Home is Wherever You Are
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: EPOV, Homeless Edward is down on his luck when he meets a girl who is a breath away from joining his homeless status. Can they save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 1 – Stick 'em up!**

**Edward**

It felt like it was going to be another cold night. This time of year, the weather could be really unpredictable and I prayed that the oncoming winter would be mild. I shook my head at the thought. When you lived outdoors, homeless like me, prayer could be comforting, but it hadn't been doing much for me lately. Actually, I couldn't truly say that. I still had my pack that hadn't been stolen or taken away from me forcibly, at least not yet, and I was able to get enough money every now and then to get something to eat, or a cheap motel room so I could clean myself up a little bit and sleep the whole night without worrying about whether I was going to get shanked, robbed, or molested in my sleep. At least I hadn't had to resort to crime in order to stay alive, just panhandling on street corners. I couldn't say the same for my present company, however.

James came stumbling my way, looking a little worse for wear. "I got some stuff we can pawn," he said coughing.

He was covered in something red and oily looking. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Some bitch doused me in pepper spray," he spat through squinting eyes. "That shit burns. Fuck, I'm going to have to go to the creek to clean up," he said stumbling down the bank. He dropped his pack on the shore and tumbled head first into the water. He popped up after a few minutes. "This shit really fucking burns, man. Remind me not to mess with pepper spray bitches again," he said just before dipping his head back into the water.

James had been homeless for a year now. I was kind of surprised to find him on the streets because we had worked together before our company started with the layoffs. James was in the first group to go. He was good at his job, but he didn't have the same seniority I had. In the end, it still didn't save my ass, either. I had been homeless for about a month now. I ran into James my first week on the street when I accidentally rested on the wrong corner and some guy went bat shit crazy, saying I was in his territory.

Luckily for me, James knew him and knew how to calm him down. I'd admit that I kind of followed him around like a lost puppy after that. He knew where all the good places to sleep were already and where all the good trash cans were to find somewhat edible food. He also knew of a couple of patio style restaurants that didn't clear their tables quickly so we could usually snag some leftovers over the railings when no one was looking. Of course, James would steal the tips, too, but I didn't. It felt wrong enough that we were taking the food. He told me that I needed to toughen up or I wasn't going to make it.

I only wondered where the hell it was I was trying to make it to.

I went from a middle-class peon average Joe in processing to being a homeless man in what felt like overnight. When I looked back at my life, I really didn't see much of a difference other than I'd had a roof over my head and I wasn't cold at night. I'd been barely making it from paycheck to paycheck and now I was barely making it from meal to meal, really not all that different. At least I didn't have creditors calling me at all hours of the day and night. I smiled to myself at that thought.

"It's not funny, jackass, this shit burns."

I let out a sigh and decided to help him. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how lame my life is. Just stop rubbing it; you're going to make it worse." I took out my water bottle and told him to open his eyes. I sprayed it directly onto his eyeballs, not letting him shut them. "Take off your clothes and scrub yourself down with this," I said tossing him a washcloth I had kept from my apartment. I didn't get to grab much, but I was right when I thought that would come in handy.

James stripped down grumbling and started washing up in the creek. "You should hurry up, the sun is going to be setting soon and you'll freeze your ass off if you're wet."

He pulled out some dry clothes from his pack and frowned. He only had a t-shirt and jeans. His warmer flannel shirt was covered in pepper spray and there was no way he could put it back on.

"Here," I said tossing him the shirt off my back. "I have another one in my bag." I dug around and pulled out a sweater. I wasn't going to use it until it got colder, but what the hell.

"Thanks, man. Hey, that's a nice sweater," he said eyeing it. It made me a little nervous because I knew he wasn't above stealing. That was what got him into this current mess in the first place.

"So, what did you pick off of the pepper spray chick?"

"Just a GPS and a cell phone, but they're nice ones. We can pawn them and buy some smokes and Jack, make a night of it."

I wasn't into smoking or drinking. "Or we can get a cheap motel room and wash our laundry," I offered.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I just bathed," he said pointing to the creek. "No need to waste the money on crap we can get for free."

"Right, what was I thinking?" I said sarcastically. Of course, he didn't catch the tone and headed to the pawn shop. I didn't go with him because I didn't want anything to do with that mess.

I sat under the bridge for a while watching James's pack along with mine. I scratched the scruff on my chin and ran my hand through my now long hair. I had been in need of a cut for a couple of months before I was evicted, but I didn't get it done trying to save money and make ends meet. It didn't work and now I was just another long-haired, shabby looking homeless man.

I heard sirens going off and hunched down a little more. I didn't know what was in James's pack and I didn't want to go down for anything I didn't do. I heard shouting and it sounded like James. I guess he would be getting a warm room tonight after all. I eyed James's pack warily again and then tucked it safely behind some bushes. I didn't know what was in it and I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

I decided to head down to the corner by the home improvement store. I had a black marker, so I snagged a piece of cardboard from the side of the road for a sign. I figured I was picking up litter and recycling at the same time. I made a sign saying I would work for food, and I really would. I knew some people thought that was bullshit, but it wasn't, at least not to me. I was going to be wanting some dinner in a few hours so I had to hustle if I was going to get something to eat tonight.

I stood on the corner and made one dollar and twenty-five cents. Looked like the dollar menu it was. I was getting ready to head to the closest fast food joint when I saw another wave of traffic queuing up to come through. I held up my sign one more time and was surprised when a huge old pickup truck with a small female driver slowed a little, looking at my sign curiously. She didn't stop or offer me anything, but the way she looked at me pinned me in place. I tried to offer her a smile, but she had sped through the intersection before I could.

When the light changed, I crossed the street and headed out to get dinner. I got my sandwich to go because I didn't like the way people looked at me or cringed away from me when I sat in the restaurant. I was walking back to my night spot with my dinner bag when some headlights blinded me. I put my hand up squinting, unable to make out who it was or what they wanted.

"What's in the bag?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"A double cheeseburger," I answered because that was what it was.

"Throw it over here."

"What? No, this is my dinner."

"Fine, set it down and back away from it."

"NO! I'm hungry, what the hell is your problem?"

"I have pepper spray," she threatened.

I dropped my head in defeat. I didn't have another shirt and it was too damn cold to wash it off at this time of night. The bitch had me. I set the bag down. "Come on, please, it's my only dinner and I don't have any more money."

"Back away from the bag."

"Please don't take it," I begged like a weak little girl.

I still couldn't see her features, but I could see the outline of her form in the headlights. She was holding her hand out like she was pointing something at me. I was guessing it was her pepper spray. She opened the bag, looked in it, and then stood up, not touching the burger inside or picking up the bag.

"Take off your shirt."

"What? Ma'am, I'm not that kind of person. I don't just…"

"Shut up, take off your shirt, and hold your arms out."

"It's freezing cold tonight, Ma'am. Why are you doing this? You've got a car to sleep in."

"Now!" she said holding up the pepper spray.

I did as she asked, taking off my shirt, shivering when the cold damp night air hit my skin. I'd stayed pretty muscular from working out before when I had access to the company gym, but I'd lost some of my body fat that helped keep me warm since I didn't get to eat very regularly.

'"Toss me your shirt and hold out your arms," she demanded and I hesitated. "Hurry up before you freeze your butt off," she snapped. I tossed her my shirt and I noticed she sniffed it. She walked toward me cautiously. She was just out of arm's reach and eyeing my arms. "Turn your hands up," she commanded, so I did. "Now take off your shoes."

"Look, you can have my sweater, but please leave me my shoes. They're the only ones I have and they won't even fit you."

"Take them off now!" she snapped. I sighed and toed them off. "Your socks, too, and sit on the ground and stick your feet out. Do it now," she commanded.

I dropped my head and pulled off my socks. To my surprise, she squatted down and looked at my toes. "You got some freaky toe fetish or something?" I asked annoyed.

"No," she said and threw my sweater at me. I quickly put it back on, thankful that she gave it back. "Put your shoes back on. Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"What's it to you? Are you going to try and steal my pack or something? Look, lady, whatever you want, just tell me now, okay?"

"Get in the truck and don't try anything funny."

"What? You're kidnapping me?"

"Are you homeless?"

"What's it to you?"

"Are you really willing to work?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a gigolo."

"Shut up and get in the truck," she commanded.

"Can I bring my dinner?" I asked.

"Of course, now hurry up, it's getting cold and we have a lot of work to do before we turn in."

When I reached the truck door, I recognized the truck. The cab illuminated when I opened it and I could make out the face of the girl that had driven past earlier. I stood staring at her confused.

"Move it, slow poke, I need to get this stuff unloaded and secured before it rains tonight."

"It's going to rain tonight?"

She let out a huff. "Get in already."

I saw her move the pepper spray to her pocket and then I climbed in once I knew it was safe.

"So, you don't smoke or do drugs?"

"No," I answered.

"So, why are you homeless?"

"That's a personal question I'd rather not answer to someone who just tried to steal my stuff."

"I did not try and steal your stuff."

"Well, you assaulted me, holding me at weapon point, making me strip."

"I had to make sure you were safe, it was not an unreasonable request for someone in my position to make."

"What exactly is your position?"

"Employer. I want to hire you to fix a few things. I already have the stuff I need to do it, but I realized as they were loading it into my truck that I would not have enough muscle to move it on my own. I remembered the sign you held and decided to hire you."

"Gee, thanks. Next time, why don't you let me know that before you hold me at weapon point and tell me to strip? I would have done it with a smile and not have freaked out the whole time about losing my clothes and freezing to death."

"I wouldn't have stolen your clothes."

"Well, some people do steal clothes, so just remember that next time you pull crap like that."

I could have sworn she rolled her eyes at me.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Out of the Storm**

**Edward**

We pulled up to a small rundown house where she opened the back gate. "There's a shed in the back that I want this stuff moved to," she said dropping the tailgate of the truck. She had several sheets of sheetrock and a few boards, along with some pipes, a large bucket of spackling compound and several boxes of wire. We worked together, moving the stuff into the shed quickly, and just as we slid the last piece of sheet rock into the shed, it started to rain. I looked at the sky and frowned. Tonight was going to suck. I doubted I would get much sleep and I was fairly certain I was going to be very cold and probably wet. I rubbed my face, resigned to my situation.

"Um, you can, ah, stay in the shed if you'd like. I mean, if you don't have a place to stay."

I looked down at her unsure form. She was tiny. It was dangerous for her to be picking up homeless people. If she would have grabbed James, he would have robbed her blind, maybe worse. I nodded okay and headed toward the gate so I could go pick up my pack.

"Wait, where are you going? I said you could stay," she called after me.

"I need to go get my pack."

She let out a huff. "Fine, let's go," she said and stormed over to her truck in the rain.

She slammed her door and waited for me. I climbed in a little confused by her. I saw my cheeseburger still sitting in the cab and decided to pull it out and eat it.

She looked at me sideways, "So, where's your pack?"

"In some bushes not far from where you picked me up."

She looked at me nervously, "I still have my pepper spray," she warned me.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to bring me to get my pack. I would have walked." She just looked at me and shook her head.

She hurried through the raging storm and I told her to slow down just after we crossed over the bridge I usually stayed under. It would not be a good place to sleep tonight. It would most likely get flooded out judging by how hard it was raining. "I'll be right back," I promised and hopped out of her truck, running into the brush. I hitched my pack up on my back so it was sheltering me from the rain a little and hurried back toward the truck. I put it inside between us and then hopped in, shutting my door. I looked around my pack and noticed her eyeing it.

"Your stuff is wet."

"Yeah, that happens when it gets rained on."

She started the truck and we headed back to the little house. Once we arrived, I headed straight for the shed. I needed to get my stuff unpacked and drying if I had any chance of not freezing my ass off overnight.

I had my bed roll out and hung off of some standing boards, hoping to dry it out. Given the moisture level in the air, though, that didn't look promising any time soon. The thunder was loud and shaking the shed and I was thankful not to be out in that storm tonight. I looked over at the stuff she had bought and wondered what exactly she needed done. I hoped I was competent enough to really help her. Even if she was a bitch, she'd put a roof over my head, so I was thankful for her picking me up.

Speak of the devil and she would appear. The shed door opened and the girl hurried in, shaking her umbrella in one hand and holding something in the other.

"I brought you some dinner. You said you'd work for food, so here's your food."

I looked up at her confused. I thought the roof over my head was payment enough for just moving her stuff.

"It's just some meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll."

"It smells good."

She handed me the plate. It was still warm so I pulled it closer to my body, hoping to draw some of the warmth into my cold skin. I took a bite and moaned. It was good. It had been a long time since I'd had a real meal like this.

"So, um, what time do you usually get up?"

I looked at her as if she was nuts. "I don't have a watch. I get up when the sun comes up."

"Oh, um, okay. Well, if you get up and need something to do, you can read the directions that came with the outlets and stuff," she said pointing to a bag from the home improvement store. "Can you read?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, um, that's good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night," I called after her. She was an odd little woman, strong and commanding one minute and then unsure of herself the next. I didn't mind her, though. As long as she let me stay in the shed and gave me awesome food, we would get along just fine.

My heavier blanket had soaked up way to much rain. The damn thing wasn't going to be dry tonight. I still had my sheet and under blanket which were only slightly damp. They were much lighter, but it was better than having nothing. At least I wasn't out in the howling wind and blowing rain right now.

The shed would rattle every time the thunder rolled, but that didn't bother me. I snuggled up next to the sheetrock and pulled the boxes of wire next to me, trying to insulate myself better. I was rubbing my arms with my hands, but it was no use. My sweater had gotten soaked when I ran out in the rain to get my pack. I curled up in a ball and doubled my blanket as I curled up in the corner. I wasn't totally freezing anymore, but I wasn't exactly warm, either. I tried to close my eyes and think about what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow, my bedding would be dry and I would be warmer and hopefully still sleeping in this dry shed. It looked like she had a few days of work in here.

I tried to think of warm things like fire, lava, and hot cocoa. Okay, I knew that last one was lame, but when you drank it, it warmed up your insides. Yeah, hot insides, that sounded nice right about now as I lay here shivering with my teeth chattering.

I dozed on and off, waking when the storm would get particularly loud. I was jolted awake by a loud crash of thunder and decided to check if my blanket was any dryer yet. The temperature had dropped sharply and this light one was just not cutting it. The wind had picked up even more, forcing the frigid wind through the cracks around the shed door which had me shivering hard. I was checking the blanket when I heard the shed door slam open and I jumped, scared and surprised.

There stood the girl, shaking her umbrella again, but now she was wrapped in a robe.

"You're awake," she stated.

"So are you."

I turned back to check and see how much longer it would be until my blanket dried while trying not to let her hear my teeth chattering.

"Your blanket is soaking wet," she said with a small frown.

"It was raining."

She let out a sigh. "Fine, come on."

I looked at her confused.

"You're coming in the house. I can't leave you out in the shed during this storm to freeze to death; it just isn't humane. Let's go," she said holding up the umbrella.

"You want me to go in your house?"

"Yes, come on."

"But that's not safe."

"Look, I won't pepper spray you, I promise."

"I meant for you. You shouldn't be inviting strange homeless men into your home. What if I was a bad guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

Another loud clap of thunder shook the shed, causing her to jump a little. "Holy beejebus, you can't stay out here. Come on," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out after her.

I just looked down at where she was touching me. I wasn't used to being touched. People didn't touch homeless people. I had almost forgotten how it felt. We stumbled in through the back door and the warmth of the house engulfed me. I closed my eyes and hummed in appreciation.

"Sit at the table and I'll make you some warm milk," she said.

I looked at her confused. "Milk?"

"Yes, to warm you up? Can you have milk? Are you lactose intolerant? I also have tea and cocoa."

"Ooh, cocoa, please," I said excitedly and she smiled.

I sat down at the table, a little embarrassed at my display of enthusiasm for such a childish drink.

To my surprise, she sat down next to me with two cups of cocoa. "I love hot cocoa, too," she said sipping from her mug.

"It warms up your insides," I said and then felt like an idiot for saying it.

"That it does," she agreed.

Once I was done with the cocoa, I let my eyes wander over her house. It was pretty torn up inside. "What happened to your house?"

She pouted a little. "Nothing happened; I bought it this way. It was a HUD house."

"Well, I hope you got a good deal."

She scowled at me. "For your information, I did. I only paid fifteen thousand dollars for it. I put ten percent down and got a really good low fixed interest rate."

"Really? That is a good deal."

She shrugged. "The plumbing is mostly okay, but someone had stripped all the wiring from the insides and from the A/C for the copper to sell. I ended up wiping out the rest of my savings buying new wiring to replace it and get some lights working. I can't afford to hire another electrician now to install the rest of it, though."

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

"You're an electrician?"

"Well, no, but we'll figure it out, right?"

"I did have the directions all looked up on my phone, but some idiot stole it along with my GPS earlier today. I don't have a computer, so I have no internet access otherwise."

I really wanted to kick James's ass right now. This poor girl was obviously struggling, trying to make ends meet, and he stole that from her.

"We can go to the library," I suggested.

She perked up excited. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"Glad to be of help."

"I'll have to go in between shifts," she said scrunching her forehead in thought.

"I can go. I mean, I'll look through the directions we have in the shed in the morning and then go to the library while you're at work."

She looked at me hopeful and I felt kind of bad as I saw tears form in her eyes. She suddenly jumped up and hugged me. "You're really going to do this?" she said in disbelief. "You're really going to help me?"

I patted her lightly on the back, not sure what the hell had just happened. Normally, people didn't hug homeless people and they didn't like to be touched by them, either. "Well, yeah. I told you I would work for food."

She giggled a little. "I can't believe how lucky I am that I found you."

I was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, look at me, I'm a blubbering mess."

"It's alright," I said, "I don't mind."

She giggled again. "You know, I don't even know your name."

"Edward," I offered.

"Edward, huh? I guess it works." She reached out a hand to shake, "Well, I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you, Edward."

I took it nervously, so much touching was almost making me feel human again. "It's nice to meet you, too, Bella."

Her house was very sparse. We sat at an old worn folding table with mismatched folding chairs. There were only two, but that was all that would really fit at the tiny little table. I glanced toward the front room and saw that there was a lone chair and a low bookshelf. There was no TV, couch, or coffee table.

When I looked back at her, she was blushing. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't have much."

"You have more than me," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I just realized I don't have a couch for you to sleep on or anything."

"The floor is fine. I've slept outdoors on cold dirty concrete and park benches for a month, so a wood floor indoors will be an improvement."

"Ugh, these floors are horrible. They desperately need to be sanded and refinished. They're so bad, but it's just so expensive to do it," she said yawning.

"Well, that chair would work."

"It doesn't recline, just rocks."

I shrugged. "I guess I'll get to rock myself to sleep then," I said smiling.

She nodded okay and glanced at the clock on the stove. "I have to get to bed or I'll be dead on my feet tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. It was going on midnight. She disappeared down the hall and I went to settle into the chair, bringing one of the folding chairs over to prop my legs up in. I was surprised when she came back with a blanket and pillow in her arms. "Here, just in case you give up and are brave enough to try and sleep on the floor. I don't know how comfortable that chair is to sleep in, but at least you'll be warm."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. She hurried down the hall to what I assumed was her room. I settled into the chair, glad to finally be warming up, falling asleep to the sound of the storm raging outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Public Opinions**

**Edward**

The next morning, I slept later than I usually did and woke up to the smell of breakfast. I stumbled into the kitchen to see Bella already dressed in a waitressing outfit.

"I hope oatmeal is okay," she said sliding a bowl over to me.

"Oatmeal is perfect," I said thanking her.

I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost six o'clock.

"I have to get to the diner, but if you drop by at lunch time, I can get you some food. Do you know where Sally's Café is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, will you be able to get there alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, not a problem, I'm used to walking everywhere."

She started for the door and then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a handful of change. "This is so you can print out the stuff at the library."

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch," I said waving her off with a smile. She turned and hurried out the door, leaving me in her house alone.

I sat awkwardly, feeling out of place as I ate my food. I knew the library didn't open until 8:00 a.m. so I had some time to kill. I decided to clean up the breakfast dishes. It was the least I could do. I put the leftover oatmeal in her little fridge and did the dishes. I noticed she didn't have much in her cabinets, just two of everything: two plates, two bowls, two cups, and two of every piece of silverware. Other than that, her cabinets and countertops were empty. From the looks of things, this girl had just the barest of basics.

I folded up the blanket and walked down the hall looking for a linen closet of some sort. I opened the first door I found and saw that it was a stacked washer and dryer. I opened the next one and found some towels and cleaners. I didn't think the blanket went in there. So I opened the next door and found an empty bedroom. The walls were stripped and it had an empty two by two closet with no door. I noticed one of the windowpanes was boarded up as well. There was only one more door in the house and I opened it to find her room. She had a little full-sized bed with an alarm clock sitting on the floor next to it. I noticed there was no blanket or pillow on her bed and frowned. She had given me hers. I set them on the foot of her bed. My blanket would be dried out tonight. I hoped she got enough rest. I would not be taking her blanket or pillow from her again. I walked back out into the hallway and opened the door across the hall. It was a bathroom. It was clean, but you could see where it was badly in need of repairs. I used the restroom and washed my face in the sink. I would not be so bold as to use her shower without her permission first.

I headed out to the shed and pulled out the directions. They all seemed pretty basic. I looked at the clock on the stove through the kitchen window and saw that it was after seven o'clock. If I started walking now, I would get to the library right as it opened.

I tucked my pack into the shed and made sure I had the change she'd given me in my pocket. As I was walking, I realized I would be passing the pawn shop where James tried to pawn Bella's phone and GPS. I considered poking my head in the door, but I realized they wouldn't have them since James was hauled off and they were probably confiscated. I wished I could get them back for her. I didn't think she had any other phone.

I arrived at the library a little early and sat down on the steps waiting for it to open. A police car drove by and slowed when he saw me. He swung back by and rolled down his window. "No loitering," he stated pointing to the sign.

"I'm just waiting for it to open. I need to look some stuff up on the internet and print it out," I said tapping my pocket with the change. "My friend's GPS and phone were stolen yesterday so we couldn't look up what we needed on it."

The guy eyed me suspiciously. "Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Bella; she's working at Sally's Café right now."

His eyebrows rose. "I know the waitress you're talking about, boy; if you're lying, I'll come back and throw you in lock up."

I crossed my heart. "I'm not lying, but if you could get her phone and GPS back for her, I'm sure she would greatly appreciate it."

He nodded at me and drove away. I hoped he would find her and help her.

The librarian scowled at me sitting on the steps, but when I asked her for help in finding some books on electrical stuff, she gave me a tight smile and helped me find them. I went to the internet and made sure I had up-to-date information. I went to print out some of the pages, but I realized I only had enough for a few of them. It would be best if I could check out the books. I wondered if my old library card was still valid. I was sure I hadn't used it in more than a year. I pulled it out of my mostly empty wallet, seeing that it was expired. I knew I would need an address to renew it and wondered if I could get Bella to check the books out instead.

I took the stack of books I had been looking through and asked the librarian to hold them for me. I felt bad for having to ask Bella to come down and check them out for me. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was already after noon. I hurried out to meet Bella for lunch, practically running. It was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon when I got to the café. She smiled when she saw me walk in. I held up the papers I did print out and her smile widened. She seated me close to the kitchen and surprised me by coming back out with two plates and sitting down with me. "I'm taking my lunch, too. So, what did you find?"

"Well, I got this stuff, but printing is a bit expensive so I only printed out what I didn't find in books. I put the books on hold, but I don't have a library card," I said scratching my neck. "You need an address for one of those."

"Okay, I'll get them. Or hey, I can just give you my card and you can pick them up," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"So, I hear you had a run in with Officer Newton at the library this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, for loitering, but he left me alone when he saw I was there legitimately. I told him about your phone being stolen."

She grimaced a little. "I know."

"What's wrong? Can't he help you get it back?"

"Oh, he can, but he wants me to let him take me on a date to do it," she scowled.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault; He's been coming in here for months trying to get me to go out with him. I'd rather go without a phone than date him. He's just…not my type."

I laughed a little. "Well, after I pick up your books, I'll stop by the station and see what you have to do to get your things back without having to humor the good Officer."

She gave me a sweet smile. "Really?"

"Sure, I didn't have any other plans, why not. It's really the least I can do."

"Thank you so much. That'll help me out."

She wrote down her full name and address on her order pad just in case I needed them, and then passed me her library card. "Tell Grace to call the diner if she has any problems checking the books out to you."

"Thank you."

"No, Edward. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

I held up my sandwich smiling, "Likewise."

Once Grace called Bella at the diner, she had no problem checking the books out to me. I carried the stack out the door and headed toward the police station, kind of wishing I had a bag or something to carry them in. I made my way up the steps and was passed by a smirking Officer Newton. I really didn't like that guy.

The woman at the front desk smiled tightly when I walked in and set the books on the counter. I guess they didn't have many shaggy looking homeless people walking in here of their own volition.

"Ma'am, my friend had her phone and GPS stolen yesterday and I was wondering what she had to do to get them back?"

"Hold on, let me see if we even have a lead or a report filed." She typed away, and I knew they would have something because they picked up James, who had them in his possession at the time. "We do have some, but we'll need her to come in and fill out some forms before she can get them. We want to make sure she receives the right property."

"Of course; is there any chance I can take the paperwork home to her so she can fill it out there?"

"Sure, no problem," she said pulling out a few forms and handing them to me. "She'll have to come in herself to pick them up and bring some ID with her."

"Great, thank you," I said tucking the papers into one of the books and headed back out the door. I would meet Bella back at her house.

I made it to Bella's house without incident and sat out in the shed waiting for her, not wanting to presume I was welcome in her home when she was not there. I did my reading and checked where her electrical box was outside of the house. She had breakers, but there were no wires going to them except for a few new ones that were marked 'Kitchen/Laundry' and 'A/C'. There was another one marked 'Bedroom/Bathroom' as well, but that was all, leaving the hall, the other bedroom, and the living areas unlit. It was then I realized that she'd only used the stove light in the kitchen last night. I looked through the window and could see that she only had a hole in the kitchen ceiling where a light fixture should be.

We had a lot of work cut out for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Revealing Ourselves**

The sun was setting by the time I heard her truck pull up. I heard her call my name and hollered that I was in the shed. She walked back smiling and then suddenly frowned. I wondered what was wrong. I looked in the shed; everything was in order.

"You don't have to sleep out here. You can stay inside," she said with a pout, looking at my bed roll that I had lain out so I could relax while I read.

"Oh, well, whatever you're comfortable with."

"Come on, bring your stuff inside."

I quickly packed up as she picked up the stack of library books.

"The papers to get your stuff from the cops are in one of the books. I brought them home for you to fill out, but you'll have to take them in with your ID to claim them. They said they have them, so you can go pick them up when you get a chance on your lunch break or something."

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate your help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

She smiled, shaking her head and pulled out a couple of tins from the fridge and popped them in the oven. She looked over at the sink and noticed the dishes were put away. "You did the dishes?"

I shrugged. "You were busy and it was my mess, too."

She smiled. "Thanks, Edward. That was really sweet."

"No, you letting me sleep inside is. Cleaning up the dishes was the least I could do."

She pulled the tins from the oven and popped off the lids. She pulled the plates out of the cabinet and dumped the contents onto them. It was lasagna with a piece of bread.

"This smells delicious."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. I get the leftovers from the diner and break them down into single servings and freeze them."

"Wow, that's really smart."

She shrugged. "As long as you don't mind eating the same things for the rest of your life, it's a good deal."

I chuckled. "I'm still getting used to eating."

She pouted a little as she slid my plate in front of me and set the tins in the sink. I had set the table with silverware and cups and she brought out a pitcher of juice.

"This looks great. Thank you, Bella," I said sincerely before digging in.

I noticed she was eating slower and looked at her in question.

"How did you end up on the street?"

I shrugged. "Life, I guess."

"Do you have any family that can help you?" she asked and I frowned, thinking of my parents.

"They aren't in a position to help me."

"Where are they?"

I let out a sigh. "They live in Tennessee. My mom is a waitress like you and my dad is on disability. There was an accident at the factory he worked at and it messed up his back really bad. He has a back brace and uses a walker to get around. My mom has her hands full trying to take care of him and herself already. Like I said, they aren't in a position to help me and I don't want to be a burden to them."

She let out a sigh and frowned.

"If you want me to go..." I said motioning to the door, not sure why she brought up my family.

"No, no, please, I really do need your help. I just…you're not, you know, messed up."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

She let out a huff. "You're not a druggy or a drunk like a lot of guys on the street."

I shrugged. "No, I was laid off. I was already struggling to keep my head above water, so that was the last straw. There are a lot of folks like me on the street. One big company starts to go under and it takes us all with it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Nah, I should have stayed in college and gotten a higher degree than I did. An associate's degree isn't very marketable in this economy. I need at least a bachelor's to make my resume look decent and be competitive."

"So, um, how long would it take you to get that degree?"

"It'd just be another two years, maybe less if I took a full course load and summer classes, but I would have to get a home to apply for the grant money to take them."

"Grant money?"

"Yeah, there's tons of free money to pay for the classes and stuff, but you have to have an actual address to apply for it. Are you thinking of taking some classes?" I asked curious.

She shook her head no.

"You should think about it. I would hate to see you get burned out like my mom waitressing for the rest of your life."

She shrugged. "I'll think about it."

We finished eating and I told her to take a load off and let me do the dishes. She protested at first, but I insisted, washing everything and setting it in the drainer to dry.

I turned around to see her watching me. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Do you want a haircut?"

"What?"

"A haircut, I have good scissors. I usually cut my own hair, I'm pretty sure I can do yours if you want me to, unless you like it long."

"No, that would be great. I prefer it short."

She nodded okay. "Take a chair out the back door," she said disappearing down the hallway. I did as she said and stood waiting for her on the porch, looking around the property. It was quite large, actually, with plenty of room to build on if she ever wanted to, so she did get a pretty good deal. It looked like the yard needed some work, too. The shrubbery was overgrown, the lawn needed weeding, leveling, and reseeding in places, and the brickwork around the patio was crumbling badly. The trim on the house also looked like it could use some repair and the house could stand repainting. Maybe I could help her with all that as well at some point. Maybe she'd let me come back in the spring. That was providing I didn't freeze to death under a bridge somewhere before then.

She came out with sheers and a towel. She told me to sit and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and relaxed as she worked on my hair. I loved having someone mess with my hair. It felt good and was relaxing. It didn't take long until she was finished and then she asked if I would like my beard trimmed as well.

"Yes, please," I said eagerly. "The thing drives me nuts being so long and bushy. I hate it and would prefer it to be gone altogether."

She smiled and used the sheers to carefully cut my beard off as close as she could. "I have some razors in the bathroom; you're welcome to use one to shave off the rest; that is if you don't mind if they're pink," she offered as she finished up.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug, "They're under the sink with the soap and shampoo. You're welcome to use those, too. There are also some new toothbrushes down there so feel free to grab one. The towels are in the closet across from the bathroom door."

"Really? I can take a shower?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks, Bella. I really, really appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem." She took the towel off of my shoulders and shook it out. "I'm going to throw this in the wash; do you want me to do your clothes as well?"

"That would be awesome."

"Okay, just hand them out to me," she said heading into the house. I brought the chair in after dusting it off and set it back at the table. I followed her down the hall and she shooed me straight into the bathroom and closed the door. I quickly undressed and passed my clothes out to her. I heard her start the washer and I smiled. I was going to have freshly washed clothes.

I opened the cabinet under the sink and found a bag of pink razors and some gel stuff she used to shave her legs with and started shaving my face. I was looking forward to seeing my own ugly mug again. She did a really good job with my hair and trimming off my beard. It looked like I just hadn't shaved for a weekend and had scruff. I finished shaving and washed out the sink, tossing the now dull razor. I grabbed a toothbrush and located her toothpaste, giving my teeth a good scrub. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked so much more like myself now with my beard shaved off and my hair cut short again.

I looked for something to bathe with and smiled when I saw a bar of soap that had a neutral smell. I turned on the water and put my hand in testing it. I smiled when the warm water ran over my body as I stepped in. It had been too long since I'd had a good hot shower. The shampoo was neutral as well and I thought I could just kiss this woman for taking me in the way she did. I really hoped I could fix everything for her that needed fixing.

It wasn't until I'd turned off the water in the shower that I realized I had forgotten to get a towel. In fact, I didn't even have my clothes with me, so I stood in the shower dripping wet, trying to figure out what to do. She had said the towels were just across the hall. Maybe I could reach one if I stretched far enough.

I peeked out the door, looking left and right, and then stretched an arm out to open the closet door. I was able to get it open, but reaching the towels was a little more difficult. I held onto the door frame with one hand and reached out for the towel. I was stretched across the hallway, my man package just barely concealed, when the buzzer on what I was guessing was the dryer went off.

Bella stepped into the hallway and her eyes went wide. I panicked and lost my balance, hitting the floor hard. To my surprise, she came running to me instead of away.

"Oh, my heavens, Edward, are you okay?" she asked careful to only look at my face.

We were both red-faced and uncomfortable. "Sorry. I forgot to get a towel."

She reached one down for me and I quickly covered myself and got up. "I'm so very sorry about that. I swear I didn't..."

"Edward, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm the one that pushed you straight into the bathroom before you had a chance to grab one." She turned and opened the dryer. "Your clothes are done."

"Thank you," I said as she handed them to me.

Embarrassed, I slipped back into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I looked the bathroom over and made sure that it was just as clean as I found it. When I came out, she was switching loads from the washer to the dryer again.

"Thank you," I said as I ran the towel through my hair, drying my head.

She smiled. "You know, you're actually a really decent looking guy when you're not all hairy. You clean up well."

I chuckled. "Thank you, I think."

She took the towel from me and threw it into the washer with some other clothes. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I thought I would try out some of the stuff I learned and get to work rewiring the house if you don't mind."

"That would be great. Just be sure to come to the diner for lunch."

I nodded okay. "Thank you, Bella."

"You need to stop thanking me. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you making you do so much work and only giving you food in return."

"Well, also having a roof over my head, a hot shower, and clean clothes is worth a lot to me. I think I'm getting the better end of the deal," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Edward," she said turning to go to bed.

I curled up in the chair, thinking about Bella. She was sweet and kind and really doing so much more for me than I was doing for her. I wished I could do more for her. I decided to do my best and make as much progress as possible for her tomorrow.

I heard the washer ding, signaling it was finished and I wondered if she would get up to put them in the dryer. I waited a moment and then got up and did it myself, folding her clothes from the dryer. I hoped she didn't think I was a creeper. In my defense, there were no panties in that load. Of course, the load in the washer was a white one and had several pairs of panties and bras in it. I quickly tossed them in the dryer and started it and then went back to my bed. I smiled as I dozed off, warm, dry, and fairly comfortable. Even if I couldn't do anything financially for Bella, I would do all I could to help her out. She didn't have to let me into her home, but she did, and for that I would eagerly show my gratitude and make myself useful and not be a burden on her.

That was the very least she deserved for the kindness she had shown me.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 5 Gift Horses**

**Edward**

I woke up the next morning again to the smell of oatmeal. I smiled, folding up my blankets before I headed to the kitchen. "Good morning," I said and she turned around and smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head," she giggled. She was looking at the top of my head with a smirk. I had forgotten that when my hair was short, it tended to stand on end in the morning.

I tried to pat it down a little and she just giggled. "I have a brush in my bathroom drawer."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a comb in my pack with my other toiletries."

"You know, you can put them in the bathroom. I don't mind. The bottom drawer is empty so you're free to use it."

"Um, thanks."

I worked all morning and made sure all the outlets in her room worked along with the hall lights and outlets. I hoped she would be pleased with my work. Instead of ripping out the whole wall, I only took out lined sections around where the wires had been ripped out and worked around the existing wall, using an old hanger to pull the wire through where I needed it. I had gotten quite a bit done and took a break to meet her for a short time at lunch. She snuck out to go pick up her phone and GPS and I headed back to the house to continue working.

I'd followed the books to the letter and realized once I was done that I didn't have any light bulbs. I ran to the gas station up the street. I didn't have any cash, but they did have an extra bulb in their bathroom light fixture. I took the extra one out of their spare socket and promised myself when I got the chance that I would replace it. I hurried back to Bella's and put the bulb in the hallway light fixture. It was the most basic, plain light fixture you could buy, but it worked.

Bella came home a few minutes after I put the bulb in.

"Hey, Bella, come look!" I called and flipped on the switch when she came into view.

She smiled widely. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I got all the sockets in the hall and your room hooked up, too. I haven't done the sheet rock work yet because an inspector has to come through and look at it, but you know at least they're working."

"Thank you, Edward. That's just wonderful."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. So, were you able to get your phone?"

"Yes," she held it up, "I was able to get it and my GPS without having to go on a date with Officer Newton," she said rolling her eyes.

She moved over to the stove and started on warming up our dinner. I decided to help by setting the table.

"So, Edward, I was thinking that maybe I should leave my phone with you. I have the diner's number programmed in so if you need something, you can call me at work. That way I can get hold of you as well if something comes up."

"Um, okay?" I didn't see why I would need a phone, but she passed me hers anyway.

"It also has unlimited minutes nationwide if you want to call your family."

"Oh." That was why. I just nodded in thanks.

I ate quietly after that. Bella wanted me to call my parents. I guess I could. My dad's birthday was coming up soon.

After dinner, she walked into the spare room and looked into the hole filled walls. She frowned a little. "Edward, do you think that's termite damage?"

I shrugged. I didn't have a clue. She let out a sigh. "This whole wall is going to need to be replaced and treated with pesticides so they don't spread if it is. If I give you some money, could you drop me off at work and take the truck to the store to get some supplies?"

"Um, sure."

"Do you have a driver's license?" she asked.

I pulled out my wallet and handed it to her. She looked at it and smiled. "You were a cute kid." It still had my eighteen year old picture on it.

"Edward Anthony Masen, not a bad name, and your birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. It also looks like this expires then. You'll be…" She was doing the math in her head but I thought I would save her the trouble.

"I'm twenty-four. I'll be twenty-five."

"Huh, well, old man, I'm only twenty-three."

I chuckled, reaching for my ID. "Are you done making fun of me?"

"For now," she grinned. She walked over to where her work apron was hanging and pulled out a roll of money which I assumed was her tips. She counted out forty dollars and handed it to me. It had been a while since I'd had so much cash in hand.

She pulled out her work note pad and pen and made a list of things we would need to fix the wall and kill the termites. "Just get what you can and if you need more, I'll give you more tomorrow."

I really hoped that I wouldn't need more tomorrow.

The next morning was much like the rest, except I woke up earlier than usual. I headed for the bathroom and was shocked by what I saw. Bella was naked and reaching for the towel cabinet much like I had done. I gasped and quickly turned my back, but I had startled her and I heard her hit the ground.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked and I heard a groan. I focused on the towels and quickly grabbed her one, covering her and took another and tucked it under her hair. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just hit my stupid funny bone."

I helped her up off the ground so she could hold onto her towel. It was then that I noticed how soft and warm her skin was and that it was a beautiful creamy pale color. She cleared her throat and my eyes snapped up to her face as I let go of her. "Sorry, I'll just go wait in the kitchen," I said before running off.

The gravity of the situation suddenly hit me when I sat down. I had seen her naked and in a tiny towel. I really hoped that she wouldn't kick me out for that. I really didn't mean to do it and as soon as she walked into the kitchen I told her so.

"It's alright, Edward. I forgot my towel. It's not as if I haven't seen you naked. Now we're even," she said shrugging casually while pouring what I now knew was Kool-Aid into her cup. I was so relieved. I really wanted to stay and help her.

Once I dropped her off at work, I headed straight to the home improvement store. I knew they would be open early so I figured I would get what I needed right away.

I was able to get everything I needed and spoke with the lumber guy about how to replace a wall. It looked like I was going to have to make another trip to the library. I needed to make sure I wasn't trying to remove what he called a load-bearing wall and if I did, I would need to support it while I replaced it. I really didn't want all of Bella's hard work to go to waste so once I dropped off her stuff in the shed, I went to the library. The librarian, Grace, seemed much nicer this time and even smiled at me when I went to the section on construction. I grabbed a few books and then headed for a computer. I noticed that there was a window already open. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

'Freecycle . org' was the website that was up and it was open to an ad for some animal tanks. I hit the back button and it went to a different listing, and then a new one just popped up.

'_Evicted tenant. Free furniture, household stuff, and clothes all on the curb in front of 219 Mulberry Street, come and get it._' I stopped what I was doing and ran out to the truck. I knew Bella didn't have money, but free she could afford.

I was lucky to pull up just as another guy did and he scoffed at the big old flowery carved bed frame and older queen sized mattress set leaning over the curb. There were several bags with all kinds of women's clothes, toiletries, and stuff, and a big box of men's shoes and things that looked like they might be my size, so I grabbed them and stuffed them into the cab and started loading the bed. There were even a few bags with some matching sheets, a bedspread, and a bunch of bed pillows. There was also a bunch of curtains and curtain rods, enough for the windows in the whole house, and another big bag full of odd and end bedding and blankets, another with table linens, towels, a nice shower curtain, and some bathmats, and another full of all different types and colors of yarn.

When I moved the mattress and box springs, I hit the jackpot. I had uncovered a large plastic bin with an old sewing machine and a bunch of sewing stuff in it, and several milk crates full of old record albums, VHS videos, office supplies, and books. There was also a small microwave, several lamps, a small canister vacuum, an old stereo system with a turntable and speakers, and several big boxes of what looked like all kinds of small kitchen appliances, pots and pans, baking stuff, and kitchen gadgets, and a smaller one with an assortment of bathroom stuff. There was another larger bin full dishes, utensils, and glasses, and a couple of large mixed bins of other miscellaneous things for around the house. I grabbed them and quickly dragged them over by the truck, claiming them before the other guy noticed them. Bella would have fun digging through those bins. The other guy was busy irritating the landlord; he didn't like the pink floral couch the landlord had brought out, either, but I sure didn't care and helped him load that into the truck, too, along with a pair of nightstands and a dresser that matched the wooden bed frame. I thought Bella might like them.

The guy took off annoyed, which I thought was stupid because I mean, the stuff was free! What did he expect anyway? Having been there, I felt kind of bad for the evicted tenants, but their misfortune was going to help a very nice lady, so I said a quick prayer for them and gave thanks for the help for Bella.

A few minutes later, the landlord came out pulling a hauler loaded with a TV and its stand, and carrying an older VCR under his arm. I told him to put them right into the truck. There was a small dining set as well which I disassembled and loaded on top of the cab, along with a small coffee table, a matching end table, several rolled up rugs of different sizes, and a pink recliner that matched the couch. He was very nice and helped me load everything, and then he asked if I wanted the contents of the pantry and refrigerator. I nodded enthusiastically. Free food worked, too.

The last thing the landlord brought out was a large old-fashioned gearless green cruiser bicycle. It looked like it could use a good oiling and cleaning, and a new set of tubes, but I could try to save up for those and maybe a hand pump. He helped me hoist it up on top of the hood of the truck since the truck bed and cab were loaded to overflowing.

I literally could have kissed the man to be honest.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 6 – Of Mice and Men**

**Edward**

The landlord had found some rope for me, so we secured everything down tightly. Thankfully, I didn't have far to drive and I pulled out very slowly. I didn't care if I looked like I was filming an episode of Sanford and Son, this stuff was going to help Bella and that was all I cared about. I was thrilled with my morning curbside shopping trip as I headed back. I hoped Bella would be, too.

I drove extra slowly to make sure I wouldn't lose the load. I was almost back to Bella's house when I realized how late it was. I'd missed lunch at the diner, but I figured it was worth it for all the stuff I was able to get for Bella. However, it was getting dark. I had to unload the stuff fast and see if she needed me to pick her up from work.

When I pulled up to her house, I got my answer.

She came storming out of the house, absolutely furious. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours! Do you know what an idiot I felt like giving a homeless man my phone, truck, and money just to have you disappear on me? Do you know how freaked out I was?" she shouted at me. I could see her point, but it didn't mean I liked the way she was making it. She looked at the truck and her eyes popped open wide. "What the hell? Did you rob someone? Is that what took you so long?"

"No, I didn't rob anyone!" I huffed offended. "This stuff was all free."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. Some lady was evicted or well, deported actually; her visa expired and she was picked up and shipped out, leaving a whole apartment full of stuff and her landlord was giving it away free. He just needed to get it out so he could rent the apartment out right away. Apparently, he has a family moving in this weekend."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, I found a website at the library; it was 'Free stuff or something like that. It said to pick up the stuff on the curb in front of 219 Mulberry Street."

"Free stuff?"

"No, free…something or other. I don't know, I was just going to look up how to recognize a load-bearing wall, but some guy had left the free something website window open. He was getting some free animal tanks. I hit the back button and it went to the main list and then the new ad for the evicted chick's stuff popped up. I hauled ass over there as fast as I could to see what I could claim. I swear, I'm telling the truth. If you don't believe me, I can take you to the apartment manger's place. He helped me load everything up and tie it down."

"What was his name?"

Crap, I had to remember his name. "Um..."

"Don't worry about it. I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yup, if you were lying, you would have just said the first name that popped into your head, not try and remember the guy's name."

Wow, she was right. "Cool, so will you help me unload this stuff and see all the cool free stuff you got?"

She started helping me unload and gradually got more and more excited with each new thing we took down. I told her about the idiot guy that scoffed at the pink floral furniture. I mean, it was free! Come on, you couldn't be picky about it! She agreed with me. She suggested that we move her old full-size bed into the front room and I sleep on it while I worked on the spare room, and then once I was done with that room, she said I could move it in there and use that room. I was a little shocked by the offer, but she didn't notice; she was too busy admiring her new matching curtains. She was going to give me a room to stay in all to myself!

I set her old bed up behind the couch so it felt a little like a separate area. I put together the dining room table and set the four matching chairs around it smiling. I tucked the two old folding chairs at the ends and moved the tiny old folding table to the living room. Bella pulled out a pink tablecloth from one of the bags and draped it over the little table and then I set the TV and VCR up on it, along with the stereo. Bella ran an orange extension cord into the living room from the hallway and we plugged everything in to test it. Amazingly enough, it all worked just fine.

There were several boxes of kitchenware, clothes, and other miscellaneous stuff that were just stacked to the side. I set the countertop microwave on the kitchen counter and plugged it in. There was no power in there yet, but there would be once I was done with this place. Maybe we could use the extension cord until then.

Bella brought our dinner to the new table and sat down, smiling as she looked at the real wood surface. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw her gently run her hand over the surface and then push on the edge and grin widely when it didn't wobble.

"Those boxes have all kinds of kitchen and household stuff in them, and the big black bags have tons of women's clothes and things in them. The clothes looked close to your size, but I don't know if any of them will fit you for sure. There's a bunch of shoes and purses and stuff in there you can probably use, though," I said and she reached into one of the bags of shoes, pulling out a pair of high heels and slipped them on, grinning widely when they fit her. She began pulling clothes out of another bag, grinning even wider because they were her size. "There's also one big box of men's clothes, too. I think she must have had a boyfriend that would stay over sometimes because that was the only sign of a guy in the whole place."

"Yes, she seemed very girly, all pink."

I shrugged. "I don't see pink, I see free and comfortable."

She smiled. "Thank you, Edward, for going and getting all this stuff. Loading all of this had to have been hard work."

"Hey, no problem. But don't thank me, thank the landlord that listed it and gave it out for free. He even helped me load it. He was awesome."

"So, will the men's clothes fit you?"

I shrugged. "They looked like it when I eyeballed them, but I didn't stop to try anything on. I just wanted to get everything on the truck before someone else came by and tried to take it."

She nodded and let out a yawn. I looked over at the clock on the stove and it was going on eleven. "I'm sorry, I've kept you up too late with all this moving stuff; you should have gone to bed by now."

She waved me off. "Don't worry about it. It was worth it. I have a new big bed with lots of pillows, some cute nightstands, and dresser. My room feels like a real bedroom now, not like I'm just sleeping in a vacant house. It was all totally worth the sacrificed Z's."

I smiled. "Alright, goodnight then, Bella."

"Night, Edward, sleep tight."

I did the dishes and went to sleep with a full stomach, on a real bed in a real house. When I woke up the next day, Bella was already gone. She had left me a bowl of oatmeal and her library card. I was glad she remembered to leave it because I would have forgotten.

I dug out the big box of men's clothes to try them on. Most all of the stuff was in really good condition. I was excited to find a few nearly new dress shirts, a handful of ties that weren't too crazy, and a few pairs of nice slacks. Looked like the boyfriend had good taste in clothes. There were a number of pairs of jeans, plain t-shirts, and casual shirts, and there were a bunch of pairs of socks, underwear, and undershirts that would come in handy in the bottom of the box, too. There was even a brand new six-count pack of men's boxer brief underwear with funny prints on them that had never been opened. Apparently, her guy didn't like those. I didn't mind them, though. They were free, clean underwear without holes, which was more than I could say about my only three pair.

All of the shirts fit, but the jeans and slacks were a tiny bit loose around the waist. I smiled. With a few more regular meals, that wouldn't be a problem. I just tightened my belt a notch so they would work for me for now. There were three pairs of shoes and some flip-flops and they all fit, plus a couple of hoodies, some nice sweaters, some pajamas, and a blazer. There was even a plastic bag with a couple of leather belts and a wallet that was unfortunately empty but still in good shape.

I picked the sneakers which looked fairly new, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a dark red long sleeved Henley shirt. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and then shaved again before dressing. I pulled on the gray hoodie and headed to the library.

Grace saw me and flagged me down with a huge grin. She pulled out a stack of books from under the counter and set them on top. "Hey, Edward, these are all the books you left by the computer when you rushed out yesterday. Will you be needing them?"

"Yes, please. Can I check them out now and still use the computer?"

"Yes, of course," she said, taking Bella's card from me.

I printed out what I needed and got back to the house and changed back into my old clothes before I got to work. By the time Bella came home, I had all the old sheetrock in the spare room pulled down, broken up, and stacked; the old rock wool insulation removed and bagged, and I was just finishing up pulling out the damaged wood. "When is trash day?" I asked.

"Monday and Thursday."

"Good, I have a day to get this stuff out of here then," I said brushing some of the dust off of me.

"You should hop in the shower before dinner. You don't want to be eating that stuff," she said pointing to the pile of debris. She was right so I shook my head, knocking free some of the dust and grabbed a pair of sleep pants from the box I'd spotted earlier. I remembered a towel this time, too.

As I showered, I thought of how nice it was to be doing something useful for such a nice person. Bella was sweet and kind and I was going to hate leaving her when the time came, but I couldn't mooch off of her. She was working double shifts to make ends meet and I could tell by how she lived so conservatively that she was just barely making it as it was. She didn't need me hanging around her neck, adding to the strain on her already tentative finances.

I was wearing just the pajama pants and drying my hair when I stepped out into the hallway. After just a few days of regular meals, heavy lifting, and working around Bella's house, I had noticed that my body was quickly returning to its once-defined appearance, and when Bella took in my form, I noticed her staring at my bare chest. I guess it was obvious to her, too, from the look on her face. I rubbed the towel slowly across it a little self-consciously under her gaze and her eyes snapped up to meet mine and her cheeks pinked.

"Towel," she finally mumbled and I handed it to her and she stuck it into the washer right away.

I started down the hall but stopped at the end and looked back to see her resting her head against the dryer. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and she looked like she had the weight of the world on them. I stood silently, unbeknownst to her, and listened to her quiet rant. "He doesn't like you like that, you idiot, so just stop drooling. You're just embarrassing yourself, you stupid mouse." She took a deep breath and stepped back, and then I saw her reach up and wipe a tear from her cheek. I didn't like that. I didn't like it that she was so upset at herself for looking at me. Before I registered what I was doing, I was standing in front of her, wiping tears from her other cheek. "Please don't cry."

She looked up at me surprised and then more tears started to fall. I didn't know what I'd done, but I pulled her to my chest and held her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you," I apologized. My father had taught me at a young age that no matter what, if the woman was crying, it was your fault and you'd better apologize, but that didn't seem to help in this matter.

I scooped her up and carried her to the couch, afraid if we stood there any longer, she would become hysterical. I wasn't used to dealing with crying women. Hell, I wasn't used to dealing with women period. I sat her on my lap, holding her in my arms. I knew I was being bold in this action, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Edward," she said so softly I almost missed it. She sniffled and settled down. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

I smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Can you tell me why you're upset?" I asked. She blushed the cutest pink and shook her head no. I suspected that maybe she liked me from what I'd overheard, but I didn't want to mistake it. "Bella, did you call yourself a mouse?"

Her sad eyes looked up at me and watered a little. I knew then that it was a derogatory term for herself.

"You know, Bella, I've seen a lot of mice in my day, some cute and some not, but if I were comparing you to a mouse, which by the way pales in comparison to you, I would go with the adorable little brown field mice. I swear I had half a mind to invite them to curl up in my bed roll, with their soft shiny brown hair," I said running my fingers through hers, "and their cute little pink ears," I said tracing up her cheek to her ears, "and their beautiful deep brown eyes that you could just fall into," I said looking at her eyes, but then I noticed she was looking at my lips. That was all it took for me to cross the line.

I kissed her.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 7 – Bananas for You**

**Edward**

I'd kissed her.

She was still and stiff for a moment. I realized she was in shock and decided I'd better get the hell out of there before she came to her senses and whipped out her pepper spray.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I swear, I thought you..." I couldn't complete a thought as I scrambled to my pack.

I heard her say my name, but I was worried what she might say. She called to me two more times as I continued to babble my apologies for offending her and that I would get out of her way.

"EDWARD!" she snapped and then I felt a mass hit me, knocking me down onto the full-size bed. It took me a moment to realize she was on top of me.

I looked up at her, shocked as she moved up my body. "Stop freaking out," she whispered and then her lips found mine. I lay there stunned and then quickly wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back. After a moment, she pulled away, climbing off the bed. "Dinner is ready so, you know, let's eat."

I stayed sitting on the bed, trying to figure out what had just happened. I was pretty sure she'd just kissed me and told me to come eat dinner. Bella just kissed me. I smiled a little to myself, not sure what it meant, but I think I liked where it was headed.

When I found my seat, she started just talking about the work I had been doing on the house. Her phone rang and she hopped up answering it. My body froze when I heard her say, "Hi, Daddy."

I listened to her promise her dad that she was safe and conceded to let him send her some more pepper spray. She swore she had an honest contractor who was doing great work that even she could afford. She winked at me and I smiled in return. After a few more minutes, she finally hung up and slid the phone over to me.

"When was the last time you spoke with your parents?"

I didn't answer.

She pushed the phone forward. "Call them now. I'm waiting," she said watching me.

I let out a sigh of defeat and picked up the phone. My dad picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Dad," I said trying to sound happy and content.

"Edward, my boy, where have you been? Momma sent you a package and it got mailed back saying return to sender, the address was unknown."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Dad, I moved."

"Well, give me the new address. Wait, hold on, just let me get a pen."

"No, Dad, don't get up, just don't move, okay? I'll be sure to call Mom and get it to her."

"Nonsense. Besides, your mom will be home any minute."

"Well, just wait until she gets home and then I'll give it to you then, Dad. There's no reason to get up. Just take it easy."

"Right, boy, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Dad."

"You still working at that processing center?"

"No, I changed jobs. I'm doing something different now."

"Yeah? Do you have time for school? You know, Son, I don't think you should've stopped going."

"I know, Dad. I promise, as soon as I get the chance, I'll get back into school. So, how's Mom doing?"

"She's doing alright; she got herself an evening job at the library to help with things. She's missing you something fierce, boy. When are you coming home?"

"The library, huh? I've been spending some time in our library here. I had to do some studying up for a job I'm working on." I had to change the subject quickly or else he would want to know what I'd been doing and why I couldn't afford to come home for a visit.

"Ed, honey, who are you talking to?" I heard my mother call.

"Your long lost son decided to give us a call," he answered.

Before I knew it, my mother was on the phone. "Edward, honey, where have you been? I tried calling, but the phone was disconnected and the address we have for you didn't work."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mom. It was a sudden move I had to make when I changed jobs."

"Well, you need to call us more often. I've been worried sick!" I held the phone off my ear a little because my mother was nearly shouting.

Bella smirked and pointed at me, mouthing, "Told you."

"Give me your address, honey, and is this your new number?" my mother nearly shouted at me. I looked worried at Bella.

"See," I mouthed back, "What do I tell her?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Edward, are you there, honey?" my mom called.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm here."

"So, is this your new number?"

"This is the number of where I'm staying." That must have appeased her because she went right for the address.

"Okay, baby, now give me an address. I have a box I want to send to you."

I looked at Bella worried, but she just slid a piece of mail with her address on it in front of me.

"I'm ready when you are, baby, give me your address."

"Um, okay, Mom." I relayed Bella's address and my mother seemed appeased. She went on to ask if I was seeing anyone and I told her there was someone I was interested in, trying to hide my blush from Bella.

I finally got her off the phone and started in on my dinner that had sat waiting for me. Bella was almost done with hers. "You go ahead and get ready for bed, Bella. I can do the dishes," I offered. She smiled and disappeared down the hall.

As I finished up, I thought of everything that had transpired. I'd kissed Bella and she'd kissed me. She told me to tell my parents her number and address. I didn't know what that meant to her, but I was grateful to her. I really didn't want my parents to worry about me.

The rest of the week went well and I finished up most of the electrical work, leaving the walls open for the inspector. It was late in the afternoon when there was a knock at the door. I answered it, a little nervous about my appearance. I was covered in dust since I had been rebuilding the wall in the guest room.

"Hey, you must be Edward; Bella said you'd be here working," the big man at the door said patting my shoulder and stepping inside the house.

"And you are…?"

"Emmett McCarty with Cullen Electric. I'm the inspector."

"Oh, well, that's great. Come on, I'll show you what I've done so far," I said showing him through the house.

"It's good to see she got some real furniture, though I didn't take her for such a girly pink chick."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He completely ignored me, going straight for the wall. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Did you do this work yourself?"

"Yes, I did." I tried to sound polite, but it came out a little defiant.

"You've done this bit wrong," he said pointing to something and I rushed over to get a better look at the wires. It all looked fine to me, but I ran to the kitchen, grabbing my books from the table. I flipped frantically to the appropriate page. I didn't want to be wrong. I knew Bella didn't have the money to pay the inspector to come out twice.

When I came back in with my book, Mr. McCarty grinned.

I checked again using the book. "It's right, I know it is," I said holding up the book.

"I know; I was just seeing if you knew your stuff. Bella's a close friend of my family; I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing and not setting her house up to burn down."

"I wouldn't do that to her! Do you know how hard she's worked for this place?" I yelled at him.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "Look, buddy, you'd be amazed at how many assholes would take advantage of someone like Bella. She's very trusting and it isn't always a good thing. It looks like she put her trust in the right guy, though," he said walking to the next portion of open wall.

He was quiet and the inspection went rather quickly after that. He took notes as he worked.

"So, Edward, who do you work for?"

"I, um..."

He smiled and shook his head. "I should've known she wouldn't have been able to afford a certified electrician. But look, you obviously know what you're doing. I know a place that can certify you and defer the cost if you have a job lined up."

"But I don't…" I started but he cut me off.

"Do me a favor and hold off on closing this up and I'll talk to my boss about a job for you. I can't make any promises, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Would you be interested?"

"Yes, I would," I jumped at the chance to work.

"Great. I'll be back here in about an hour," he said looking at his watch and then he was out the door. It was then I realized that the only reason I wasn't holding a job was because I didn't actually have an address to give them. Shit.

The cell phone rang and I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Edward, I was just calling to let you know Emmett is coming by to do an inspection for me," Bella said happily.

"Yeah, I know, he was just here."

She could hear the reluctance in my voice. "Were you not ready for him yet?"

"No, I was, but he offered me a job."

"That's great, Edward!"

"No, it's not. Bella, I don't have a home address so they won't give it to me. It's going to come out that I'm homeless."

"Edward, just give them my address. If you have a job, you'll only be able to work on the house on the weekends so you'll be staying with me longer, it isn't a lie."

"Bella, I…"

She cut me off. "Edward, this is a great opportunity. Take it," she insisted. "You're staying with me, so your address and phone number is the same as mine. You're not homeless."

My chest clenched. "Bella, I…"

"It isn't up for discussion, Edward. I have to get back to work, we'll talk more tonight." At that she hung up, leaving me waiting for Emmett's return.

I cleaned up my work area more so it was neater and studied over the books as I waited. I didn't want them to ask me a question I didn't know the answer to. I wanted this to work out. I wanted to work as much as I could. Maybe if I could just get on my feet, then I could get back in school.

There was a knock on the door and I just about jumped out of my skin. I hurried to open it and found Emmett standing there with another man who looked too clean to be in construction. He was looking everywhere except at me. He went right to the walls and walked through the house, inspecting the work himself as Emmett followed silently. He was very curious in the kitchen and in the bathroom, and even moved up into the attic to see how I'd run the lines to the breaker box.

He turned to Emmett, "This whole house was stripped?" he asked.

"Yes, I know it was for sure because I did the wiring for one plug in the bedroom and bathroom so she'd have some light."

"Yes, I recognized your work. It was a bit sloppy compared to this fellow's. What's your name, young man?" he asked finally addressing me.

"Edward Masen, Sir."

"Where did you learn to run line so well?"

"The library and internet. I wanted to make sure I did it all right for Bella, so I did it all by the book."

"Did you have to consult the books constantly or do you think you got this stuff down?"

"I have it all pretty much memorized, Sir. I'd go back and check frequently just to be sure, but I was always right."

"So you just need some confidence. Would you mind apprenticing for a while?"

"That'd be great actually."

"Well, I see great potential in you as an electrician. If you take just as much care as you have with this house, you'll go far."

"Thank you, Sir," I said shaking his hand.

He smiled and nodded, and then he patted Emmett's shoulder. "Good eye, McCarty; make sure you get him certified. He's your new apprentice, but I have a feeling you can learn a lot from each other."

"Thank you, Sir," Emmett said and then stalled in the doorway. We watched as my new boss man left.

"Hey, I'm sorry he got on your case," I said.

Emmett laughed. "Nah, he just likes to give me shit because I go through apprentices so fast."

"Oh."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah, you'll be trained by the best and then off working on your own calls in no time, you'll see."

I smiled at his encouragement. I thought I would enjoy working with Emmett.

I quickly cleaned up my construction mess. I had been working on the drywall since the inspection was passed, but the whole place was covered in white dust. I knew Bella would be home soon and I wanted the place to look more homey and less like a warzone when she returned. I finally got the floor swept up and headed for the shower. I figured I would have enough time to shower and change and maybe start dinner for her if I hurried.

I hopped out of the shower and was drying off when I heard her pull up. Frantically, I grabbed the first pair of boxers from the box and threw them on just in time for her to make her way inside. I quickly grabbed a shirt and was pulling it over my head, but when I pulled it down I realized she was staring at my boxers. "I'm sorry; I thought I had time to get dressed," I said nervously trying to cover my junk.

Her eyes met mine and she looked amused. I guessed that wasn't bad.

"Where did you get those?" she said pointing to my jungle print boxers covered in monkeys holding bright yellow bananas. I hadn't noticed it before, but I think they might have glowed in the dark.

"I, um…from the box," I said pointing nervously to my free box of clothes and she started giggling.

I blushed hard. I knew they were kind of silly, but they were free so who was I to say anything?

"Edward, did you read the waistband on those?"

"What?"

"The waistband," she said pointing.

I looked down at my shorts. The shirt I was wearing was covering it and I shook my head no. She just giggled some more at me and walked out of the room. "You should!" she called back to me.

Once she was out of sight, I lifted my shirt and read, '_Want to taste my banana?'_ It was printed in big bold black letters across the bright yellow elastic waistband. "How did I miss that?" I mumbled to myself. I quickly jerked my pants on and hurried to the kitchen. "I had no idea, I swear! I don't want you to taste my banana."

She just burst out laughing. "Oh, Edward, that's such a shame," she said teasingly, confusing me more.

"What? You want to taste my banana?"

"You know what makes this so funny?" she laughed, pulling out a to-go box from the restaurant, "I brought home banana cream pie for dessert to celebrate passing inspection!" she said dipping her finger into the cream and slowly sucking it clean. I swallowed hard. I didn't think I could ever blush any redder than I did in that moment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Follow me on Twitter: savannavansmuts for insight on characters and clues on what I'm working on. I also can answer any question you have about any of my stories, just make sure you let me know which fic you're talking about. The link is on my profile.**

9


	8. Chapter 8

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 8 Unexpected

The next morning, I woke to the sound of Bella in the kitchen. I made my way in, scratching my belly and yawning, and she looked at me and giggled. "What? Is it my hair again?" I asked patting it down.

She shook her head no and then glanced at my waist. The yellow band was peeking out at her. I pulled my shirt down and pulled my pajama pants up. "Sorry," I mumbled, but she just burst into giggles again.

"It's fine really. I could use a good laugh, and the fact that you wear them and are so oblivious is just hilarious."

"Just for that I should get you some silly cherry pie panties or something," I grumbled.

She put a bowl in front of me smiling. "Who says I don't have some already?" she flirted back and I suddenly felt a little more awake.

The rest of the week was much the same, well, sort of. I think we were flirting. I was always decent looking, or so I thought, but my social and financial status always worked against me. That and after spending all day processing collections, I tended to be a bit of a grump. Okay, I was a total grump, but you would be, too, if you spent all day talking to angry people. Anyway, my point being, I was in new territory here. I was pretty sure Bella was flirting with me, but I wasn't sure what to do about it. I flirted back, and I kind of wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't know how to go about doing it.

I had been spending the days working on Bella's house and the evenings studying. Emmett had called me and told me I was scheduled for my certification test on Thursday evening. I was excited and scared at the same time. I really didn't want to fail and I was freaking out that I might tank the test. Bella would calm me down when she saw I was stressed, but she had been working an extra shift for the past couple of days. When I asked her about it, she said that she knew her electric bill was going to go up and she needed to be ready for it. That just made me want to study harder and be sure to pass. I wanted to be able to help Bella with her bills. I hated that I was taking so much from her.

I had finished repairing and patching the walls in the second room and was cleaning up the mess when I heard a knock at the door. At first I didn't recognize the sound and looked to see what had fallen on the floor, but then I heard the steady rap again.

I made my way to the door and opened it only to be shocked by who was on the other side. My mother stood with a wide smile. She grabbed me and kissed my cheeks. "I'm so glad you're home, baby! I wasn't sure with you working and all," she said and then turned to my father's wheelchair. "Can you help me get him up, dear?" she asked.

My first thought was, '_Crap, how did I explain this to Bella?_' My second thought was, _'We need a ramp.'_

"Hold on, Mom, I have some boards that we can lay over the steps."

I rushed to the back shed where I had saved a few two-by-sixes. The tops of them were not rotted so I had cut off the bad parts and saved the good. I had done a lot of research on termites and found that it wasn't termite damage in the wall, just some ants, and I was able to get rid of them rather easily. The dirt they had brought in had rotted the bottoms of the wood in the wall, but as I said before, the tops were fine.

I laid two two-by-sixes down over the steps and popped my father's front wheels up over the edge of them so I could push him up into the house.

"This is a beautiful house, Edward," my mother gushed. "It's so much homier then that little cramped apartment."

I didn't know what to say and my father started laughing. "So, when do we meet her?" he asked and my eyes popped open wide.

"Oh, please, dear. We have caller ID, remember? Last I checked, I did not name you Isabella Swan," my mother said grinning.

"She's working at the diner now. She's been taking a few later shifts."

My mother nodded. "Of course, winter does make for a horrid electric bill. Remember, dear? I spend most of my time at the diner as well."

"So," my dad said clapping his hands, "What have you been working on?" he asked.

He eyed the patched walls.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I've been fixing up the house, it was stripped and, well, just old in general so I've been trying to get that all taken care of."

"Stripped?" my father asked.

"Yes, um, someone had gone through and pulled all of the electrical wires out. I had to replace them. That's why the wall is patched the way it is," I said pointing to some of my handy work. "I also replaced some rotted boards in the wall in the second bedroom. I was just cleaning that up when you came."

"Well, let's have a look," my dad said wheeling himself down the hall. I opened the door to the small room with the pile I had just swept up. I picked up the dust pan and finished as he looked around the room. "So, you going to put my grandkids in here?" he asked.

I dropped the dust pan startled.

My father started laughing and my mother walked in, smacking him on the shoulder. "Way to be subtle about it, Ed," She smiled at me and I knew I was in for it. "So, it must be serious if you're living together, right?"

I swallowed hard. This was going to be a lot harder to explain than I thought.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from the front room and heard her coming down the hall. "Do you know who's parked in the driveway?" she asked and then stepped into the room.

I was sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

My mother turned to her smiling widely. "You must be Isabella. I'm Elizabeth, Edward's mother."

Now Bella looked just as stunned as I did. I looked back and forth between the two and my father started laughing. "Looks like we broke our son, Bethie." He rolled over to Bella and took her hand. "I'm Ed, the nut's father. You're definitely out of his league," he said with a wink and my mom smacked his shoulder again.

Bella cleared her throat and plastered on a smile, but I could tell it was forced. Heck, I think we all knew it was by how pale she was. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were coming or I would have…" She looked down at the to-go box she had.

I hurried over to her and took it from her, leading her out of the room. "You didn't have to bring me lunch," I said pulling her aside. I felt horrible; she looked absolutely sick. "I didn't know they were coming," I blurted out.

She smiled sadly at me, "I know. I know you would have told me."

I laughed. "Yeah, I would have freaked out to you about it right away," I whispered and she giggled.

"It's fine, Edward."

I shook my head. "Oh, no, it's not what you think. They think I'm living with my girlfriend. My dad was just asking me about the nursery," I said thumbing back to the room we had just stepped out of.

Her eyes widened and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on filling the 'nursery' anytime soon," I said and I may have been mistaken, but I think she looked a little hurt. I decided to back pedal a little just in case. "I mean we just had our first kiss a while ago and I still haven't figured out how to get you to kiss me again, forget…" I realized this line of conversation was even worse than the one my father brought up. I could feel my ears burning deep red with embarrassment. I suddenly found the floor boards very interesting. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella threw me out on my ear for even suggesting doing that with her.

Her hand was on my chin and she tipped my face to look at her. She was blushing, too. "I'd like it if you would kiss me again, too."

I perked up right away. "Really?" I asked. I really had nothing to offer her and wondered daily why she even bothered with me, but here she was looking at me like that, with hope in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that, too."

She smiled and a light pink blush flushed across her cheeks.

"Everything alright out here?" my dad asked wheeling himself out into the hall.

"Yes, Mr. Masen, everything is fine," she said.

"Well, Ed, don't be bothering them when she's on her break. I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk to her once she gets home," my mother said.

I realized then that my parents had traveled far and would not likely be leaving. "Um, Mom, Dad, how long do you plan on being here?" I asked.

"Oh, not long," my mother said. "They're reupholstering at the diner so it's closed for the week, but I have to get back for when they open for the weekend again. I wanted to see you, baby. I needed to know you were really okay and see who this lovely Isabella was that caused you to up and run to a different place, completely forgetting to tell your parents you moved." She smiled at Bella, but I was freaking out. Of course, they had no clue that she really had picked me up on the side of the road just a couple of weeks ago.

"Don't feel bad, Mrs. Masen. My parents don't know about him, either," she said giving my hand a supportive squeeze.

"Well, you got to fix that, boy!" my dad said. "It ain't proper to be living like this and not have the blessing of family."

Thank heavens Bella found this amusing as she giggled, making her way to the kitchen. She started setting the table and I was silently thankful that I had been able to get all that kitchen stuff from Freecycle. "I'm sorry, I only brought food for Edward, but I have some cans of soup that would stretch the sandwiches I made."

I looked up at Bella surprised; this was the first time I had heard that she was the one making my food. I mean it was a diner, they would have a cook and she was a waitress. "You made it?" I asked and she blushed and shrugged.

"Cookie needed a hand and I figured I would help with some of the easier orders."

"Thank you, Bella," I said, squeezing her hand and helping her set the table. She started to make some tomato soup, but my mom took over, telling her to take a load off.

"Put your feet up, honey. I know how it feels to be on them all day," my mom said. "Edward, you best be massaging them for her at night. Sore feet can lead to all sorts of health problems," she said and my dad was nodding in agreement.

"Give me your foot, Isabella," my dad said embarrassing me and her, "I want to show Edward how to do it right. I've been rubbing my wife's feet for decades."

"Hey," my mom complained.

"Years, I mean, she's a lot younger than me, just turned twenty-one last spring," he said winking at my girl, causing Bella to laugh. He grabbed her leg while she was distracted, popping off her shoe before she could protest.

"That's not nece…oh…my," Bella said stopping in her tracks, letting out a moan.

"See here, my boy, you got to get her foot just right," my dad said and showed me how to rub her foot. I grabbed Bella's other foot and got to practicing on it, watching my father work.

My mother let out a chuckle. "Boys, you're going to put her to sleep if you keep at that."

We looked at Bella and she looked so relaxed. She smiled blushing, "Yes, I need to get back. I really just meant to bring you your sandwiches," she said slipping her shoes back on.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to give Edward another lesson when you get home," my dad said causing my girl to blush more.

I stood up. "I'll walk you out," I said and she just smiled and nodded at me.

We made it to the truck and I felt horrible for what I was about to ask her. "Bella, is there any way they could stay…?"

She covered my mouth with her hand, "Put your bed in the nursery, Edward, they can stay there," she said smiling and kissed my cheek, leaving me stunned. I heard her chuckle as the truck roared to life and I waved to her, smiling like an idiot as she drove away. I wasn't sure of what it all meant, but I knew it had to be good.

A/N Thank for reading please review.

Follow me on Twitter Savannavansmuts link is on my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 9 – Not again

I should have known better when I thought the worst was over. I moved my bed into the second room after I finished cleaning it up and put some of the linens on it. I was once again grateful that I was able to get that stuff for Bella from Freecycle. I discreetly put a throw blanket on the couch. I was sure that was where I would be sleeping.

"What time does your girl get home?" my mother asked.

I pulled out the cell phone because that was the only clock we had. I kept all appliances other than the fridge unplugged so as not to waste any electricity. "It'll be another hour at least. She gets home between eight-thirty and nine."

"Well, let's get to work then," my mom said and pulled out the broom. I had swept up before, but apparently I had been doing it wrong. She had me scrubbing every surface of the house until it sparkled. I had to admit it did look pretty nice.

It was 8:15 p.m. when I showed my mother the freezer full of leftovers and we took out four tins of lasagna and put them in the oven. Each had one serving in it and a piece of bread. I usually didn't cook for Bella because I always felt like I was overstepping my bounds when I used any kind of electricity or something that used power. I did my best not to raise her cost and only showered at night after getting good and dirty working hard for her. My gut was twisted with guilt as I moved around her house. I knew she had said it was where I lived, too, but I didn't feel like that would really be true until I was able to pay for it.

We heard the front door close and my father called to Bella, "Dinner's ready, gal, come take a load off."

She walked into the kitchen smiling and plopped down in the chair next to me as my mother served us. "How was your day, honey?" my mother asked. "Did you make out alright in tips?"

"Yeah, I did fine."

"Of course she did, she's a beaut and a sweetheart," my dad said patting her knee. "Now give me your foot," he said picking it up before she could protest. My dad motioned for me to get the other one and we went about our job of making my girl moan as we rubbed her feet.

After dinner, my parents settled into their room and I let Bella know that I would be sleeping on the couch. I was just getting settled in when my dad came rolling out. "You been kicked out?" he asked and then his eyes landed on my boxers that I had just stripped down to. His eyes narrowed at me and he shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard about being subtle? You can't demand, boy, you have to romance. Women want to feel purty not dirty," he said.

I was a little confused until I looked down at my boxers. They were covered in rhinoceroses and the waist band said _'__**Feeling Horny**__'_ in big bold black letters. I just sank down on the couch, covering my face embarrassed. To make things worse, I heard someone else coming down the hall and I hoped to god it wasn't going to be my mother. Last thing I wanted her to see was my feeling horny boxers.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Bella ask.

"I was just telling my boy that there's more to romancing a pretty girl like you then wearing dirty underwear. I think he got the point," my dad said and went on to the kitchen to get a drink of water, leaving me with Bella.

"Edward," she whispered so soft I almost missed it, "you better come to my room so they don't think anything is wrong. I don't want you to have to sit through another lecture."

I felt her take my hand and I let her lead me to her room. She let go of it when we stepped inside and I heard her moving blankets around. I looked up and she smiled at me and started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Dirty underwear, I get it now. I was thinking you had plenty of clean ones."

I covered the waistband, feeling my face heat up.

"Too late, Edward, I read it, I know you're feeling horny," she said giggling some more.

I just looked at the ground, wishing it would swallow me. Then her hand appeared, pulling my face up a little to look at her. Her eyes were dark and her smile sweet. "You're so adorable, Edward," she said softly, "How could I resist?" She stepped closer and pulled me down to her lips. I didn't ever think these stupid boxers would get me this kind of response from her, but I was glad to find otherwise.

I kissed her for the second time ever, wrapping my arms around her, and her arms wrapped around me as well. I felt her tugging me to the bed and let her lead. We tumbled back onto it and I started getting even more nervous because I had never been this far with a girl. Yeah, pretty pathetic for a guy my age, but whatever. We were in her bed and I didn't know what she expected from me or how experienced she was or anything.

Then I heard my parent's voices. "I got you some water for your pills, honey," my father said to my mother.

We both froze and looked up wide-eyed, like we were afraid to get caught. Bella giggled and wiggled out from under me. "We should sleep. I have work in the morning and you have a test."

She wiggled under the blankets and patted the pillow next to hers. "Come on," she said with a smile and I wiggled down into the bed next to her, careful not to touch her. Last thing I wanted to do was offend her and get kicked to the curb in front of my parents. I knew for a fact my parents would take her side. I could tell they loved her already. Thank God they bought the lie.

I felt Bella wiggle closer to me and rest her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. "Is this okay?" I asked.

She smiled up at me. "Yeah," she whispered and snuggled down and that was how I fell asleep.

I woke with a start as Bella was jumping over my body. "No no no! Not again!" she cried as she grabbed her pepper spray and I flinched, covering my eyes, but she was darting out the door. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I was going after her to make sure she would be okay.

She darted out the front door and I was fast after her, but she was faster. She had just run around the side of the house as I stepped out. I heard the spray going off and I ran as fast as I could, panicking when I heard someone yelling, "You fucking bitch!"

I made it around the corner in time to grab her and move her out of the way as some asshole lifted his gun and shot at us blindly. He heard Bella cry out when we hit the ground and thought he had hit her. "Stay down," I whispered. I would not let this ass get away with shooting at my girl. He had no idea I was there, either, so I made quick work of knocking his gun out of his hand and punching the bastard in the face. Okay, I may have punched him a few times and then nailed him in the gut to get him to drop. I pushed him down onto his stomach and pulled his arms up like I was going to break them as I sat on his ass. "Go call the cops, Bella," I called to her and I saw her run into the house for her phone.

"Get the fuck off me!" the bastard shouted.

I punched him in the kidney. "Never, you asshole, you're going to jail for messing with my girl's house."

"I was just trying feed my family."

"Try panhandling, it pays well. Or hit a fucking food bank, apply for food stamps. There's no reason for you to be fucking with my girl's house." I was pissed and punched him again in the kidneys.

He groaned and shut up. I heard the sirens coming and Bella came hurrying out looking worried, but I smiled at her. "That was fast," I said as I nodded up the street where the cops were now visible.

"My dad is friends with the cops here, he has them looking out for me," she shrugged. A squad car stopped in front of the house and an officer came running up.

"Which guy, Bella?" the cop asked her by name.

"The one on the bottom, Edward was just holding him for you until you got here."

"My fucking eyes are burning, man, I need a doctor," the asshole whined.

The cop smiled at Bella. "You used your pepper spray?"

She nodded.

"Good girl. I'll make sure Charlie knows to send you more."

The cop handcuffed the guy and then let me know I could get up. He took the guy to the squad car and 'accidently' forgot to tell him to watch his head, smacking it pretty hard on the cruiser. I couldn't help but snicker. Another cop came driving up and started taking pictures of the damage to her A/C unit. I realized now the guy was trying to strip the copper from it again. Now I wished I had gotten in a few more kidney punches.

My parents heard the commotion and my dad came wheeling out. "What in tarnation is going on here?" he asked.

"Someone was trying to strip my air conditioner for the copper."

My dad shook his head and wheeled over to the unit. He let out a huff and rubbed his face. He looked over at my mom. "We're going to have to stay another day, Bethie. Do you think you can clear it with Al?" he asked confusing us.

"Of course, honey. Bella, can I borrow your phone in the morning?"

"Sure," she said confused.

"It's not a Trane, but they're all engineered the same. I should have your A/C fixed by Friday," my dad said confusing me.

"You can fix this?" I asked

"Of course, I worked for twenty years in a Trane factory," he said.

"What do trains have to do with air conditioning?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not choo-choos, son, Trane; it's a name brand of A/C units."

The officer that had taken the pictures called us over, leaving me and Bella both a little stunned. He took our statements and my parents stood by us, giving us support. At the end of it all, Bella hugged my dad. "Thank you," she said squeezing him and my dad winked at me.

"You got a winner here, boy. You hang on to her."

"I will," I promised, "I definitely will."

A/N thanks for reading please review. Sorry for the late update. I am visiting Dolly for her Birthday and we are having a blast! Thank you my lovelies for sticking with me. I will try and update again on Sunday, if not I promise to get you one by Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 10 – Working on It

After the police hauled off the guy that had tried to strip Bella's A/C unit again, my parents surprised me by taking control of the situation. Mom had called in another vacation day and was assisting my dad in repairing the A/C unit. That thieving jerk had pulled the copper from a couple of places, but fortunately the copper was still there and my dad knew how to put it back where it belonged.

Emmett came to pick me up for my test on Thursday and my mother answered the door, pulling him inside and confusing the poor guy as she shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. I was sure he thought he was in the wrong house until I came walking out, telling him I was ready to go.

When I told him those crazy people were my parents, he just chuckled and told me they were cool. I had yet to meet anyone that didn't like my parents. They had that southern hospitality about them that people were used to out here.

I was nervous, but as I started going through the test, I realized it was easy. It was a bunch of safety question and diagrams. I was sure I totally aced it. I was thinking they would fill it with trick questions like they did in high school and college, but this test was very straight forward. I guess they figured you either knew it or you didn't. Thank god I knew it.

Emmett picked me up after the test and saw my big cheesy grin. "I take it the test went well?"

"Yeah, I was worried for nothing. All that stuff was easy. I'd done it all several times over and read up on it like mad. I freaked out for nothing."

Emmett smacked my shoulder with his big paw laughing. "I knew you could do it." His face changed to a serious expression. "So what's going on between you and little Bella?" he asked.

My eyes widened surprised and he started laughing. "Don't freak, man, but your parents have invited me to your wedding and suggested I be your best man."

I blushed a deep red and hid my face, "As much as I would love to marry Bella, I haven't gotten that far. We've only kissed twice," I confessed. "Maybe when I'm actually working, I can get up the nerve to ask her out on proper date."

"So what, you two are just living together?"

"Sort of," I said trying to think of a way to explain this. "I'm staying with her while I fix her house."

"And you kissed her?" he inquired.

"Um, yeah, she was crying and upset, something about being a mouse, so I was trying to make her feel better and it just happened. It was short and she didn't respond. I'm not really counting that kiss. I freaked out. I was sure I'd crossed a line and was getting my stuff to get out of her hair when she tackled me and kissed me back and then told me to come to dinner like nothing happened.".

He started laughing. "That sounds like our girl." He shook his head. "She called herself a mouse?" he asked frowning.

I just nodded.

He let out a sigh. "This bitch, Jessica, used to call her a plain little mouse and tell her not to look at the guys in our group. I never dated the bitch and glared at her for saying that shit, but that never stopped her. Bella went to high school with me, but we didn't hang out in the same groups. She was quiet and mostly a loner. She didn't really hang out with anyone come to think about it."

I frowned; she sounded a lot like me. "But she's so beautiful," I said confused and Emmett squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm glad you see that, bro. I'm sure the Chief will be cool when he finally meets you."

I looked at him confused. "Chief?" Was she part of some Native American tribe?

He laughed. "Her dad is the Chief of Police in our home town. Didn't she tell you?"

I shook my head no, paling a little bit.

He just laughed a little harder. "Don't worry, Ed, I'll put in a good word for yah."

When I got home, my mom was just kicking on the A/C to make sure it was working properly and smiled as the cool air blew down on us. "Ain't he the best?" she said with a dreamy look on her face. My parents had been madly in love with each other forever I think. Even through my dad's accident that would have really strained most couples, they just banded together and became closer.

My dad came wheeling in and my mom dropped into his lap, kissing him soundly. "You're a genius."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "And you're beautiful."

Bella came in and smiled at them cuddling and looked over at me. "So, how did it go?"

"Great. I'm sure I aced it, and my dad fixed your A/C."

My mom got up and walked over to Bella, hugging her. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer, dear, but I know you understand we've got to get back so I can work. I'm so happy we were able to meet you, Bella. I can't wait for you to be our daughter in law."

She paled a little, but my mother ignored it and kissed my cheek. "I want grandbabies, boy, so don't mess this up," she warned. I was right. I knew my parents would take Bella's side if I screwed up. I didn't blame them, though. I would, too.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Bella had gotten used to my dad grabbing her feet and rubbing them. He told us to call him if we had any problems with the unit, but I didn't think we would need to. I was a bit surprised when Bella took my hand and led me back to her bedroom. She smiled up at me and kissed me softly. I knew I couldn't push it so I pulled back so she wouldn't notice my body reacting to her. Of course, it was all for nothing because she pulled me down into her bed and snuggled into me, completely ignoring my stiff member between us. Her breathing evened out after a while, and with the help of hearing my parents having sex across the hall, I went soft. I would have to remember that for future reference if that room ever really did turn into the nursery. I wouldn't want to traumatize my kids or anything.

My parents left the next morning, making me promise to keep in touch and telling Bella to call if I gave her any trouble or was not rubbing her feet. My dad truly believed his job was to pamper my mother, and so that meant it was my job to pamper Bella. I had to say, I would love to be able to do that.

Emmett picked me up later that morning and took me out on site. "We got your test results, man, and Cullen was impressed. You weren't kidding when you said you aced it because you really did. He has us working in a new subdivision. It's all easy work, just pulling wires through open walls. It should be cake."

He was right. The work was simple and we moved quickly. Several of the houses had the same floor plan, making it easy to get into a rhythm. Emmett gave me a heavy pat on the back by the end of the day. "We got three times the work done today," he said and called Cullen. "Hey, boss, you wouldn't believe the work we got done." He listened for a moment, "Nope, even sooner. We're already half way through the houses, maybe with us moving so fast, word will get out and we'll get more jobs."

Emmett nodded his head as he listened to Cullen speak and then he let out a laugh. "You just let them know they won't be behind schedule because of us," he smiled at me. "Yup, I know the place. Alright, we'll go hit it and then I'm taking my boy out for a drink to celebrate."

Once he was off the phone, he put the last of his tools on the truck and looked over at me smiling. "We have a show job to do. This guy, he's a builder and they're looking for a new electrician. If we can get his company to pick us up, we'll have work for a long time and the pay's great. He doesn't do just houses, so this account is really important."

I nodded nervously, hoping I didn't mess anything up. We arrived at a huge house and my eyes just popped wide in shock.

A man stepped out on the porch and smiled widely at us. "You were able to make it today. When I called Carlisle, I was under the impression that you wouldn't be here until later this week."

"Are your walls ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Well, then there's no reason to wait now is there," Emmett grinned and shook the man's hand. Once we were inside, you could see the interior of the house was not complete. Emmett pulled me over and we looked over the blueprints. I ran to the truck and started getting the wire and tools and got right to work as Emmett started drilling the prep holes for us. It took us a few hours to get the whole house wired, but we got it done.

Emmett took the blueprints and walked through with me as we made sure the work was to specs. The man had left, but Emmett called him and asked him to come do a walkthrough before we left.

The man came back wearing a huge smile. "Surely you can't be done. The last guys we got an estimate from said it would take three days to get this house done."

"What do they employ, sloths?" Emmett asked. "It's a big job, but if you get off your ass and do it, as you can see, it really doesn't take that long." He passed his blueprints to the man and they walked through the house as I packed up the tools and loaded the truck.

"You've done beautiful work. I'll be sure to let Carlisle know I was very impressed. I have a feeling we'll be doing business again very soon," the man said giving Emmett a creepy smile and shook his hand.

Emmett joined me in the truck and patted my shoulder. "Boy, you did amazing for the first day at work."

I was glad he thought so, but I was exhausted.

"I'm going to take you out for a drink," Emmett clapped his hands.

"Um, at the risk of sounding like a baby, I really would rather go home and get some rest."

He let out a loud laugh. "I don't blame you, boy. We worked a good sixteen hour day with that extra job Cullen threw at us, but it'll pay off in the end. Don't worry; you'll see, next week our days won't be as long as this one. You did great."

He dropped me off and I stumbled inside exhausted. Bella looked at me and frowned. "Did Emmett overwork you?"

"No, no, we just had an extra special job that called in, but it went well. We got a lot done. I think the owner was impressed with me."

"Good. That's good. Now eat up and go take a hot shower. I already changed the sheets on your bed so you can just collapse when you're done."

I thanked her, but I was frowning internally. I kind of liked sleeping with Bella, but now I really didn't have a reason to. Maybe I could get my parents to come back for another visit, preferably soon.

A/N Thanks for reading please review. Dolly and I are heading to my house! We will be playing some more but still updating.


	11. Chapter 11

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 11 – Who's the Boss?

I woke up to find Bella curled up into my side. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, waking her up. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Hey, good morning," I said and squeezed her a little tighter, letting her know I really didn't mind her sneaking into bed with me.

"Hey, sorry…" she started, but I cut her off. There was no way I was going to let her apologize for climbing into my bed.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're here. I missed you when I went to bed last night."

She smiled up at me and pecked my lips lightly. "I missed you, too," she confessed, making me feel really awesome. I knew this was going to be a good day.

"I'm picking up an extra shift today and I'll be working late all next week again."

I hated that she worked seven days a week. I frowned, "I don't want you working so hard. I'm going to help you pay your bills now that I have a job, Bella. I won't be freeloading."

"You're not freeloading, Edward." She was about to go on, but I stopped her by kissing her lightly.

"Nope, I'm not. I'm working my butt off trying to get my girl's house comfortable and I'll be paying at least half the bills so she can stop worrying about them."

She pouted like she was going to argue, but I decided to be bold and started kissing on her neck to see if that would distract her from the conversation. She let out a soft moan, making me smile knowing it worked. She flopped back, pulling on me so I would hover over her. I wasn't really sure what to do next, but I figured a little more neck nibbling would keep her happy. I mean they had called making out necking, so I was probably doing it right. I knew my body wanted to do a lot more. And apparently hers did, too, since she wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me down to her and then she wiggled her shirt off, leaving her in her in a soft cotton sports bra-looking thingy. What? I was a guy. I was not sure what the hell she was wearing; just that I really wished it would come off. My hands were very tempted to touch her chest. She must have seen me looking down at her boobs because she smiled and grabbed my hand and moved it over her cotton-covered breast.

I kissed her again, silently thanking her for letting me touch her breast. It was so soft and squishy. I brushed my thumb over it and felt her nipple. She seemed to squirm and moan when I touched that part of it. I was obviously doing something right. Well, I was until she turned and saw the time on the little clock in my room. She popped up, putting her boobs right in my eyes. I swear if she were any more endowed, I might have smothered to death, but what a way to go.

"I have to get ready for work," she said squirming out from under me. I ended up kissing her shoulder and arm as she pulled away, causing her to laugh and hurting my ego until she turned back and kissed me on the lips. "We can pick this up when I get home tonight," she said smiling, making it all better. Yeah, I would be necking some more tonight. Was it still considered necking if I was touching her boobs?

While Bella was at work, I decided to start working on the bathroom. She had bought some water-resistant sheetrock and some new fiberglass paneling to put up around the shower. I wanted to get the work done quickly because it was the only bathroom. I was sure by the end of the day I would want a shower.

When I started the demolition, I realized the boards behind the wall were moldy. I was going to have to treat them. She had a spray bottle with just a little window cleaner left in it so I figured I would give the windows a washing and then fill it up with some watered-down bleach and scrub the boards. Hopefully, that would be enough to kill it off.

I set to washing the windows and made it to the back two windows when I could have sworn I saw someone moving around inside the house. I poked my head up to get a better look and sure enough, I saw a dark-haired man looking around my Bella's house.

"Hey," I said storming into the house, "Who the hell do you think you are?" I said pointing my mostly empty window cleaner bottle at him.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow at me. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm an officer of the law."

I looked at him confused. "Are you under cover or something? Why are you here? Is it to follow up on the case about the A/C unit?"

"No, I read the reports on that."

"Well, if you need to talk to Bella, she's working. Otherwise, I'm kind of in the middle of something. You can talk while I work," I offered and headed back out, finishing the last window and the last of the window cleaner. I rinsed out the bottle in the sink and I saw the man just watching me. It was starting to make me nervous. "You got a badge or something? I mean no offense, but…"

He pulled out his wallet and flipped it out for me. It looked authentic. I noticed it said he was from Forks. "You're an officer from Forks? Did Bella's dad send you to come check on her?" I asked.

"You could say that."

I nodded. This guy was too quiet for my liking, but I wasn't going to let him slow me down. I filled the bottle and started spraying down the mold and then got a putty knife and a scrub brush and started mucking the crap out of the wall.

"What are you doing here? Looks messy."

"It is. She needed to replace the shower wall, but I noticed mold growing back here. I want to get it cleaned out before I close it up and fix it." I looked over at the far side of the bathroom wall, "I'm probably going to have to do the other side of the bathroom as well," I said shaking my head.

"How much is that going to cost her?" he asked.

"Hopefully, once I get paid, nothing. I told her we're splitting the bills whether she likes it or not and that includes house maintenance."

"You should have a bandanna or a mask over your face for that," he said and handed me a bandanna from his pocket.

"Thanks, man," I said tying it up. "So, I bet her dad freaked out when he learned some jerk was shooting at his daughter. I wish she would have woken me up to deal with him. She scared the crap out of me running off like that and then seeing that guy point that gun at her. Thank god she shot him with the pepper spray first, blinding him."

"Well, pepper spray is a safe non-lethal way to attack a person and they're less likely to shoot someone."

"Tell that to the jerk who shot at my girl. No, if it were up to me, she wouldn't have been out there. Of course, if you know Bella, you know she's headstrong. Beautiful, smart, and so sweet, but definitely headstrong," I shook my head.

"She can be a handful."

"Yes and a magnet for trouble. I don't like her living in this neighborhood. I think if she kicked me out, I would probably end up sleeping in her bushes just to be sure no one messed with her. I'm hoping if we fix this house up, she can sell it, making a good profit and move somewhere safer."

"Forks is very quiet."

"Yeah, I'm sure her dad would love to have her. I bet no one messes with the Chief's daughter. How is it on the work front? Do they have jobs there? I just got on as a certified electrician's apprentice."

"Don't know if they have anything like that. You seem pretty handy, though, and there's a lot of older residence that could use a good handyman."

I smiled. "That would be kind of nice. I do enjoy working with my hands. I would have to save up to pay for my insurance and licensing. Maybe I can look into it. Do they have a college nearby? I'm hoping to get Bella back into school. I don't want her breaking her back for the rest of her life as a waitress. My mother's been one all her life and I see how tired and worn out she is. I'm sure Bella would qualify for all sorts of grants, especially with her dad being in law enforcement. I was telling her about it before and she seemed sort of interested."

"There's a college in Port Angeles. They have online classes as well she could take at the library in town."

"That's a good idea. Maybe I'll bring it up to her. Hopefully, she doesn't bite my head off about it. She seems to have a good relationship with her dad. I never asked why she moved away."

"She was looking for work and found a waitressing job with more costumers and bigger tips up here. She also saw this house online and was set on buying it. Said it was a good investment. I was worried that it would be a money pit, but it seems she'll do alright with you helping her."

"Yeah, so are you close to her and her family?"

"You could say that."

"I didn't catch your name," I said realizing that was a mistake. I had let my guard down after he showed me his badge.

I heard the front door. Bella was running in, making me worry. "Edward?" she called panicked.

"I'm here, Bella." I put down my mold scraping tools and pulled the bandanna off my face. "Are you okay?" I asked rushing out to her.

She looked over my shoulder at the man who was smiling at her. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Daddy, thank you for not killing Edward."

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you, Son, you can call me Charlie."

"Was he nice?" Bella asked.

"Um, yeah actually, I think I may have talked his ear off," I said suddenly worried I had offended him. I quickly tried to recall the conversation.

"So, I noticed you have separate bedrooms," he said smiling. "Have you been treating my daughter right?"

"Yes, Sir," I said feeling guilty for groping her this morning.

"Daddy," Bella chastened.

"I just came to see who this guy was that you had over at your house at three o'clock in the morning. I read the report. Did you think that would slip by me?"

"No." Bella sounded like she was going to argue more with him, but he cut her off.

"Lucky for you he made a good impression. You two just keep those separate bedrooms and you'll stay on my good side," he said to me.

"Daddy, I'm a grown woman." She sounded very much like a defiant teenager, making him smile.

"I know, kitten, but you'll always be my baby," he said smiling at her, then he looked sternly at me, "But you two aren't married yet and until then, separate rooms."

"Yes, Sir," I said automatically.

"No! If I want to sleep with Edward, I will!" Bella said and I looked at her panicked. Was she trying to get me killed?

"I'm just trying to look out for your best interest. Edward here thinks you should move back to Forks, too. The Smith place down the block is up for sale. It's a really nice home and I'm sure it'll still be available by the time you finish up here and sell this place."

"No! This is my house!"

"That could be your house, too, Bella! Ed here seems to be handy enough to be able to keep things together for you. Are you in this for the long haul, Son?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

"You really want to move to Forks?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I never been, but it just seems safer. That guy shot at you, Bella; if I hadn't pushed you out of the way, he would have killed you."

"No, he would have just wounded me, you're both being ridiculous. There's nothing to do in Forks."

"You can go to school," her dad said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We've had this discussion, Dad; I'm not using your retirement fund for schooling!"

"What about grant money? Ed here said you could apply and get your school paid for."

Bella turned her glare on me.

"What?" I asked her and then looked at her dad. "I said I was going to work on her."

"Work on her?" she snapped.

"I told you, honey, being a waitress all your life is tough. I wanted you to be able to do something else, anything that makes you happy really."

"Anything?" she said with a mischievous look. "So, I can go to bartender school or stripper school and learn pole dancing?"

My eyes widened in panic and I looked at her dad. "You," I said, "Do something!"

He looked at me and shook his head. "Boy, she was just riling you up. You're gonna have to learn to take it better than this."

"What?" I asked and looked over at Bella. She just rolled her eyes. I looked back at her dad, "I just do my best not to piss her off." I turned back to Bella, "Look, honey, you do what you want. I've got to get back to work on the bathroom," I said sneaking off with my tail between my legs.

Charlie shook his head at me. "No backbone."

"I know who feeds me," I called back to him.

Bella started laughing. "He's right, Dad, you'd better cool it or I'm not cooking."

"Fine," he conceded, making me not feel so bad about my running and hiding. I would just have to prove I was a man some other way, so much for making a good impression.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 12 Out of the Woodwork

Needless to say, I was relieved when Charlie decided to go home that afternoon. I knew there would be no chance of seeing my girl in my bed if he was around. Well, she might sneak in, but because I valued my life, I would sneak out myself. God help me, why did my girl have to have a gun-toting dad?

Over the next few weeks, my girl would sneak into my room at night and snuggle up with me. I wondered why she even bothered to make a show of going to her bed at night. It was silly really. So, I decided to surprise her one night.

We went to our separate rooms and I waited all of three minutes. She usually would wait until I fell asleep, but I wasn't even going to bother with that. I was out to make a point. I came walking into her room and she sat up and smiled at my boxers. These ones had camels all over them and said '_**Hump Expert**_.' I rolled my eyes at her giggling and crawled into bed next to her, not even waiting to be invited. I didn't need to be invited. I already knew I was. She snuggled into my side right away, settling down with a sigh of contentment. "Your bed is bigger," I said.

She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Yes, it is," was her reply and that was the end of it. The next night, she took my hand and led me to her room, not even pretending we had separate rooms. We had yet to move past kissing and my touch her chest with her night bra on, but I was okay with that. She was happy so I was happy. That and the new shower surround I put up was easy to wash down after my showers, if you know what I mean.

When the bills came in, I snagged them and happily paid them before she got a chance to. Luckily, my old account was not overdrawn. I signed up to have my paycheck direct deposited and was able to get a new debit card. Bella started to complain about me paying the bills, but I told her she had paid last month's bills when I didn't have a job so I was paying this month's. "Next month we could split them," I said trying to settle her. She seemed to buy it, but it was bull. I so was paying the bills again next month. I didn't make a lot, but I made more than her now so I was going to take care of my girl. I was able to put a little in savings as well. I kind of liked the idea of having my own handyman business. I knew Bella was against moving, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to save up just in case I was able to convince her to move back to Forks.

When I asked her why she had moved, she said it was because she hated the peopled there. They had cliques and they were mean to her. I remembered what Emmett had said about that mean girl calling her a mouse. I couldn't blame her. I think I wanted to smack the girl for hurting Bella. Good thing for her I didn't hit girls. Maybe if we went back for a visit or something for the holidays, it wouldn't be so bad.

Cullen Electric was getting a lot of work from that new company, Volturi Builders. Emmett and I seemed to be working nonstop. I loved that I was paid by the hour because I was working a ton of hours. After a month with Emmett, Carlisle called me in and told me that I was moving up since I had proven myself. I was given a raise and my own company truck full of equipment and tolls to drive. I decided to keep the company truck at the Cullen Electric garage. We were allowed to drive them home, but I didn't like Bella's neighborhood and I didn't want anything to get stolen off of it. I fixed up that old bike I had gotten off of Freecycle and I would ride that to work and home. I was sure some people thought me crazy, but I was just being safe.

Thankfully, Bella was able to cut back on her hours and was back to only working one shift and picking up a second one every few days which was way better than the three shifts she had been trying to pull. I was working like crazy on the house on the weekends, or whenever I had free time which wasn't often. I had fixed her bathroom and finished all the electrical, plumbing, and sheetrock work that needed to be done and had the place ready for painting. I wanted to fix the roof and some of the siding slats that needed to be replaced. Her little house was a lot of work, but I was willing to do it.

I came home from work one evening to hear Bella on the phone sounding distressed. "No, Sir, please…if you can just close the account or stop her from using it anymore... I understand, but I'm not using it. It's my mother…"

This was the first I had heard of her mother at all.

"I understand, but I don't have twelve hundred dollars. Isn't there anyway you can just freeze it, please? Yes, I know it's growing with interest, but I don't have it. I'll have to find another way to take care of it. No, Sir, I don't know where Renee is. My mother is a bit of a flake. I haven't heard from her in five years."

I waved at her to give me the phone. She frowned, but I pulled it from her. "Hello, I'm representing Ms. Swan; I understand she has a large debt? When was the last payment made on it?"

"_I can't release that information to you, Sir."_

"You can with her authorization. Here, I'll give you to her again and she'll let you know you can speak to me."

Bella looked annoyed at me. "Trust me, I used to be the guy on the phone, I know how to take care of this."

She let out a defeated sigh, taking the phone. "I would like you to tell Edward everything and let him take care of this account for me." She pouted and handed the phone back to me.

"Now, when was the last payment made on the account?" I asked.

"_There were never any payments made on the account, Sir." _

"Never? Why was this account not frozen beforehand? Are you sure it's even her mother using the account? How do we know it wasn't a case of stolen identity?"

"_The account was opened eight years ago, Sir, by both women. Ms. Swan was a secondary minor on the account. We've been unable to locate Renee Dwyer who is the main account holder. The card remained dormant until about two years ago, and then it was quickly run up and has been accumulating interest since then."_

"What's the interest rate on this card?"

"_Originally, it was twelve percent, but once the balance was pushed over the limit, it became thirty-three percent."_

"What was the original limit on the card?"

"_Five hundred dollars was the original limit, Sir." _

"And what's the balance the account is now showing?"

"_That would be $1223.45, that's what I'm showing on the screen."_

"Alright, let me talk to your manager. It's time we settle this account."

Bella looked at me confused. I just winked at her.

I heard a woman come on the line. _"You want to settle this account, Sir?"_

"Yes, it needs to be closed immediately. We're unsure of who ran it up and have not been in contact with the other account holder in over a year. It's time we get this taken care of."

"_Alright, Sir. What kind of payments would you be able to make?"_

"Oh, we can't afford to make payments. I know that over half of that debt is interest. I want it frozen and closed. What settlement can you give me for that account? We could make a one-time payment and be done with it if it's reasonable," I said.

Bella was waving frantically. I was sure she was freaking out that she would have to come up with twelve hundred dollars somehow, but that wasn't going to happen.

"_A one-time payment? Let me look at this account." _

I pulled out my wallet, knowing there was money in the account from my paycheck that had just been deposited earlier that day.

"_Well, I can get you down to five hundred fifty dollars, Sir. Would you be able to do that over the phone with me now?"_

"Yes, I can do that now, and then I want the account closed for good."

"Alright," the manager said with a smile in her voice. I knew she just wanted to get this account cleared off her books.

I gave her my bank information and Bella scowled at me the whole time. They thanked me for the payment and told me that we would receive a notice in the mail telling us the account had been settled and closed.

Once I got off the phone, Bella snapped at me. "I could have taken care of it."

"Yes and you would have been paying for the rest of your life on an account that you didn't even have control over! Look, I used to be in collections processing. Believe me, you just have to know the right words to say to them to get them to drop the account and close it."

"I can't believe you paid twelve hundred dollars! That's your whole paycheck!" she complained.

"No, I settled the account for five hundred fifty dollars and it's closed and considered paid up."

"Really?"

"Yup, I told you, I know how to handle them. Are there any more bill collectors looking for you?"

"Not that I know of. That was the only account I had with my mother," she said with a grimace. "It was originally opened because she was leaving town a lot and if something happened, I would have the card to pay for emergencies. I never had any emergencies, thankfully. I had totally forgotten about that card until they started hounding me." She plopped down on the couch looking tired. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head.

"Well, there'll be no more hounding my girl. I'm here for you, Bella; no matter what you need, I got your back, okay, baby girl?"

She looked up at me and chuckled, amused by the nickname. "Okay."

I really would take care of anything she needed no matter what. She had picked me up when I was down and had taken care of me when no one else would so I would definitely not be letting her down. I think she knew that now.

A/N Sorry this chapter was so late in the evening. I will try and do better tomorrow. Thanks for reading please review.


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns it, and Dollybigmomma slept through it. I may have also fallen asleep writing it. Housework is kicking my butt! I hope it makes sense. I'm sure Dolly will Beta it tomorrow. Until then good luck!

Chapter 13 - Trouble on the Horizon

Things had been going good, too good. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. I had been working for Cullen Electric for five months. Most of those jobs had been for Volturi Builders. We were in the middle of a job when we got a call from Carlisle and he told me and the other guys to leave the Volturi site and move to the subdivision Emmett was heading up. We hurried over there and got to work. I thought it odd, but I didn't put two and two together until it was too late.

I was lucky that I was good and fast when it came to pulling wire because in the end, I was more efficient than the other guys. Carlisle let them go slowly, and each time he showed up on the site, I would freak out, worried that I would be next. I was working my ass off, and in the end, it was down to me and Emmett. I knew Carlisle wouldn't fire Emmett; he was close to their family. He was always asking about Emmett's wife, Rose, and their little boy.

We were finishing up the last of the jobs when Carlisle gave it to us straight. They were going under but would have a few more months work for just Emmett and I. Carlisle was selling off the work trucks to keep them afloat. When I told Bella about it, she picked up a couple more shifts at work and I felt like I had failed her.

I had been working for Carlisle for almost a year when he finally pulled Emmett and me aside. "Well, boys, I told you this day would come, and now it's here," he said motioning to us to follow him. "You have a decision to make. I'm selling the last two trucks, but it'll be without the tools. Now, you can either take the tools as payment and sell them or use them yourself, or you can let me sell off the tools and wait for your paycheck in the mail. Either way, this is it. Today was your last day of work."

I knew immediately what I wanted to do. I had been pricing tools and stuff for my little handyman business and I knew for a fact that what was on the truck was worth more than what I was owed. "I'll take the tools," I said.

Emmett rubbed his chin, "I'm going to need the paycheck. I'm sorry, Carlisle, I know it'll be more work for you, but I can't risk not being able to sell them to pay our bills."

"I understand. Edward, will you need a ride home?" he asked looking at my little bike. I realized there was no way I would be able to get the tools home with it.

"Um, yeah, if that's okay."

Carlisle patted my back, "I really appreciate you boys sticking with me even when you knew we weren't going to stay in business. The Volturi Builders claiming bankruptcy and stiffing us really killed us. I filed several mechanics' liens on the buildings we worked on, but I suspect we're not the only ones who did. Those building will be hard to sell half finished. I don't imagine I'll be seeing that money anytime soon," he said shaking his head. "It's a shame they were allowed to do such a thing."

Carlisle and Emmett helped me load the tools up into Carlisle's truck. The amount of equipment he gave me was amazing and I wondered if Emmett regretted the choice he made about not taking the tools. Carlisle even helped me unload them into the house and I put them in my room. I didn't trust that they wouldn't get stolen in the shed and it wasn't like I was using that room anyway. Bella and I had moved past the show of going to separate rooms long ago. Every night after dinner, she would lead me back to her room where we would strip down and snuggle.

I made dinner tonight and waited for her to come home. She came in looking exhausted so I made her a plate and took to rubbing her feet like my father had taught me. She groaned and sighed in relief.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Good. I made out great tip wise," she said dropping the wad from her apron on the table.

"That's good. Today was my last day. Carlisle wasn't able to give me a paycheck, but he gave me a truckload of tools that's worth more than what he owed me. I put them in the second bedroom so they wouldn't get stolen."

"That's fine."

"He gave me his personal number so I can use him on my resume, but I was thinking I wanted to look into starting my own business. I have most of the tools I would need to do that handyman thing like your father suggested."

She let out a sigh and rubbed her face. "I don't want to go back to Forks, Edward."

We had gone back for Thanksgiving and things didn't go well. We were in the grocery store grabbing some last minute things when some girl approached me. She was far from pretty, and the way she touched my arm made my skin crawl. I saw Bella tear up further down the aisle and decided to not play so nice, pushing the girl away and telling her that I had to get back to my girl. I quickly pulled Bella into my arms, kissing her soundly when said bitch screeched, "The mouse? Whatever! You don't know what you're missing." Truth was I was glad I was missing it. I later found out that bitch was the infamous Jessica and I was glad I had offended her and wished I could run into her again so I could give her a piece of my mind.

I didn't push the issue of going back to Forks after that. We stayed at Charlie's and I slept on the couch. We would have to get married before we ever moved back to Fork so Charlie wouldn't kill me when he found out I had been sleeping in the same room as his baby girl.

Our physical relationship was still moving slowly. I was not saying that is wasn't moving. It was just really slowly. We were up to third base touching now. So yeah, thankfully, we were getting off; even if it wasn't sex, it was close enough for me. It wasn't like I had a lot of experience with it anyway, so I was cool with moving slow now that I was getting some release, and like Bella pointed out, she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant this way. Neither of us was in a position to handle taking care of a baby. We just weren't financially stable enough. That and we weren't married. Charlie would kill me dead without remorse if I impregnated his baby girl out of wedlock.

"I'm going to work on the yard a little and get the house looking nice. I don't know of much else that needs to be done to the place."

"No, you've fixed everything and kept up with it really well. Maybe you could just do a little touch up painting on the siding?" she suggested.

"Sure, babe," I said kissing her softly and led her back to our room. She giggled when she saw my boxers. She had seen them all several times, but they always brought a smile to her face. Tonight I was wearing tiger boxers that said, _**'Pouncing Pussy,'**_ on the waistband, but after losing my job, I didn't feel much like pouncing pussy. I just held her that night, not really feeling worthy of a hand job. I got her off, though, because she always slept better when I did. Her eyes sparkled when she released and her cheeks pinked, making her the most beautiful woman in the world. I didn't know how I ended up with her, but I sure as hell was happy I did.

Bella let me sleep in, only kissing me goodbye just as she left for work. I took my time, lounging around before I finally made it out front to trim the hedges and weed the flowerbeds. There were some bulbs already planted that were just starting to sprout. I was sure once they bloomed, the place would look great.

"Edward?" I heard my name and turned around. "Edward Masen, is that you? I wondered what the hell happened to you."

"James." I wasn't cool with him being here. I didn't want him anywhere near Bella. "I'm glad you found your pack. I tucked it aside so no one would find it. I'd seen you go back into those bushes a couple of times so I hoped you would come across it."

"Yeah, man, so what the hell happened to you?"

I shrugged. "I was offered a job and I took it."

"Sweet, dude, are they here now?" he asked eager.

"No, they're at work."

"Awesome, come on then, let's clean this place out," he said pushing to the door.

"No," I said grabbing his shoulder, "They don't have much money, James. If you take their things, they won't be able to replace them."

"Who gives a fuck, I need a hit."

"Hit?"

"Look, man, I don't know what your problem is, but I need cash so move it or I'll move you."

"You'll have to move me," I said sternly. He was not getting my girl's stuff.

He charged at me, slamming me against the doorframe. I used it as leverage to throw him across the yard. "Just go, James!" I yelled at him. But he wasn't leaving. He looked livid and crazed. He came running at me again, but I stepped to the side last minute and he took a back hit as he crashed into the doorframe. I yanked him back to his feet and shoved him toward the sidewalk. "Stop it and get the hell out of here, man!"

He glared at me and this time, sneering as he danced around me like a boxer, taking a few swings at me. I dodged the first two, but I ended up catching a hit in the jaw. He followed with one to the gut and I tried to bring in a side kidney punch before I went down.

"Get away from him! I've called the police!" I heard Bella shout.

I panicked a little, knowing she would probably remember James, or that James might remember her.

"You!" I heard James yell. I looked up at him, trying to make it up off the ground and get between them. "You hooked up with the bitch that pepper sprayed me?"

"What?" Bella cried. I looked over at her to see her holding her pepper spray out and pointed at James.

He took one last kick at me and then ran off before Bella could spray him or the cops could come. I didn't like that James was still out there. He was trouble, and now that he knew where Bella the pepper spray girl lived, I was worried that he would come back looking for revenge.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Dolly is still at my house and we're having fun cleaning up and doing some projects. Unfortunately, it's exhausting. I know because Dolly is snoring up a storm next to me as I finish this up. But I didn't want to make you wait so sorry about it being unbeta'd.


	14. Chapter 14

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 14 - Pepper Spray Princess

The cops showed up quickly and Bella pointed them in the direction James had taken off in. They drove around looking, but I knew they wouldn't find him. He was probably hiding in some bushes somewhere. I gave them his name because I knew it and told them he was a man I used to work with at my last job. I watched as Bella scrunched up her nose at me. I was sure she thought I was lying. I hoped she let me talk to her long enough to tell her the truth. The cops made the report and said they would keep an eye out for him. When I said it was the same guy that had stolen her stuff last year, they promised to look up the offense. Honestly, I was not surprised he was out of jail. Petty theft with good behavior didn't carry much of a sentence these days.

When the cops left, I watched Bella walk into the house and wondered if I should follow. I wasn't sure if I was still welcome. She saw me standing in the doorway and shook her head at me. "So, were you in on it?"

"In on what?"

"Stealing my stuff, did you pick me as the mark or something?"

"NO! I never was into that. That was all James and he got himself arrested the same day."

"That's how you knew they had my stuff. I wondered about that. How could you be so sure that my stuff had been confiscated? I mean, what are the chances of the cops actually catching the guy?"

"From what I gathered, he tried to take them to the pawn shop he mugged you in front of. The store clerk had seen the whole thing and called the cops when James brought them in to sell."

She shook her head at me. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"You _can_ trust me, Bella."

"Can I? Because you're friends with a pretty shady guy, Edward. Birds of a feather flock together. Did you really not steal all this stuff?" she asked waving around to all the free furniture I had picked up for her.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I knew she had a right to be upset. I should have told her I knew the jerk that stole her stuff. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She just shook her head at me and walked off into the kitchen. I wondered if I should leave, but I really didn't have a place to go and I didn't trust that James would stay away. She made dinner and called me to come eat. That night after dinner, she walked to her room and closed the door. I knew better then to push her and went to my room, trying to figure out what to do.

The next morning, we were woken up by a banging on the door. I grabbed a crow bar and answered it in just my boxers. "Settle down, boy," Charlie said and I let out a breath and stepped back. He looked me up and down and scowled at my underwear.

"What? You woke me with your banging and I wanted to get to the door before Bella," I said and looked back down the hall and rubbed my face.

He shook his head and I looked down at my boxers. I just had to be wearing one of my silly jungle prints in front of her dad. This one had frogs on it with their tongues out catching flies. The waistband said '_**Tongue**_ _**Specialist'**_ on it. "I'm going to get dressed. Bella should be in her room," I said and walked down the hall to my room. Luckily, my clothes were still in there. I was sure Charlie thought we were still living in separate rooms. Well, at this point, we were.

He stopped me in the doorway, grabbing my shoulder. "Hey, Edward, the guys at the station said you took a few good hits," he said and patted my bruised jaw.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let him in no matter what. Bella's worked too hard for this place. No one is taking anything from her if I can help it."

"Listen, boy, they're just things. If he'd had a knife or a gun, you could have been in a bad way. When it comes down to you or some things, I know my girl would pick you."

I nodded okay, but I didn't believe that. I was pretty sure she was on the verge of kicking me out.

I went to put on some clothes and get breakfast started and left Bella to Charlie. It wasn't long before the two of them were making their way to the kitchen. Bella wouldn't look at me, and Charlie looked me up and down again, I was sure noting that my frog boxers were out of sight. I set the table quietly and waited for someone to break the silence.

"So, Bella says you know this guy?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "We used to work at a call center together before the company slowly went under. James was in the first wave of layoffs, I was in the last."

"And you met up with him again?" Charlie prompted and Bella scowled.

I rubbed my face, not liking what I was about to reveal. "Yeah, after I lost my place, I was on a corner when Feral Fred went nuts on me."

"Feral Fred?" Charlie asked slightly amused.

"He's the homeless guy that stands on the corner of Fourth and Main. I didn't know it was his spot or whatever. He was really wailing on me when James came up and settled him down. After that, I followed James around, trying to stay out of trouble."

Charlie looked over at Bella who was looking at the fridge like it was very interesting.

"So, this James guy steals stuff?"

"Yeah, sometimes, he mostly just stole tips off of outside dining tables when I was around. He broke into a few cars, but Bella was the first person he'd ever mugged that I knew of."

"He was in my car when I came out of the store. I'm sure he wasn't expecting me," Bella added annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, really I am. I didn't know he was going to steal stuff. We split up all the time to panhandle and find stuff to eat."

"So, you were homeless?" Charlie finally asked.

I frowned but nodded yes.

"How did you meet Bella?" he asked.

I looked over at Bella to see if she would answer. Charlie looked over at her, too. "Well, Bella, are you going to tell me how you met this guy?" Charlie said jerking a thumb in my direction.

She closed her eyes and a small tear escaped from one, making me feel horrible.

"She picked me up," I finally answered. "She held me at pepper spray point and made me strip off my shirt and shoes to make sure I wasn't a druggy. She scared me half to death. She had seen the sign I was holding that said I would work for food and well, that was just what I did."

"I thought you were an electrician?"

"I'm a certified electrician now, but the company I was working with just went under as well. I have all the tools and experience, but the market isn't so great for hiring."

Charlie frowned and looked at Bella. "You picked Edward up off the side of the road?"

She nodded quietly. "He didn't smoke or drink, or do drugs."

"He's still a man, Bella! What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't, you said it wasn't safe to pick up strange homeless men," she snapped.

Charlie looked at me and laughed.

"What? It was raining. I was in her shed and she wanted me in her house. She didn't know me from Adam. What if I was a bad guy? She could have really been hurt," I pointed out.

Charlie shook his head. "You're lucky he wasn't a criminal, Bella."

She rolled her eyes at him and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Have you heard anything on the hunt for James?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, are you worried he'll come back?"

"Yeah, he was pissed that Bella had pepper sprayed him and also mad that I wouldn't help him rob her. The dude's been on the streets too long and is off his rocker."

"This is ridiculous, I'm fine!" Bella fussed.

Charlie slipped her another pepper spray. "Keep this on you and make sure Edward is around to pick you up from the night shifts you're working."

She pouted at him but said, "Fine."

Thank heavens. I was worried she would fight him. I was glad she didn't. Maybe she was finally getting that James was not giving up.

Charlie gave me a hand with a few of the larger pieces of siding that needed replacing and then headed home again. He told me to try and talk Bella into moving back to Forks if I didn't think it was safe. I told him I had the money saved up to start that handyman business. I just had to get my girl to move now.

It was a month later that Bella had finally had it with me driving her everywhere. She said it had been long enough and she was sure James would leave her alone. I called Charlie and asked him what to do. I honestly hoped that he would fight her on it, but he didn't.

Two days later, shit hit the fan. I was home when I thought I heard Bella come home, but I didn't see the truck. I stepped outside and looked around, but there was no sign of her. I called the diner and she told me she was on her way. When I walked back into the house, I was knocked out. I woke up tied to the chair with my own flannel shirt. James was there with another guy. They had a gag in my mouth and were looking through my tools. "Got yourself a nice set up here, boy," the other guy said. "Who did you steal this from?" he asked waving a drill at me. I growled in response and he just laughed. "No matter. We're stealing it from you."

I heard the front door open and I freaked out. I knew it was Bella. "Edward?" she called looking for me.

"That would be the pepper spray princess; you need to watch out for that bitch," James said. The guy nodded his head and tied a handkerchief over his face along with James.

"Let's go have some fun," they whispered and headed out the hall door.

I was yanking my hands like mad, pushing the gag from my mouth. I finally got it out of my mouth. "RUN!" I shouted, but then I heard her scream.

I was panicking. I didn't want them to touch her. I felt a lump in my pocket and realized I had my phone. I quickly wiggled my hands around and squirmed, all the while listening to them yelling and Bella fighting. I finally got 911 dialed and dropped the phone. Thank heavens I knew they could still hear me. I shouted, "There's someone in the house and they're attacking Bella Swan! I'm tied up and can't help her!"

I jerked harder, trying to get my hands free. "Fucking hell, get here now!" I heard tearing and Bella screaming and I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up chair and all and ran down the hall and rammed the asshole standing over my girl.

"How do you like it, bitch!" James said as he sprayed her in her face. I used the chair to my advantage and rammed him, falling down and sitting on him with the chair, pinning him down. The other guy was getting up from where I had rammed him and came after me, but I kicked him in the balls. Yeah, I was playing dirty. I literally had my hands tied behind my back.

There was a banging on the door and shouting from the police.

"Get in here!" I screamed and they came running in to see me sitting on James and the other guy holding his balls. Bella was gripping her torn shirt, crying as her eyes swelled up. Her face was red. The cop called for an ambulance as his partner cuffed the ball gripper. They untied me and secured James as well. I wrapped my arms around Bella and she panicked until she heard my voice. "I've got you, you're safe. They're taking them away now."

She sobbed into my shoulder.

I looked up at the cops and heard the ambulance coming. "I'm going to take her to change her clothes."

The cop agreed and let me lead her down the hall where I pulled off her torn pepper sprayed clothes and put on a cotton t-shirt and clean jeans. "Edward, I can't afford an ambulance."

I kissed her head. "We'll make payments, baby, don't worry. You just need to get yourself taken care of."

She didn't fight me as I led her out to the ambulance. "Do you want me to call Charlie?" I asked.

She sobbed and nodded her head yes. The driver told me to meet them at Seattle General and I took her keys as they started flushing her eyes. The cops told me that the detective would be taking the statement at the hospital.

I realized my phone was still on the floor in my room. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh, Sir, are they there? Are you alright?" a worried woman asked.

"Yes, thank you for sending help so fast."

"That's my job. I'm glad you're okay. May I speak with an officer?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said walking out and handed the phone to one of them. "It's the operator."

He nodded and talked quietly to her for a moment, and then said goodbye, hanging up.

"Are you going down to the hospital?" they asked.

"Yeah, I just need to call her dad so he can meet us there."

"Alright," they said and headed to their squad cars.

Needless to say, Charlie was livid and said he would have to arrange some alone time with that asshole. I suspected one of them wouldn't be standing when he left the holding cell. I got a feeling that Charlie really knew how to handle himself. I hoped he gave him a good hit for me, too.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	15. Chapter 15

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, teamedwardforever1998 preread's it, I am amazed I was awake enough to write it.

Chapter 15 – Broken Dream

The officers had just finished taking my statement at the hospital along with Bella's when Charlie came rushing in. I was sure he had run his sirens and sped the whole way here, but I didn't blame him. I would do the same. One of the officers said there was a free clinic across the street if I wanted to get checked out. I had a headache and was sporting a pretty huge lump on the back of my head and a few nasty bruises on my body. One of the officers came with me and was able to get me bumped to the front of the line. He needed photos and a doctor's report. I had a feeling they usual didn't push to get this done so fast, but because it involved a cop's daughter, they were on top of it.

Turned out I had a mild concussion and several cracked ribs. They must have really done a number on me when I was out. That would be just like James, to beat a man while he was out. Once I was released, I went to where they were treating Bella. Charlie was there holding her hand as the doctor flushed her eyes out. The nurse had been in when I was there and had washed off her face.

Bella was crying softly, white-knuckling her dad's hand. Charlie looked up at me sadly. "How'd you make out, boy?" he asked.

"I'll survive. What have they said about Bella, is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they think so, but they're worried about there being damage to her eyes since he sprayed that stuff right into them. The idiot didn't see you coming at him with the chair because he'd sprayed that damn pepper spray at such close range and in such closed quarters that he was hit, too, dumbass."

"I want shove that spray up his damn ass," I growled.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind when I go visit him."

"Ms. Swan, I'm going put a few drops in your eyes and shine a black light in them to see if you have any scratches," the doctor said moving the cool pack from her face.

He dropped a couple of drops into her very swollen eyes. I was amazed that he was able to even get to them. He flipped on a black light and turned off the lights in the exam room. He pried her eyes open and gave her directions to look around as he checked for scratches.

He didn't look happy about the exam. Turned out that she did have scratches on her eyes and that she needed eye drops to keep them from getting infected. "I'm going to thoroughly clean out your eyes and disinfect them. Then I'll cover them with eye patches to keep everything out of your eyes. It's important that you keep your eyes clean and closed as much as possible." He pulled out a box of eye patches and set them aside. This whole time, Bella had been lying on her stomach over a water catch bowl at the end of the table. He pulled out some more flushing solution and got to work rinsing her eyes out. He then put some drops in her eyes and then put some sort or cream or gel across her eyelashes before he covered her eyes with the patches.

I pulled Charlie into the hall. "I think now would be the time to try and get Bella to move back to Forks. Do you know of a realtor you trust here?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just so happens I do. I'll give her a call and see about getting the house on the market. I'm sure it'll sell fast. You did an excellent job turning it around."

"Okay, I'm going to dig up her home improvement receipts and figure out how much she needs to ask for the house. Didn't you say there was a house not far from you that was for sale?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Smith house is still for sale. It's a nice place. They've drastically reduced the price; they're only asking fifty thousand for it since it's been on the market for eight months now and they're anxious to sell."

I nodded. "Hopefully, Bella can get at least sixty thousand for her home and she can pay it off and the new house as well," I suggested and Charlie smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I have my start-up money saved up and I looked into some grants I heard about that are available when you're starting a new business. I think I can get it off the ground and take care of her once we move."

"Edward? Daddy?" I heard Bella's worried voice call from the room. We hurried back in and I wrapped my arms around Bella.

"We're here, baby," Charlie said rubbing her shoulder.

"The doctor said I could go now. Edward, I want to go home," she said clinging to my side.

Her father followed me home and examined the entryways. "How did they get in?" he asked. I felt ashamed. I had an idea, but I didn't want him to hear it.

"I thought I heard something outside. I swear I did and I was worried James had finally come for Bella, but after I looked down the end of the drive and looked around the house outside, I didn't see anything. I think they came in when I was looking around outside."

Charlie patted my shoulder, "It's alright, boy; sometimes they get the drop on us. It's just part of life. I'm just glad you to made it out alive."

Bella had been sitting in my lap through this whole conversation. Once we got home, I took her to sit on the couch and she pulled me down with her and climbed into my arms. I looked up at Charlie worried, but he just smiled at me sadly.

"You're gonna have to take a couple of weeks off work, Bella," Charlie said, "How about I pull up your work number so you can talk to them."

She nodded okay and I wondered if she would be able to tell them what happened. She had barely spoken since the attack and I was starting to worry about her.

She took the phone and asked for Jeff, the manager. She told him that she needed to be out for the next two weeks, not giving him a reason. I heard him tell her no way, that she had better get her butt in for her morning shift. I wanted to strangle him.

"I-I can't," she stuttered, "I can't see."

She was crying now.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I heard the jerk say, "But we need someone here. I'm going to have to replace you."

I took the phone from her, "Look, buddy, she was just attacked and lost her eyesight for a good two weeks. You can't up and fire her for that."

"I'm truly sorry, I just really need a body and if she can't be here, I'm going to have to hire someone else. I wish I could hold the job for her, but we're too busy and understaffed as it is. She's the one who is usually covering the holes. I'm sad to have to let her go, but I need someone here."

I wanted to hate the guy, I really did, but he was just trying to stay above water like the rest of us. "Fine, we'll figure something out."

"What happened?" Charlie asked as I hung up.

"She was fired."

"That asshole fired her?" Charlie snarled.

"They're understaffed; they need to hire a replacement for her right away. Maybe I could apply, try my hand at waitressing."

"No, you need to stay home and take care of Bella," Charlie said determined. "We'll figure something out."

That night, I let Charlie take my bed. I put Bella to bed, but it wasn't long before I heard her fumbling down the hallway. I quickly got up to see what was wrong. "Bella, honey, are you okay?" I asked.

She reached for me, stumbling quickly into my arms. "Please don't leave me alone," she begged sobbing.

"Okay, but do you mind if we lay on the couch? I don't want your dad killing me."

She nodded okay so we made our way to the couch and I let her snuggle up next to me. It wasn't that comfortable, but I was sore and exhausted.

I woke up to Charlie tapping my foot. Bella was still curled up on my chest. "She have a rough night?" he asked. I just nodded yes and he frowned.

"I didn't want her moving to the city for this reason. I think the pair of you should come stay with me for a while. We can shut this place down and I might be able to swing a couple of payments. Do you think you can get your business up and running in Forks?"

"I hope so. I don't think it's a good idea to leave this house vacant, though. It'll just end up stripped again and all her hard work and money will have been for nothing."

I heard Bella sniffle.

"Hey, honey, how you feeling this morning? It's time for drops and new eye patches."

She burst into tears and I just held her tightly, looking at Charlie lost. He frowned and made his way over, rubbing his daughter's back. "You're not alone, honey, we're here for you."

"I want to go home," she whimpered, confusing me.

"We are home, honey. Remember, I tucked you in last night and then you came out looking for me? We're in your house."

She shook her head, "Daddy, I want to go home."

"Alright, baby, we'll take you home. I was just talking to Edward about that."

"Edward was right. They'll strip the house. We have to sell it before we can go."

Charlie tried to hide his grin, but he failed horribly. Luckily, Bella couldn't see it or she might have changed her mind. "I know a gal that might be able to get it moving for you, honey. I'll give her a call," he said and slipped out.

"You'll come, too, right?" Bella asked sounding so vulnerable.

"I'm coming, I promise," I said kissing her forehead. "We're going to be alright, Bella, you'll see."

The realtor came that afternoon. She gave Charlie a hug and walked through the house.

"I brought some listings for you to look at. They're all of neighboring homes. It'll help us get an idea of how to price your house. Would you like me to read it to you?" she asked Bella.

"No, um, just have my dad and Edward look at it," she mumbled.

Charlie sat down next to me and I smiled as I saw several houses had gone for nearly ninety thousand dollars. When I pointed that out to the realtor, Sue Clearwater, she pointed out that those were three bedroom homes, but she thought we could price the house at seventy-five thousand and get it sold in the next few months.

"What if we wanted it sold fast?" Charlie asked.

Sue frowned. "Well, I know a few investors, but then you would have to price it lower."

"How low?" Charlie asked.

"I would say sixty-five thousand would probably get you a couple of cash offers," Sue said looking to Bella. "Is that something you want to do, honey?"

Bella frowned. I knew none of this was what she wanted to do, but our hands were tied. "We can't leave it vacant," I told her.

"I know," Bella sighed. "Yeah, see if you can get some cash offers," she finally conceded.

"Alright, I just need you to sign this allowing me to represent you," Sue said sliding a paper towards Bella with a pen. I helped put it in her hand and then put the pen where she was supposed to sign. She did so and sniffled again. I knew she was crying underneath her eye patches.

I hated that this was hurting her so much, but hopefully it would all turn out for the best in the end.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	16. Chapter 16

teamedwardforever1998 pre read it, Dollybigmomma beta'd it, SM owns it and I write this crap anyway.

Chapter 16 – Blessing to Be Blind

Sue was quick to get on her phone as soon as Bella gave her the okay to sell the house for less. She stepped into the living room while we were all at the kitchen table, but we could all still hear her conversation.

"Hey, Jacob, this is Sue. I was calling because I have a property that literally just went on the market. Do you have a moment to come look at it? Well, I'm not far from where you're at, I can give you the address and maybe you can swing by?" she asked hopeful. "The house is in excellent condition, the reason for the quick sale is the owner was attacked in it and wants it gone now." She was silent for a moment as Jacob spoke to her over the phone. "That would be great, thank you, Jake, I really appreciate it," she said hanging up and walked back into the kitchen. "I have a guy coming by in about twenty minutes. He's an investor and can pay cash which will make the transaction go much faster if he buys. If not, I have a couple of other guys I could call that are investors as well, but Jake is the only one that deals in cash," she explained.

"Alright, so what do we have to do to get the house show ready?" I asked.

She smiled. "You both have done wonderful with the house. It'll be fine for Jake. He doesn't fall for the fresh baked bread smell anyway."

"Fresh baked bread, that sounds good," Charlie said obviously distracted by food. "Hey, maybe we could feed him dinner. It's about that time anyway."

Sue scrunched her face as if thinking, "I suppose we could," she agreed and walked over to the fridge.

I sat Bella down on the chair, "I can make us something," I offered, pulling out some tins to reheat for dinner for all of us in the oven. It was some sort of pot roast inside them and I heated an extra one so there wouldn't be an odd one left over.

There was a knock on the door and I noticed Bella jump a little. I heard Charlie welcome someone in. "Charlie Swan, you finally gave in and are chasing after your heart I see," the man joked.

"Edward," Bella whispered in panic, her head turning left and right like she was looking for me.

"I'm here, Bella," I tried to calm her, taking her hands. She pulled me closer, wrapping herself around me. "I've got you," I spoke softly as I lifted her and sat down. I would have Charlie or Sue take the stuff out of the oven when it was done. I kissed her head and reassured her that she was safe until the others joined me in the kitchen.

"This place is cute and in good shape. It looks like a lot of remodeling was done already," Jacob Black commented.

"There was, the place was completely stripped," Charlie said.

"So this was your place?" Jacob asked Charlie.

"No, it was Bella's."

His eyes finally found us sitting on the far side of the table. He frowned and looked away. He shifted uncomfortably and grimaced before he just said, "Oh."

Bella tucked her face deeper into my neck and I held her tighter. I didn't like the way Jacob looked almost annoyed at my girl.

"Well, what was the asking price Sue?" Jacob asked.

"Well, as you know, this house could sell for seventy-five, and as it stands, you don't have to do anything to it."

"This is supposed to be a deal," Jacob said looking hard at Sue.

"Right, we're asking for seventy thousand," Sue said hopefully. That was five thousand more than before.

Jake let out a huff. "How about sixty-eight?" he asked and looked to Charlie.

"Sold!" he answered for Bella. "Thanks, Jacob, I really appreciate this. I just want to get my girl home."

Jacob gave a sideways glance at Bella and nodded stiffly. "Yeah, um, you do that. Thanks for the call, Sue. Charlie, call me if you want to go fishing," he nodded and walked out.

Sue pulled out the roast from the oven. "Well, that went well," she said.

"You asked for more," I stated.

"Yup, I wanted him to feel like he was in control. I thought for sure he would ask for sixty-five thousand. You guys made out with an extra three."

"Thanks, Sue," Charlie said smiling broadly, "I knew I could count on you."

"So, are you two moving to Forks then?" Sue asked me.

"Yes, I'm going to be starting up a handyman business. I have enough saved up to get licensed and insured now. I just hope I'm received well."

"Are you any good?" she asked.

"I did the house," I motioned behind us, "and I'm a certified electrician."

"Really? Charlie, what do you think of this?"

"The boy does good work. I was going to recommend him to some of the older folks I look in on back home."

"Well, if he's good enough for you to recommend, I'll do the same."

"He'll be at my house, you have my number still?" Charlie asked and I didn't miss Sue's blush.

"Yes, Charlie. I'll let people know they can get hold of Edward by calling you. The fact that he's staying with you will probably just reinforce the recommendation."

"I hope so," I butted in. "I would really like to get things going good so I can support Bella on my own so she can go to school."

"Edward," Bella whined. She had been very quiet, but I guess she still had a defiant streak.

I just kissed her head. "We'll discuss this again when you're feeling better and have your sight back."

Bella pouted, but Sue was beaming a bright smile at me and Charlie actually winked at me. I was glad Bella couldn't see their reaction or I was sure she would have been offended. Even blind and broken, she had an independent heart and I hoped that I could tame it enough to get her to listen to reason and go to school again.

It wasn't long after Sue left that Charlie got a call and told me he was going down to the police station. I knew for a fact that he was going to see James. I slipped to the door and said, "Crack his scull for me, will ya?"

He gave me a nod and disappeared into the night.

He returned later that night, causing Bella to jump awake startled. I told her it was just her dad, and when she finally heard him speak to her, to calm her, she settled down. I knew if she could see Charlie, she would be far from calm. He was covered in blood, but I suspected it was not his own.

Once I had Bella tucked back into bed, I found Charlie. I wanted some details. "So, did you crack his skull?" I asked.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Funny thing about jails nowadays, they're very overcrowded so they have bunk beds. Seems James took a violent spill from the top bunk and smacked his head on the side of the bed and the railing on the way down before he hit the ground at such a velocity that he bounced."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I'm pretty damn sure he cracked his skull and a few other things as well," he said with a wink and went off to his room.

Sue called Bella a few times over the next few days and eventually brought the final papers over. Bella's house was officially sold and I rented a U-Haul truck and packed everything up.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Bella asked. "You know they hate it when you move without telling them."

"I'll send them my information so they know where I'm at. They know you're from Forks so I'm sure they won't question the move."

"Do you think they would be upset?" she asked a little nervous.

I hugged her. "Upset because you were hurt? Definitely."

"No, upset that we're leaving the house with the nursery," she whispered sadly.

I kissed her deeply. "Bella, that's not the only house in the world with a nursery; don't worry, honey, one day we'll get married and have a house full of troublemaking kids." I kissed her forehead and she smiled softly.

"So, you want to marry me?"

I kissed her ear. "How could I not? You're the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world. Once I get my business off the ground so I can support you like a proper husband, I won't hesitate to get that ring on your finger." I kissed her smiling lips soundly. "You're mine, Isabella Swan, and I won't rest until you're Isabella Masen."

She giggled and I scooped her up, "Now let's get this show on the road. I got me a business to start and a woman to win." I kissed her again as I set her in the front of the truck. I looked back at the little house I had come to love that I had worked so hard on. Again, I was glad Bella could not see the sadness in my face. I looked over at her smiling one and took her hand in mine, kissing it for comfort. She was my strength and she didn't even know it. With her by my side, no matter what, my future would always be bright.

God, I loved her so much.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	17. Chapter 17

SM ows it, Dollybigmomma Beta's it,

teamedwardforever1998 prereads it, I attempt to write it.

Chapter 17 - Tight Fit

I didn't want to get rid of any of Bella's things and thankfully, Charlie had a 'workshop slash shed' that he made fishing lures in. We used it to store most of the furniture. The house itself was lined with boxes everywhere. I didn't realize just how much stuff we had accumulated, but we had accumulated a lot. When it was all out of the closets and cabinets and lining the walls, well, it looked like a lot more.

We hadn't been there for a whole day when I got a call asking for me to do a job. I told them I was still getting settled and not licensed yet, but the begging of Mrs. Banner had me going over to see if I could help out. Her toilet was leaking at the base. I knew it was an easy fix. "I just need to reseat it. I'll have to run to the local hardware store to get the part, but I should have it fixed in no time."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and patted my cheeks, "You're a good boy, thank you."

I hurried down to the local hardware store, grabbing what I needed and made my way back to Mrs. Banner's house. It was a simple fix of turning off the water to the toilet, flushing it until it was completely empty, and then unbolting the bottom to replace the wax ring. The whole job only took fifteen minutes once I got the part.

I turned the water back on made sure it flushed without leaking and threw the papers towels I had used in the trash, then I decided I should take it out for her. "I'm just going to take out the bathroom trash since I seemed to have filled it."

"Oh, thank you. I find going down the back step difficult nowadays."

"No problem, Ma'am." I noticed the back steps didn't have any sort of railing and took a moment to look at them on either side. The steps themselves didn't seem that old. I was sure I could add a railing to them for her if she was interested.

"Did you find the trash alright, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, and I was just noticing your steps don't have a rail."

She shook her head and waved her hand. "No, I hope you didn't fall off them."

"No, I made it alright, but I don't blame you for not liking to use them."

"That fix will be for another month. For now, what do I owe you?"

"Well, here's the receipt for the part, there's no consultation charge for me coming to see what the problem was, and well, I charge twenty dollars for every fifteen minutes of work. I know it sounds like a lot, but I work as fast as I can. I know times are tight, so I'll always try and give you the best deal. This fix only took me fifteen minutes as it was. I hope you find that plus the cost of the parts okay," I asked worried. It was one thing to beg for money; it was another to tell someone they owed it to you.

She pulled the receipt over, it was for $7.23. "So, I owe you $27.23?" she asked a little surprised. I wondered if she thought it too much.

I nodded nervous.

She pulled out two twenties and kissed my cheek. "You keep the change. You need to charge for going and getting the parts, my dear one. Gas is expensive." I smiled shyly and blushed.

"Charlie was right about you. Now go have a look at my back steps and go ahead and fix them. I have a feeling I can afford it this month as well."

I smiled brightly. "Yes, Ma'am," I said quickly grabbing my tape measure. I wrote down the measurements and asked her to come stand on the back step and measured to just above her hip so the railing would be most comfortable for her to use. I ran off to get the lumber and saw a can of nice red exterior 'oops' paint for five dollars. I bought the bolts and wood screws. The total cost of the wood, bolts, and screws came to eighteen dollars, and the only reason it was so much was because I had to buy a whole box of screws and they were five dollars. I decided that I would divide the cost and only charge her for the screws I used. It was only fair. I also bought a circular saw for myself. It was little and easy to handle. It was a good investment for me and I could see I would probably end up using it often.

I pulled out my sawhorses that I had gotten from Carlisle and got right to work. In the end, since I already knew all the measurements, it only took me another fifteen minutes to put it up. I asked her if she wanted it painted with the paint I had bought and she loved the color. Her shutters were such a dark color I thought they was black and the red looked like it would pop alongside them. I painted the railing with a little brush I had picked up for a buck, and it all turned out looking pretty awesome. I gave her the receipt and let her know with the painting that my labor was forty dollars this time.

"You've done so well. I expected it to cost at least one hundred dollars for the toilet repair alone and here you've done the railing as well. You're such a good boy. Come have some lunch with me and we'll talk of other fixes I'll need you to do next month."

She fed me a peanut butter and homemade jam sandwich along with some cookies and milk. She wanted me to paint the back door to match the railing and do the same to the front. I told her I thought I had enough paint in the one can so we wouldn't have to buy more, I would just need to get some drop cloths and she seemed thrilled. There were also some windows that were stuck that she wanted fixed before summer, as well as the drip in her kitchen sink.

"I noticed you had a shed of things; do you think you would have a spare washer in there for the faucet? I would do the sink for free as it'll take just a moment."

Her eyes watered and she walked over to the drawer next to the sink, pulling out a washer and screwdriver. "I just don't have the strength in my hands anymore."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I think that lunch and delicious jam was definitely worth the changing of a washer."

I quickly got to work. It really didn't take me five minutes, but I knew I would have her business for the rest of her life. She gave me a jar of homemade jam and kissed my cheek. "You really are such a wonderful boy. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Ma'am," I nodded and slipped out.

I knew then as I drove home that this was the job for me. I loved it.

"Well, took you long enough, how did it go at Millie's place?" Charlie asked.

"Millie?"

"Mrs. Banner," he clarified.

"Oh, it went great. I did more than just the toilet for her, and she fed me lunch."

He looked at me worried. "You know most people live on a fixed income here."

"I know. I threw in the sink repair for free. I was sure to stay under her budget and if she couldn't afford it, I would have figured something else out for her."

He rubbed his chin, "So, what did you do over there?"

"Well, I fixed the toilet, and then I added a handrail to her back steps and painted them."

He grimaced. "How much did all that cost her? I'm sure with supplies and such it must have been a lot."

"In the end, she gave me one hundred dollars. She actually overpaid me, saying I didn't charge her for the cost of running to the store." I shook my head. "I really should get a reserve of things on the truck so I can get more done faster for people. I bet once I get my license, I could get things wholesale. The hardware store here is very overpriced. They wanted seven dollars for a wax ring for her toilet. The ones in Seattle were five dollars; I know because I replaced Bella's."

He patted my shoulder and squeezed it. "Well, that'll piss off Mr. Uley, the owner, but he deserves it. I don't know if you know this, but his store is just on the edge of tribal land. He doesn't pay taxes, but he darned well charges them," Charlie said shaking his head. "He and his boy, Paul, are the only handymen in the area and they definitely overcharge. Replacing the toilet ring alone would have cost Millie one hundred dollars easy."

I shook my head.

"You see why I thought you would do well here?"

"Yeah, I do. I hope my business does alright."

"It will. Millie's in on the church gossip. I'm sure it'll get around fast that you're good and cheap as well."

"Edward?" I heard Bella looking for me.

I walked over and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "I'm here, babe. I had my first job and it went great," I said excited. She smiled and leaned her lips up for me to kiss. I did so, ignoring Charlie next to me. Okay, I didn't ignore him, I kept it chaste and when she tried to deepen it, Charlie cleared his throat, stopping her.

"I want to run to the store. I need to grab some things," Bella said. I looked down at her clothes for the first time and frowned.

"Bella, you're not really dressed for the store," I said nervously.

She patted the shirt she was wearing. It was mine, but her bust filled it out nicely. Then she ran her hand down my boxers. They were a little loose on her and just hung on the curve of her butt. "These aren't my grey workout shorts?" she asked.

They were a pair of my cotton animal boxers; these had porcupines on them and the waistband said _**'Always good for a poke.**_' I snickered a little and Charlie rolled his eyes at me. "No, baby, I think you got into my box instead of yours. I should really do something to yours so you can feel the difference.

She pouted. "I hear you snickering. What the heck am I wearing?" she sniffled. "I thought I was doing so good."

I hugged her. "You are, baby, you're doing great and you look great in my clothes. I just don't want to take you out in my animal print boxers. You know how suggestive they can be."

She gasped covering her mouth. "Which ones?" she asked.

"The porcupine ones," I answered. She had seen them all and always thought they were good for a laugh.

"Always good for a poke," she mumbled and I chuckled.

She whacked me blindly, smacking my sweaty armpit. "Hey, you always laugh when I wear them."

She shook her hand, "That was gross! What did I hit?"

"The sweaty underarm of a hard working man," I said kissing her nose.

She wiped her hand on my shirt and shoved me away. "Go shower, I need to go change."

"Alright, I'll lead you to the right box this time." I took her upstairs and decided to tear the flap of her box so she could feel the difference. She would only need help for a week, but we were both looking forward to that week being over.

We hadn't discussed what she wanted to do yet. I knew Charlie mentioned taking me to look at the Smith home to see if it needed any work. It was only a little ways down the road from his home so it was safe and looked to be in good condition for a vacant home as I drove past.

"It's bigger than this place," Charlie told me. "Plenty of room to grow if that's what you have in mind," he said eyeing me.

I smiled at him. "It is; I just want us to get settled and married before that happens, though."

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "Good man," was all he said and left it at that.

After my shower, Bella came out of her room dressed in jeans and another t-shirt. She tied this one in a knot on her hip, showing a little of her flesh. She looked so tempting. I tried to settle myself down. I was wearing just a towel as I passed her in the hall.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She smiled, "I know, I was thinking, I'm not going to be able to find what I need so I'm going to need to tell you what it is."

"Yeah, I figured. Just let me get dressed."

To my surprise, she followed me into her room where my clothes were stored. "Um, Bella?"

"It's not like I can see you, Edward. Go on and get dressed." I had turned my back to her and was bending over the box when I felt her pinch my behind. I jumped a little and she laughed. "I didn't say I couldn't feel. You know that's how the blind see," she teased.

"Oh, you, I'll get you for that." I started to tickle her and she backed up toward the bed, falling on it with me on top of her. She had the nerve to smack my ass hard, laughing out loud at me. "What's with you and my butt?"

"I miss seeing it," she grinned and I kissed her softly.

"You'll see it again soon."

Her hands found my backside, squeezing my cheeks. I let out a groan and she puckered up her lips, offering them to me. I leaned down and started losing myself in the kiss. It had been over a week since we had been close like this. I hadn't touched her since the attack, worried that she would react badly. It looked like I had nothing to worry about.

"Bella, Edward!" Charlie called to us.

Okay, maybe I did have something to worry about. I jumped up and quickly threw on my cloths before he made it all the way up the stairs. I was just putting my shoes on when he made it up and looked over between the two of us. "Did you get dressed in front of her?" he asked annoyed.

"Daddy, it isn't like I can see! Geez, what's with you prudish boys?" she said shaking her head.

Charlie looked over at me and I shrugged. "It's her room," I said defeated.

He shook his head. "Fine, whatever; just be sure to pick me up a six pack while you're at the store. I'm going to need it."

Bella must have heard his retreating footsteps because she started to giggle.

I walked over and pinned her on the bed. "You think that's funny, huh?" I teased. "I had to put on my pants commando. I almost zipped my goods up in my fly."

"Want me to kiss it better?" she asked.

I groaned. "Bella, baby, we need to get a place of our own before that happens. You do know your dad owns a gun, right?"

"My dad loves you."

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way."

She let out a huff. "You're no fun."

I kissed her neck, pulling her into my arms. "Believe me, love, I'm dying to see you come all over my hand. I love it when you buck and scream my name," I purred into her ear, biting her earlobe.

Her face was flushed and she was panting. "Call Sue, we're buying the Smith house," she said urgently.

"You haven't even seen it."

"Yes I have, I've been in it before. I don't need to see anymore. Just get it done."

I palmed her breast, squeezing a little and pinching her nipple. "If you're sure."

She ground back against me. "Oh, I'm sure."

I couldn't wait to get back to having a place of our own. When we finally made it downstairs, I told Charlie the good news and he actually clapped his hands. "Alright, I'll get Sue right on it."

"Thanks, Daddy," Bella said kissing his cheek.

He then gave me the _'I'm watching you'_ look. I put my hands up in surrender. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed for the Smith house, maybe we should have looked for one a few more blocks away from Charlie. And his gun.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	18. Chapter 18

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma Beta's it,

teamedwardforever1998 pre reads it and well, I am still trying to write it. Good luck reading it!

Chapter 18 - Moving on Up

I led Bella around the Smith house. It was much larger than the last house she had bought and I worried that it would be too much for us when it came to the heating and cooling costs. It seemed to be in decent shape, though. The wiring was redone in the 80's so it was all up to date. I looked over the plumbing, and other than a loose drainage pipe under the downstairs bathroom sink, it was in excellent order.

Bella still couldn't see. It had only been two days since she decided to buy the house. "What do you think, Edward?" she asked.

"It's in good condition. It doesn't really need any work and Sue says it's a good deal," I looked around. "It's three bedrooms, two baths, and a den that can be used as a fourth bedroom. It's almost twice the size of our last place," I said pulling her into my arms.

"I can buy it outright. Can you see us here for the rest of our lives?"

"If this is what you want." I didn't want to push her.

"I want what you want," she whined.

I chuckled and kissed her head. "I want to make you happy, beautiful."

She let out a sigh. "I think I could be happy here."

"There's plenty of room to grow," Charlie cut in. "Even a place for Edward's parents to stay if they ever visit again."

I frowned. I had sent them a note in the mail letting them know we had moved. I hadn't heard anything back from them yet.

"I should check out the roof," I said and pulled a ladder off the truck. I leaned it against the side of the house and climbed up with ease, looking around. It looked to be alright. There was no 'bruising' of shingles anywhere.

"The roof was redone five years ago. It should still be good," Sue said.

I climbed down and rubbed my face. "Why is this place so cheap?" I asked a little wary.

"They put it on the market three years ago. They've had no offers because no one is moving to Forks. It's an older community, mostly with an aging population. It gets smaller by the decade. Forks used to be a logging town, but with all of the activists now, there's very little logging work, only leaving the few people here that already owned businesses. There are no new builds, just a few campgrounds with cabins. They were originally asking for eighty thousand, but they dropped it to sixty-five thousand after there were no bites at all the first year. They just dropped the price again. Luckily for them, the place is paid off so they aren't stuck with two mortgage payments. They'd just really like to have the money for a retirement nest egg."

We walked back into the house. "Are there any other homes for sale in Forks?" I asked. I just wanted Bella to be sure.

"Well, there are two others. One is a one bedroom, one bath home that's going for thirty-five thousand dollars, and there's a two bedroom, one bath home for forty thousand dollars. Really, four bedrooms with two baths is your best deal at fifty thousand dollars."

I rubbed my hand through my hair. "Well, baby, it seems like an awesome deal, if you want it."

Bella took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think I do," she said squeezing my hand. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

I heard Sue clapping her hands and wondered if that was where Charlie picked that up. "Wonderful," Sue squealed. "I'll get the papers drawn up right away. I'm sure the Smiths will be thrilled with a cash offer."

By the end of the week, the papers were back with the offer accepted. We managed to get a quick inspection done, and then the money from the sale of Bella's house was released by the bank. She ended up having fifty-eight thousand dollars after her little house was paid off, so she was able to pay for the house, the taxes, title, and realtor costs, and still had five thousand dollars left to put in the bank. I insisted she put it into savings. She fought me at first, but I promised we would still have enough with me working.

I applied for my license and insurance. Charlie was right. Millie, or Mrs. Banner, had told the whole bridge club about me and his phone was ringing off the hook. I ended up getting my own cell phone and getting some business cards made up with the number on it. I passed them out and several people took a few extra cards to give to their neighbors.

Business was booming, and even with weekends off, I was still working my butt off. I helped Bella move the last of our stuff over to the house and asked her if she would mind me using the two downstairs bedrooms for work. She was fine with it, so I used one room as my office and the other as a storeroom. Turned out I could buy stuff wholesale and give my customers a better deal. Most were working on budgets but lived in old rundown homes that needed a lot of work, so I would sit down with them and figure out what needed to be done and then we would schedule it, giving me plenty of time to order parts and materials in advance.

I had been using Bella's truck this whole time, but I was thinking of getting my own. It only seemed right, but I was nervous about taking on any sort of payments. I didn't have the best employment history, and even if I couldn't get fired, I could get sick or hurt and that would leave me hurting for money again. I decided to try and save up for it.

Bella, on the other hand, was going stir crazy. She only had experience waitressing and there was only one little diner in town. She didn't like the girls that worked there as it was, so she didn't even apply. I pushed her again to apply for grants to go to school, but she just shook her head. "I don't know what I want to be. Nothing has ever really interested me," she said with a shrug.

"You like kids, why not be a teacher?" I asked.

She frowned. "I don't want to deal with the parents."

"What about orphans? They don't have parents."

She looked at me confused and I shrugged, not really knowing what I had suggested, either. "How am I supposed to deal with orphans?"

"I don't know. I was just throwing it out there to see if you got any ideas off of it."

She laughed and kissed my lips softly. "You're such a goof."

I hadn't realized how much I had missed her deep brown eyes until I finally got to see them again. Needless to say, I found myself kissing her a lot. I was thankful that we were out from under Charlie's roof and could get back to where we were with each other.

We still hadn't moved forward past third base. I guess I could always buy condoms, but the one time I mentioned it to Bella, she seemed nervous about the idea. I guess some girl named Lauren got pregnant using a condom and neither of us had the money for a baby right now. Still, it didn't keep me from wanting her. Thankfully, I had never gone all the way with a girl so I didn't know what I was missing. I think if I did, I would have cracked long ago.

She pulled my pants down and smirked at my boxer shorts. They were covered in turtles and the waist band said **'**_**Born Hard**_**.'**

"See, you always snicker at me, and the one time you put them on and I laughed at you, I got hit!"

She rolled her eyes. "Quit being a baby or I won't play."

I groaned. "No, baby, I'm sorry, please," I begged because nothing felt better than her hot little hands on my dick.

She gave me a coy smile and wiggled her finger at me, telling me to come back to bed. I climbed up her body, pulling her panties off and biting her hip. We hadn't gone all the way, but I couldn't imagine it being much better than this. I touched her lightly as I nibbled her neck to her breasts. She was moaning and panting fast. I loved that I could do that to her, that she wanted me to do that to her. Her hand gripped my dick tighter, making it hard for me to concentrate on what I was doing. I moved down, pulling myself free of her hand because I had learned that drawing it out made it better. I was aching, but I wanted to taste her. I loved that she went from panting to screaming my name, all with the flick of my tongue.

"Edward!" she screamed out and groaned, bucking against my face. I lapped and sucked and bit all that my mouth could cover and she loved every second of it. She was loud, wild, and beautiful. I was loving every second of her orgasm. I brought her down slowly and kissed up her body, resting my face in her neck. I could smell her on my face. I licked it and her neck at the same time, causing her to squirm and giggle.

"Your turn," she said, pushing me onto my back. I loved when she worked me over. It started with her kissing me as her hands teased my body, getting closer and closer but still not touching. I swear my dick was twitching, trying to jump up into her hand. She thought it was cool.

She started giving me opened-mouth kisses on my chest and I knew what that meant. She wasn't closing her mouth tonight. I groaned just thinking about other places her open mouth would be. She made it down to my hip and started sucking on it, giving me a love bit. My hands were fisting the sheets and my cock was weeping for attention, pleading with her to move her sucking mouth closer to him.

I saw her eyes glance at the drop of pre-cum and they darkened. She sat up a little and then she licked her lips and scooted further down. She nuzzled my balls with her nose and sucked one into her mouth. Fuck, sex could not be any better than this! She turned her mouth sideways and sucked the underside of my dick at the base, grazing her teeth on the side and moved up to the top slowly. She backed off and licked the top, teasing my opening lightly with her tongue as she lulled me a little and then she attacked. She suddenly sucked me down hard like a shark with its prey, taking me in with one big bite, minus the teeth, thankfully. Fuck, she was good. Her tongue teased and played with me while she worked me over. I fought not to gag her, but I failed. Thankfully, she didn't give a damn and soldiered on like a damn Hoover, one very hot sexy Hoover. Oh god.

I screamed out her name as she swallowed me down. I was spent and exhausted, my body still twitching as she milked me of every last drop. Fuck, she was good. Forget sex. This I was good with. We were fine with this.

I pulled her up to me, kissing her softly. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "You always say that when I give you a blow job."

"Well, it must be true. Your blow jobs are intoxicating, and you know people only speak the truth when they're intoxicated."

She smacked my chest and I kissed her again. We snuggled down to go sleep in our house. I wanted to marry her; fuck, I wanted to marry her so bad. She was dozing off when I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" I whispered.

She snuggled against me and was quiet. I thought that she might have fallen asleep. Then her soft answer rang loud in my panicked ears. "Of course I would, honey, I love you."

I squeezed her tighter in my arms, wishing I could keep her there always. "I love you, too."

She let out a sigh of contentment and I thought, life couldn't get much more perfect than this.

A/N thanks for reading please review


	19. Chapter 19

SM owns it, dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 19 Good Pussy

Small town life was nice, but it was very different. It seemed everyone knew who I was, while I was still learning everyone's name. I didn't think it fair that they only had to remember one new name and I had to remember hundreds. I was sure to look like an inconsiderate jerk. Thankfully, my girl grew up in this town and knew most of the people so she could help me out. Of course, there were a few people I didn't want to know.

I was in the grocery story with my girl when an annoying squeal made me check the cart wheels. Turned out it was just Jessica.

"Oh, Bella! I heard you moved back." The girl I knew as Jessica came sauntering up. I remembered our last encounter and quickly moved behind Bella for protection from her bitch cooties.

Bella just nodded her head yes and then looked at the ground. I didn't like this. I pulled her back against me and nuzzled my face into her neck. "Hey, beautiful, do you want to get out of here?" I whispered.

She turned her face to look at me and I quickly captured her lips with mine. I had one hand in her hair and the other on her stomach, fighting the urge to go lower.

"Oh, my god! Is she pregnant?" Jessica yelled loudly. "I can totally see your big belly."

I knew this was bullshit; Bella was thin as a fucking rail. I pulled my girl tighter against me. "No, she isn't pregnant yet. That's something we'll be working on once we're married."

"I don't believe you," Jessica sassed.

I massaged my girl's tummy. "If you think there's a baby in here, you must be carrying twins in your ass, because that's definitely big enough for it."

Jessica gasped and Bella hid her face in my neck, but I could feel the smile on her lips. That's my girl; don't let the bitch get to you I thought to myself. Jessica opened her mouth and closed it several times before she stormed off.

I heard snickering behind us and turned to see another woman standing there. I hadn't met this one yet. "More like quadruplets," she said and I instantly liked her. "Hey, Bella."

My girl looked up timidly and gave a half-hearted smile to the woman before us.

"So this must be the famous Edward that can fix anything," she said and reached her hand out to me, but I didn't want to let go of Bella. Something seemed wrong and I didn't know what it was. I looked down at my girl, looking for signs, but she was locked up tight. The woman dropped her hand, not seeming to be offended. "I'm Angela Cheney."

When she said her name, Bella peeked up at her.

"Yeah, I know, right? Took the jerk long enough. We've been married for a year," she said talking to Bella. "He's about as handy as a rock. No wait, you can pound things with a rock. What's unhandy?" she asked Bella like she would answer.

My girl just frowned.

"Anyway, we're looking to buy this little one bedroom on Second Avenue. Do you mind looking it over for us?"

"Um, sure," I said completely unsure. I didn't know what was going on with my girl.

"It was good seeing you again, Bella. I'll see you around," Angela said and left us alone in the aisle.

"Bella, are you okay? She didn't seem mean."

She frowned harder. "I want to go home, please," she begged. I was starting to regret my move to Forks.

Two days later, I was standing with some guy named Ben. I was walking through the little house and pointed out a few things to him; nothing big, just minor fixes. "Did you go to school with Bella?" I asked.

He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Sort of, I guess."

"What kind of answer is that?" I asked.

"We were both in Angie's tutoring class together, but she was further behind than me. I was only there for a month. Angie's a great teacher like that, you know."

I didn't want to let on that I didn't know Bella had needed tutoring. It was not a big deal, lots of people needed it. She was lucky to actually get it, though.

"Bella wasn't really in any of our classes. She had different teachers," he said and it confused me. What was the big deal that their schedules didn't drop them in the same class? He was acting like it was something major. "She seems to be doing well for herself now, though. I mean she just bought ole Doc Smith's house. It's one of the biggest homes in Forks."

I thought that was sad since our house was barely fifteen hundred square feet, but I guess most homes here were meant to be vacation homes or just temporary homes for log workers. "Yeah, nice little place, she made a good profit on turning around her last house and was able to buy it outright."

"Holy cow, really?" he said shocked.

I smiled proudly; I liked bragging about my girl. "Yeah, really."

He eyed the little one bedroom home. "Do you think...?"

I cut him off. "There's no market here. She was smart to go to Seattle for her first buy."

"Yeah, she may not be book smart, but she's a freaking genius when it comes to street smarts," Ben said walking to his car, leaving me confused.

I decided to find my girl and find out what the hell he was talking about. I knew Bella was street smart. She had taken down James, me, and the guy messing with her A/C. She probably would have taken James down again if it hadn't been for the other guy that was there. I wondered if Charlie had paid him a visit as well. I would have to ask.

I hadn't been home long when I got another call. It was Joe Riley, a neighbor of ours. His cat was stuck in a tree and he wondered if I would give him a hand. I grabbed my ladder and walked next door.

"The damn pussy is stuck in the pecan tree out back. My wife is all in a tizzy over the damn thing. I swear I would ship that damn cat to the pound, but it keeps my wife's feet warm. I swear her circulation is shit because her feet feel like she's standing on a couple of ice blocks and I sure as hell don't want them anywhere near me," Joe ranted as he led me to the tree in question.

Mrs. Riley was at the bottom of the tree crying up a storm, holding a can of tuna fish. She didn't look to be having any luck.

"Oh, Edward! Please, you have to save my Muffin," she begged and I just nodded, putting my ladder as close as I could to the cat. I would have to get onto the branch and reach to the left, but I was pretty sure I could reach the overfed feline. I just hoped I had the upper body strength to get the fat thing down the ladder.

"Here, kitty, kitty," I called and the damn thing hissed at me. I guess he didn't get the memo that I was here to save him. "Come on, Muffin, be a good kitty."

"Try pussy, Edward, we always call him pussy," Joe called when he saw Muffin hissing at me.

"Here, pussy, pussy. Come on, Muffin, be a good kitty and come to me," I said sliding a little closer. The cat backed up and swatted at me. His paw hit some nuts that bounced off the branch, clocking me in the face. I lost my balance for a second but steadied myself again.

I was surprised when Mrs. Riley started shouting, "Muffin, you stop whacking those nuts, you naughty pussy!"

God, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was in a tree with a crazed cat, I would be laughing my ass off, but right now I was too busy trying not to break my neck.

"Here, pussy, pussy," I called again, trying to keep a straight face and not fall. I should have thought ahead because when I was finally within reach, I grabbed the cat.

Oh, good, I was thinking, I saved the kitty. Well, someone didn't tell the cat I was saving him and he freaked out. Turned out Muffin had a wicked set of claws that he had just sharpened climbing up this damn tree. When I pulled him to my chest, he used them to climb over my shoulder and was currently hanging from my back, shredding my shirt, not to mention my back. Of course, as this all happened, I lost my balance and fell. But not far, no, I was still on the same branch I had been standing on. I was just currently upside down, hanging by my leg. My jeans had snagged on the branch and were currently slipping off of me. Joe was freaking out and quickly moved the ladder closer to where I was dangling with his nut whacking pussy hanging on my back. I got to the ladder, but my jeans were stuck good. I ended up having to take them off so I could get my feet under me. Last thing I wanted was to be falling on my head. As soon as we got within reach, Mrs. Riley was prying her demon cat off my back and running into the house.

Joe stood back and looked down at my underwear. "I didn't know they made shorts for catching cats, I don't think they work, though," he said looking up at my dangling pants. "Thanks, Son," he said and left me standing there in my underwear.

I looked down and smiled. They were the tiger boxers that said '**Pouncing Pussy.' **I couldn't help but feel they had failed me because I was pretty sure the pussy had pounced me this time.

A/N Hope your smiling and that your pouncing pussy pants don't fail you while saving muffin the naughty nut whacking pussy. Thanks for reading please review.


	20. Chapter 20

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, Teamedwardforever1998 prereads it.

Chapter 20 – Bright

I would admit I was moaning when I came walking in with my back torn up. Bella looked at me in shock. "Oh, my god, Edward! What happened to you?"

I looked down at my pant-less self and saw my shirt was shredded pretty badly as well. I gave her a sad pout. "The cat won."

"Don't tell me that was Muffin? He's so nice."

I started laughing. "That pussy had it out for me. I don't think he was stuck in the tree, I think he was trying to get away from Mrs. Riley!" I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Let me see your back."

I carefully pulled my shirt off, hissing as I removed what was left of it. I started getting worried when Bella gasped and started making little pained noises. "Oh, my god, baby, your back."

She touched it and I flinched like a wimp.

"Come with me," she said dragging me upstairs. Our room, the 'nursery', and our master bathroom were up there. I wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but I was sure I wouldn't be up to any play time unless she wanted to be a naughty nurse.

"Your back looks horrible, Edward; some of these are really deep, you've got to get in the shower," she said pushing me to the bathroom gently. Well, that sucked. I had my heart set on naughty nurse.

I reached in and turned on the water. When I turned around to toss my boxers on the counter, Bella was standing there looking beautifully naked, bending over looking in the sink cabinet. I found myself grabbing her hips and pulling her back against me.

She looked over her shoulder at me and furrowed her brow. "Scratches first, Edward, we can't have them getting infected."

I would like to say that I took it like a man. In fact, I would. If you walked past my house during the cleaning of the scratches, the girly screams coming from the upstairs window were from bad plumbing. Yeah, that sounded good, bad plumbing.

Anyway, after she got in the shower with me, things went downhill fast. I know you all thought that it would be hot and sexy, but she put soap and god knows what on me and that stung like a bitch all over my back. The hard on that I had been sporting shriveled and threatened never to return. I didn't think I would ever be able to get off in the shower again!

Bella left me to dry off and came back, handing me what she thought was the least offensive of my underwear. They had cheetahs all over them and they said _**'Not a Cheatah'**_ on them. Personally, I liked the Hippo ones, they weren't as clever as the others, but they were to the point, _**'It's all in the Hip…ohh'**_. Bella thought they were lame, but the hippos were cute. Whatever. Cheetahs it was, I wasn't going to say anything. The other pair she had been holding was the woodpecker ones. I was sure you could only imagine what that pair said, but the woodpecker just didn't do my pecker justice. Mine was more of a cock than a pecker.

I had thought my torture was over until she had me lay down and she literally put salt in my wounds. She had some clean damp cloths she dipped in Epsom salt and then strapped them to my back. She said it would draw out any infection I got from the cat, but I was thinking she was getting me back for something. I just didn't know what it was yet.

She finally gave me some painkillers and told me to get some rest. I was thinking she should have given me the painkillers before she attacked me, but whatever. She wasn't hurting me now. That was the last time I saved Muffin the nut whacking pussy.

"I brought you a sandwich," Bella came back with a plate, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, that salt still stings and is grainy on my back, though."

She frowned. "I know, but really, when you mess with a cat, you have to watch for infections."

I let out a huff, not feeling like fighting.

"I saw Ben today," I mentioned wondering what her reaction would be.

She just looked away from me, hiding her face. "Are they buying the house?"

"Yeah, it looks good. They're good to go." She just nodded. "You know, he was impressed when I told him you bought this house outright. He said you had lots of street smarts."

She shrugged and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what the hell's going on here, Bella? Whatever it is, it'll come out sooner or later and I don't want to feel like a chump because I don't know my girlfriend."

She got up and moved to the door like she was going to leave.

"Hey, come on, I told you all my shit. I was homeless, Bella, and you loved me anyway. Why don't you think I'll love you just as much, that I'll love you enough for you to tell me what's going on?"

She sniffled and shook her head before she ran out the door. I sighed, lying back groaning when that damn grainy salt ground into my back again. This fucking sucked!

I heard the front door close, but not the truck start up. She must have been going to her dad's house, I figured. He was within walking distance. I banged my head on the headboard frustrated, wishing I could figure out this mess without hurting my girl. I didn't understand why she was so upset. I couldn't imagine anything she could say that would change my feelings for her. Really, nothing would change how I felt about her.

I heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. They were too heavy to be Bella's so I sat up a little straighter and pulled the blanket up my lap. There was a light rapping and I wondered what the hell was going on. "Come in," I called.

I was surprised to see Charlie there with a look of concern. I sat up startled. "Is Bella alright?" I asked putting a foot down on the floor, ready to throw some clothes on.

"Just settle down, boy, she's fine. She's just..." He let out a sigh and rubbed his face. "I told her you wouldn't care, I told her that you loved her, that her past wouldn't make a difference. She doesn't want you to know because she doesn't want you to think she's stupid."

I looked at him confused. "Why would I think that?"

"Bella didn't have the best experience when she was in school here. Her self esteem took a major hit while she tried to make up for lost time. The kids were cruel, called her all sorts of names, making my little girl feel worthless."

I growled mad.

"Don't worry, Son, most of them have grown up and moved on. There are only a few that still live in town. This ain't no booming metropolis you know."

"She has been different since we moved here. I was worried it was just holdover from the attack, but I'm starting to think it's something else. I'm worried moving here was a mistake."

"Now hold on, just settle it, boy, let me get my words out. You moving here so she can face this and prove everyone wrong is just what needed to happen. You're right where you need to be."

I looked at him worried. "I just want her to be happy, Chief."

He rubbed his face. "She will be once she sees that no one cares about that high school crap anymore."

We heard frantic footsteps running into the house and up the stairs. The door banged open, slamming against the wall. "Stop, you have no right to tell him anything!" Bella shouted at her father.

Her face was tearstained and red, her chest heaving as she glared hard at Charlie.

"I didn't say anything, Bella, just that once you got past everything that you would be happy."

She shook her head. "You don't know anything!" she shouted at him.

I had never seen Bella this upset. I ignored that I was in my boxers and climbed out of bed.

"Bella, baby, whatever it is, we'll get through this together, okay?"

She shook her head again. "You won't want me. You don't know any better, Edward; I don't want to lose you," she cried and I pulled her into my arms, looking to her father for help. He looked so pained.

"Bella, baby, whatever it is, there's nothing in this world that will take me from you, I promise."

She sniffled and looked up at me. "I'm stupid," she cried.

I kissed her forehead and I heard her father protest, "You're not stupid, Bells."

"I don't think you're stupid, I've lived with you for over a year now and all I see if is a bright beautiful woman that I've fallen madly in love with."

She shook her head at me again.

"Bella," her father cut in, "You were behind, not stupid. It wasn't your fault you had so much to make up."

She hid her face in my chest. "I should have pushed her more. I didn't want to go to school so she didn't make me."

I squeezed my girl tighter. "It's not your fault, baby. Falling behind doesn't make you stupid."

"She graduated on time despite the fact that she was behind six years of schooling," her father said proudly.

"Holy cow, Bella, you have to be a freaking genius!"

"Don't," she said pushing me away, but I wasn't releasing her. "Don't make fun of me."

I squeezed her to my chest. "Oh, baby, please, I would never make fun of you. You have to see it, you have to know what you did was amazing, right? The fact that you stuck with it and graduated when most people would have given up and dropped out proves you're amazingly smart. _Six years,_ that's so much information to pound into your head and you did it. Don't shortchange yourself because of the likes of big butt Jessica. I'm sure she was just intimidated by you, baby. God, you're even more amazing than I thought."

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," I said leaning down kissing her softly. "I must be the luckiest man in the world for you to even give me a second look." I gripped her, pulling her closer to me as I rested my forehead against hers. "I've been so scared since we moved here that someone is going to see you and snatch you away from me, that you would want them because you have a history with them and they're better than me. Now I find out how much determination you have, how you made it through school despite everything, and I don't understand how you can put up with a loser like me, Bella, but I want you. I want you more than anything; please tell me you still want me, too."

She looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, but then she saw I was serious. "Of course I want you, Edward."

I kissed her hard with tears of joy on my face. "Really?" I asked.

She shook her head at me. "You're such a goof, of course really."

I smiled giddily at her. "It's because I look hot in a tool belt, right?" I asked.

"No, it's because you're '_**Not a Cheatah,'**_" she giggled and I tackled her on the bed. I didn't know when Charlie slipped out, but I was glad he did because I needed some alone time with my girl and I needed to make her really mine.

"I want to marry you," I told her.

"I know; I want to marry you, too."

"I just haven't had the money for a ring, but as soon as I get it, we're getting married, I promise."

"You haven't asked me yet," she said coyly.

"Bella Swan, wielder of pepper spray, keeper of my heart and the house, woman of my dreams, sweetest angel to ever walk the earth…"

"Now you're just hamming it up."

"Am not, you're an angel, my angel, you can't deny that you rescued me that night you picked me up," I said kissing her nose and grinding against her a little. "Now shush, I'm trying to propose to my woman."

She giggled.

"I'm nothing without you, no, that isn't right. I don't want anything without you is so much better. You're everything to me. Without you, I'm a homeless man with barely the will to survive, you made me live and not just to get by, but happy, really happy, Bella, I want to make you happy, too, and I promise if you marry me, I'll do my best to make you happy for the rest of your life."

She was looking up at me with a huge smile and hopefully happy tears in her eyes.

"So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Well, it's about time you asked," she teased and I gasped in false offense. She kissed my nose. "Yes, I'll marry you. You're the only one I want."

"Thank god for that because I'm shit when it comes to competition. It's not pretty when I beg."

She smirked at me. "Oh, yes it is."

I groaned, "Please don't make me beg."

"See, irresistible, and you were begging not to beg, just adorable," she said kissing my nose.

I rolled my eyes. "I hope you still love me when I'm old, fat, and bald."

She giggled and pinched my butt. "I will, just don't lose this," she said giving it a smack. Was it sick of me to love that she spanked me? Yes, Bella, I'm a naughty boy, I was thinking. She must have been a mind reader because she spanked me again. I attacked her lips, letting her know that I loved it. Thank god I wouldn't have to do anymore begging tonight.

A/N thanks for reading please review. Sorry for the late update, I am out playing at Dollys house again. Party! Anyways, no update on Sunday but I promise one on Monday. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, and I have green paint on my hands. No, that wasn't an innuendo, I really do have green paint on my hands, it's also why this chapter is late. Sorry!

Chapter 21 Things that aren't

I came home from a job to find Bella talking on the phone. She was smiling and giggling. "Hey, honey, who you talking to?"

"Your mom," she said and walked toward the kitchen.

"My mom?" I asked. "Did she want to talk to me?"

She looked back at me and smirked. "No, she isn't happy with her son; turns out he moved and only sent her a postcard with his new address."

"Hey, at least I sent it," I groused.

"Your dad says hi. He'd also like to know if this new house has a nursery in it."

I made to get the phone from her, but she dodged me laughing. "You better watch out, little girl, I'm coming for you," I warned as I rounded the table. My girl squealed and ran out the kitchen through the back hall. The house was designed such that it let a person run in a full circle of the downstairs. Once I was sure she was off full speed in one direction, I turned back, running to cut her off, only to just miss her as she darted up the stairs. "It's a dead end, beautiful, I'm coming for you!"

She slammed the bedroom door, laughing hard. It didn't take me long to get it open and tackle her on the bed. I pinned her hands above her head and reached for the phone.

She bit my ear, sucking it softly and distracting me.

"Bella?" I heard my mother call, pulling me back from my distraction.

I lunged at the phone, snatching it from her. "What is this about talking to my fiancée and not me?" I asked.

My mother answered in a squeal, shouting at dad that I had finally done it. Then she quickly got back on the phone and asked if Bella was pregnant. "No, Mom, I did not knock her up. She agreed to marry me without any duress."

"Oh, baby, I'm so excited. Did you get her a ring?" was her next question.

"Not yet, I'm still saving up for it."

"Don't bother, baby, you can use granny's wedding set. She told me she wanted you to have it so you could be blessed with a long happy marriage like she was."

I looked over at Bella and swallowed hard. "How soon can you send them to me?"

"Eddie Masen, you better not be thinking of getting married without us there."

"I, um, we haven't set a date yet," I looked at Bella, "but I don't want to wait long," I looked at her hopeful.

Bella smiled at me. "I'm ready when you are," she said from under me, getting me excited in ways that was just not appropriate when speaking with your mother.

Mom must have heard because she squealed excitedly. "Ed, we're going to a wedding! Baby, let me call my boss, I'll bring the rings and we'll have ourselves a baby, I mean a wedding!"

"Mom…" I tried to get her attention.

"Oh, does she have a dress? I still have my dress, baby, and I can alter it to fit her if it needs done. Does she want to use it? It'll save on the cost. Oh, I'll have to bring my good punch bowl, too. I haven't ever used it, got it as a wedding present, but now we can pull it out and use it! This is going to be wonderful!" she squealed again. "Oh, honey, don't get up, you'll throw your back out again!" she suddenly shouted at my dad.

"Well, then give me the phone, woman, I want to talk to my boy!" I heard my father shout to my mom.

I looked down at Bella who was giggling.

"Oh, hush, you. They're bringing the rings, a dress, and a punch bowl," I grinned.

"Punch bowl?" she asked confused.

"Don't ask me."

"For the reception of course!" my mother shouted at us over the phone.

"I, um, Mom, I don't know if we're even having one. I'll have to talk to Bella first."

"Well, I'm bringing it just in case. Now I'll get off the phone so I can call my boss and get off for my boy's wedding. Oh, this is so exciting!"

I looked up at Bella, knowing she had heard what my mom had said, but she just giggled at me. I leaned down and kissed her. Thank god my girl was perfect.

It was not twenty minutes later that my mother called back again. "I've got a five day vacation starting next Tuesday. We can be there on Wednesday and we can get to work on getting things together for the wedding on Friday. We'll have to leave Saturday to get home on Sunday. I have an evening shift," my mother managed to spit out without even taking a breath.

"I, um…" I started but my mother cut me off again.

"Don't just stutter, boy, give the phone to your bride, we've got planning to do."

Bella looked at me expectantly and I handed the phone over to her. She started talking to my mother and smiled at me, giving me a wink before she left me sitting alone at the kitchen table. I shook my head at her and decided I had better go tell Charlie we were getting married. I didn't think he would be opposed to it, but it seemed to be going kind of fast. I didn't want him to feel like we'd had this planned all along and left him out of the loop.

I walked out the front door down and the street. Our neighbor, Joe Riley, was busy trimming his hedges. I noticed he was only wearing underwear and they had deer printed all over them. The band on them said _**"Bush Nipper'**_ on them.

"Hey, Edward, my wife, Helen, found a website with specialty shorts like yours. These ones are for trimming bushes," he said pointing down at them.

I gave him a closed-mouth smile as I did my best not to laugh at him, which wasn't easy. "Nice work, Joe; looks like they're working for you," I said waving him off and hurrying to Chief Swan's house. I lucked out, catching the Chief at home. I knocked on the door and then stepped inside, knowing I was always welcome.

"Come on in, Edward. Good to see you, Son. How's my girl?" he asked cheerful.

"Good, but busy,"

"Busy, with what?" he asked.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

The Chief's face split with a huge smile. He got up and patted my back. "Well, congratulations, Son."

I laughed nervously. "Thank you, Sir, really. I came here because I have a bit of a problem, though."

His eyes narrowed at me. "You didn't knock my baby girl up did you?" he growled.

"No! NO, NOOOO!" I said shaking my head. "We haven't even…we're waiting…I'm not…we don't..."

"Fine, fine, Son, now what seems to be the problem?"

"My mother," I said plainly.

"She don't approve of Bella?" he asked offended.

"Yes, no, I mean she loves Bella, the problem is, she found out we're engaged and they're planning the wedding."

"I don't seem to be catching the problem here, Son."

"It's set for next Friday. They got off as fast as they could when they heard we didn't have a date set but wanted to do it soon. My mother decided next Friday was soon enough."

Charlie sat down and rubbed his chin.

"We have the rings and a dress covered, even a punch bowl. I'm not even sure what to do with a punch bowl," I said pulling at my hair. "I just want you to be okay with us moving so fast."

"Boy, you've been living with my baby girl for over a year now. You haven't been moving fast enough. I think it's about time you made an honest woman of her. Congratulations."

I looked up at him surprised. "Really, Sir, you're okay with the wedding being next Friday?"

"Sure, I think I can get it off. I should probably take the day off before to help with stuff, too. I need to put in a call to Rev. Webber. We're going to need him, and you and Bella should get down to the courthouse and get your marriage license. Don't want to be caught without that."

"Yes, of course." I was suddenly feeling very excited. I started for the door.

"You take good care of my girl, Edward." Charlie warned.

"Always, Chief Swan, I promise."

He nodded in acceptance of my answer and I went running home to Bella. I burst in through the front door, startling her and causing her to jump and fumble some old silver serving tray that we had gotten out of that Freecycle stuff.

She glared at me for startling her. "Yes, Lizzy, I have a tray, but I don't think we'll need a reception. I don't really know anyone here," she looked at me uncomfortably and mouthed the word help at me.

I waved to her to give me the phone and she passed it over to me. "Hi, Mom, what trouble are you stirring up now?" I asked.

"I was just thinking, most churches have reception halls, we can probably have a little get-together afterwards. A little dinner if you will before you run off to the house. You need to give me her father's number; we have a lot of planning to do."

I looked over at Bella and gave my mother the Chief's number. Bella looked at me confused and I shrugged.

"I have to go, honey, so much to do. I'm so happy for you, baby," my mother said. "I can't wait to see you again, and your new house."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again, too. I love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, baby," she said before she hung up.

"What did you give her my dad's number for? He's going to think she's some crazy telemarketer or something."

"You should probably warn him about her calling, but I've already talked to him. I wanted to be sure he was okay with us getting married so soon."

She looked at me concerned. "Are you okay with getting married so soon?"

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Yes, definitely. It's about time we make it official and announce it to the world that you're mine."

She leaned up and kissed my chin.

"Are you okay with getting married so soon and my mom taking over?" I asked a little worried she would say no.

"Yeah, your mom is great, Edward. I'm afraid she's going to be disappointed by our little wedding, though," she said nervously.

"Never, my mother will be thrilled I'm getting married to the woman of my dreams. We could do it at the courthouse and she'd be fine with it. Honestly, honey, I think she's just trying to make it special for you." I leaned in puckering my lips, asking for a kiss.

She rolled her eye but gave in. "Fine, but make sure she knows this is a very small town and very few people are likely to attend the wedding."

"I'm sure your father will talk some sense into her," I stated in a sure tone, when in reality I didn't know what the heck would happen when those two got together.

A/N Dolly had green paint on her, too. Thanks for reading and please review. I will be heading home tomorrow and hope to have another chapter for you then. Sorry for the wait.


	22. Chapter 22

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. Sorry for the slow update. I am still hanging with Dolly and we are having a blast thinking up crazy new plot lines. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 22 Bells

Tuesday was here before I knew it and my mother was standing on my front porch, looking around our house and neighborhood. Unfortunately, Joe was standing on his front porch in a pair of boxers cleaning his windows. These boxers had ducks on them and said '_**I like it wet**_' on the waistband. Apparently, he had the forest edition of the boxers. I shook my head as my mother looked at him confused.

Once we stepped inside, she asked if he was using my underwear.

"No, Mom, he just happened to find out I had interesting underwear and thought he would give them a try himself. Unfortunately, he believes they're shorts and wears them outside a lot."

"Well, hopefully he has things under control under them," she said waving her hand around her lower regions.

"Maybe I should get me some," my father chimed in smirking.

My mother just glared at him, but when she thought I wasn't looking, she winked at him.

I had just finished showing them around the house when Bella came hurrying in. "Liz," she greeted with a huge smile, "I'm so glad you made it safe," she said hugging my mother.

"What am I, chopped liver?" my dad teased.

"Of course not, I'm so happy you're both here," she said and walked over, bending down to hug my dad in his chair.

"I'm going to need a kiss to make up for it," he said pointing to his cheek.

Bella gave in giggling.

Charlie cleared his throat and my mom's eyes lit right up. "You must be Charlie," she said excited and wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his cheek before he could protest. Then she pulled Charlie to stand next to Bella in front of my dad.

"Look, Ed, you can just see the resemblance. She has his wonderful dark hair and eyes. Tall, dark, and handsome he is," she winked at the Chief. "I'll bet you're a ladies' man," she said patting his cheek. She turned to Bella, "You keep an eye on him, honey, we don't want your daddy getting himself into trouble now do we?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my mother's treatment of Charlie. He seemed completely lost on how to act around her. He was usually quiet and stern looking, but she didn't seem put off by it at all and completely ignored his brisk demeanor.

"We have so much to do. Oh, Bella, honey, I'm so excited!" my mother squealed, hugging my girl again. "Charlie tells me he got the preacher and the church squared away. I have the dress and oh, yes…" My mother opened her purse and quickly dug out a little box. She turned to me smiling as she handed it to me. "Now, Son, you can do it proper with a ring."

"Here, here, boy, ask again," my dad chided and winked at Bella. "We want to be sure he isn't blackmailing you or anything. No way could our boy get a girl as wonderful as you without a little something up his sleeve."

Charlie looked worried, like I was actually blackmailing Bella.

"Now you're just being silly. Edward is the sweetest guy I know. I'd be stupid not to marry him," she said wrapping her arms around me. I kissed her nose and opened the box.

"Bella, baby, can I keep you forever? I promise to be good to you. Please, just don't hurt me with the pepper spray."

She rolled her eyes at me. My mother whacked the back of my head. Charlie chuckled and my dad warned me not to mess it up.

I kissed her cheek and dropped to one knee. "Beautiful, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

"Much better," my parents said in unison.

"Only if you promise to put the toilet seat down when you're done in the bathroom."

I gasped in false offense. "I always put it down."

"Well, then we're good. Sure, I'll marry you."

I picked her up, swinging her around and kissed her soundly. I slid the ring on her finger and was thrilled it was a perfect fit. I was ready to take it down to the jeweler in Port Angeles if I had to, but it looked like there would be no need. My Bella was perfect in every way. I just loved it.

What I didn't realize was my mother had saved quite a bit from her wedding in three big boxes. The bows and bells needed a good washing and dusting, but they seemed to turn out pretty good. It took most of Wednesday to get the decorations cleaned up. My mom had my dad busy with polishing the bells, and her and Bella carefully unwrapped the ribbons, hand washed and ironed them, and then retied them when they were done.

I took Thursday off. I had noticed when I went out on calls on Tuesday and Wednesday that people were excitedly talking about my wedding. Honestly, I had no clue who was invited, but it seemed like the whole town was. I just hoped it didn't upset Bella any.

Thursday morning, Bella met me with hiking boots, several vases, and a bucket of water. "Can you put these in the truck?" she asked me.

"Sure, babe, were did the vases come from?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not sure, Angela just dropped them off, said I could use them and that the people they belong to will just take home their vase at the end of the reception."

"Oh, okay, where are we getting flowers from?" I asked wondering if this was going to cost me the rest of my savings.

"Um, see, there's this meadow that should be in full bloom, and since it's early spring, I was thinking we could get some wildflowers," she whispered nervously.

"That sounds wonderful, Bella."

"Oh, Bella!" my mother called. We turned to see her coming out with a shopping bag and a blanket. "You should take this, honey," she said with a wink.

When we looked inside the bag, we could see it was a picnic lunch. "Looks like we're going to have a fun day picnicking and picking wildflowers," I said wrapping my arm around Bella, pulling her to the cab of the truck.

She gave me directions out into the forest and we finally parked and took a path for a while until she suddenly turned off the path. "Bella, aren't you supposed to stay on the path?" I asked.

She frowned. "The meadow is this way."

"How did you find it?"

"I was out here one day when I saw some kids from school coming. I didn't want them to do anything to me so I went running off the path to hide. That's when I found the meadow."

"So, it's a private place," I said with an eyebrow wiggle, trying to get her to forget the sad memory.

She started laughing and shook her head at me.

"It isn't too far from the path, Edward," she chided as we walked along, but we were walking for a good ten minutes or so, so it was probably close to a mile away from the main path. Private enough for me!

We came to a small meadow full of wildflowers and Bella pulled out some clippers and passed me a pair as well. "Make sure you trim them low enough," she said leaning down and demonstrating. I found her bending over in front of me a little distracting, but she smacked my hand away when I grabbed her ass. She did give me a flirty smile so maybe she wasn't completely against playing in the meadow. "Get to work," she said swatting me away.

I went to a bunch and cut a few pretty ones off low, leaving a few of them behind like Bella had been doing. There were red, yellow, blue, pink, purple, and orange flowers. They actually looked really pretty. We ended up filling fifteen vases full of flowers and greenery. I was a little nervous. It seemed like it was going to be one heck of a party.

Once I settled the last flower into the vase, I laid out the blanket and then pulled my girl away from her tentative flower counting. She pouted until I started kissing her. It didn't take long for her to get into it. My girl was moaning and begging for more and in one more day, she would be my wife and we could do that if we wanted to and Charlie wouldn't kill me.

My hands found her backside again. I pulled her tightly against me, letting her know my need for her. I sighed in relief as she squeezed her hand between us and grunted into her mouth when she gripped me through my pants. "Do you want to do it on our wedding night?" she asked breathing heavy as my hand cupped her through her jeans, rubbing softly.

My answer was a groan and a buck as I kissed her hard. When I finally released her mouth and attacked her neck, she was left panting. "You should get condoms then," she moaned as I pinched her nipple with my lips through her shirt.

It took a moment to register what she was saying. We were going to have sex and I needed to buy condoms. I nearly jizzed in my pants. "Okay," I groaned and attacked her mouth again.

When we made it back to the house, Charlie was moving the full size bed that used to be mine out of the downstairs guestroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

My dad rolled up behind me in his chair. "We thought you'd like to have the house to yourselves for your honeymoon so we're staying with Charlie for the last two nights."

"You didn't..."

"Boy," my dad cut me off, "I don't want to hear you on your wedding night, that's sacred and only to be shared between a man and wife. Right, Chief?"

Charlie pouted and let out a huff. I didn't think he liked me touching his daughter, married or not.

My mom was in the kitchen with Mrs. Banner. I was a little shocked to see Mrs. Banner there, but when she saw Bell and I walk in, she hugged us both tightly in her arms, kissing our cheeks. "I'm helping Liz with the cake. I have a topper for you. It was mine and Henry's, and though we were never bless with children, we had a wonderful marriage until he passed four years ago. I hope it blesses you with the same lasting love."

Bella had tears in her eyes and hugged Mrs. Banner tightly. "He was my favorite teacher. Even though I didn't have him long, he's the one that's easiest to remember. He was wonderful."

I didn't know Bella knew Mr. and Mrs. Banner, but I guess when you lived in a small town, you knew everyone.

"He really thought you were something special, Bella. He used to come home from work bragging to me about how much progress you'd made and how you would just drink it up. You were one of his favorite students."

Bella hugged Mrs. Banner again tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

My mother broke the moment by clapping. "Come, come, ladies, we have a cake to decorate!"

I stood back in awe as they worked. They had several square and rectangular shaped pans of cake already baked. My mom began leveling them off, handing me a plate of cake mounds to sample, making me grin widely. My dad wheeled by and snagged a handful, following Charlie out the door onto the porch and out of the way. Smart man.

Mrs. Banner had some sort of fancy paper doilies laid out on a big piece of foil-wrapped plywood. They arranged some of the cakes on it, making a huge square and filling up most of it. They covered that with icing and my mom decorated it with a pastry bag. I never knew she was so good at this stuff.

They then poked several little sticks into it before they set another layer on top of it that had been arranged and decorated on foil-covered cardboard so they made up a second slightly smaller square tier. They repeated this with a third tier as well and then a fourth, each one progressively smaller. Bella was rinsing off some of the wildflowers, but I didn't know why until my mother took them from her and started arranging them on the cake. She put a few on each layer and then a few around the base. Mrs. Banner had tears in her eyes when she took out her topper, which was a pale blue pair of porcelain love birds building a nest. "Something blue," she said and placed it gently on the top and smiled as my mom stepped in and tucked flowers and leaves around them, making it look like a real nest.

Mrs. Banner grabbed my hand and I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. The cake was beautiful, just amazing. "Thank you," I whispered and she smiled up at me and patted my cheek.

I watched in horror as my mom pulled out these giant long shish kabob skewers and stuck them down through the cakes in several places, sinking them out of sight, but that was still crazy!

"What are you doing to the cake?" I asked appalled.

"Oh, don't you fuss. I was just putting the sticks in it to keep it from falling over." She turned to Bella, "You got that space in the fridge ready?" she asked.

I turned to see my girl had taken a couple of shelves out of the fridge to make room for the cake. Mrs. Banner and my mother carefully moved it, each holding a side of the cake board. It was put away and the fridge closed when my mother turned and hugged Mrs. Banner and Bella to her. "This is going to be amazing! The cake turned out perfect. Now, on to the flowers. Millie, would you like to help us?" she asked and Mrs. Banner seemed thrilled. When my mother listed off all that still needed to be done, Mrs. Banner grabbed the phone and next thing I knew, my house was filled with little old ladies tying ribbons and rearranging flowers.

Bella snuck over to where I was hiding in the corner. "Go, sneak out and get the condoms before your mom gets you busy doing something else," she whispered.

I had almost made it to the door before my mom stopped me. "Edward, where are you going?" she asked.

"To the store, Mom, do I need to get anything?"

My mom tapped her chin. "Yeah, ice, more ice and more punch mix. I need to have plenty to keep the punch bowl filled," she squealed excitedly.

I felt like a weirdo buying punch mix. I put it in the cart and then went to the condom aisle. I was amazed at the variety and a got a few different kinds that mentioned 'her pleasure' on them. I wanted to be sure to do this right and I wasn't above getting a little help from the condom industry.

I went to check out, remembering to tell the checker I needed to get six bags of ice on the way out, and the check-out girl snickered as she dropped the rest of my purchases into a plastic bag. "Kinky," she said under her breath confusing me. I think if anyone was kinky it was her because I had no idea what was kinky about ice and punch mix, but apparently, Ms. Dirty Mind thought I was a freak. I wondered what she said to the women who bought cucumbers daily. I shook my head, getting rid of that train of thought. I had to get going. I just hoped no one else thought my purchases odd. Besides, I would be a married man soon and what we did behind our closed doors was our business. I could be a kinky freak if I wanted to.

Okay, I would admit it, I considered going back and asking the checker girl how to be kinky with ice and punch, but I think that would have defeated the whole idea. In the end, all that mattered was that my girl was happy and satisfied. I hoped I worked for her.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review. Dollybigmomma, rewrote my cake making paragraph so it worked in real life, because she is cool like that.

PS, I seriously was asleep when I typed this last paragraph but it seemed to come out alright. I went right to bed and when I got up this morning Dolly swore it worked fine, it seems alright to me too.


	23. Chapter 23

I am sorry it has been a slow posting week. It will be another slow posting week next week as well, since we have company coming to visit.

As always, SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 23 Without a hitch

Late Thursday night, my mother and several of the elderly ladies I had worked for were still at the house. Charlie came knocking at the door and said hello when the group all said, "Hello, Chief Swan," and burst into giggles. I had a feeling that had something to do with my mother.

He just shook his head and pulled me aside. "We have to get out of here. Your mother called to let me know that they'll be working on the dress next and you need to be gone. Besides, there's a little women's get together while they work on her. Ed and I plan on taking you out for a drink."

"I don't know if I should be drinking, Sir. I'm getting married in the morning and I don't want to do anything to upset Bella."

He smiled, letting out a chuckle and patted my back. "You're a good man, Edward; my girl's doing fine by marrying you."

We headed out to my dad's van and I was surprised to find Emmett there, along with a couple of guys that were introduced to me as Jasper and Billy, and old Joe Riley was with them as well.

"Let's get our drink on!" Joe shouted and Charlie just chuckled.

"Watch out, boys, Joe's wearing his drinking shorts," Charlie informed us.

I was happy to see someone had made Joe put some pants on over his 'drinking shorts.'

"Billy here is Jake's dad. Jake might meet us later for drinks," Charlie said.

I wasn't sure I liked Jake. I still remembered his uncomfortable behavior around Bella and that really bugged me. Billy seemed really genuinely excited for me to marry Bella, though, so I wouldn't blame him for his son's bad behavior.

We pulled up to the bar and Charlie patted my back. "Edward has volunteered to be the designated driver!"

The men all shouted in cheers and pulled me into the bar. We sat in a booth and Charlie said he would buy the first round for everyone. I ordered a soda and everyone else ordered draft beer so Charlie just ordered another pitcher to refill the glasses. I noticed Emmett downed his drink and refilled his glass rather quickly. I bumped him and he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, man, how are things in the big city? Have you found work yet?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, but Carlisle has kept me afloat; he made my house payment out of his pocket and I just got my paycheck from our last several jobs. He and Esme are talking about moving," he frowned and laughed blackly. "We're so screwed."

"Can you sell your house? There's a two bedroom for sale in town."

"And what the hell would I do in Podunk?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I could send some calls your way. The pay isn't great, but chances are you could pay off your house when you buy it, that would cut back on a lot."

He looked up at me like he was really considering it. He rubbed his chin. "I own my truck; we aren't in debt other than the house."

"See, this could totally work."

"Are there any benefits?"

"Nah, sorry, but we don't have any at all. Of course, I'm pretty sure as little as we get paid, you would qualify for state health care."

"That's what we have little Henry on now. Hell, we're even getting food stamps at this point."

"You might still qualify for them as well. You should talk to your wife about it."

He draped his arm around me. "Thanks, bro, I really appreciate you looking out for us."

"Edward," Charlie caught my attention across the table, "Have you been introduced to Jasper? He's the town architect."

I reached across the table and shook his hand. "I hear you've been doing repairs but were into the building aspect before you moved here?"

"Yup, Emmett and I worked together up in Seattle."

"Oh, is he your business partner?" Jasper asked.

"He soon will be," I said with a smile.

"Do you have enough experience to build a house if someone asks for a builder?" Jasper asked.

Emmett answered for me. "Yes, we can both read blueprints, and I did a stint in framing and plumbing before I settled into doing electrical. I also went to a vocational school for construction."

"Well then, I might be giving you a call. I make most of my money off of plans I sell over the internet, but there was a couple who were inquiring on the real estate here, wanting to build."

"Well, let us know," I said with a smile, completely thrilled that Emmett would be around to help me with this project.

After his second drink, I saw him walk out of the bar and pull out a phone. I stepped out for some air. I was never one for a smoky atmosphere.

"I got a job, Rosey, but we have to sell the house and move," I heard Emmett talk excitedly. "I know you love the city, baby, but we've got to go where the work is. I know, baby, we'll make it through this. I love you," he said and hung up.

He noticed me standing there and smiled. "Well, it looks like we're in business," he said and we shook hands.

The rest of the night went downhill from there. Charlie and my dad became very intoxicated and were talking of things I would rather not have heard about. Apparently, Charlie was very into Sue, literally. I so did not want to hear about that. My dad was also talking about how wild my mother could be which just made Emmett and Billy laugh at how uncomfortable I was. Poor Joe Riley was just looking at them confused.

"Is Renee coming?" a slightly sloshed Jasper asked Charlie.

His face scrunched up. "Hell no, I don't give a flying rat's ass if she is her mother, she ain't coming within a state's radius of my little girl after what she did."

The table was silent, and Emmett looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged. I knew nothing about Renee.

"Well, I heard she was in town," Billy said. "I don't know how she found out, though."

Charlie's face scrunched up again. "We've got to stop this before it starts, where's she staying?"

"The Stanley's of course," Joe said, "That's where hussies congregate."

"Whores of a feather flock together," Charlie growled. "That damn Stanley bitch. Let's go, we're having this out now!" Charlie said swaying as he stood. Billy seemed to agree, as did Joe and Jasper. Emmett and I just seemed to be along for the ride.

Just as we made it out to the parking lot, Jake pulled up. Billy slurred what they were up to and he surprised me by hopping in the van instead of stopping his dad from doing something stupid.

"We're not going to get arrested are we?" Emmett whispered.

"I don't think so, Charlie is chief of police."

Emmett let out a relieved sigh. "Okay then, but if this turns bad, I'm in the bushes."

I started chuckling. "Me, too." He gave me a fist bump and we drove our drunken load to a house in Forks. It was one of the larger ones, meaning it was close to the same size as mine and Bella's.

Charlie stumbled out the door and started shouting, "Renee, you bitch, get out of here. I mean get out here! I want to tell you to get out of here."

Billy stumbled next to him and Jake steadied him. "Yeah!" Billy yelled and Jasper came stumbling out of the van to join the messed up line. My dad rolled his chair forward and shouted, "You better not mess up my boy's wedding!"

"I've got shorts for that!" Joe shouted and fell over as he started peeling off his pants. Jake surprised me by going up and knocking on the door.

"You get her, boy!" Billy shouted after Jake.

A woman I didn't recognize stepped out along with big butt Jessica. It seemed like Jake was talking quietly with Jessica and looking annoyed.

"Well, she doesn't deserve him! You know she's a stupid freak!" Jessica shouted.

Jake shook his head. "That doesn't give you the right to go off and tell her mother!"

Suddenly, another woman pushed out the door and Charlie stumbled forward furious.

"Well, isn't this a change, me sober and you drunk," the woman said snidely.

"Renee, you get out of town!"

"I have my drinking shorts on!" Joe stumbled toward them. "They're for getting drunk!" he said pointing to his shorts that had big-mouth bass on them. The waistband that his shirt was tucked into said_** 'Open Wide.'**_

"That's disgusting!" she snapped at Joe. I had to agree with her on that one. "I have every right to attend my daughter's wedding," she shouted at Charlie.

"No, you don't. You weren't invited! She doesn't want to talk to you! She doesn't want to see you! I asked her myself and she said no!"

"Well, I have words for her. She closed an account that I needed."

"Account?" I asked confused.

"Who are you?" she snapped at me.

"I'm Edward, I'm marrying Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you, but she messed up a loan I was looking into getting because she closed an account that she didn't have the right to close."

"What the heck are you talking about? The only account I know about was one that was way past due and they were calling and harassing her for money, threatening to mess up her credit so she wouldn't have been able to buy the next house."

"That's ridiculous..." Renee started.

"No, it's not. I paid off that account and we closed it together. You better not have anything else in her name!"

Renee flinched back which worried me.

"What accounts were closed, Renee?" Charlie growled.

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!" Charlie shouted at her. "I'll take you in for fraud if you're messing with Bella's credit again!"

"Again?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "When Bella went to apply for a home loan for her first house, she found a bunch of accounts open in her name. All of them were Renee! We were able to straighten it out and get Bella off the accounts so it wouldn't look bad for her credit, but it was a huge mess and a ton of paperwork."

"Thieving whore!" Billy slurred out.

"Hussyler," Joe fumbled out his word, or words, mixing them up. Either way it worked. Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"I think you should leave town," I said sternly.

"What makes you think I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm sober and I love my girl. There's no way I'm letting you ruin her day."

"Let me, let me have your phone," Charlie mumbled taking Jake's phone.

"Who are you trying to call?" he asked.

"George, I'm calling George to run her in. He's on duty tonight."

Jake nodded his head and hit the buttons and handed the phone to Charlie.

"I can't believe you! How dare you have me arrested!" Renee shouted.

"Any time you step foot near my baby girl, you sure as hell will be arrested! You lost your parental rights! You lost your daughter and you better not go anywhere near her again!" Charlie shouted.

Jake took his phone back from Charlie and spoke quietly to George. A few minutes later, a squad car showed up and Jake talked to the guy who arrested a furious Renee. We were also able to keep Joe out of jail for indecent exposure. I didn't know how Charlie did it, but even drunk, he was able to get Joe to put his pants back on.

"Let's head back to Charlie's," Jake suggested and I drove us back to his place.

I looked at Jake in a new light. He didn't like my girl, but he had her back. That was great of him to get her mom arrested so she wouldn't mess up our wedding. We all settled down onto the couch and Charlie busted out another six-pack to share. Joe had stumbled home when we had driven up, saying he had another plan for his shorts. I hoped he never told me what that plan was. My dad passed out in his chair so I pushed him to his room and flopped him on the bed. He was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning.

"It was you wasn't it?" Charlie growled at Jake.

"I only asked her to be my date. I didn't know Jess would go off and tell Renee anything."

"S'alright, boy, you fixed it. Renee's in jail now. Bella's safe," Charlie sighed on the verge of passing out.

"You're not bringing Jessica to the wedding are you?" I asked Jake.

"Not anymore, no," he said.

I just shook my head at him. "I can't believe you would go out with a girl like that. She's so horrible and mean."

"Well, at least she isn't gross," Jake said and Billy started laughing loudly, causing Charlie to stir.

"What? What?" Charlie asked.

"Jake said Bella was gross," Billy said cackling like an old woman. I wanted to smack them both.

"Bella is not gross!" I shouted at them and Charlie shocked me by laughing at it as well.

"What the hell, man? Are they high or something?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just stretched out, chugging his beer, watching the show that was the drunken guys I was babysitting.

"Tttt-tell him," Charlie hissed he was laughing so hard.

"She don't like you!" Billy giggled like a freak. His face started turning red and he fell off the chair, causing Jasper to laugh at the pair of old men acting like gossiping old women.

Jake looked confused.

"We told her," Charlie gasped and tried to catch his breath to finish, "that you liked her."

"What?" Jake shouted. "Dad, you said she like me!"

Billy was trying to climb back into his seat but was only able to pull the seat cushions down. He gave up and just leaned on the cushion, sitting on the floor. "I know!" Billy giggled again.

"We thought you would be good for her," Charlie said.

"Boy, were we wrong!" Billy laughed.

"She needed a friend and you both were single," Charlie started giggling again, "But then she freaked out."

"Freaked out?" I asked.

"Went nuts!" Billy said.

"You should have seen her," Charlie said gasping for air again as he started to slide down his chair. "The day after I told her, she, she, she…"

"She was covered in mud!" Billy laughed, "And then she picked her nose."

"What the hell?" Jake asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"When I found out Bella liked me, I thought I would let her down easy and ask her to just be friends. I'm four years older than her. She was sixteen and I was twenty. I figured it was a crush. I knew she had a rough go of things with her mom, but when I showed up, she was a mess. I felt so bad that I didn't say anything to her, not wanting to hurt her feelings."

"It was hilarious!" Billy shouted, "The way those two tip-toed around each other was hysterical!"

"You should have seen it. I swear, Billy, we'd better leave the match making to the women because we just made a mess!"

"Literally!" Billy laughed. "You should have seen it, Edward. I'd never seen a girl turn so grubby so fast. I don't' know where she found that much dirt, but she did and she rolled in it."

"She was just trying to turn Jake off," Charlie laughed.

"Well, it worked!" Jake snapped. "That was cruel. You guys freaked her out and had me feeling all weird around her." Jake turned to me, "She doesn't really have a gastrointestinal problem does she?"

I shook my head no at him. "She's perfect and beautiful."

"Well, thank god for that. I'll bet she doesn't collect earth worms, either."

I started laughing at that one. "What?"

"That's why she said she was dirty; she collected earth worms and kept some in her pockets. Then she picked her nose and did some sort of magic trick, making it look like she pulled one out of her nose."

I was laughing my head off now. "She's amazing! No, she doesn't, nor have I ever seen her anywhere near an earth worm. She showers daily and I've never seen her pick her nose in public."

He sighed and sank down in the chair. "So, you're normal then, too?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I suppose. I don't have any hobbies that involve worms or any other insect. I shower daily and I don't pick my nose in front of other people, but let's face it, guys, we all pick our noses."

"Here, here!" Jasper shouted, "To nose picking!"

Billy and Charlie raised their bottles as did Emmett, who was completely amused by the whole mess.

"Well, then congratulations on getting married, Edward. I'm glad you're not freaks," Jake said. Everyone agreed with the sentiment.

I just laughed. "I'm glad you guys are not freaks, either."

"Oh, hell no, I'm all freak, just ask Rosey," Emmett said laughing.

Jake threw a pillow at him.

"No throwing stuff in the house!" Charlie snapped.

"But it's a throw pillow," Jake defended.

"He's got you there, Chief, it is a throw pillow," Jasper cut in only to be smacked in the face with said throw pillow. I think I liked Jasper. He was going to be cool to work with.

A/N thanks for reading please review!


	24. Chapter 24

I have 11 kids at my house all week. Yes, 11! That's why this is running so late. I'm sorry, and the only reason this is getting posted is because Dollybigmomma added enough to it to make it good so thank her. As always, SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 24 - Wake-up call: Can I peel your banana?

I woke up sprawled on Charlie's couch to a loud banging on the door. Not thinking, I jumped up, flinging the door open. Officer George was there and looked down at my attire, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked down to see I had taken off my pants and was wearing my elephant boxers that said _**'Suck it down.'**_

"Were those some kind of party favor?" Officer George asked.

Did I lie and excuse my crazy underwear or admit they were mine and look like a freak?

I heard a big booming laugh. "Well, look at that! Eddie's just as much a freak as old Joe!" It was Emmett. He had been completely amused by the underwear Joe was wearing. "You've been holding out on me, Eddo, you gots to hook me up!" Emmett said doing some sort of weird rap gangsta move. He was way too chipper this morning for someone who had drank as much as he had last night.

I just stepped back, holding the door open wider for Officer George to step in. I noticed Jasper snoring like there was no tomorrow in a pile of throw pillows. Jake and Billy were nowhere to be found so I guessed they had gone home. I was not sure how, though, seeing as we had left their car at the bar.

"I'll go see if I can find Charlie," I said walking back towards his room.

I noticed the bathroom door was open. Billy was curled up by the toilet and Jake was asleep in the tub, using the shower curtain as a blanket. Bella would kill me if she saw the mess we had made. I knocked on Charlie's door, but there was no answer. I opened it to find a naked Charlie sprawled over a sleeping Sue, who was also naked by the way. I quickly shut the door, pretending I didn't just see my father in law's naked ass. I pounded on the door a little harder. I wasn't sure when Sue had shown up last night, but I was obviously asleep for it. Apparently, Charlie wasn't.

"Charlie!" I said pounding on the door. I heard a thump and a groan. I was pretty sure he had fallen off the bed as he was on the edge of it when I saw him.

I heard some shuffling around and then the door opened. Charlie was wearing just boxer briefs and Sue whistled at him. He turned, smiling at her and flexed, making her giggle. For a guy in his early forties, Charlie was still majorly ripped, with washboard abs and biceps worthy of a Chippendale calendar. No wonder Sue was grinning.

As he passed me in the hall, he grunted, "Yup, still got it."

I followed him down the hall to the kitchen where he got a pot of coffee brewing. Officer George had already made himself at home, grabbing himself a cup. "Hey, Chief," George addressed him, not even bothering to give a second glance at Charlie's underwear.

"Hey, George. So, what's the status of my ex-wife?" Charlie asked.

"She's with a public defender. She's claiming false arrest and police brutality," George informed us looking a little worried.

The Chief just laughed. "If she wants some brutality, I can arrange some for her." He leaned back against the counter, "Her pimp come looking for her yet?"

George just shook his head no and the Chief nodded. "Good, maybe we can keep her away until after the wedding then. If he shows up, stall him."

"Stall him?" George asked.

"Stall him, find every form ever created for law enforcement and have him fill them out. Hopefully, he'll be so pissed off by the end of it that he won't let her out of his sight."

We heard the rustle of plastic and turned to find Jake standing in the hallway wearing the shower curtain. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" he asked and George and Charlie start laughing. What the hell did they get up to after I feel asleep?

If I thought things couldn't get any crazier, I was wrong. Jasper started moaning for his mommy on his pile of pillow. Emmett grabbed one and whacked him on his head, causing Jasper to scream like a little girl, waking himself up.

He blinked a few times and looked at Jake. "Are your pants still on the clothesline?" he asked.

Jake lit up, excited to get a clue to where his clothes were. I watched as he ran out the back door to the clothesline. Along with his pants were several random objects hanging from the line, including a few condoms with bananas in them. Now I was really curious as to what the hell had happened last night seeing this. Jake, the sick bastard he was, took one down, rolled the condom off like a pro, and ate the banana in three bites. He pulled his pants off the line and put them on, and then he took down a newspaper and sat down on a rock in the back yard and started reading it like it was perfectly normal to lose your pants and eat bananas out of condoms. Maybe I was glad I had missed everything after all.

Jasper stumbled toward the clothesline himself and whipped off the shirt he was wearing, tossing it to Jake, and then took down a shirt from the line, putting it on. "Thanks for letting me use your shirt, man," Jasper said stretching.

"Sure, sure," Jake said not looking up. "We all have issues; yours just has to do with your nipples. Like I said last night, I don't like people looking at the flower-shaped mole on my ass, either. I wonder if I could get a star or something tattooed over it," Jake said thoughtfully.

Nipples? Flower-shaped moles?

What the hell?

"Yeah, you could make it look like a cool Chinese symbol or something," Jasper suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I'd probably go with a tribal symbol," Jake agreed.

Jasper started laughing to himself and I wondered if he wasn't still a little drunk. "You should get the tribal symbol for fertility on it."

"I do have a very fertile ass. I'm very regular," Jake said proudly, causing me to cringe and Jasper to snort.

"I meant for sex."

"Why on my ass? I'm not gay, I don't want guys fucking my ass and I'm not getting a tattoo on my dick. That would just hurt!"

Jasper just shook his head. "Whatever, dude."

"Are you gay?" Jake asked Jasper.

Jasper pulled something off the line and threw it at Jake. "I'm not gay, you're just an idiot."

Jake looked at what Jasper threw at him. "Then why are you trying to collar me? You want me as your sub? I am so not calling you master," he said tossing it back at Jasper. Could this conversation get any weirder?

Jasper caught what Jake threw at him and looked at it closer. "Who is Muffin and why do we have her collar?"

Oh, hell, I didn't know what the hell had happened with the Riley's cat, but I sure as hell didn't want to mess with it again. I hoped it found its way home without any incriminating evidence that would point to any of us.

My mom came over with my father dressed in his best white shirt, holding up mine and Charlie's pressed white shirts and ties. I had a pair of nice dress slacks hung under my white shirt on the hanger. She passed me a bag with toiletries and underwear. "Here you go, Edward, time to get ready. We girls took care of your ironing, but you need to dress yourself. I trust you remember how to tie a tie?"

I nodded yes. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty sure between us all that we could figure it out.

Jake came in and grabbed another banana. "I liked the ones outside better," he said as he peeled the banana.

"Dude, that one was in a condom," Emmett snickered.

"So, it's just like a banana-shaped Ziploc bag," he said shoving most of the banana into his mouth, nearly swallowing it down whole.

"And he thinks I'm gay, pansy ass," Jasper mumbled watching Jake practically deep-throat the banana.

It was five minutes until the wedding was supposed to start. I was standing up front, waiting for my beautiful girl. Can you believe that out of all of us, it was Emmett that knew how to tie a tie? Sure, it was a little crooked, but it was tied and that was all that mattered.

Some of the ladies that had been at the house were seated near the front. Sue came in and sat down beside my mother. They had apparently bonded during the hen party and sat with their heads together whispering. They both looked up at me and started silently giggling. The other ladies surrounding them did the same and I could only imagine what they had all talked about during their get together. I hoped they didn't embarrass my girl too much. I would have to remember to ask her later.

The music started and everyone turned as Bella slowly came down the aisle toward me on Charlie's arm, a bouquet of wildflowers in hand. She was wearing my mother's gown and she looked like an angel. Mrs. Banner had given her a strand of pearls and a pair of matching earrings, saying that she had no one else to pass them on to, so she wanted my girl to have them. Bella had some wildflowers tucked up in her hair as well, which was all piled up, with ringlets falling down around her face and neck. I always believed she was beautiful, but right now there were no words for how much more than just beautiful she was and she was my girl. She would be my wife.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and honestly, I think the whole freaking town showed up for the wedding, minus the Stanley's and her mother, thank god. When Bella was finally pronounced my wife and introduced as Mrs. Masen, I think I was about to burst with joy. I may have hugged her a little too hard and swung her around in a circle.

We were led off into another room in the church and I was surprised by the amount of food and decorations the women had been able to come up with in such a short time. The town had decided our wedding would be a potluck and the church let us use their dinnerware and table linens. The cake they had made looked even more beautiful than I remembered nestled on a table covered with white lace and strewn with wildflower petals. They had hung white Christmas lights all over and turned off the overhead fixtures, giving the room a candlelit-type glow. It was simple but beautiful.

When Bella asked my mom about taking care of things after the reception, she told her not to worry about cleanup because there were several ladies that had volunteered to do the cleaning afterwards. "You're very loved here, Bella, never doubt that. Everyone is thrilled to have you and Edward living in town again," my mother said kissing her cheek.

We spent most of the reception thanking everyone. There was a small decorated table to the side and it was covered with wrapped wedding gifts, which made me smile. We certainly didn't expect anything, but these people in this little town were wonderful and generous to a fault, and I would make sure they had the best handyman service I could possibly give them.

Someone had brought their collection of music and was playing it over the church PA system. They were playing some Frank Sinatra at the moment and Bella and I were coaxed to have our first dance as husband and wife. I didn't have a lot of experience with dancing and I hoped Bella knew enough that we both didn't look like fools. I realized as we came together, rocking softly to the music, that we had nothing to worry about.

As long as we were together, we would be fine.

A/N: Dolly helped me make this chapter awesome when I wanted to throw it out the window! I hope you enjoy it. I'm considering doing an outtake for a fund raiser of what the men were up to. Let me know if you would be interested in that. Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25

SM owns it, dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it, even with eleven kids at my house!

Chapter 25 One-eyed snakes and knitting needles

The wedding was over and I found myself standing nervously in our bedroom. Bella looked amazing standing there in the dimly lit room, and she just watched as I fidgeted, not undressing, so she didn't make a move to take off her clothes, either. She sat down on the bed, making it look like an angel sitting on a fluffy cloud. How in hell did I get her?

"Mr. Masen," she said my name, her eyes looking dark with want.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen?" My heart skipped a beat, she was Mrs. Masen! My insides were doing a happy dance.

"You look nervous, husband."

My reality came crashing down on me fast. I was a virgin and Charlie was certain she was as well, but we had never discussed if she was 'experienced,' so I was kind of freaking out.

The drunken advice everyone had given me sounded completely stupid right now. I was not going to dominate her like Emmett had said, and I sure as hell wasn't going to use any sort of banana to pop any cherries. Dad warned me that mom ran away from him when she saw the size of his penis, but I wasn't worried about that. I was just glad that after that comment and Charlie demanding to see my dick to make sure I wouldn't hurt his baby girl, that he backed down when I conceded to not hurt her at all and resigned myself to not have sex at all if she didn't want to.

Of course, it didn't help that my dad went on talking about how we Masen's were hung like elephants. How ironic that I was wearing my elephant boxers at the time. Thankfully, whoever pressed my shirt had sent a pair of plain plaid boxers for me to wear today.

"Edward?" Bella brought me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

I nodded stiffly and she waved me to come over to her. I did so, careful not sit on her dress. I just wanted to say that there was a lot of dress and if we decided to have sex, I might need a map and compass to get to the cherry cavern.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked me outright. I had never said one way or another.

I swallowed hard and nodded yes. She smiled so sweetly at me I wanted to just forget the pressure of this sex thing and snuggle. I so sound like a girl.

"It's okay, Edward, we'll get through this together," she said and then chuckled at herself. "I'm making it sound like a challenge."

"Isn't it, though? I mean, to have sex and not hurt you and try and make you feel good." I ran my hands through my hair. "I want to, but I don't think I'm going to be able to make it good. I've never done this before. Should I read up on it more? We could put this off and go to the library tomorrow."

She just giggled at me. "You're so wonderfully sweet. Help me get undressed, baby, and I'll do all the work."

"What? You know how?" I asked a little shocked and hurt.

"You would not believe what those women were talking about at that hen party last night. They were rather…enlightening." She turned her back to me, "Undo my dress, please," she said and then went on. "Just be glad I didn't take Mrs. Riley's advice and bring knitting needles to bed."

"Do you even own any?" I asked curious.

"Oh, I do now; she gave me a set just for tonight," she smirked over her shoulder at me. "Did you see Mr. Riley sporting a black eye at our wedding? What did you all get up to last night?"

"I don't really know. He went home early, though, said he wanted to try something out."

Bella burst out laughing. "Oh, my god, you don't think that she punched him for trying something new in bed do you?"

I chuckled shaking my head. "I really don't want to know."

Her dress was finally open and she slid it down her shoulders, letting it hang on her waist. "Take your clothes off, Edward, and lay on the bed."

Someone must have told her to dominate me and I was okay with that. She walked across the room and wiggled the dress off her hips. She was hanging her dress up carefully as I was quickly chucking my clothes all over, thankful that I didn't have the stress of having sex anymore. She said she would do it. I mean we were doing it together, but she was in control so if I messed up, it wouldn't be a big deal, right? I had to stop thinking about it before I messed myself up again.

When she walked over to the bed again where I was lying naked, I couldn't help but smile. She had on little white panties that had cherries and pies all over them. I smirked at her. "Why haven't I seen these before?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to keep them for tonight."

My insides relaxed knowing what those cherry pies meant. She was a virgin, too. She reached into the nightstand and pulled out a package of condoms.

"Do you know how to put one on?" I asked.

She just smiled and kissed down my body then rolled it on. She smiled up at me and crawled up my body. "You need to have some cherry pie before we do this so it won't hurt as much."

I nodded and quickly moved down her body between her thighs, licking frantically. I had never wanted to give her pleasure so badly in my life! If she came this way at least once, I wouldn't be a complete failure then, right?

I worked her over, hitting all the sweet spots I knew on her body and she was writhing beneath me.

"Now," she gasped out as she was coming on my hand and tongue. I looked up unsure, but she said it firmly again, "Now, Edward, do it fast."

I was nervous about this, I didn't want to hurt her, but I did as she asked. I plunged into her, causing her to gasp. I stilled myself, panicked that I had hurt her. She was breathing hard and I was huffing just as loud. "Are you okay?" I asked and she just smiled up at me.

"Yeah, that wasn't bad at all." She nodded at me, "Go ahead and go," she said shifting a little more. I felt her wiggle beneath me and my eyes started to roll back in my head. Once I realized she was okay, I was free to revel in the feel of her under me and all around me. Holy hell it was good, wet, and I wanted to buck like a bronco. One more shift and I was lost, pumping like a mad man and suddenly my gut twisted up and I was cumming with a force I never had before.

I fell on top of her and then rolled to the side when I realized I was squishing her. "Wow," I said and looked up at her face. She smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

I glanced at the clock and realized this whole mess I was in only took me a minute. Shit. I was a one pump chump. I looked down at her worried, but she just snuggled into my side. "I don't feel sore, so I'm guessing we can do that a few more times tonight if you like. I bought some condoms, too, so we should be set for a while," she smiled up at me and kissed my chin.

"You want to do that again? I don't think I was very good," I said pulling the condom off of me, making a mess in my hands. Why didn't they cover the removal last night? I sighed and shook my head, making my way to the bathroom. I washed my hands and when I walked back into our room, Bella was laying on her belly across the bed with her legs kicked up and her hands on her chin. She looked so sweet and innocent yet so damn sexy all at once.

"Edward, haven't you ever heard practice makes perfect?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course, who hasn't?"

"So what makes you think that isn't the same for sex? I'd say we have some practicing to do, but I can tell you're talented and are a natural." She winked at me and then her eyes focused on my cock. "Let's just say God knew what he was doing when he made you for me."

"Really?" I asked feeling like a loser as I made my way over to the bed.

"Yeah, baby, now come to bed, we have more practicing to do."

I knew then I was the luckiest man alive and I would do everything in my power to make her have an amazing wedding night, and if I didn't succeed tonight, I would practice and make sure she had an amazing life.

I woke the next morning or afternoon, I wasn't sure. Bella was still wrapped around my body with a blissful smile. I had given her a few orgasms to make us even. I felt guilty for getting off twice more and she hadn't yet. I could tell she was getting close so I didn't give up. By the fifth time we had sex she was really sensitive and went off. I think it helped that I had just made her come as well. I just had to say, sex was awesome, but sex while she was coming was freaking amazing.

I realized I woke up because I had to pee. I wiggled out of her grip and made my way to the bathroom and stepped on one of the condoms that I had carelessly discarded in my determination to make her come. I would have to get those picked up before she woke up.

I cleaned up a little, picking up the wrappers and condoms and got rid of them, but not before taking note of the kind she had picked out. If they were what she wanted then that was what she would get. It didn't escape my notice that she got extra thin for him, where I got ribbed for her pleasure. We were both worried about making it good for each other. I think that was what made last night so great. I grabbed a couple of cups of water. I was feeling dehydrated and figured Bella would probably feel the same. We'd had one heck of a workout last night.

I had just gotten back to our room when I heard shouting outside our house.

"I'm her mother! I have every right to see her!"

"Not on her honeymoon you don't!" shouted Charlie.

I threw on my plaid boxers and ran downstairs before they could wake my girl. I burst out the front door where Renee was standing next to Charlie dressed in his uniform.

"I can't believe you've taken to guarding her house while this buffoon deflowers her!"

"Excuse me, she's my wife. I would thank you to get off my property."

"There, the residents have asked you to leave, you're now trespassing. Get going, Renee, or I'm running you in again," Charlie threatened.

"This is not over!" she growled at him and stormed off to a little car. There was a guy waiting in it sneering at us. I didn't like the way he looked at the house as if he was casing it. I would have to make sure the windows and doors were all locked.

"How'd it go last night?" Charlie asked me and I think I paled a little.

"Um, good, I guess the ladies talked to her and so, they um, yeah, she was fine," I said wishing the chief would just leave and not ask me about me having sex with his daughter.

He smiled softly. "Thanks, Edward, I know you love her."

"More than anything," I cut him off and he laughed.

"I know, Son," he said patting my shoulder, "Welcome to the family."

I found my way back inside and checked all the locks before I took some toast and jam up to my girl. She stirred a little as I got into bed next to her. Her smile was brilliant in the morning sunlight. "Good morning, wife," I said kissing her lips lightly.

"Morning, husband."

Who knew those two little words could set my world right. She was amazing, wonderful, and mine.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.

My company will be leaving Sunday. I will hopefully update again between now and then but we will see what happens. But hopefully Sunday for sure and then we will get on with the daily updates again.


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Annoying review alert!**

**I had someone hate last chapter and had their private messaging blocked, not letting me respond to explain. *eye roll* If you hate it, at least let me respond to defend my writing! Now, if you're going to criticize the story, at least do more than skim it and miss the damn character and relationship building. So, Reviewer, you know who you are! I won't call you out because I don't play like that, but here's the explanation to your review. Bella was so comfortable around Edward because they had been fooling around and getting each other off for over a year now. Bella wasn't really nervous and Edward was only nervous because he didn't want to hurt her. They're very experienced with each other intimately, they just hadn't had sex yet because she wasn't on birth control and Edward was satisfied and didn't want to push the subject. As for the wedding, they were poor, they weren't going to magically get rich and have a fancy ball. It was the town of other poor people pulling together that made their wedding great and helped Bella feel more comfortable living there again and really, what more than saying 'I do' really needs to happen at a wedding? They said it, it's done, now on to the rest of the story. **

_**Again, I'm happy to get reviews that properly criticize my work**_**.**** I'm cool with people telling me my characters are acting out of character. I love it when people point out discrepancies as I often forget you all don't know what's in my head and it lets me know I need to let you all in on the secrets. So please don't be put off by the above paragraph. Review and go wild. Ask me questions and point out crap. I love it, but for god sakes, read the freaking story before you call it awful. Thank you!**

Chapter 26 What we don't know

There were a lot of things I didn't know. Like whom decided oatmeal was a food or why people thought you could make orange liquid and call it orange juice when it had no actual orange juice in it. I looked out my front window and saw Charlie's squad car parked across the street. It had been there for three days now. When I talked to him, he told me that George was following Renee around and doing his best to keep an eye on her loser boyfriend because he didn't trust either of them. Frankly, neither did I for that matter.

We had kept this from Bella so far. However, I had a feeling that would all change today. Today was my first day back to work. I hadn't let Bella step foot outside of the house or out of our bedroom except to go to the bathroom in days. She was mine. We were newlyweds and as we talked and made love, we discussed what we wanted out of our life together. I finally convinced her to take a couple of classes. Of course, when we discussed the future, we also discussed having children. She wanted one or two kids, she wasn't sure. I was nervous about the whole having babies' thing. Living on the streets was still very clear in my memory. To be on my own was bad enough, but to be out there with my girl on the street would be worse. I couldn't even consider doing it with a baby. I didn't want to do it and it scared the crap out of me.

I pushed that thought away. The only way she would agree to go to school was if we would try for a baby as well. I agreed, not wanting her to give up the chance to go to school. I just hoped that when she got pregnant, she wouldn't use it as an excuse to drop out. I would have to talk to Charlie about that.

She called him first thing this morning, asking if he could give her a ride into Port Angeles so she could register while I was at work. I watched him jump to attention as his phone rang. She hadn't noticed that he was outside watching over us while her mother was in town.

That was another thing I didn't know; what was with her mother, and what the hell was it she wanted from Bella. I wanted her to leave. From the little snippets I had gathered in our short encounters, she wasn't here to have a pleasant visit with Bella. No, she wanted something, but Bella had nothing to give her.

Bella took the last bite of her oatmeal and chugged her fake orange juice. She kissed my cheek smiling. "I'm off." She looked out the front window. "Wow, Dad is eager," she giggled oblivious to the real reason he was already here waiting for her. "I'm sure he's thrilled to be taking me to register."

I grabbed her and kissed her one more time because I loved her and I hated seeing her walk out. I wondered if Charlie was going to let it slip that Renee was in town. I didn't know if Bella was going to be pissed at me for keeping it from her, but I needed her to enjoy her wedding and honeymoon. She smacked my ass, grinning widely. "I'll see you tonight," she said with a wink and I knew I had made the right choice. She wouldn't have been this happy right now if she knew Renee was looking for her.

I just hoped it didn't blow up in my face.

I cleaned up after our breakfast and headed into my office which was moved to the upstairs room across from our bedroom so that my parents could have a downstairs room. My dad getting upstairs would have been a challenge. After our talk, Bella wanted to turn this office into a nursery. She asked me if I thought I could get my desk into the room with my inventory that was stored in the other downstairs bedroom. When I said I didn't know, she suggested shelves. I knew she was right. It would all fit with shelves if I would just get off my ass and build them.

I looked over my schedule and penciled in building shelves, and then just for good measure, I penciled in painting the nursery. It was a dark red color now. It was alright for a den or a guest room, but not for a baby's room. I couldn't help but wonder if we really would end up having a baby. It freaked me out, but I decided it was so far away that I shouldn't worry about it. I just hoped she got through school first.

My phone rang and I answered it, happy to get more work.

"Edward, it's Jasper Whitlock," Jasper said with a bit of excitement.

"Hey, Jasper, what's up?"

"Remember that couple I told you about? They know you somehow. When I told them you were the local builder and working with your buddy, Emmett, the guy sounded relieved and said he wouldn't take anyone but you."

"What? Who is this guy?" I asked confused. We did a lot of work, but I didn't think we had made that lasting of an impression on anyone.

"His name is Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Really? Emmett did say they were moving out of town. So they're moving here to Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. They're buying a huge tract of land just outside of town to build on. So how do you know this guy?"

"I used to work for him. He's an awesome guy."

"Well, he's thrilled you and Emmett are working together. He was nearly in tears over it. I don't know what you did for that guy, but he loves you."

"Well, he was an awesome boss and I know he and Emmett are really close. I think he's just relieved that Em will be working. The job market isn't too good in Seattle right now."

"No doubt, most of the people buying my plans are in the south. That's where the building is happening."

"So, when will we be getting together? I want to make sure Emmett is here as well before we start."

"He was hoping for a meeting next week." I heard rustling of paper and then he said, "Thursday was his best time. He plans on being down for the whole weekend, but he would like to get the business out of the way first."

"Okay, I'll let Emmett know."

Once I was off the phone with Jasper, I was calling Emmett. After a few bad crude jokes, I was able to get him to shut up so I could tell him the good news, all of it. He was over the moon when he heard Carlisle and Esme were moving to Forks and we would be building their house. He shouted over to his wife about it and I could hear her clapping with excitement. It turned out that Rose was best friends with their daughter, Alice, who was coming back from college to stay with them as well. I had a feeling there was something that Carlisle and Esme weren't telling them. Carlisle gave up his company so readily and now was moving to a small town with his daughter in tow. I didn't say anything to Emmett, though.

Charlie succeeded in keeping Bella blissfully unaware and I discussed having Emmett's family come stay with us while they closed on their house in town. She was fine with it and was excited to meet Emmett's little boy, Henry. She was really pushing this kid thing hard.

Emmett had put a bid on the two bedroom one bath house that was available in town. He apparently looked at it before he left after the wedding. It was the only house for sale now in Forks. He put a low bid in and was surprised when they took it. He was only paying thirty thousand for his place and it had a huge yard and a very large back patio that he was planning on expanding the little house out on. There was also talk of expanding up into the attic like what was done with our house, which originally only had two bedrooms and one bath. Two additional bedrooms and a second bath were later added upstairs into the high-pitched attic.

"Edward?" Bella called to me as I set aside the stuff I would need for tomorrow's handyman calls.

"Yeah, honey, what do you need?" I asked.

She walked in and looked at the ground nervously. "I think I saw my mother in town today."

I look up at her shocked. Charlie had said nothing. Did she see her when she was alone? "Yeah, are you alright?" I asked. I didn't know the story behind it all, but I knew there was one and it was not pretty.

"She's going to want to talk to me," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

I pulled her into my arms. "If you don't want to talk to her, you don't have to."

She let out a deep breath and looked up at me sadly. "I know, but I need to tell her that I love her but that I just can't have her in my life right now."

I nodded. "Did you want to set up a time to meet with her?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe somewhere public?" she suggested.

"The police station is public."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What has Charlie told you?"

"Nothing really, is there something you want to tell me?"

She shook her head. "My mother is horrible with money. Her credit is really bad. She put some bills and things in my name when I was living with her because no one would give her any sort of service, so the phone, water, and the rest of the utilities were all in my name because she had stiffed so many of the companies that no one would touch her." She took a deep breath. "That's when we opened that credit card account for emergencies. Just in case we needed money to pay the bills. I could use it and we could pay it off later."

She rubbed her eyes as if this topic was making her tired.

"We moved around a lot. We had lots of different addresses, but everything always stayed in my name." She pulled her feet up on the couch and hugged her knees. "What I didn't know was that she was moving around to keep from being caught." She let out a huff. "We moved so much that I didn't get to go to school often. It usually required too much information on Renee to register and she never wanted to be tracked. In the end, she was caught by truancy officers. I was taken away from her." She hid her face and I pulled her into my lap. "They found my dad and sent me to live with him. I didn't really find out what my mom was doing until I tried to buy the house and found I had all sorts of accounts open and most were delinquent. I wasn't there to pay the bills for her so they didn't get paid," she said frowning.

"Charlie blames her for messing up my credit, but in the end, it turned out okay. I was able to prove that I had moved in with Charlie with the help of my social worker and the delinquent accounts were closed. Mrs. Jenson was really wonderful. I wasn't even legally under her anymore since my dad had taken me in and then I was over eighteen, but she kept in touch and really came through when it was needed. I wouldn't have gotten that first house without her," she said with a small smile. "I'm still friends with her. I'd really like you to meet her someday."

I kissed her forehead lightly, "Of course, baby, she sounds awesome."

I held her for a moment, letting her sit silently before I finally got up the nerve to ask, "So, do you have any idea what your mom would want?"

She frowned. "I want her to be here because she missed me, but I have a feeling she's here because she needs money."

"We don't have any to give her," I said not willing to give a dime to that woman. She let out a sigh, resting her head in the crook of my neck. I knew she was thinking of giving her mother our savings. I had to put a stop to that right now or her mother would keep coming back for more.

"We need to have some money for the baby. We don't have any medical insurance. I'm sure it'll cost a small fortune to have a kid. Don't they need lots of stuff?" I asked.

She squeezed me tightly and let out a deep breath then smiled up at me. "You know, you're right. Why don't we go see if we can make one?" she asked getting up and pulling me off the couch. I followed because she was my wife, she was beautiful and I would do anything in the world to make her happy. I also followed because I was not stupid. I didn't know a lot of things, but I did know this: I would definitely love trying for a baby.

**A/N: I still have a house full! Ahhh! Okay, but you got a chapter. I'll do my best to update when I can. As I said before, I'll get back to daily updates next week. I know I complained about a reviewer at the start, so I'll praise some at the end. ****Victoria Maundrell**** is freaking awesome! It just had to be said. Love you and your reviews, lady! ****Vickisan**** also rocks the review button as well. I always love getting her insight on my work. Thank you for reviewing and making writing more challenging and fun****! ****Jansail**** my dear you keep me on my toes and make me a better writer, thank you.****Macfaerie****,**** my dear, I love your funny, you always make me smile, thank you! And thanks to all my other regular reviewers and to those of you who also give Dolly some love. She loves to hear from you, too! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, and I just write it.

Chapter 27 Scheme Foiling

The dinner meeting between Bella and Renee was arranged for 6:00 p.m. at the diner. Charlie would just happen to be there at another booth and Officer George would be keeping an eye on the creep that was with her mom, but he would be dressed in plain clothes so as not to draw attention to himself. Charlie concurred that Renee wanted something from Bella and thought that they might make a move while they knew we wouldn't be in the house.

I hated that I thought horrible things about my mother in law, but I was nowhere near trusting of that woman. I dressed nicely in a button-up shirt and combed my hair as best I could. Bella found a summer dress that she had gotten in the free stuff and tied a ribbon around the waist to make it fit better. She looked beautiful. She had another matching ribbon in her hair tying it up and I just wanted to pull it down and take her to bed. I still couldn't get enough of her.

We pulled up to the diner and I could tell immediately when Bella spotted Renee. Her body went stiff and she took a deep breath as she squeezed my hand. We could feel someone watching us and looked behind us to see Charlie in his cruiser. He gave Bella a soft smile and hopped out of his car.

"Fancy seeing you here. You're all dressed up and looking pretty as a June bug, Bells," Charlie complimented helping her out of the truck. She hugged him and then took his hand. The plan was for him to sit at another booth, but it looked like Bella was happy that Charlie just showed up and was going to make him sit with us.

I held one hand and Charlie held the other as we entered the diner. Renee looked annoyed when she saw Bella was not alone. She sat back, crossing her arm as she glared at us. "What is this? I wanted a quiet dinner with my daughter. There are private matters I want to discuss with her."

I wrapped my arm around my wife. "Well, Renee, she's my wife and I wish to be included in the discussion. She asked me to come so I'm here for her."

"I just showed up for dinner and saw my girl dressed up," Charlie said and lifted their clasped hands, patting hers lightly. "From what I can tell, she wants me to stay."

"This is ridiculous. Bella's a grown woman; she doesn't need you two putting your noses where it doesn't belong."

"Mom," Bella spoke softly, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Bella, I need to speak with you and I don't want your father hovering, ready to snap at the chance to put me in lock up again," she said practically growling at Charlie. "Your little boy here is no different," she threw another glare at me. "I don't know what Charlie told you, but it was all lies," she hissed at me.

"Charlie never said a word to me about you." It was the truth; we didn't talk about Renee. It was Bella that had told me what a mess Renee was.

Renee shook her head. "We'll just have to meet another time," she said pushing and sliding to the edge of her seat in the booth.

"No, Mom, wait," Bella started to panic. "Dad, can you maybe go get some coffee or something at the counter?" I hated that my girl was so desperate to spend time with this woman that was out to use her.

Charlie leaned over, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Of course, Bells, you know where to find me if you need me."

Charlie got up and walked away and then Renee glared at me expectantly, waiting for me to leave as well, but that wasn't going to happen. No way would I leave my girl to fend for herself against Renee. I would just have to play nice so we could get the next scheme out of her.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce my husband, Edward Masen. We've been together for over a year now and we just married a little over a week ago," Bella said with a hopeful smile.

I reached my hand across the table to shake Renee's hand and she eyed it warily before taking it. "It's good to finally meet you, Renee. I understand you've been in town for a while," I said trying to make small talk. That was as friendly as I would get.

"Yes, well, Jessica Stanley called, letting me know my daughter was getting married. Why didn't you call me, Bella? That really hurt me that I wasn't invited."

Bella took a deep breath. "Mom, you said you didn't want to see me anymore. You told the social worker to just keep me and not bother bringing me back." Her words became soft, like she was fighting tears. I wanted to deck that woman. I knew my mother raised me better, but I think she would have made an exception for Renee. I squeezed my girl closer to my side.

Renee let out a huff. "I didn't mean it," Renee snapped annoyed, "I just said that so they would get out of the apartment. I had shit I had to get done. Look, Bella, you're my daughter. You're my flesh and blood, so that means we always have each other's backs no matter where life takes us." Renee sounded like she was getting ready to butter Bella up. I hated that she was saying this crap to her.

"Really?" Bella asked hopeful and Renee reached a hand out and took Bella's.

"Really, baby, you know I'll always be there for you."

When Renee said those words, Bella's face seemed to turn to stone. She pulled her hand back. "What do you need, Mom?" She asked coldly but Renee didn't seem to mind the change in her demeanor.

"Look, I know we just reconnected and all, but I'm starting up a new business and I wanted you to invest in it."

"Stop," Bella said putting her hand up, "Don't give me the bullshit you're selling everyone else, what do you really need?"

Renee fidgeted, pulling up her sleeve a little to scratch a bump on her bruised arm. I realized that she had track marks on her arm along with some hand prints. I wasn't sure if that jerk she was with was beating her, but I didn't think she was looking for help to get away from him right now. That kind of help I would be willing to give her.

"Money's tight and the market is down. Phil can't catch a break," she said shaking her head. "We came here as a last resort. I heard that you just sold your last house and bought a new one and I was hoping you had some money left from that sale or maybe you got a good deal and could take out a second mortgage?"

"For what, Mom? Tell me what you want the money for," Bella demanded.

Renee looked down at her lap for a moment and then back up at us, her eyes landed on our hands. "Phil and I want to get married."

"What's the con? Why are you getting married?" Bella asked not believing for a second that they would get married for love. Renee must have noticed her tone.

"He loves me," Renee said defiantly.

"You don't need money to get married, Mother," she said sharply.

Renee dropped her head again and scratched her arm some more. I didn't know it if was a twitch or if she had a bad bug bite, either way, if she didn't stop, it would probably get infected.

"He wants to buy life insurance."

"No," Bella said sharply, "I will not let him kill you."

"He won't, it'll just look like…"

Bella was furious and stopped her before she could say anything more about 'the plan.'

"I don't trust him. I know you don't love me, Mom, but I do love you. I will not provide the means for some guy to make a quick buck off of killing you," Bella said fiercely.

Our conversation was interrupted by Charlie. "Bella, honey, I've got to go." Charlie gave me a meaningful look, "George called." He looked over at Renee, glancing at her itchy arm and frowned. I had a feeling that Charlie had overheard the whole conversation. "Your friend has been taken in for breaking and entering." He looked over at me and said, "He's being charged with burglary as well."

Renee looked down at her lap, her face looked pained.

"George caught him breaking into your house. He busted out a back window. You might want to see if you have the means to patch that before it rains tonight."

I nodded, thanking him and he turned, walking out. He looked weary as he left.

"Bella," I said softly.

She closed her eyes and I could see she was fighting tears. What surprised me was that Renee was doing the same.

"He said he wouldn't. I told him not your house." Renee looked up, and as messed up as Renee was, I could see some sincerity in her eyes. "Bella, I'm…"

Bella cut her off, putting her hand up. "No, I don't want to hear I'm sorry from you one more time. You're a mess, Renee, you always have been. I'm sure he thought I wouldn't press charges, but I am. I will. I don't want him to kill you. I know you don't see it or don't want to see it, but Phil doesn't love you and he will kill you. I refuse to give you anything until you're ready to get clean and get away from him."

Renee frowned and shook her head. "I can't, I need…"

Bella stopped her again. "You need the drugs he's feeding you. Well, he's going to jail. He won't be feeding you anything more. You're safe for now, Renee. Pull yourself together and then maybe I'll let you back into my life," my girl said bravely. She started to slide out of the booth and looked over at the waitress, handing her a twenty. "Let my mother get whatever she wants to eat and keep the rest as a tip."

She turned back to Renee, who had her face in her hands. Bella leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Mom, don't you forget that," she said and we walked out of the restaurant. When we got to the truck, she climbed in, but once I was in, she grabbed on to me, holding on to me for dear life. I hugged her back, trying to comfort her as she sobbed. I didn't know how long we sat there, but Charlie eventually came back and he saw me holding my crying girl and frowned. He glared at Renee through the window. She was looking so lost and confused at the moment that it was pathetic. He looked back at us and I rolled the window down.

Bella was startled by the movement, but once she saw her dad there, she quickly wiped her tears away. "She needs help, Daddy, please," Bella begged.

Charlie looked over at Renee and rubbed his face. You could tell he really didn't want to mess with his ex-wife, but he would do anything for his little girl. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

We watched as Charlie slid into the booth across from Renee. She looked defensive at first, but then she suddenly burst into tears, crying into her hands. Charlie got up and moved next to her, wrapping his arm around her, letting her sob into his chest. He gave us a tight smile and nodded. We knew he had her and would do everything in his power to help her, to make Bella happy. Bella may have questioned her mother's love, but at that moment, she knew her father loved her more than anything in the world.

A/N I know it was angsty. I will try to get you some funny tomorrow. My company is gone so I will do my best to update daily again! Everybody dance the happy dance! I know I have been jonesing to write for you. Hopefully getting the kids ready to go back to school won't keep me away. Thanks for reading please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry, tissue warning. I meant to make this happier but it didn't come out that way. So sorry but it will have a HEA, I promise.

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 28 Negative outlook

Thing were going well, too well I think. I should have known better than to let my guard down, but I did. Bella was going to school, Renee was getting help, Jasper was sending Emmett and I work like crazy, Carlisle and Esme had moved in, and Charlie had invited me to go fishing. Oh, yeah, I also hadn't seen the Riley's pussy so things were looking up.

Unfortunately, I came home to my wife sitting on the bathroom floor crying. When I asked her what was wrong, she shoved a little white plastic stick at me. I must have looked confused because she dropped her hand and started bawling harder. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to our room. "What is it, baby?"

"I'm not…I'm not…" she took a deep breath, trying to get herself together, "I'm not pregnant."

I kissed her forehead. "So we keep trying, no big deal," I said with a shrug.

"NO!" she shouted at me. "We've been trying for six months! Nothing is happening! Why am I not getting pregnant?"

"I don't know, stress maybe? You need to relax, honey. You know, I can help out at home more, and your mom is doing fine. You know Billy's taking good care of her."

Charlie had taken Renee to the reservation and asked Billy to help her clean up. Billy could hold Renee against her will because it was a lot of red tape and paperwork to do anything against the Native American nation. Billy got her cleaned up and on to some lighter drugs that kept her off the heavy stuff. She had a constant body guard twenty-four-seven, though. She was not left alone. She couldn't leave. Bella and I had yet to visit her, but Charlie had once or twice and told us she was doing a lot better. I was happy to hear it.

"Why can't I have a baby?" my girl whimpered.

I decided to go my mom's route. "God will send one when we're ready," I said.

She looked at me like I had grown a second head. I never spoke of God, but I did believe in one, and when it came to making babies, I did believe he was the one to talk to about that.

"God?" she asked almost appalled.

I shrugged again. If she wasn't pregnant, she was definitely PMSing and I wasn't going to cross her.

"You think God doesn't want me to have kids?" she practically yelled at me. Yup, PMSing for sure.

"No, I think God will know when we're ready for kids. He knows what's going on and will send them when the time is right. You'll be a great mother, Bella, I know it. God will send us kids," I said sure of myself.

Her stance softened and she slumped down on the bed. "I just wanted it now, you know. I wanted to have this with you. The house and family, hell, I would even let you get a dog."

I chuckled lightly and shrugged. "We'll see, let's work on the babies first and then the dog, alright?" I asked.

"I saw some chicks down at the feed store. I was thinking of getting some."

I nodded. "Are they egg layers or good lookers?" I teased.

She swatted my arm, "Egg layers, not women!"

"Well, I do like eggs," I said kissing her softly. "As for good lookers, I think I got the best looking one and I'm completely satisfied," I purred and nuzzled her necked.

"Even if I'm not pregnant?" she asked softly.

I nibbled a little. "So we have to keep practicing, it'll happen when the time is right," I said smiling up at her.

She let out a sigh and held on to me tighter. I knew this was hard on her. I didn't realize trying to have a baby would end up being so difficult.

She threw herself into schooling and I threw myself into work. I thought we had put this behind us, but I started noticing a pattern. She would get antsy and start calling me to come home a few days a month and that was when I realized that she was ovulating. I wondered why she didn't tell me. The kicker was finding the boxes in the trash of tests that told her the right time. Unfortunately, those boxes were always followed by a pregnancy test box and a negative test, making my beautiful wife fall apart.

I felt helpless. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy and felt like a failure because I wasn't getting her pregnant. Meanwhile, Emmett told me his wife was pregnant with baby number two. They had just found out, but they weren't sure if they should say anything around Bella. He knew we were trying without success.

"Why don't you talk to a doctor? I mean it might be an easy fix or something," Emmett suggested. "We have Dr. Stewart on the schedule, maybe talk to her and see if she'll barter or something. She's who Rosey sees."

I just nodded dumbly, not sure what to do.

When we got to Dr. Stewart's home, I spoke with her quietly in her office. She only had about one hundred dollars' worth of repairs, but she told me to bring my wife in and she would work her in. I had a feeling I was getting the better end of the deal here.

I told Bella about the appointment and she looked at me nervously but with hope in her eyes. We made our way to the office the next morning just as it opened.

Dr. Stewart greeted us smiling. "My first appointment called to reschedule to later this afternoon so I can get you in right now." She took my wife's weight herself and I noticed she didn't have a nurse this morning. "Just change into this paper gown and I'll come in and start the exam."

She slipped out and I looked up at my wife worried. "So, have you ever seen a girl doctor?" I asked.

She shook her head no, making me more nervous. "I hope she says we're okay," my love mumbled. There was a tentative knock on the door and we called for her to come in.

"I usually don't see patients alone, but my nurse called in sick. Could you maybe sign a waiver?" she asked worried.

Bella nodded yes and quickly took the paper from Dr. Stewart, signing it right away. Dr. Stewart let out a relieved sigh and pulled up her rolling chair to the counter as she wrote down a few notes. "Mrs. Masen, do you have a previous gynecologist that I can request records from?"

"No," Bella all but whispered, "I've never been before."

"Edward here tells me you're trying for a baby?"

"Yes, for a year now."

"Any chance you've miscarried?"

Bella shook her head no. "I take a test every month, it never comes back positive." She was fighting back tears and Dr. Stewart reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Let's take a look and see what we're dealing with. Is there any history of infertility?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "Not on my side, um, I don't know."

"No, I was an accident and then my mother had her tubes tied. She never wanted children," Bella said quietly.

"Alright," Dr. Stewart said and slid her seat toward the table. She pulled out a couple of bars with stirrup-looking things on the ends of them. "Feet up and bum to the end of the table," she said and Bella did as she was told.

Dr. Stewart pulled out a gun-looking thing and told us she was going to do something called a pap smear and make sure everything was in place. "Look up at the butterfly and relax, hon," Dr. Stewart said and I wondered what the hell butterfly she was talking about, but then I noticed some fake ones tacked to the ceiling. My girl gripped my hand and cringed. "So, are you pretty regular?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Deep breath, if you relax, this isn't so uncomfortable," she said as she poked and prodded my girl, pressing down on her stomach, feeling around and then finally backed away with a tight smile. "Well, you seem to check out okay. I'll get this pap smear done, but I think I know what your problem is," she said getting up, peeling her gloves off and washing her hands. "Your cervix is tipped. You're not infertile from what I can tell. Edward said you were using ovulation tests and they were coming back positive so I believe that it's your tipped cervix that's slowing things down for you. People with tipped cervixes tend to have a little more difficult time conceiving, but it's still possible. Maybe change your position to missionary and elevate your hips afterwards. Also, if your husband is well endowed, having him only enter shallowly will help as well. He might be passing up the cervix all together and not even know it."

I looked over at Bella, squeezing her hand. "See, baby, we can do this; we were just having sex wrong. Who would have thought?" I said leaning down, kissing her forehead.

"If in another year you don't conceive, I think we should look into your husband's reproductive organs."

I had to admit, I wasn't looking forward to that idea at all.

Of course, once we were home and back to our lives, some major issues ended up changing our plans. My father became very sick. My mother said it was something to do with his liver and kidneys. They weren't being very open about it. All I knew was the constant use of pain medicine had done some damage to his kidneys, liver, and stomach.

Work started slowing down because Jasper was taking time off from work to spend time with the Cullen's daughter, Alice, and the family. Unfortunately, I had been right. They moved away from the big city and had their daughter come home because Esme, Carlisle's wife, was also very ill. I didn't know the whole story as I wasn't as close to the Cullen's as Emmett, but it was some kind of cancer and Esme only had a year to live.

It was shocking to find out that she had been fighting it for a few years and her perfect caramel hair was actually a wig she had been wearing for years as she underwent treatment after treatment, trying to prolong her life a little longer.

Business slowed and a sad haze seemed to fall over Forks.

I had just come home when Bella handed me a couple of envelopes. I opened the one from the Cullen's. As suspected, Jasper and Alice were getting married. They were doing it in two weeks. I was guessing they were rushing to get it done before her mother passed.

The second envelope was from my mother. I opened it and looked at it nervously. I could see where her writing had smudged from tears, making her happy words seem wrong. They were coming to visit. I hoped they were tears of joy and not of sadness.

I passed them both to my wife, not telling her what they were and watched her smile grow when she saw my parents were coming. She ran to the guest room with the duster and pulled the bedding off to 'freshen it up.'

When my parent showed up three days later, I could see my father's failing health had taken its toll on the both of them. My father looked much thinner and sickly, and my mother had dark circles under her eyes.

"Edward, dear, may I speak with you in your office?" she asked quietly and looked away from my father who was talking animatedly with my wife as if nothing was wrong.

I pulled my mother in and closed the door. Once the door was shut, she burst into tears. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly.

"We need help. I can't take care of him alone anymore. I just can't. I've found him on the floor more than once. His bills are covered by the factory, but things are getting bad. I don't have the means to hire a nurse for him."

"It's fine, Mom."

"No, it's not. The last thing you need is your parents interrupting your lives. I know you're busy trying for a baby," she said pulling away.

I grabbed her shoulders and made her look me in the eye. "You guys are not going anywhere. We'll all pitch in and take care of Dad. I know Bella would be happy to help and you know it, too. She loves you both."

My mother looked down and nodded her head okay.

"Is there someone you can call back home and have them ship your stuff here?"

"Yeah, Aydah across the hall would help out. She has two boys that she could have help her pack things up."

"Good, now go get settled in your room. You'll be staying permanently," I said with finality. "Can you ask Bella to come in when you go out?"

"Of course," she said already sounding like her burden had been lifted a little.

She stepped out and I closed my eyes and pinched my nose, trying to come up with an easy way to break it to my girl that we needed to take care of my parents.

I heard the door close and her soft voice ask, "Edward, please tell me they're moving here for good. They look like they need help so badly. You can't let them leave," my beautiful wife insisted.

I turned around with tears in my eyes. I pulled my sweet, wonderful wife into my arms. "I love you so much," I said kissing her. "Thank you. They do need to stay."

She smiled and squeezed me tighter. "We'll take good care of them, Edward. It's going to be okay."

I knew she hoped that they would be alright, but in truth, I knew my father's days were numbered, and my mother would soon be falling apart once he was gone. The challenges of our perfect life seemed to be stacking against us fast. I just hoped we would be up for it and come out on top.

A/N Here is a joke to cheer you up from Victoria Maundrell and her friend Katface77. **Two cannibals come upon a traveling circus and over dinner one cannibal says to the other, **_**"Does this clown taste funny to you?"**_ It made me laugh but I am known to laugh easy so I hope you at least smile at it. I will hopefully make the next chapter happier.

Thanks for reading please review.


	29. Chapter 29

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 29 Family, Friends, and Neighbors

Mom's neighbor, Aydah, was a life saver. She sounded relieved when she found out my parents were moving to be with us. She spoke with me personally, telling me I was a good son and that my parents needed me. She worried about them because they had been living across the hall from her for close to twenty years and she could see the stress taking its toll on my mother. They were good friends and I knew she would be sorely missed. I invited her to visit some time, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't ever take us up on the offer. Aydah was sweet like that; she wouldn't want to be a 'burden.'

Mom spent the first week getting all of dad's records transferred and setting up doctor's appointments. I went with her to talk with the doctors and finally got an idea what was going on with my dad. It was worse than I thought. He had been bad for a long time; they were just really good at hiding it.

My mom was surprised that the doctors here in Forks wanted to take a more aggressive stance on treating my father. It gave her some hope that maybe things would get better for him.

Alice and Jasper got married. Bella and I went and we gave them an electric can opener. I didn't know why, I was sure they would have several to spare. Word got around that Alice couldn't cook. It also got around that Jasper loved canned ravioli. Emmett got him a case of that crap, making me laugh. Their wedding was much bigger than ours. They had it in the Cullen's backyard. I had to admit, I liked ours better. I think the town did, too. It was all a little too pretentious for my liking, but Alice grew up as a rich city girl and her parents wanted her to have her dream wedding. At least that was the excuse Bella gave me when I called it pretentious to her and said ours was better. She may have giggled a little, kissing me as well. Did I mention my girl dressed up for this wedding and looked amazingly hot?

Having sex with my parents in the house was awkward. We were still trying for a baby, but now we were also trying to try for a baby at the same time. My parents were no help. I mean my mom could really kill a mood by talking about ovulating in front of me. My dad would occasionally tell me dirty jokes to help me out. It didn't. I didn't know why he thought me hearing about 'The Man from Nantucket,' would help me. When I told him that was sick, he burst out laughing. That did help me relax. It felt good to hear my dad laugh and see my mom smile.

My dad started doing better and my mom wanted to get a part-time job down at the library. Her and Bella would carpool because Bella was taking some classes on-line down there. She really had thrown herself into her schoolwork and had earned her associates degree. When I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up, she said a social worker. I think the woman that had taken her from her mother really made an impression on her, a good one. I had yet to meet her, but Bella spoke with her more often now on the phone. Mrs. Jenson was the mother that Bella didn't have but always wanted.

I came home for lunch one day to find my wife sitting at the table, staring at some papers she had in front of her. "Hey, babe, where are Mom and Dad?" I asked.

She looked startled and put her hand over the top of them. "They went to an appointment."

Her covering the papers made me more curious. If she hadn't, I probably wouldn't have glanced at them twice. "What you got there?" I asked, "An assignment?"

She looked down at them and shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I quickly dropped down next to her and pulled her into my arms. I looked over her shoulder at the papers and was confused. They were for some sort of home study. I didn't even know what that meant.

"Edward, I think I want to stop trying for a baby," she whispered so softly I almost miss it.

I pulled back, looking at her confused. "We can do whatever you want, honey."

She sniffled and nodded. She pushed the papers to me and I still was confused. "What are these?" I finally asked.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "It's the first step to adopting."

The words didn't seem to sink into my head. They were foreign. "What?" I asked confused.

"I want to stop trying to have a baby and adopt one instead."

I sat back and pulled on my hair nervously. I wasn't big on having a kid in the first place, and now she wanted to go pick one up and bam, I was a dad? "How, um, I, can I, huh?" yeah, not my best moment.

She stood up and started pacing. I quickly calculated that she was not due for her period for another four days, so hopefully she wouldn't hit me. "I want to adopt, Edward, I'm not getting pregnant," she said a little more upset.

"Can we even do that? I mean legally? Don't we have to be rich or, I don't know, something? I don't know if I would qualify to be an adoptive dad, honey." There, I had said it. It was one thing to have a kid on your own; it was another for someone to give you one. I wouldn't feel so bad if I messed up my own kid, but I didn't want to mess up someone else's. Weren't people supposed to give their babies up to have a better life? I looked at my house. I knew it was well taken care of and I provided for my family, but shit, we were barely making it. I pulled on my hair. "What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough?"

Her angry face turned soft and she kneeled down in front of me. "They'll love you, just like I do. Edward, you're such a good man," she said kissing my lips softly. "We can do this. Mrs. Jenson will help us. Please, can we at least try?" she begged.

I finally broke down and said what I feared the most. "If they say no, because I was homeless, will you still love me? Will you still love me if we can't have any kids at all?"

She jumped into my arms and was squeezing me tightly. I heard her sob softly, "Would you love _me_ if we couldn't have kids?" she asked.

"Of course," I said instantly like the notion was stupid, because it was.

She laughed. "I feel the same way, baby. Let's just fill out the paperwork and see what happens."

We turned it in and Mrs. Jenson sent us a list of what we needed to do so we could pass the home inspection. I realized there was probably a whole market in doing this kind of work and decided to add it to my list of things we could be hired for. Mrs. Jenson absolutely loved the idea and took some of my new cards. Not only did I do my house, but I did a few houses in neighboring towns. It was a couple of hours to drive one way, but the pay and the chance to connect with other people trying to adopt made me feel better about it all. Turned out they were not rich, either.

Mrs. Jenson let us know we had been approved for fostering after six months of paperwork, interviews, and background checks. Renee counted against us, but she was not in our lives. Charlie being the police Chief and our neighbor counted in our favor. My parents checked out as well. They looked deeper into them because they were living with us. Turned out them being married for thirty-five years looked good. The fact that we owned the house was a positive thing as well. We had only been married for two years, but Mrs. Jenson didn't think that would be a problem with fostering at first. We would foster and then we would adopt. That was how it worked. At least that was how it was going to work for us.

We met with Mrs. Jenson and I couldn't help but love her. She was sweet and soft spoken, but I had a feeling she would kick your ass if you messed with her kids. She just put off that vibe. She hugged Bella, who held onto her a moment longer. Mrs. Jenson held Bella's face in her hands and smiled. "You're beautiful in love," she said and then smiled at me. "Edward, it's wonderful to meet you. I know we've talked over the phone a lot and I have a couple of other workers handling your case, but when I saw these little girls," she looked over at Bella, "I knew they would be perfect for you. I know you wanted younger and only one, but please, just look at the file and you'll know just what I mean," she said sliding the file across the table to us.

We opened it to see two little dark-haired girls hugging each other. They were named Genevieve and Gillian; it said they went by Genny and Gill. One would be turning two and the other was going on four. I was nervous about this. We had never talked about having a boy or girl, but seeing these little girls kind of freaked me out.

"Edward," my wife said my name softly and pointed down a little further. I read that their mother was a drug addict and they were homeless. I was scared for what the little girls may have had to go through. I didn't want them to be homeless, and god forbid if a freak like Renee got their hands on these precious babies. I didn't realize it, but I was shaking. My hand pressed down into the file and I wanted to hug them and tell them they were safe.

"Where are they?" I asked with more force than I mean to. I was practically demanding it.

Mrs. Jenson just smiled like she knew a secret. "They'll be here in the playroom in a few minutes. They were just released from the hospital." It was then that I realized that the stark white walls in the picture and the animal prints on their clothes was standard hospital fare, they were wearing hospital gowns.

"We'll need to get beds for them. We only have a crib," I said and Bella was suddenly squeezing my middle hard. She was crying, but when I looked down at her, she was smiling huge.

"The crib is actually fine for Genny. If you sign them out, then I can get the paperwork started. By the end of the visit, I should be able to get you a check so you can get a bed for Gill."

"We can call my dad; he still has my old bed. He can bring it over and set it up so it'll be ready when we get home," Bella offered. Before I could say anything, she was on the phone making the arrangements.

Mrs. Jenson reached over the file and squeezed my hand. "They're going to be alright, Edward."

I didn't realize it, but I let out a breath I was holding and nodded okay.

We were led into a room with all sorts of toys for all different ages. Bella was reading over a thick stack of papers talking about child development at eighteen to twenty-four months old. She had another stack for development between three and four years as well.

The girls were led in by Mrs. Jenson. Gill was holding her sister even though she herself wasn't much bigger than Genny. You could tell she had been taking care of her little sister for a long time. Genny wiggled out of her arms when she saw the toys and started to play, ignoring us completely. We did see her making sure Gill was nearby. Gill just watched us as if she was waiting for something bad to happen.

Mrs. Jenson grabbed a couple of toys and handed them to Bella and I. It was a tea set. She suggested we have a tea party. I was confused at first, but I followed my girl's lead. I had never been to a tea party. Mrs. Jenson came back with cookies and juice boxes. Bella carefully squeezed some juice into my cup.

"Top of the morning to ya," I said holding my cup up with my pinky out.

Bella laughed. "Top of the morning?" she said in some posh accent. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward, it's afternoon." She reached behind me and put a feather boa on my shoulders. I was about to protest, but Gill smirked at me.

I smiled and flipped it over my shoulder. I could do this. I could make that little girl smile. "Well," I said primping my hair, "This tea is rather strong. What is this, apple?" I asked.

"Yes, though grape is my favorite, I knew you loved apple." She was right; I loved apple juice.

Bella put a huge floppy hat on her head. "Do you like my new hat? It's the latest fashion in Paris."

"Oh, you're absolutely beautiful. You know what I saw on my way over here? I saw the cutest pair of little girls. They were just darling. We should invite them to tea sometime."

"Do you think they like apple juice tea?" she asked.

I flipped my boa. "Well, if they don't, they would love the cookies."

I must have said the magic word because suddenly Genny was by our side. "Cookies!" she squealed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella pulled out the little seat next to her and pushed a plate of cookies and a box of juice in front of her. Genny looked over at Gill, waiting for approval, so Gill stomped over and plopped down next to me.

I pushed a plate of cookies and a cup of juice to her. "Have you seen Ms. Bella's hat?" I asked in a girly voice, "It's the latest fashion from Paris. Oh, is your sweater the latest fashion from Paris as well?" I asked, flipping my feather boa at her.

"It's divine," Bella added.

Gill cracked and giggled and I felt like I had just won the Olympic Gold medal. My chest ached with so much love and protectiveness for these little girls already. I knew we were doing the right thing taking them home. I would do everything in my power to keep them happy and safe for the rest of their lives.

Bella must have been thinking the same thing because she smiled at me and squeezed my hand. We talked with the girls a little more and introduced ourselves. Genny seemed to be warming up to Bella because she climbed into her lap and snuggled with her. Gill was a little more reserved, but when I asked if she would mind coming to live with us because we couldn't have kids and would really like it if they would come be our kids, she took me seriously. She actually stopped and thought about it. "Can I say later?" she asked.

"Yeah, but do you mind trying us out?" I asked, trying not to let the hurt show.

She let out a breath. "Okay, but Genny stays with me."

"Of course," Bella added, "You'll be sharing a room and it's right across the hall from ours if you need us for anything."

Gill nodded in acceptance and Mrs. Jenson brought out a car seat and a booster seat to my parent's van. It was now our official family car. We buckled the girls in and Bella kissed little Genny on the head and smiled at Gill. We knew it would be harder to win over Gill, but I knew it would be worth it when she finally trusted us in the end.

A/N See this was happier and I just love Edward rocking the feather boa at a tea party. I hope my FanFic neighbor Aydah gets well soon. I just heard she had a surgery. Feel better chica!

The Nantucket reference was Victoria Maundrell's idea. Yes, that is a dirty dirty poem. Vic my love you are a dirty girl.

Thanks for reading please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING! SEVERE TISSUE ALERT!**

**This is freaking horribly sad! I burst into tears a few times just writing it. I'm so sorry, it's just the way the characters ended up playing out. Please forgive me. It can't be bad forever, though, right? I promise it will have a happy ending, eventually, **

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just cry as I write it.**

Chapter 30 - Give and Take and Take

I didn't understand my compulsion to buy pink and girly things these days. I would walk through a store and see something I thought the girls might like and want to get it. I knew I felt this way about Bella, too, but Bella had a much smaller range of things I would get for her; her favorite candy, flowers, a pack of fancy pens for school. She always appreciated it and said I was sweet for thinking of her. The truth was I never stopped thinking of her and now I was thinking of Genny and Gill as well.

I had never noticed the kids' tool boxes at the hardware store before, but now not only did I notice them, I noticed they had a pink one and bought two of them. I didn't know why. I guess I just kind of hoped the girls would want to take an interest in what I did. I had visions of watching them grow up and join me in the family business in some capacity. In the end, Bella intercepted me and told me they were a little too young for tool boxes and put them in our attic along with the remote control cars and several other toys Bella deemed not age appropriate. She could be such a party pooper. What? They were pink! That meant they were for girls and I had girls. I had two perfect little girls.

I didn't understand what it was about being a parent that made me want to spoil my girls. We really didn't have the money, but I would rather have eaten PB&J for lunch the rest of the month than pass up the little pink things I thought my girls needed.

Bella was just as bad, but she wouldn't admit because her obsession was not toys, but clothes. The girls had more clothes than they knew what to do with and there were a few boxes in the attic for them to grow into as well. She defended that the clothes were from yard sales and second-hand stores, or that she had gotten them on clearance, but really, did little girls need six pairs of shoes? Genny didn't like shoes at all, but she had six pairs. Gill, on the other hand, always had her shoes on. They didn't always match, but she had them on.

It took about three months of living with us for Gill to really relax and realize she was safe and we weren't going anywhere. We had bonded so closely with them, but the fact that we kept giving her and Genny stuff just seemed to confuse Gill. She asked Bella why we had so much little girl stuff and Bella just laughed and said, "Because we have two wonderful little girls."

After that, Gill loosened up. Genny was an angel. A very cute, determined, 'I want to do it myself' little angel, but just the cutest thing ever as she struggled to be grown up just like her sister. The fact that she would run to me and jump into my arm when I got home just made my day. I didn't know when exactly she warmed up to me, but I did remember the first time she ran to me. Bella was still at class and the girls were home with my mom and dad. When they heard the door open, Genny saw me and ran to me like I was the best thing she had ever seen. I couldn't help hugging her tightly and kissing her little head, telling her how happy I was to see her, too. From then on, she made it a point to jump into my arms when I came home. Really, with a reception like that, how could I not spoil my girls?

I was just on my way to my truck to head home when Emmett got a call and stopped me. He looked heartbroken and I worried something bad had happened to his kids or Rose. It turned out Rose called him crying. Esme had passed away.

He told me he was taking the week off and I didn't hesitate to give it to him. It was crazy; I thought my dad would pass before her, but his new medicines seemed to be helping him a lot more than the old ones did. At least that was the impression I had been getting and he just looked healthier to me. Mom and Dad both looked a lot better than when they first came here. The addition of the girls just seemed to perk them both up.

The whole town seemed to mourn the loss of Esme Cullen. She hadn't been here long, but in a town of just over three thousand people, you tended to meet everyone. I picked up some milk and a couple of lollipops for my girls and the checker said that she had checked stuff out for Esme just last week. Carlisle had bought a lot of Gatorade because she was having trouble keeping liquids down. I frowned and took my stuff to the car. I stopped at the bank and I heard the teller saying that she remembered when they had both come in to open a checking account there. When I drove past the flower shop, they had an Esme special advertised in the window. The diner was having a sale on their berry cobbler, which was Esme's favorite. Everyone had loved her.

When it came time for the funeral, it looked like most the town had shown up and they had taken advantage of the flower shop's Esme special. I admit we did as well. My mother surprised me by going over and hugging Carlisle, whispering something in his ear as he cried on her shoulder. They had gotten to know each other rather well at the hospital. Both had spent the better part of the last year there taking care of their spouses. Jasper stood by stoically, holding his wife in his arms. Emmett did the same. Bella had stayed home with the girls and Emmett's boys so we could attend without the children.

I looked over at my father who was wiping his eyes with his hanky and then over at the coffin. My eyes wandered over the town's people and I wondered who would be next. Would our family get hit and my father taken? Would he get an Edward special at the florist? Would they serve apple pie at the diner? I walked over and hugged my dad. He looked up at me worried. "You'll take care of your mom?"

"You're not dying, Dad," I said firmly, trying to deny what we both knew.

He squeezed my hand. "I know, Son, I know." He rolled over to where my mother was standing with Carlisle and she took my father's hand, kissing it with teary eyes. I didn't hear what they said, but my father spoke with Carlisle and he seemed to be agreeing to something. My dad took Carlisle's hand and held it in both of his and looked to my mother. He smiled sadly at her and she shook her head no at him. He reached out and wiped her tears. She leaned over and kissed my dad and he hugged her, finally releasing Carlisle's hand. Carlisle stood up and looked over at me and then to my parents. He gave me a sad smile and a nod and then walked away.

We'd had the girls for seven months now. We celebrated Genny's second birthday and we were talking excitedly with Gill about what she wanted for her fourth birthday when someone knocked on the door. We all turned and looked at it confused for a moment, but I got up and answered it.

Mrs. Jensen was standing there with a tight smile. Bella must have known what it meant because she shook her head no, her eyes going wide. We were handed paperwork. Mrs. Jensen said that their mother, Victoria, would be getting them back. She had apparently cleaned up her act and had a place for them. She had convinced the Judge she was now fit, supposedly proving over the past six months that she could take care of them.

Gill clung to my leg and I picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"You knew this could happen," Mrs. Jenson said, sadly watching us hold on to our girls for dear life. "I'll let you gather some things for them. Please bring them to the car." She stepped outside, shutting the door.

"No, Daddy, no!" Gill begged, gripping me tighter and I cried. I admit it, I cried because I was losing my little girls. I hugged her to me, not wanting this to be happening.

Genny was looking at us worried. She squeezed her little doll that she had just gotten for her birthday. I went over, pulling my wife into my arms. The past several months with my girls had been blissful and now it was all falling down around us.

"We love you both so much," I said hugging all my girls tightly. "Don't you ever for a minute think that we want to give you up, that we don't want you to live with us because we do and we're going to miss you so much," I spoke through my tears and suddenly Bella burst out bawling.

My mother had gone upstairs and collected the girl's coats and a couple of little bags with their favorite things. She opened the front door, waiting for us. I looked to my father, who was teary-eyed and shaking with emotion. "We love you both so much," he said choked up, looking completely brokenhearted.

I pried Genny from Bella's arm, carrying a girl on each hip. It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. My mother stopped me in the doorway, kissing both of the girls softly, wiping their tears. "You be good for mommy Victoria, okay?" she said trying to smile but failing.

My feet didn't want to move, but I could see Mrs. Jenson standing there waiting. I wasn't moving; my body didn't want to move. Gill squeezed my neck and looked up at me sadly and patted my cheek, "It's okay, Daddy."

I shook my head no and hugged her again. "I love you. I love you both so much."

"Wuv oo," Genny said squeezing me, breaking my heart.

"It's time to go see your mommy," Mrs. Jenson called. Genny looked over my shoulder at Bella and then to Mrs. Jenson confused.

Mrs. Jenson came forward, taking Genny from me. I hugged Gill again. "You'll look out for her won't you?"

Gill nodded okay. I slipped her my business card. "If you need me, you call me," I said, tucking it into her pocket. She nodded okay. I was so glad Bella had taught her how to use a phone. They had called me frequently while I was at work and I hope she remembered how to do it.

Once Genny was buckled in, Mrs. Jenson came and took Gill from me, leaving my arms empty. I watched her buckle them up with tears streaming down my face, and when they drove away, I collapsed, crying on the porch. I couldn't do this. If this was what being a foster parent was all about, I just couldn't do it.

My father came out on the porch in his wheelchair and pulled me over so my head rested in his lap as I cried. I hoped my mother was holding Bella because I just didn't have it in me to get up and take care of her right now.

Charlie drove past and saw me on the porch. He hopped out of the car and my father told him what had happened. He rushed inside to my wife, were I should have been, but I wasn't. I didn't know how long I was there on the porch on my knees, but it was dark by the time I pulled myself together enough to go inside.

I pushed my dad's chair inside, worried that he would get sick. His health was so fragile right now. He told me not to worry about it in a tired, sad voice. He sounded as dejected as I felt.

I found my way to our room, but Bella wasn't there. She had cried herself to sleep on Gill's bed. I decided not to move her and lay on mine defeated. My hand pressed into my chest, trying to quell the ache, but it was no use. My girls were gone.

The next morning, I got up and saw that my Bella was in the girl's room crying still. I walked over and hugged her and kissed her forehead. I would have stayed home, but we were tight as it was. I had to work. "I have to go," I said. She just nodded okay, letting me leave her behind.

I worked silently all day, only speaking when absolutely necessary. I took a couple of extra jobs because I was afraid to go home and not have Genny running to me. I didn't think I could handle being in the house without them there.

It was nearly eight o'clock at night when I did finally make it home. My mother was freaking out, pacing nervously. "What is it? Did the girls call? Did something happen?" She shook her head no. "Is dad okay?" I asked. My father wheeled his chair into the kitchen, looking sadly at me.

"What the hell is it!" I shouted.

"She's gone," my father finally said.

"What?" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Mom took me in to get checked out. When we came home, Bella was gone."

I ran through the house, checking the girl's room and my room, and then I saw it. Her side of the closet was empty and the old beat up suitcase we had was gone. Bella was gone.

I ran down the stairs, jumping the last several steps and hurried over to Charlie's house. Maybe, just maybe, he would know where my girl had gone. I pounded on the door and when it flew open, Charlie's furious express changed to one of concern. He looked up the street and I knew then at that moment that he didn't know, either.

"Where is she? Where would she go? Charlie, I can't lose her, too, I can't lose my wife." I fell to my knees, shamelessly grabbing his legs. "Please, you've got to help me. She took her stuff and left. Where would she go?"

"I don't know, Son, but we'll find her," he said with finality.

He helped me up and walked me back to the house. He spoke with my parents and they told him what they knew, which wasn't much. We knew she didn't have a car and when I checked the accounts, she had only withdrawn one hundred dollars in cash. It wouldn't get her far and I was terrified at what could happen to her if she was out on the streets. I had been there and seen how bad it could get. I hoped Charlie would find her fast. I didn't think I could handle really losing her, too.

**A/N: I know horrible. I warned you. I am sorry, please blow your nose and then leave a review. Thank you for reading and please trust that I will get you to the happy ending. I promise it will be a happy ending.**


	31. Chapter 31

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 31 pushing through

It had only been three days since had Bella left. My wife was still missing. Charlie was getting really worried and no more money had been withdrawn. I was seconds away from packing up and walking the streets to find her on my own when there was another knock at the door.

Mrs. Jensen stood there nervously and I looked past her to see she was driving the car she used to transport kids.

"NO," I said firmly.

"Edward, please," she begged, stopping me from shutting the door and pushed inside. "He needs a place to stay. The house he was in has older kids that were acting out. They hurt him, Edward, please."

I shook my head no. I couldn't do this again.

"He's free to be adopted. The family lost all parental rights last year. I won't take him back. Please, he just needs somewhere safe to stay."

"I can't..." I started but my mother put her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes were begging for me to reconsider.

"You can't turn a baby out onto the street, Edward," my mother chastened.

"My wife is gone," I snapped at her. I look back at Mrs. Jenson with a glare that could set her on fire. "She disappeared after you took our girls. We haven't seen or heard from her since. I can't take the boy."

My mother squeezed my shoulder and I turned away from both of them, trying to hide my tears.

"She came to me," Mrs. Jenson said and I spun around, giving her my full attention. "She wanted the girls' address. She wanted to go see them, but I couldn't give it to her. She broke down, begging me. I told her that maybe if she made peace with her own mother that letting the girls go would be a little easier."

"Her mother?" I asked.

"Are you aware of what problems Renee had?"

"The drugs? Yeah," I nodded.

"Victoria had the same issues, but she's clean now. From what I understand, Renee is clean now as well. I hoped that she could talk to Renee and see that maybe the girls would be okay with Victoria."

Then something dawned on me. Mrs. Jenson's office was nearly three hours away by car. "How did she get to your office?"

"A friend brought her in, a big dark-skinned guy," Mrs. Jenson offered.

I nodded. It was probably someone from the reservation. At least I was praying that it was someone from the reservation. I had to get there to be sure. I had to see with my own eyes that she was safe. "I need to go get her. I think I know where she is."

I started to move to the door and Mrs. Jenson grabbed my arm. "What about Adam? Could you please consider taking him?"

"Of course we will," my mother answered, but Mrs. Jenson looked to me. I took a deep breath and nodded yes. My mother was right; I couldn't turn away a baby.

Mrs. Jenson looked relieved as she hurried to the car. She pulled out a small bag for the boy and carried him over on her hip. She told me his name was Adam and he was four. The tiny little dark-haired boy was sporting a black eye and what looked like a hand mark on his arm. My mother took him immediately into her arms and rushed off to get him a snack. I signed some paperwork and Mrs. Jenson was finally gone. I pointed to the door, letting my mother know I was leaving. I had to go find my girl.

I was not on the reservation long when I realized I had no idea where to look and there was no way to find my girl. I stopped at the convenience store and started asking about Renee and Bella. That only got me escorted by their cops off the reservation and told not to come back. I still got no answers and I had no idea if Bella was with them.

I sped home and my tires squealed when I pulled into Charlie's driveway. He came out looking confused and threatened to write me a ticket, but that all changed once I told him what Mrs. Jenson had told me.

"Sorry, Son, I hadn't even thought to look out there because I figured she would be avoiding Renee. That and I didn't really feel like talking to Billy. Turns out he and Renee are kind of a thing now," he said with his face screwed up.

I hopped in his cruiser and he took me right to a house on the far side of the reservation. It was at the forest's edge and seemed very peaceful. I could see why Charlie thought this place would help Renee.

He walked right up, knocking forcefully on the door. I stood behind him, looking around to see if there was any sign of Bella. The door opened to Billy standing there looking shocked. "Finally," he said with a sigh. "Charlie, I love you, man, but you've got to get your girls under control. This place is turning into a nut house," he said and waved us in.

We followed him in, but he walked straight through the house and out the back door where there were two chairs. I about leapt out of my skin when I saw Bella. I did actually nearly knock over Charlie and Billy charging at her and wrapping her up in my arms. She pushed me away for a second, but then she suddenly moaned my name and started sobbing into my neck, squeezing me tightly.

"She wouldn't tell me, Edward, and they won't take me. I need to see, Edward. I need to see if our girls are safe. Please make them tell me. I need to see my girls. I don't believe her. I don't believe she's better," my girl sobbed.

"Jake found her half way to Spokane on foot two days ago. She refused to get in the car with him unless he promised to take her where she was going. He did because she was a mess and he was scared what would happen to her. From there, she demanded that he take her to Seattle, but he wouldn't. She had seen the street name but not the address of where the girls were. Seattle's huge, Charlie, and I don't want her getting in trouble for kidnapping or something," Billy said nervously. "Jake finally asked her what the social worker had said to her and then brought her here, hopping that talking to her mom and seeing it was possible to stay clean would help her feel better. It doesn't seem to be working."

Charlie rubbed his face and nodded in understanding. "Alright, let's get her home," he said.

I went to lift Bella, but once she realized we were leaving, she fought me. "NO! NO! I have to see, I have to see, I know she's not clean. I just know it! My girls, Edward, our girls!" she said sobbing and I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm clean now, Bella," Renee tried again. "I know growing up you went through a lot, but I finally got the help I needed."

"NO!" she snapped, "I don't believe you!"

"Edward, please, we have to go to Seattle. I don't believe her, I don't believe my mother or Victoria is clean," she sobbed so hard that she was gasping for air. I tried to calm her down, but she suddenly passed out in my arms.

I started to panic, but Charlie grabbed my shoulders getting my attention. "She's fine, it's probably best she not know we're taking her."

"She did that when Jake brought her here, too, she was so emotionally distraught. She wouldn't calm down, just freaked out until she threw up and then passed out. She was hysterical when she woke up. Renee tried to calm her, but she just lashed out and then took to glaring at her. That was what she was doing until you finally got here," Billy explained looking at my girl in my arms sadly. "She won't eat, either. She says everything makes her sick. You've got your hands full taking care of her, Charlie, she's a real mess."

"Thanks, Billy, we'll take it from here," Charlie said and then waved for me to follow him. I carried my girl out to the cruiser and sat in the back cradling her to my chest, fighting my tears. I finally had her back, but she was a broken mess, just as I was.

I was worried because she was running a fever. I was pretty sure she had cried herself sick. I hoped we had some medicine at the house for her.

"How's she doing?" Charlie asked me as he drove.

I fought back my tears sniffling. "She's still out and I think she's running a fever." I kissed my girl, feeling her hot forehead with my lips. I pulled her tighter.

"I'll have the doc come by to look at her. She might be able to give her something to help her sleep or calm her down," Charlie suggested. I didn't like the idea of knocking my girl out, but at this point, I didn't know if she would fight me if she woke up.

I watched as Charlie put a call in to the doctor, having her meet us at the house. Dr. Stewart came into our room where I had tucked Bella in and started to examine her. She checked her lungs and heart and then her eyes. She pulled out a little vile of something and then held it under Bella's nose.

Bella swatted at it with her hand shaking her head, and then she sat up suddenly, looking around. "Edward, my girls, where are my girls?"

I quickly pulled her into my arms, trying to calm her. "I'm here, Bella."

"Where, where are they? Tell me it was a bad dream, tell me they're here. Gill! Genny!" she screamed.

"They're gone," I whispered not really wanting to tell her.

"No, No, NO! Genny! Gill!" she shouted fighting out of my arms. "They can't be gone!"

I grabbed her, pulling her back. I didn't want her scaring Adam. "They're back with Victoria, their mother."

"I'm their mother," she hissed at me furious. She hit my arm and shoved me away, moving out into the hall. "I have to get them back," she cried.

I grabbed her, stopping her and pulling her back against my chest, holding her tight. "We can't, baby, we can't, they're not ours."

"NO! No! Please, god, no!" she begged. "You have to let me go get them."

I looked over at Dr. Stewart who was coming over with a needle. I nodded at her to do it and after another moment of struggling, my girl went limp in my arms. I carried her up to our room, tucking her in again, sitting defeated on the edge of the bed. I grabbed my girl's hand squeezing it, trying to comfort myself. I was so grateful she was home, but my chest ached seeing her in so much pain.

I woke the next morning to my girl clinging to me, sobbing on my chest. I held her in my arms, hoping that maybe she had finally accepted that she couldn't go after the girls, that we had to stay here and try and make it through this together. We had stayed in bed late. It was almost noon when I heard a light knock on the door.

My mom opened it when I called to her to come in. She was holding a tray of food and I hoped to get Bella to eat some of it.

"Charlie told me her stomach has been upset so I made some toast and rice. There's some apple slices as well. Are you two going to be alright up here?"

"Yeah, Mom, thank you for the breakfast. Just go take care of Adam. I'm sure this whole mess has him nervous."

Bella turned and looked up at me confused. I could see the question in her eyes.

"Adam is a four year old boy that has no family to claim him. He needed a place to stay." She cringed away from me.

"We couldn't turn him out, honey," my mother defended.

Bella hid her face in my side and I rubbed her back, understanding the feelings she had, the fear of getting close to this child and having him taken as well. I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, love, Mom's taking care of him," I said squeezing her, letting her know I wasn't asking anything from her right now. Neither of us were ready to take on this little boy. But he needed a place so he would have one here.

A/N So I hope that explains better what the hell happen to Bella, she went off the deep end. Thanks for reading please review.


	32. Chapter 32

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 32 Struggle and gain

Bella seemed to settle down. She wasn't fighting to go get the girls anymore, but she wasn't getting out of bed, either. It wasn't a big deal because my mother was used to taking care of my father and just added her to the list of people that needed to be cared for.

Of course, that all changed the night my mother came in and told me my father was having trouble breathing. She had to take him in to the hospital and I would need to look after Adam myself. She apologized, knowing I wasn't ready to take care of the boy. She had planned on caring for him herself, I knew she did, that was why I had agreed to take him in the first place, but now caring for the boy would fall on my shoulders.

I lay awake for a long time just watching my wife. She had been eating a little more, but she slept most of the time. I wished I could find a way to help her. I wished there was a way to just see the girls and know they were fine, but I knew if she saw them, she would want to bring them home. We knew it was a possibility that they would get taken back, but our hearts didn't want to believe it and now we were paying for it.

I heard Adam moving around in the room across the hall. I kissed Bella and slid out of bed, ready to face a little boy that I knew would not understand what I was going through. I stepped out into the hall just as he opened his door. At first, he went to close the door as if hiding from me, but I called his name.

"Adam," I said and he peeked out the door at me, making me feel guilty for not being more involved with him. "Come with me, I'll get you some breakfast, Ms. Elizabeth had to take her husband to the hospital."

He nodded at me worried. "Is Mr. Ed gonna be 'kay?" he asked.

It was the first time I had heard him speak. His little voice was timid and sweet, full of sincerity. I walked over and picked him up, kissing the top of his head. "I hope so, little buddy."

We ate in relative silence and I still hadn't heard from my mother. I looked up at the ceiling, knowing my wife was just above us. I was worried about leaving her, but I had to get back to work if we were going to be able to pay the utility bills this month. I looked across the table at Adam who was shifting nervously and not getting up, even though he was done eating. It was like he was waiting for something.

"Adam, why don't you go get ready; go potty and brush your teeth, then get dressed and meet me back down here," I ordered.

He nodded, jumping up and running off to do just as I asked. I quickly got dressed myself and left the door to my office open so he would know where to find me. I heard him come down the steps and he poked his head in my office door. I offered him a smile and waved him in.

"It looks like you're going to have to come to work with me today. Do you think you can be my helper?" I asked.

He nodded yes vigorously, making me smile.

I grabbed the booster that was by the front door and put it in my truck. Our first few calls were all elderly ladies that I was sure would fawn over how cute Adam was. I was right, too. I was surprised at how into helping this little boy was. If he wasn't handing me tools he was picking things up off the floor or helping wind yarn.

By lunch time, we were at Mrs. Banner's house and of course, she had lunch and cookies for me and Adam. Her friends had called ahead and let her know I had a helper today so Adam had a dinosaur-shaped sandwich and dinosaur grape eggs in an apple nest. His whole face lit up when he saw the plate she had made him and he ate it down excitedly.

The rest of the week went in a similar fashion. My mom was spending all her time at the hospital and I was taking care of Adam. When I had to make a run to the hardware store, I saw him looking at the kid's tool sets with interest, but when he noticed me watching him, he quickly looked away and ran in a hurry to my side, keeping his eyes on the ground. When we were checking out, I told Sam to throw one of the kids' tool sets on my order as well. Adam perked up and I smiled at him. "Well, go get your tools, boy. You can't help me if you don't have them now can you?" I said and he ran full blast at them, nearly tripping into the display. He hugged the little red and blue box to his body as he hurried back to my side.

"I'm ready!" he said smiling hugely. The walls around my heart cracked even more. He had spent the week knocking them down, making me care for him even though I was scared to. It was getting to be impossible not to love Adam.

It had been two weeks since my dad went into the hospital and they hadn't let him come home. He was fighting a chest cold, or in other words, he had pneumonia. The doctors weren't optimistic about him making it through it. I knew we had been preparing for this, but I didn't feel ready to lose my dad.

Bella had gotten up a few times and was moving around the room now. She had been getting her own lunch while I was at work, which was a good sign. I worried about her, though. I knew she went through a lot growing up with her mom, but she was always functional before now. Maybe we could see if she could talk to someone. I would have to barter with them for it because that would be the only way I would be able to afford it.

Charlie came over earlier in the week to meet Adam and check on Bella. He said that she had been really quiet-like and stayed mostly to herself when she first moved in with him, too. He thought that she would get better with time. I hoped he was right.

He gave Adam a baseball glove and a ball and played catch with him for a while. It turned out Adam loved to play catch. We made it an after dinner tradition to play for a while before bath time. Today I saw Bella watching us from the bedroom window. When I waved to her, she smiled. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was progress.

I called Dr. Stewart and asked her if she knew of any shrinks that Bella could talk to who would be willing to barter. She turned me on to an older lady in Port Angeles, Dr. Turley. When I called her, she told me Dr. Stewart had already called her and talked to her about us and she would be happy to barter. She had a lot of work that needed to be done on her old house and thought it would be beneficial to us both. I set an appointment for Bella and had Charlie watch Adam so I could take her.

Dr. Turley was a kind, portly older woman who hugged Bella as soon as she saw her. Bella instantly burst into tears. I was not sure if it was a good sign, but I left them alone and let Bella talk to her in private. Bella came out sniffling, but with a soft smile. She gave Dr. Turley a hug before she left and told her thank you. I set up an appointment with her to work on her porch, clean her gutters, and fix several plumbing and electrical problems. Bella would be seeing Dr. Turley twice a week. I crossed my fingers, hoping it worked for her.

On the ride home, Bella asked about Adam. "Tell me about him, please."

I looked at her nervously, but she gave me a shaky smile, so I answered her. "Mrs. Jenson says he's up for adoption. We can adopt him if we want. No one will be taking him, so you know he's ours as long as we want. He's kind of quiet, but he's really helpful. I noticed he doesn't ask for anything and you always have to dismiss him from the table or he'll just sit there, even if he has to go to the bathroom. He just will squirm, too shy to ask."

She looked worried. "What happened, why was he taken?"

I rubbed my face. "Truth is, I didn't bother to read his file which I know is completely irresponsible, but my mom read it and she didn't seem to think there was anything important to tell me about in it. I do know he had it rough in his last foster home, though. An older boy hurt him, that was why he was moved and brought to us on such short notice. We were the only foster parents available with room."

She looked away from me, looking out the window, watching the trees blur past for a while. I realized I shouldn't have mentioned the room we had. I was sure it just reminded her of the void. She was quiet again after that and didn't look back at me until we got home.

Charlie was on my front porch and looking worried when we pulled up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's your dad, Son, I'm sorry. I'll stay here with Adam and Bella, but you need to go to the hospital and say your last goodbyes. Your mother needs you."

Bella's face snapped to mine. She looked worried and panicked. Next thing I knew, she was hugging me tightly and I was fighting tears. I knew this was coming, I did. I guess I just didn't want to believe there would ever be an end to my father. I didn't think anyone ever wanted to believe their father was not Superman who lived forever. Unfortunately, reality was serving me up a cold dish of depression.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Charlie asked.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, hopping back into the truck and headed for the hospital. I parked next to my mother's van and went inside. I knew where my father's room was because he had been here so long. I walked in to see my mother with her head down on his chest sobbing as my father lay still, pale, and unconscious.

"Mom?" I called.

She lifted her head and my dad's eyes fluttered but wouldn't open.

"I think he can still hear us. I think he's hanging on so we can say goodbye," she sobbed.

I went to the other side of the bed and took his hand carefully in mine, minding all the wires. "Hey, Dad, I know we were expecting this, but would you believe I feel blindsided by it all? I just don't want to believe that you're leaving me." I pulled his hand tighter to my chest. "I love you, Dad, I hope you know that. I know I didn't say it a lot, but we're guys you know. We aren't supposed to say it to each other unless we're drunk and neither of us ever drank much," I chuckled at my bad joke. "Just know that I love you and I know you loved me," I sniffled a little. "On a brighter note, I got Bella in to see a shrink. I'm doing some work for the doctor. She had her first session today and I think it went well. She seemed a little better, so I hope it works out for us. Adam is my new little sidekick. I got him his own tool set and he's actually pretty handy. Charlie got him a baseball and glove and is talking about signing him up for T-ball in the spring." My heart sank a little. "I hate that you're going to miss that."

My mother was watching the heart monitor the whole time I talked to him. I saw the readout on it. It was saying thirty, whatever that meant, but the beeping was really slow and seemed to be getting slower as the number dropped even more. My mother squeezed his hand and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, wait for me," she said and the beeps got even further spaced apart.

"Watch out for the girl's, Dad," I whispered in his ear and squeezed his hand. We didn't sit for much longer before the machine finally flat lined. My mother cried hard and I pulled her into my arms, trying to keep it together for her. The nurse and the doctor came in, turning off the machine and called time of death for my father.

I was surprised when Carlisle came into the room, giving me a sad, understanding look. "I'll drive you home."

I didn't protest because right now I was a mess, trying to hold it together for my mother. She was a mess as well and Carlisle took her to her room and stayed with her. I was glad because I didn't think I had the strength to be there for her right now.

Charlie had already put Adam to bed for me so I went to my room to find my wife looking up at me sadly from the bed. She opened her arms to me and I dove into them, crumbling like a little boy. I had lost my father, my mentor, my greatest example of how to be a husband and father. I was a mess and alone and I missed him so much, my body ached as I was racked with sobs. Bella held me to her, letting me cry it all out until I fell into a fitful sleep. I needed her now more than ever. I just hoped that we could pull through all of this, that together we would be strong enough to make it through this mess of pain and hurt.

I had always heard that what didn't kill us made us stronger. At this rate, I was going to be giving Superman a run for his money.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	33. Chapter 33

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 33 Dark in the morning light

I felt Bella move at my side but I didn't bother to open my eyes. I knew my mother would need help planning my father's funeral, but I really didn't want to face it. I was surprised when not too much later, my girl came in with bacon, eggs, and coffee.

"Sweetheart," she called to me softly. I felt her hand gently rub across my cheek and she kissed my head, "I have some food for you this morning. Charlie's sitting with Adam downstairs. You were right; he really is a sweet little boy." I felt her fingers run through my hair. "Carlisle's helping your mother with the arrangements."

At that, my eyes opened. I didn't want to make the funeral arrangements, but I sure as heck didn't want someone else doing them in my place. I sat up faster than I should and knocked Bella back off the bed. I grabbed her arm before she hit the ground. She looked surprised and nervous.

"Are you upset with Carlisle?" she asked catching on way too fast for her own good.

The truth was that I wasn't upset with Carlisle, just with myself for not being strong enough for my mother to help her through this.

"Edward?" she called to me again, tipping my chin up to look in her eyes. "Let's just take it one day at a time, or maybe even just an hour at a time, okay? Now, do you feel like you can eat?" she asked scooting back on the bed and pulling the tray over.

I wasn't hungry, but my girl had made me breakfast. She was trying to help me so I decided to try and eat. She had a plate of her own and ended up eating all of her food and then a little of mine as well. I didn't mind. I fed her my bacon, distracting myself from the fact that my father was not downstairs, nor would he ever be again.

Carlisle found the perfect balance between doing everything and letting my mom and I pick the stuff for the funeral. I was leaning on my girl who was waiting on me hand and foot and doing everything in her power to reassure little Adam that I was not upset with him. Once he figured out that Mr. Ed was my father, he came to me with a picture that just broke my heart. He had lost his dad, too, so he drew a picture of his dad and Mr. Ed in heaven. He tried to draw Jesus, but it turned out Jesus looked a lot like Charlie with a big mustache. It was kind of funny. I hugged that little boy to my side, understanding his quiet nature a little better.

The florist had an Edward senior special; the diner had a sale on apple pie. Carlisle did all the talking and footwork for the arrangements. What I didn't know was that my mother had done the same for him when he lost his Esme. She and Jasper took care of him and his daughter. The whole town once again showed up toting flowers and casseroles. Luckily, Bella was well practiced at freezing leftovers. I had to say having that extra food was a life saver at the end of the month. With all the time we took off, I barely had enough to cover the bills.

Mom was spending most of her time over at Carlisle's which made me wonder about their relationship. I knew they were closer than I realized, but I hoped they weren't shacking up or something. I just didn't think I could handle it.

It was nearly a month after my father had passed and I still cringed when I walked past their room every day to get to my office. I called Emmett and gave him his list of calls and went over mine. Bella came into my room, setting my breakfast on my desk. "Edward, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I looked up at her confused. I didn't know what she was sorry for.

"Dr. Turley and I have been discussing how you most likely felt abandoned when I left to go after the girls."

I didn't like this line of conversation. It was true; I had felt abandoned and spent my days at work worrying that she wouldn't be there when I got home.

She pushed my seat back and climbed into my lap and spoke softly. "My mother did not keep the best company. More than once, I climbed out my window and hid on the roof to get away from the men she would bring home."

She had never said anything about her life with her mother. I gripped her tightly, hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"I was lucky, Edward," she said looking up at me sadly, "I was able to hide really well and squeeze into small places. My mom was too messed up to understand that those men that she was bringing home were trying to hurt me. I want to believe that she cared, but she wasn't herself enough to care most of the time. I just couldn't handle my little girls going through that. I couldn't risk them not hiding well enough or having to endure the beatings when they were found by their mom." She turned her face into my neck, "I'm having a difficult time believing that Victoria is really clean, but I have to have faith that they're keeping an eye on her and will take them away again if she isn't."

I kissed her softly, squeezing her tightly. I hated that my girl had been through so much. I knew I didn't even know the half of it. She kept it all bottled up inside. It wasn't surprising that she finally exploded when she thought the girls were threatened. I just hoped that Dr. Turley could help her through it.

"Dr. Turley has suggested I get on an antidepressant. I need to see Dr. Stewart before she can prescribe me anything, though."

I kissed her head. "Alright, I'll make the call, baby."

Dr. Stewart was happy to see me when I brought Bella in. She had a problem with the doors sticking in the office so I took care of that while she ran the tests on Bella.

She came out of the in-house lab with a file and smiled at me. "Edward, why don't you join me in the exam room with Bella?"

I followed her back to the room, taking comfort in the fact that she was smiling. She wouldn't smile if it was bad news, right?

"Bella, I asked your husband in because I have some news for you. One of the tests I ran was a pregnancy test," Dr. Stewart was beaming, "It was positive. I know you two were trying for a baby before."

"Wow," I said stunned and looked at Bella. She started laughing and smiled at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked Dr. Stewart.

"Yeah, it's frowned upon in the medical community to joke about it," she said with a shrug.

"We're pregnant?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Yes, I ran a secondary test on the blood that we drew and it looks like she's eleven weeks and three days."

I looked at Bella shocked and then down at her tummy. It was still flat and her hand rested over it in awe. "We're having a baby," I said finally understanding her need to finish off what I had left on my plate. I laughed a little at the realization of it all. "We're having a baby!" I said feeling giddy and hugged my girl.

"In four days, you'll be out of your first trimester. I'll let Dr. Turley know that you're pregnant. There are still medicines you can take, but I'll leave it up to her to prescribe them. You also need to start taking prenatal vitamins to be sure that you and the baby stay healthy. Make sure you get plenty of rest, but don't be afraid of a little exercise, either. Just be sure to listen to your body and rest when it tells you to."

Dr. Stewart pulled out a packet of papers and forms for Bella to fill out. She ordered another blood draw and ran more tests. I wondered if there would be any blood left in my girl after that.

"So, Edward, I was thinking of adding a large screened porch onto my house, do you think that would cover the cost of a baby?" Dr. Stewart asked.

I smiled widely shaking her hand. "You got a deal, one large screened porch in exchange for a baby."

She started laughing and I hugged my girl. I kissed her softly, relieved we were having a baby no one would ever take from us and that Dr. Stewart already had a plan for me to pay for it. I could do this. I could take care of my family.

When we got home, my mom was sitting with Adam reading a book to him. Bella was smiling so widely she looked downright giddy; I had to admit that I was sure I looked the same.

My mother looked up at us and asked us what was going on.

"Do you want to tell her, baby?" I asked.

She leaned up and kissed my jaw, "I think we should tell them together."

I pulled her into my arms, resting my hands over her tummy. I kissed her neck smiling and she rested her hand over mine. "We have a new addition coming to join the family."

"Oh, did Mrs. Jenson call you about another child?"

"No, Dr. Stewart did," I said with a smirk.

"Dr. Stewart?" she asked confused. "I don't understand." I looked down at where my hands rested and then back to my mom. I knew exactly when she got it because her eyes popped wide and she jumped off the couch, leaping over the coffee table into us. "A baby! You're having a baby!" she squealed.

We both nodded yes while my mother went nuts, kissing our cheeks madly. "Oh, how exciting. I'm so happy for you! This is just what our family needed. Oh, sweetheart, I can't wait! A baby!" she squealed and ran off toward my office to use the phone. She had already called a few ladies by the time I got settled, sitting next to Adam.

He looked up at me nervously. "How do you feel about Ms. Bella having a baby?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Does it mean I have to go?"

I squeezed him tightly in my arms, kissing the top of his head. "No, little buddy. You're not leaving, but you're going to be a big brother, do you think you can handle that? It's a lot of responsibility."

He nodded his head yes. "I's can do it, I'm sponsible," he said very seriously.

"I know, buddy, you're going to be a great big brother."

I kissed his head and picked up the book my mother had left behind when she exploded in excitement. It was Goodnight Moon. I started reading it to him when Charlie suddenly came bursting in.

"What's this I hear about a baby?" he shouted.

Bella came walking out of the kitchen trying not to smile. "Who told you? I was just getting ready to walk over to your house and tell you the news," she said holding a plate of cookies.

He looked at her and then to my office where my mother was still chatting up the whole town. "So it's true, I mean…" he asked carefully not saying it. He knew how hard it was on Bella when we were trying.

"Yes, Dad, I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby."

"HOT DAMN!" he shouted slapping his leg and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you," he kissed her forehead. "If you need anything you call me. I mean it."

He turned to me and smiled widely. "Edward, I never thought I would ever say this in regards to my baby girl, but nice shooting."

I couldn't help laughing. "Thanks, Charlie."

Hopefully now things would start looking up.

A/N Thanks for reading please review. See it was a little happier right.


	34. Chapter 34

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

Chapter 34 Good things

Bella was five month pregnant now. She looked so beautiful. Her little tummy was just peeking out at us and we were going to have the ultrasound today. Mrs. Jensen would be meeting us for lunch as well. We were making it official; Adam was staying with us for good.

My mom was keeping Adam for us today. I couldn't wait to see our baby. I had just finished the screened porch for Dr. Stewart and she loved it, at least that was what she said.

Bella's knee bounced nervously as she squeezed my hand. "You okay, baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm anxious to see if the baby is okay. It's all kind of surreal. I'm kind of afraid to believe it, you know?"

"Yeah," I said and kissed her lips softly, "I think we'll both breathe a sigh of relief when we see the little one kicking around."

"Isabella Masen," the nurse called and Bella and I got up and made our way to the exam room. This one was dimly light and a lady we hadn't met sat down in front of the ultrasound machine.

"Just lay back and pull your shirt up and undo your pants," the tech said and my girl complied. The tech tucked paper towels or something around Bella's clothes and then warned her that the gel would be a little cool. Apparently, her warmer was broken.

Once the little wand hit Bella's tummy, we heard a soft whooshing sound fill the room. "That's the baby's heartbeat. I'm sure Dr. Stewart has let you listen before."

"Yes," Bella said softly, "But it's always nice to hear it."

The tech went about her business, clicking on several things and typing away. Finally after a while, I just had to ask, "Is everything looking okay?" I asked, "I mean, is the baby healthy?"

The tech turned and smiled at me, "I'm not the doctor, but from what I can see, there doesn't seem to be any problems, your baby looks healthy."

Bella let out a relieved sigh and I leaned over, kissing her softly again.

"So, would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

I nodded yes excitedly and Bella giggled. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, see this here?" she ran the wand over the image, turning the screen toward us. "This is your little boy's manhood."

"Yes!" I shouted jumping up, causing Bella to laugh.

"What if it was a girl?" Bella asked teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure I would've had the same reaction. I'm just excited that we're having a baby," I said chuckling.

The tech showed us our little man's face and body. He wiggled and kicked the wand, getting annoyed with it and causing us all to laugh. He had his hand resting on his head and then moved his other down to his privates.

"I think he's getting modest on us now," the tech smiled.

She clicked a few pictures for us, printing them out for us to share and handed them to my excited wife before she cleaned her off and left the room. Dr. Stewart came in a few minutes later grinning.

"Well, everything looks good, Bella. You've stayed really small so far, but be prepared for that to begin changing quickly. Your little man in there is growing great and you'll definitely be showing it soon. Make sure to rest well, and if there's anything you want to do that requires any extended effort, I would recommend doing it sooner rather than later as it'll get more tiring the further along you get," she said as she finished her exam.

That reminded me that our fourth anniversary was coming up. My Bella had given me so much and had been through so much that I decided to plan something special for her. We didn't have much money, but a trip to nearby Seattle soon for a weekend of fun and romance would be something I could probably swing.

We met Mrs. Jensen at the courthouse just before lunch and she led us straight into a judge's office.

"Welcome. I see here we have adoption papers to sign," he said smiling.

We nodded excitedly. Bella had gotten really close with little Adam over the past few months. Once he found out she was pregnant, he took his role of big brother very seriously. He was doing his best to make things easier for her. He cleared the table without being asked and would pick up his toys so she wouldn't trip on them. He tried taking out the trash for her a few times, but it was a real struggle for the little guy. I made a point to help him out and bought a couple of smaller trash cans that he could help with. He wouldn't let her pick anything up off the floor and would draw pictures to hang in the room for the baby. Adam was impossible not to love.

It was difficult to take the little girl stuff out of his room, but we did finally break down and buy Adam some bedding that was meant for a boy. The fact that he saw one with tools on it and got excited didn't hurt any, either. I bought the matching curtains as well and when we found out we were having a boy, I made plans to go get the matching crib set.

"It looks like everything is in order here," the Judge said and gave his little spiel on the importance of putting our kids first. We agreed and finally we all signed the papers. It was official; Adam was our son and was now Adam Masen.

"We'll have to celebrate tonight, maybe take him somewhere special," I said as we sat with Mrs. Jensen at lunch. Bella nodded in agreement because her mouth was full.

Mrs. Jenson reached over and squeezed Bella's hand. "I'm so happy things are working out for you two."

Bella had been doing really well in her therapy sessions with Dr. Turley. She knew it was out of Mrs. Jenson's hands when she took the girls. It was court ordered and so we had tried to let it go. She hadn't asked us to take any more children other than Adam, knowing we still were trying to recover from the loss. Honestly, I was happy with just our two boys.

When we got home, I set the papers in front of Adam and he looked at us confused. "You're officially Adam Masen, Son," I said pulling him over onto my lap. "We thought it was important that you became a Masen before your brother got here. We didn't want any confusion on who was the big brother," I teased.

He looked at the papers and then back to Bella and I. "You're keeping me?" he asked timidly.

Bella nodded yes.

"Really, for good? You're not sending me away?"

"Nope, never, you're official our son and the first Masen brother."

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"Yup, so when you start school in the fall, you'll be Adam Masen, coolest kindergartener in the world," I said tickling him wildly. He wiggled and kicked, trying to get free. He squealed in delight when I told him that we were going to the pizza place for dinner to celebrate. He did his own version of a celebration dance, making us laugh and me to join in. I would forever be thankful that Adam came into our lives.

My mother had continued seeing Carlisle and now they were officially dating. I wasn't sure how I felt about it until one night I heard my mother laughing. "You should have seen his face, Carlisle, I wish you and Esme had been there. Ed was always the joker, so he was just stunned when I turned the tables on him."

I slipped out of hearing range, giving them privacy. My mother still loved my father best and she understood that Carlisle felt the same about Esme, so I was a little surprised when she came home sporting an engagement ring with a nervous Carlisle standing behind her.

I was staring at it stunned as my wife hugged them both and Adam danced around them asking if that would make Carlisle his grandpa. Carlisle picked him up, hugging him and telling him yes, and that he was looking forward to it.

"Edward?" my mother asked in a worried voice. I finally looked up to her face. "Edward, please, say something," my mother begged.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

She smiled at Carlisle and nodded. "Yes, I am, and let's face it, it's time I gave Bella back her house."

I looked at the women in my life confused. I had never heard of any contention between them, but from the looks they gave each other, it looked like there might have been some at some point.

"Have you picked a date?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Yes, since this is our second marriage, we were just going to do it at the courthouse. Keep it small and simple and maybe have a little luncheon in the back yard with the family."

"Yes, that's the plan, we haven't told Alice, though. I'm not sure how she'll react, but if it's positive, I think we'll have a hard time keeping her from inviting the whole town and hiring a wedding planner."

"You should do a sneak attack," Adam said jumping out from next to the couch, "Just surprise her and get married all at the same time."

"Actually, Adam, that's a very good idea," Carlisle said with a mischievous smile.

It was two weeks later we were standing on the courthouse steps when Alice came rushing forward with Jasper on her tail. "What is this about? Did they tell you?" she asked.

"They're getting married," Bella said straight out. She was always good at getting to the point.

"Married? Wait, right now? Today? But we didn't plan anything? Is there even flowers and a cake? How can they do this?" she panicked and ran inside.

My mom was able to settle Alice down, promising her that there was indeed a cake and the florist was on her way just now. Moments later, a portly lady came in with a few bouquets, handing the largest to my mother and two smaller ones to my wife and soon-to-be step sister. The women pinned boutonnieres on all us men and even little Adam, who was given a pillow with the rings tied to it. We all stood in the judge's office. The men stood by Carlisle and the girls by my mom, and little Adam stood in the middle holding the rings. The ceremony was short and the judge took pictures of us all together for us and we took one of him with my mom and Carlisle. All in all, it was simple and sweet, just as they wanted, and Alice took it much better than I thought.

We went back to Carlisle's house and had lunch, followed by a cake that had a wedding topper on it. It wasn't your average huge wedding cake, just a small layered one that was only two tiers high, but there were leftovers as it was, so there really was no need for a bigger one.

After lunch, Jasper and Carlisle helped move my mother's things to Carlisle's home. I was nervous about going into her room and seeing my father's things, but my mother seemed at ease around them and packed them up as well to take with her.

When I unloaded the last box at their home, I noticed there were pictures of Esme everywhere. There were touches of her all over the place. I walked down the hall where I was putting the boxes to be unpacked when I found my mother and Carlisle going through a box. "We can put them up along the mantel and there's space on the far wall. I'm okay with rearranging some of mine to make room for yours," Carlisle smiled.

My mother looked up at Carlisle with tears in her eyes and that was when I noticed the box she was looking in was full of pictures. "Thank you, dear."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I just want you to be happy."

I knew then that Carlisle would take care of my mom and that neither would forget the loves of their lives, but they would be happy with the love they had in each other as well.

**A/N: See, happier chapter! Looks like they're heading for a nice weekend in Seattle for a little anniversary fun soon – should be interesting! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. Dolly's dad is doing better. Thanks for all your prayers and well wishes!**

Chapter 35 Wish I had done things differently

Some scenes of your life you replay over and over, making you wonder if there could have been a different outcome. Those scenes haunted us and kept us from looking forward. I was stuck in one of those loops now, wondering what I could have done differently. Could there have really been a different outcome? I ended up just praying to god to please save my wife and child as I tried and keep it together until I heard back from the doctor. I looked down at my bandaged arm and wondered if maybe, just maybe had I leaned a little more to the left, if the bullet would have gone into my arm and into the bone, stopping there and not just skimming my arm and hitting my wife.

"Edward." It was my mother. She was winded from running in from the parking lot. Carlisle and Charlie were on her heels. "Charlie ran the lights so we could get here faster, baby. What happened?"

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the images and failing. It was supposed to be a romantic weekend getaway with just the two of us. It was our four year anniversary and I really couldn't believe we had been married that long. It really didn't seem that long. Everything had been going so good for us; adopting Adam, my business, Bella pregnant with our son. Why couldn't we seem to catch a break?

"Boy, look at me!" Charlie yelled shaking my shoulder. I winced a little when he gripped where I had been shot. He looked at my arm and frowned. "You weren't trying to be a hero, were you?"

I looked down at the ground, trying to figure out if I had been, but truth was, I couldn't just turn my back and walk away. Not when I heard what I had heard, not when I had seen what I had seen. Besides, Bella would not have let us walk away and I would have never been able to look myself in the mirror again if I had, either. No, we weren't being heroes, we were just being human. "The girls," I spoke softly trying to figure out where to begin.

My mother looked up at me confused. "I don't understand."

"We found the girls."

"What?" Charlie snapped. "Please tell me you didn't go trying to kidnap them!"

"No," I shook my head; if only it were so simple.

Carlisle pulled some chairs closer to me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it for support. "Just take your time, Son."

I nodded, trying to find where to begin.

"We were leaving our hotel when we heard crying and shouting..."

We were staying in a less than nice neighborhood because we didn't have the money to go to a fancy hotel. I had spent all my money on flowers, dinner, and a trip to some art gallery. Not to mention the drive to Seattle itself was pretty costly. I was glad we were there. God, I didn't know what would have happened to those babies if we weren't, the horrible things that could have happened at the hands of that monster. It was everything Bella had been afraid of. I didn't understand how this could have happened. I thought they were keeping an eye on the girls. I thought they were going to be checking on them. I never expected to find them in an alley looking like that.

I heard a few sets of footsteps come into the waiting room. "I'm looking for an Edward Masen," a deep voice called.

"Here," I said barely holding it together. I had to hold it together for my girl, for my girls.

"I know you're in a very stressful situation, Mr. Masen, but I was hoping I could get a statement from you so we can get the ball rolling."

I chuckled darkly and shook my head. I looked at the woman in a grey pencil skirt that was with the officer. "How long have they been lost?"

She squirmed not answering and the officer went back to trying to get me to talk. I looked at my family and then the officer. I guess they would all find out what happened at once. "My wife and I were on our way back to our hotel. We'd come to Seattle for our anniversary," I shook my head. I couldn't wish we had stayed home, but I couldn't wish we were here getting shot, either. I wanted it all to be different.

"We'd just parked the car when we heard a man's voice. He was loud, angry that someone didn't have money to pay him. I didn't even bother to look until I heard his next words. He was going to take the payment from the little girls. I heard a woman yell no and a child scream. My wife and I quickly moved to the alleyway that this fight was happening in. I told her to stay back as I pushed forward. She didn't listen," I said shaking my head. "The woman was yanking on one of the girl's arms and the man had the other and was kicking at her to get her to let go. I yelled at him to back off and he started shouting at me to mind my own business. That's when everything changed. Gill remembered me."

My mother let out a gasp of shock. I noticed Charlie's glare became more pointed at the woman in the grey pencil skirt.

"She called to me and started running to me, she cried for me, calling me daddy," I sobbed into my hands.

"Oh, my god," my mother cried, "Please tell me the girls are okay. Tell me, tell me you didn't take them from our home just to throw them into danger," my mother snapped at the woman. She had the good sense to shrink back and the officer stepped between them.

"Mr. Masen, could you please go on." The officer prompted.

I nodded. "Gill was free and I told her to go to Bella who had her arms open and was calling to her. They were yanking on Genny, who was getting flung around like a rag doll. I was sure her shoulders were dislocated. The guy just wouldn't let go of her. He didn't realize that I hadn't left when he told me to. When I punched him trying to get him to let go of Genny, it worked. He was surprised and let go of her arm to come after me. Genny fell back on the woman. She was screaming. God, you could tell she was in so much pain. I wanted to go to her, but that guy wouldn't let up on me. He kicked me back, knocking me to the ground." I lifted my scraped hands, looking down at the dried blood. "He shouted that I would pay for interfering with taking what was his. The woman shouted that she would get the money. He turned to her and shot her. There was blood everywhere. Genny was screaming louder. God, I was so scared he'd shot Genny."

"She's going to be fine, Mr. Masen," the officer reassured me.

I took a deep breath. "He didn't like all the screaming that Genny was doing and pointed the gun at her. I got up off the ground and lunged at him, trying to wrestle the gun away. It went off, grazing my arm and then hitting my wife who was further up the alley behind me. I didn't know it had hit her, though. I was still trying to get him to let go. I finally got the gun twisted in his hand. He just had to let it go but he didn't," I said shaking my head. "He pulled the trigger instead." I slumped down. "He shot himself in the neck." I looked down at my blood-covered clothes.

"Once he fell to the ground, I went to check on Genny and that was when I heard Gill screaming that my wife had been shot." I fought the tears, but it was useless, I was all-out bawling and my mother took me into her arms. She was sobbing as well. I didn't want to lose my wife.

There was some sort of radio thing going off on the cop's shoulder. He answered back okay and said to save it. "Your wife called 911 when you went down the alley. We have it all recorded. I'm sure it'll just back up your story. It should be enough to put Mr. Trevino behind bars for good."

Trevino, that must have been the name of the guy that attacked us. "He's alive?" I asked.

The cop frowned. "Barely, they were able to stop him from bleeding out, but they don't know if he'll be more than a vegetable when he wakes up. If we can convict him, though, we can pull the plug on him."

I shook my head at them, "And the girls? How is Genny? I know she was hurt."

The timid woman in the pencil skirt answered. "Her arms were dislocated. They've popped them back into place, but they're keeping them wrapped against her body for the next three weeks to be sure that she doesn't have any lasting tendon damage."

"Were they healthy?" my voice broke. I wanted to ask, but I was afraid of the answer, "Had anyone…touched them?" I asked silently pleading that she understood what I was asking.

"No, they'd only been missing a few months. They weren't sexually abused during that time. They were malnourished and dehydrated, but they'll be fine," the woman said doing her best to reassure me.

I leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief. I looked over at my mother and then the woman again. "When can we take them home?" I asked.

"What?" she stuttered.

"I'm taking my girls home. They were mine and my wife's before you took them and gave them back to that woman you mistakenly called a fit mother. When can we get them back?" I stated a little more forcefully.

"I…I…I…" she stuttered.

"Hey, you're not supposed to use a cell phone in the hospital," I heard the cop say, but Charlie just glared at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Jenson, Chief Swan here. I'm at the hospital with Edward and Bella, along with Genny and Gill. The girls' mother was shot and killed tonight by either her drug dealer or pimp, we don't know which yet. Edward would like to take the girls home once they're released."

He nodded a couple of times, saying okay and then looked over at the pencil skirt woman. "She's right here; let me pass the phone to her."

The woman paled a little, but she took the phone. She said, "Yes, Ma'am," a lot and then looked at me, "She wants to talk to you," she said timidly.

"Please tell me you can help me," I said immediately.

"I can, now am I right to assume you want to keep the girls for good, you want to adopt them?" she asked.

"Yes, please, can you make that happen?" I asked hopeful.

"You got it. What hospital are you at? I'll be there as soon as I get the papers drawn up."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, we're at Seattle Grace and I'm very much looking forward to seeing you."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

I looked up at my mother with a sad smile. "She's bringing the adoption papers." I looked over at the woman and she was looking at her shoes.

Carlisle, who had been relatively quiet, finally spoke up. "I'll call Alice, she's watching Adam. I'll have her set up the room for the girls."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"That's what family is for, Edward."

"For Isabella Masen," a surgeon called grabbing our attention and causing us all to jump up.

"Yes, I'm her husband, how is she and the baby?" I asked slightly panicked. The guy was giving away nothing with his facial expression.

"They're both going to be fine, but we're going to keep her for a couple of days to monitor the baby and make sure there are no complications. We want him to stay in there and cook a while longer," he said with a smile.

I nodded. "Can I see her?"

He looked at his watch. "They're just moving her and she's still out. I can take you back to her room to wait for her."

"Yes, please," I begged and he nodded okay.

I followed him back to the room and watched as they wheeled my sleeping girl in. Her right shoulder was all bandaged up and they had cleaned up her hair, face, and neck. All had been covered in blood. So much that I wasn't sure where she had been shot.

"She won't be able to use her arm for six weeks and then she needs to take it easy for the next few months." I nodded, listening to the doctor's directions.

Once he stepped out, I took my place at her side, holding her left hand and kissing her cheek. The doctor said it would be another thirty minutes until she woke up, but I didn't mind waiting. My love was going to be fine as well as my baby, and the girls would finally be coming home for good.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	36. Chapter 36

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it and is finally home! I just write it.

Chapter 36 Good help is hard to find

I must have fallen asleep, finally crashing from my adrenalin rush once I knew everyone would be alright. I felt a hand on my cheek and went to squeeze Bella's only to find my own hand empty. I jumped up panicked, worried that she wasn't okay only to find her looking at me quizzically.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

I shook my head no and took her hand in mine. "I was afraid that I only dreamt you were okay," I said leaning over her kissing her lips lightly and then kissing her stomach. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need a nurse?" I asked.

"I'm fine right now, Edward; or I will be once you tell me about the girls."

I smiled, happy that I would be the one giving her the good news. "They're fine, a little dehydrated and malnourished, but no one had…hurt them, until tonight anyway, and we stopped that before it happened."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"We're taking them home. Mrs. Jenson is on her way with the adoption papers. They're going to be ours for good. No one will ever take them or try and hurt them again," I promised kissing her softly. Her good arm came up around my neck and our foreheads rested against each other.

"They're coming home," she said with a sigh.

I smiled. "Yes, Carlisle has Alice getting their room ready. I'm not sure what we'll come home to, though."

She laughed a little and then cringed when her body shook her wound. A throat cleared behind us, reminding me that we weren't alone. Charlie had been waiting patiently to see that his little girl was alright and I wouldn't deny him that, especially when I knew how upsetting your daughter being hurt could be.

"Hey, baby girl, you scared the crap out of me, having your husband calling me, telling me you were shot," he kissed her head, "Don't do that again."

"I didn't plan on doing it the first time."

"Yeah, well, you could have waited for the cops."

"They wouldn't have gotten there in time," she defended. "They didn't make it in time to stop this, either," she said motioning to her shoulder. "I called as soon as we looked down that alley. It took them that long to come," she said shaking her head. "We couldn't let him take the girls. We couldn't let him hurt them," she said with a stronger voice. The monitors went off a little louder.

I stepped forward shushing her. "It's alright, baby, we did the right thing. There was no way I wasn't going to help those little girls."

She sniffled a little and I held on to her. Charlie stepped back rubbing his face. "I just worry, Bells. I wish it had been me or an officer with a vest prepared to be shot, not my baby girl. I know you did what you had to. I'm glad the girls are safe and coming home."

My mother came forward and rested her hand on Bella's tummy. "I'm so happy to hear you're both alright." My mother was fighting back tears and finally gave in, hugging my wife as she sobbed.

The pencil skirt woman stepped into the room nervously. "The girls are asking for you," she said looking at Bella and me.

"You should go to them, let them know we're taking them home and they won't ever have to leave again," Bella said with a smile.

I nodded and my mother wiped her tears and took my hand. "Carlisle and Charlie, you look after Bella now. I'm leaving her feeling fine and growing my grandson and I expect to return to find her in the same condition," she said in a deadly serious mom voice.

Both men nodded yes to my mom and she led me down the hall, following the grey pencil skirt woman.

We came to the pediatric wing and had only stepped in the door when I heard both girls call me. "Daddy!" they squealed and Gill was wrapped around my legs.

I noticed she had an IV in her arm and most likely shouldn't have been out of bed so I picked her up and carried her over to her bed that was next to Genny. I leaned over kissing her head and then kissed little Genny's, too. She had tears in her eyes and my mother was fawning over the girls, hugging and kissing them.

"You're going to be coming home with us for good. I'm getting the judge to sign the papers saying I'm your dad for good and Ms. Bella is your mom forever."

"Really?" Gill asked choking up, "We get to stay this time?" she asked.

"Forever," my mom said.

"There's no way I'm ever letting them take you away again," I promised and picked up Genny, holding her in my lap. Her little arms were strapped against her side and chest. "Are you alright, sweet girl? The doctor says you're going to get better and grow up healthy and strong."

Genny just turned her face into my shoulder so I kissed her little head. "You know, Mommy is going to have one of her arms wrapped up just like you, but you're going to get yours unwrapped before her so you need to help her out around the house, okay?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes, like she didn't believe me.

"You're coming home with me and you're going to have a brother named Adam. I know he'll be great at helping you out, and in another two months, you'll get a brand new little baby brother named Anthony. We're going to need your help with him. I hear babies are lots of work. Do you think you and Gill could help us out by being his big sisters?"

Genny looked over at Gill who was nodding yes happily, sitting in my mom's lap.

"I think you girls will like Adam," my mother added. "I'm sure he's going to be so excited to meet you. He's been the only little kid in the house for a while."

Their doctor came in and looked over their charts and then looked up at us surprised. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Masen. I'm in the process of adopting the girls. They were my foster children before they were returned to their mother."

"Process?" he asked and looked at the woman in the pencil skirt. I really should learn her name.

"Yes, Mrs. Jenson is bringing the papers down to be signed right now, actually."

"Well, alright then, it's nice to see these girls get a happy ending," he said and came over, gently examining the girls, checking their vitals. His eyes darted to my bandaged arm. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was shot along with my wife while trying to get the girls away from the man that hurt Genny."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As the heart attack he almost gave me by calling me and telling me his pregnant wife had been shot, and then I get here and see he was shot as well," my mother tisked at me.

"I'm fine, Mom. Bella was the one that was hurt."

"Is she alright?" the doctor asked sounding sincere.

"Yes, she and our baby are fine, it was in her right shoulder so she'll be out one arm for a while, but we'll make do," I said leaning down and kissing little Genny on the head.

"Yes, I'll be there to help. I was just telling the girls about their brother, Adam. He was adopted while they were away."

"So, you're adopting three kids and having one, too?"

"We found out we were pregnant and then adopted our four year old son, Adam, and now we'll be adopting Genny and Gill. They were with us before Adam, they were our first babies, and I'm so grateful that we found them in time and get to take them home," I said fighting back tears. I was feeling a bit overly emotional from all the stress. The thing that sucked was once I got home, I wouldn't be able to take off work to be with the kids or get a break. I would have to do my best to pick up extra jobs so I could make ends meet with four kids and a hospital bill.

"Are you going to take some time off to help Bella and get the girls settled?" my mother asked as if reading my mind.

"I wish I could, Mom, but you know we're barely making it as it is and with no insurance, I'm sure the hospital bill is going to be huge."

"You don't have insurance?" he asked me shocked.

"No, I'm an electrician and a handyman, self-employed. I couldn't find any work in my field, so I employed myself so I could take care of my family," I stated, "Unfortunately, I don't have any benefits."

"I'm sure the state insurance would cover the children and maybe even your wife since she's pregnant. I'll have the financial aid person come up and talk to you. Hopefully, you can get this taken care of and not end up starving."

I smiled. I wasn't one to take something without working for it. I had come to like bartering, but at this point, I knew Bella's hospital bill would be huge.

An hour later, a lady with thick glasses came in and saw me sitting with the girls on the bed. I was reading a story to them while my mother went hunting for food and checked on Bella. I wanted to go, too, but Genny had a death grip on me and I completely understood why. She needed me more than Bella right now and I was sure Bella would understand and agree.

"Edward Masen?" the lady asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile; she looked kind and had a file folder clutched to her chest.

"It's so good to meet you. I'm Ingrid Townsend with financial aid. When Dr. Hannely told me your story, I thought it must have been something made up, but then I ran into the cop and asked for a copy of the police report. What you did was amazing and I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think God intervened right then, putting you right by your little girls when they needed you most."

I wasn't much for God most the time, but this time I had to give God the credit for having his hand in saving my girls. What were the chances that we would just happen to be staying in the hotel next to the alley they were living in? "I think so, too. I'm just glad that I'll finally be able to take my little girls back home."

"It's so nice that they're getting a happy ending. I brought the papers for you to request assistance from the state for your wife. I can help you process them. I was also wondering if you wouldn't mind letting us tell your story? It might encourage others to adopt and get more children into more permanent happy homes."

"I'll have to talk to my wife, but I think it'd be okay," I said with a shrug.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful, I'll just write up a little statement for the press release for you to look over then."  
>I was a little dumbfounded but agreed. Once Genny was asleep, I slipped out and talked to Bella about it, telling her about how clingy Genny was, not wanting to let me go and that was why I wasn't able to get back to her sooner. Just like I knew she would, she told me to go stay with the girls. Charlie was staying with her so she said she would be fine. My mom and Carlisle were bouncing between both rooms making sure we had everything we needed and helping me look after the girls.<p>

Alice came the next day with little Adam who jumped right up on the bed and into my arms, not even caring that I had one of the girls next to me. He looked over at Gill with big excited eyes, sticking out his hand to shake. "I'm Adam, I'm your brother," he said making Gill smile big at him and then look up at me before she hugged Adam, kissing his cheek. He wiped it off and to his credit he did his best not to look grossed out.

"I'm Gill, and that's Genny, she's our sister."

Adam looked over at Genny asleep in Esme's arms all wrapped up and frowned. "She got hurt like Mom."

"They're going to be alright, Adam. Everyone is going to be fine."

Ingrid came in with a paper and smiled at us crowded together on Gill's bed. "Who's this young man?"

"I'm their big brother, Adam," he said puffing out his chest.

"Well, you look to be a very good brother," she said smiling at him and he smiled so big I thought he would burst.

"I've been practicing," he whispered.

"Oh, you have?" Ingrid asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I's at the playground and I helped all the little kids out so they could swing and climb and play."

"Well, it looks like the girls are going to a good home then since you'll be there to look out for them," Ingrid said.

He nodded with a serious look on his face. "They're my family and I take care of my family," he said proudly.

I felt like I would burst with pride. I leaned down and kissed his little head. "You're going to be the best big brother ever."

Ingrid left the statement with me to read over. It was just the copy and she told me that it would go out on the six o'clock news tonight unless there were some changes that needed to be made. She told me she had left a copy with my wife as well.

When the six o clock news came on, I was surprised at how deep the news reporter really decided to dig. They looked me up and saw that I had been laid off and homeless, and then went back to work for a company that went under a year later. They touched on me starting my own handyman business and dabbling in home building, taking on another employee and partner who had also lost his job and had a family to support. Then they spoke of us taking my parents in and then losing my father. They also mentioned that we had fostered the girls who were returned to their mother and how we found out we were pregnant and still adopted Adam anyway. (Like there was any doubt we would, I scoffed.) They went on to talk about us celebrating our anniversary and finding the girls. The news anchor got really teary-eyed as she mentioned that my pregnant wife was shot and now we were facing mounting hospital bills. This was not the twist they were supposed to take. It was supposed to be a happy ending, feel good story, or so I thought looking down at the statement in front of me.

I was shocked when suddenly they began talking about donations and where to call or go to donate to help the Masen family.

Now that was an unexpected twist.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	37. Chapter 37

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 37 Coming Home

Going home was a much bigger to-do than I thought it would be. Bella's nurse was kind enough to re-bandage my arm before we left. I carried Genny and had my hand on Bella's shoulder, while she held Gill's hand as the nurse pushed her wheelchair, much to Bella's chagrin at hospital policy. Little Adam was acting as the bouncer or body guard. Reporters and photographers crowded around, trying to get pictures of us. Adam proudly and loudly shouted, "Make way, my mom and dad are coming with my sisters. Watch out!" he said pushing on the legs of the crowd. He was too cute to defy so they listened, stepping back.

We made it to the van where my mom was waiting in the driver's seat. Charlie was in his cruiser in front and Carlisle was in his car behind the van, waiting to start the caravan home to Forks. Once I had gotten my wife and daughters tucked into the car, Adam climbed in last, being the last to get buckled because he had taken it upon himself to 'hold everyone back' while I buckled up the girls. I stopped and turned to the crowd to make a statement to the media.

"I want to thank everyone for their love and well wishes. We're thrilled to finally be going home as a permanent family. I know the media showcased our needs, but really, we have all we need in each other. We're safe, we're happy, and we're loved. I think that's all anyone ever really wants. Thank you," I said and waved goodbye getting into the car.

The kids waved goodbye and the girls held up signs that said thank you on them. I would be happy to get home to our quiet town where nothing happened. When we pulled up to our house, though, I realized that wasn't going to happen. There were reporters waiting there as well. Alice and Jasper, along with Emmett, Rosalie, and their boys were there holding up a welcome home sign.

Gill remembered Emmett's son, Henry, and ran over giving him a hug. There were several flashes from photographers, but they had the good sense to stay back. I think Emmett and Jasper must have said something to them before we had gotten home because they all stood back on the sidewalk respectfully. It didn't hurt that Charlie was there in uniform keeping an eye on them.

Adam was excitedly talking about the girls' room. Apparently, he helped with the decorating. He was excitedly bouncing around and Henry joined in. Genny stayed in my arms, but Gill ran inside. Genny watched after her warily. I kissed her little head and turned to Charlie. "Can you let them know I'll come talk to them as soon as I get my girls settled?"

"You know you don't have to, Son," he said giving the reporters a pointed look.

"I know, but so many people have helped us out, I just want them to know we appreciate it."

He gave me a tight smile and shook his head. "You know, you're a good kid, Edward," he patted my shoulder, "My girl did great in picking you."

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his words. For so long, I had been ashamed and scared that I would always be a failure, but now here I was, with my father in law of all people giving me a compliment. That was just something that seeped into your bones and made you strive to be a better man. I wanted to live up to Charlie's belief. I wanted to be great for Bella.

I was right to be worried about setting Alice loose on the house. I almost didn't recognize it when I walked in. Apparently, saying 'set up the girls' room' turned into 'please redecorate the whole house.'

"Alice," I said in a stern tone. If Bella didn't like it, I would have her turn it all back the way it was right now.

"Let me explain!" Alice squeaked. "It wasn't my fault. I thought as a married couple, you should have your own bathroom for obvious reasons," she said making me blush, "So I moved the girls' room upstairs across from Adam's room. I got the room, beds and toys all set up. Most of it was just stuff I pulled out of the attic. Of course, once I was done, I thought since this was the kids' floor, I should make the bathroom more kid friendly, so I redid it in the duck theme, very gender neutral. Adam said he liked it. But then I thought, I could paint the landing and the hallway to the room so it would feel more welcoming. So I did.

"Of course, when I moved your stuff into your room, I thought it would be best if it had more of a romantic getaway feel. I mean you've got three kids with number four just weeks away, Edward!"

"Alice," I said in a reprimanding tone, but Bella squeezed my arm. I let out a defeated sigh and Alice went on.

"Well, I redid your bedroom and then the bathroom to match, but then I thought that I needed a good transition from your bathroom/bedroom to the living and kitchen area."

I started laughing.

Bella walked over to Alice and hugged her. "It's beautiful. How on earth did you get this all done so fast? We've only been gone three days."

"Oh, I had help," she said and smiled over at Emmett and Jasper.

"It wasn't just us," Jasper chimed in, "When word got out what happened in Seattle and that we were getting the house ready for the girls, people just showed up."

Emmett was laughing to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Crazy ole Joe Riley next door was wearing boxers with chameleons on them. Guess he thought the color changing thing was painting appropriate," Emmett chuckled.

"Do I even want to know what they said?"

"Probably not," he started laughing. "It was 'Watch my head turn purple.'"

I just laughed shaking my head; only Joe would think that was about painting.

"Daddy!" I heard Gill squeal.

"I'm being paged," I said making my way up to the kids' bedrooms. I still had Genny in my arms. She was looking at the open bathroom door and then to where Gill was jumping on her bed. It was white with pink and purple bedding that matched Genny's. Alice also had matching dressers and a shelf full of toys, several of which were the ones I had bought that were stored in the attic, including the little tool boxes that I had bought for them. Of course, Genny didn't focus on the tool boxes; no, she focused on the new baby doll sitting on her bed.

"Beebee!" she finally perked up. I was so worried she wouldn't let me put her down. She leaned toward it and then realized she couldn't hold it.

She was about to cry, but I hurried over to the doll. "Don't worry, I got her," I said picking up the baby doll and propping it between our bodies so she felt like she was holding it. Caring for a child that didn't have the use of her arms was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. It turned out she was still too young to really balance herself and walk without her arms. She tried, but she would often stumble. It was why I had taken to carrying her everywhere. That and she begged me to pick her up. Who was I to turn down my little girl? Let me say it was just not going to happen.

"Do you want to sit up here with Gill for a little while? I need to go downstairs and talk to the people outside," I explained. I walked over to the window and let her see them waiting outside for me.

Genny let out a huff and Gill waved wildly to the people, holding the curtain out of the way so they could see her clearly. They all smiled and wave back at her, a few taking pictures. I sat down on Genny's bed and propped up the pillows so she could sit up on it. I took her baby doll and tucked it in next to her so she could feel like she was holding it. Before I left, Gill climbed on the bed with her, and Adam and Henry came running in, laughing and talking. Gill moved next to Genny, wrapping her arm around her. I looked at her and she gave me a look that let me know she had her. I quietly reminded myself to make sure that Gill got a break and got to be a kid, too. She had been looking after Genny for too long. It was time for her to play.

As I came down the stairs, I was greeted by my excited wife. "Edward, you have to come see this!"

She grabbed me with her free hand and pulled me to the pantry. She threw the door open and she was giggling hysterically. "So much food. It was donated, Edward, we have a good two months of food here, and look, they even gave us juice," she pointed out. There were not only bottles, but also cans of juice lining the floor of the pantry. The shelves were full of canned fruits, vegetables, and all sorts of dry goods. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. I knew she would never turn away the girls, but truth was we were worried on how we were going to cover the cost of feeding the kids.

"The fridge is full, too, as well as your new freezer in the utility room," Alice said casually, "They just came in while we were painting and loaded them up. They left that, too," she said pointing to an envelope on the fridge.

Bella walked over and took it down. When she pulled out the letter, she was laughing and smiling so huge I thought she would burst. "It's a years' supply of groceries from Rite Way. They're donating a years' supply to us, we just have to go down and show them the letter and they'll let us get whatever we need."

"What, are you serious?" I was a little shocked. I knew the guy who managed our local Rite Way. I had fixed a few of his lights for him a while back.

When I took the letter, I saw it was signed not only by our local manager, Ron Cage, but also the corporate owner and CEO of Rite Way Grocers. I knew then I owed a huge thank you for this gift to Ron. He must have gone to his CEO and asked to help me. I would be sure to mention them when I spoke with the media. I turned and saw them leaning against their cars, waiting patiently.

"I should go so they can get back to their families, too," I said kissing my wife's head. She pulled me down, not letting me get away without kissing her lips. I had to say I was glad she didn't. It gave me the courage to go out there and represent our family and maybe encourage others to step up and adopt like Ingrid had suggested in the first place.

I stepped out on the front porch and then waved them all over. "Hey, y'all, I got my family settled, so I can give you a minute if you want to ask me some questions." They all perked up smiling and hurried over to the steps. "First, I want to say thank you for waiting for me patiently. I know everyone is chomping at the bit for the story and people in the media have family to get home to, too, so I want to say thanks for being respectful and letting me get my wife and kids settled first."

"Mr. Masen, what would you say to those who are unemployed right now looking to you for inspiration?"

"Well, you're just getting deep on me. I guess I would say, don't give up. I worked odd jobs and was one of those guys that stood on the corner with a 'will work for food' sign. Point is, there may not be corporate jobs, but there are still jobs. I went from a desk job to construction. You really can do anything. The public library was a godsend really. I learned most of my knowledge from their books and free internet. Without that, I would have been lost. I guess in the end, don't be afraid to change fields, even old dogs can learn new tricks," I say with a shrug.

"Mr. Masen, what are your feelings towards the system that took your girls away in the first place?"

My eyes narrowed at the woman, I was sure she was trying to get me to say something mean. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not happy about what happened with my girls, and I thank god we got to them in time, but no one had control over Victoria's action but herself. Do I think they should have kept a closer eye on her? Maybe, but in the end, unless they watched her twenty-four-seven, they wouldn't have seen it coming. The system isn't all bad; they also gave me my son, Adam. And Mrs. Jensen drove hours to personally bring us the adoption papers for our girls. She's a good woman."

"Mr. Masen, will you be staying home with the wife and kids while they recover?"

I scratched the back of my neck, silently thinking of the money I had in the bank, or lack thereof. "Um, I would love to, but I'm the sole breadwinner right now with four mouths to feed and a baby on the way." I let out a breath then remembered the donation from Ron Cage. "Thankfully, RiteWay Grocery donated a years' worth of groceries to us, so we'll be fed. I've just got to keep the lights on and the water running now," I said with a chuckle.

"Mr. Masen, what do you plan to do with the fifty thousand dollars that's been donated?"

My jaw dropped. "What?" I was shocked.

"The fifty thousand dollars that's been donated to you by various sources after your family's story aired three days ago."

"Are you serious? People really donated that much? Holy cow!" I was shocked, floored really. The reporters were all giggling about it. I finally pulled myself together. "Well, heck, maybe I can stay home for my wife and daughter's recovery. I mean wow, that's really quite a relief. I was really stressing about it. I mean one kid with two arms is hard to do, and I was going to have to leave my pregnant wife with one arm and three kids. I just didn't see that turning out well, you know?" I said causing a ripple of chuckles through the crowd.

"So, Mr. Masen, you weren't aware of the money?"

"Well, not really. I mean I heard about there being donations on the news, but I was too worried about my family to really pay close attention to it all. I just was trying to take care of my family."

"Are you aware that UW has donated scholarships to all four, or should we say three and half, of your kids, as well as you and your wife?"

"NO FREAKING WAY! Bella is gonna freak! She was taking classes before and we talked about me going back some day, but I mean I've got to work and only one of us could go. Wow! That's just…WOW! Even my babies, that, that's just amazing," I said completely touched.

"Yes, the president of the school found out that your wife was studying to be a social worker as well as adopting, and after seeing how far you two will go and how deeply you love the children you take in, he said he just had to be sure that you were all given the chance to get your degrees. He stated that he knew you would do much good with them."

I smiled so widely with grateful tears in my eyes. "You let him know I promise that with every chance I get, I will do good."

That would be one promise I would gladly keep.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	38. Chapter 38

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it even late into the night with sticky cinnamon roll dough fingers. I'm visiting her and we're brainstorming what we'll write next. This story is almost done!

Chapter 38 The good life

I stayed home with my family for the first three months. The first six weeks was to help care for my wife and daughter, and then the last six weeks was to welcome our son, Anthony, home. His appearance, though expected, didn't feel planned at all. It didn't matter that we had every route to the hospital planned, or the bag packed, or the fact that we took the Lamaze class. When my wife woke up gripping my arm like she was going to rip it off, I panicked. I had never seen her in so much pain in my life and I freaked out. Thank heavens Charlie only lived a few houses down. I ran down to his house in my underwear, banging on his door like a madman. He flung it open and when he saw my appearance, he grabbed his gun, ready to kill anyone upsetting his family.

"The baby's coming!" I nearly screamed in his face. I saw a few house lights come on next door, but I was too panicked to feel bad for disturbing the peace.

As we were rushing back to the house, Joe Riley stepped out on the porch. "That's a good pair for ya tonight. Always be prepared," he said with a nod and then went back into the house.

I was completely confused, but then Charlie's chuckling caught my attention. He was looking at my boxers. They were covered in squirrels and they said **'Gather my nuts' **on them.

"You need to put some pants on, boy," Charlie snickered at me.

I ran back inside to find Bella standing by the kitchen table hanging on to the back of a chair, trying to breathe through a contraction. Her bag was on the ground next to her chair. "Damn it!" she shouted. I hurried to her side. "This is it, this isn't a practice run," she groaned.

We had been to the hospital two other times when she'd had contractions, but neither time did they become regular. Neither time did they make her cry out in pain like this, or swear quite so colorfully.

Charlie kissed my wife's head and helped me get her to the car. He would stay with the kids until he got a hold of my mom and Carlisle.  
>I peeled out of the driveway with Bella gritting her teeth next to me. "How far apart are they?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know!" she shouted at me. They were a lot closer than I thought they would be. We thankfully pulled up to the hospital just after she'd had a contraction, giving us a small window to walk inside. Of course, once she stepped through the doors, she was gripping my arm and doing her best to breathe through another one. The nurse hurried over with a wheelchair and I let her know we had preregistered like we were supposed to.

The nurse got her set up on the bed and checked her. "You're dilated to a three," she informed us.

I thought Bella would explode. "WHAT! That's wrong! You check again and come back with a better number that's not three!" she shouted pointing to the machine that monitored the contractions.

Another contraction hit, stopping her tirade. The nurse took that moment to let her know that since this was her first baby, she would be in labor for a while.

We learned in Lamaze that the average first birth took up to fourteen hours. I think Bella was hoping to have slept through most of hers.

Dr. Stewart came in to let us know she was here.

"Your nurse is messed up," Bella growled.

Dr. Stewart looked confused.

I answered her silent question before she could ask. "She said she was only dilated to three."

"You check again! That's not right. It has to be more," Bella cried. I went to her side and kissed her head softly.

"I'll check again if it'll make you feel better."

Bella nodded her head yes as she cried softly, only to be stopped by another contraction. I held her through it, helping her breathe as Dr. Stewart snapped on her gloves. Once the contraction was over, Dr. Stewart quickly checked my wife. "You're making progress, honey, you're at a loose four; that means almost a five, you're halfway there," she encouraged.

It was no use, though. My wife burst into tears and started crying harder, only to be stopped by another contraction. "I can't do this," she said looking up at me so defeated. "I can't have this baby."

Dr. Stewart came up and took Bella's hand once she removed her gloves. "I know you wanted to do this naturally, honey, but I think you should consider using some drugs. We can do some intravenous ones that will just dull the pain."

I nodded yes at the doctor and looked at my exhausted wife. "You need help to get through this, baby."

She turned her face into my side and cried, but then said okay just as another contraction started ramping up.

The nurse came in with an IV bag and started hooking it up to the one my wife already had. "This will help you relax, honey," the nurse tried to comfort her.

It was eight hours later that our son, Anthony Edward Masen, finally made it into the world. My beautiful wife was exhausted, leaving me to hold my sweet little boy while she rested. He was so tiny, though the doctor said he was a good size at eight pounds three ounces. I sat down, resting in the little chair in the corner of her room, looking down at my son sleeping in my arms. He was perfect and just amazing.

There was a light knock on the door and my mother poked her head in. She saw Bella sleeping and tiptoed into the room and put her hands out, begging for my son. My boy. I handed him over gently, smiling as my mother took him naturally with tears in her eyes. "He's beautiful, Edward," she sniffled.

I got up, giving her the seat. She settled in, snuggling my boy who squirmed in her arms, letting out a yawn. His tiny little mouth made the cutest little 'O'.

"How are the kids, were they okay when they woke up this morning?"

"Genny was a little nervous that you weren't there, but I told her that you would be coming home soon with a baby. She was excited. I'm going to swing by the store and buy her a new baby doll as well so she can practice her baby holding skills. I know she has a baby, but I want to get her a more realistic one."

"I'm sure she'll be happy with anything you give her. Bella was talking about getting gifts for the kids so when people give us stuff for the baby, we can help them not feel so left out. I picked out some stuff from the dollar store for them. I think they'll be alright."

"They'll be fine, Edward. Adam and Gill both are old enough to understand and are excited to meet little Anthony. Carlisle is going to bring them in after dinner to meet their new little brother."

We heard Bella cough and I looked up just in time to see her cringe and grab her tummy. I hurried to her side, kissing her temple. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I just have a sore tummy," she said leaning back letting out a sigh, "Now where's my little man?"

My mom brought my son over and put him in my wife's arms. He turned his little nose into her and then started rooting around with his eyes closed. "He smells momma and is looking for food," my mother said. My wife started feeding my son, only flinching a little when he latched on. I was grateful that she was nursing him. I saw the price of formula and it would cost a small fortune for that luxury.

Two days later, I brought my wife and son home to a house full of very hyper children. Alice had been telling them about being quiet and not jumping on their mom. Adam, ever the big brother, did his best to enforce this rule, usually by shouting, "BE QUIET! The baby is sleeping." He would whisper the last part. Thankfully, the kids were able to be sent upstairs to play in their rooms, leaving the downstairs relatively quiet other than the occasional thumping on the ceiling.

We set a bassinette up in our bedroom. My mother told me my wife would heal faster if I let her sleep more often so her body could recover. I did my best to keep the kids busy and at bay. I did take them on a few calls with me to some child friendly homes, but that ended up being a disaster. The girls ended up fighting and hitting each other with their tools. Adam tried to break it up, but he ended up getting a tooth knocked out. Needless to say, the kids were a little high strung since mom was out of commission.

By her six week check-up, Bella was doing well and was starting physical therapy for her shoulder. She still wasn't supposed to be using it. Dr. Stewart introduced us to Dr. Smith who just happened to need some work done around his house. He worked with my girl on the barter system. My mother would watch the kids while I took her to her appointments. We would take little Anthony with us because the three older kids were definitely a handful on their own. Bella said she would be fine once Gill and Adam started kindergarten in the fall.

At the end of her therapy, they wrapped her arm against her chest and gave her some pain medicine so the work she had done wouldn't hurt so much. I helped her get settled in bed and position the baby to eat. We had been doing this for a while and it was getting tedious according to Bella. She wanted her arm back already.

The state insured the children for us. Our income was low enough and when it came time to pay taxes, I was grateful we'd had that fifty thousand dollars given to us or we would have been in a world of hurt. I had set money aside to pay taxes, but it wasn't nearly enough. Thankfully, we had four children to claim on our taxes as well which dropped it a bit, but we still ended up paying twelve thousand dollars in taxes. I decided after that I needed to take some accounting classes to be sure I was doing everything right.

I enrolled in night classes and went after dinner. My mom would pop in on those three days and help Bella with the kids while I went to school. She got them ready for bed while Bella took care of the baby. When I would get home at night, I would stay up and do my homework.

Come August, Bella was back to using her shoulder and little Anthony was pushing six month old and scooting around on his bum. Mrs. Banner wanted to help us out, so she spent a small fortune on school supplies for Adam and Gill. She also bought a few little coloring books and preschool supplies for Genny along with her own little backpack to keep it all in so she wouldn't feel left out. Alice insisted on buying clothes for them all, which really helped us get through the back to school crunch. We were really blessed to have such wonderful friends.

I took the first day of school off work and we took a bunch of pictures of them both. Adam and Gill ended up in the same class which I didn't mind. I knew he would look out for his sister and she would look out for him as well. Henry was in second grade, but he went to the same school so Rosalie and Bella decided to carpool. Later that evening after dinner, Bella and I were sitting on the sofa watching television, having finally gotten the kids settled into bed. Anthony was almost asleep in her arms, still nursing away. I looked over at her and she smiled back at me.

"Four is good, right?" It seemed like we had more kids than most people. Not that I didn't love each one, but some days it just seemed like a lot of work.

She let out a soft giggle, "Long day, honey?"

"Yeah." The kids seemed extra cranky after a day at school. Little Genny was going crazy because she didn't have anyone to play with and when they did come home, they weren't in the mood to play.

"Alice and Jasper have decided to try for a baby," Bella informed me.

"Yeah?" That wasn't really surprising. Alice seemed to have a good time helping us shop for school stuff for the kids. She and Jasper also babysat for us on Saturdays so we could get our grocery shopping done without the kids. Grocery shopping with hungry goats would be easier than shopping with four little kids.

"Rose's little Georgie is getting older as well. They're talking about having another one." She was beginning to worry me. Little Anthony was only going on seven months.

"Were done, right?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Bella?"

"Well, we haven't been using anything to stop me from getting pregnant," she warned and my eyes widened in panic. I didn't think I could handle another baby right now. Besides, I wouldn't know where to put it!

"Are you…?"

She started laughing at me. "Edward, thank heavens I'm not. The way you're acting, I would have been a mess."

I let out a relieved sigh. "So should I up make an appointment for you to see Dr. Stewart?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What kind of appointment?" she asked.

"You know, to get you on birth control or something." I thought that would have been obvious.

"Edward, it took us nearly three years to get pregnant with Anthony. Do you really want to risk not being able to get pregnant when we're ready to try again?"

"Try again? Bella, we have four kids! We can't have more. Where would we put them?"

She narrowed her eyes at me more and shifted our sleeping son in her arms so he could let out a large belch, making me proud.

I needed to take a softer approach if I didn't want to end up on the couch. "Honey, I know you love children, but I just don't know how we're going to financially survive having more. We're barely making it now. Besides, I thought you were going to go to school?"

She let out a huff and looked down at the baby in her arms. "We can't both go to school right now. Why don't you get your degree in accounting and when you're done, Anthony will be old enough to go to work with you and little Genny will be going to school by then."

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything to prevent you from getting pregnant again?" I asked gently this time. She may not have been pregnant now, but nursing had left her hormones just as volatile.

"Well, if you want to wear a condom, I won't stop you," she said with finality.

I guess I would be bagging it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 39 Ebb and flow

Working while going to school was really taking its toll on me. Bella was at her wits' end some days. Could you believe they gave kindergarteners homework? Apparently, Adam wasn't very fond of writing and she often broke down and begged me to sit with him. I didn't know why it made a difference. Why he would do the work for me and not her, I just didn't know.

I started taking Genny on more calls and she was pretty well behaved since her siblings weren't there to beat with the tools. The dentist said that Adam was getting ready to lose that tooth she had knocked out anyway, so we could just wait for the new one to come in on its own. We spent a small fortune just for him to tell us we didn't need him. Yeah, that was frustrating.

Between me staying home for three months, taxes, and doctor bills, our savings was dropping fast. My frustration peaked when I went to start my truck and it just sputtered. I just dropped my head on the steering wheel, feeling defeated. I didn't know what to do anymore. I would probably have to replace the truck and I was worried about buying a new one and taking on another monthly payment.

Emmett called wondering why I hadn't met him at our latest job site and I told him my truck had broken down. He came by and picked me up, giving me a worried look. "You going to be alright, man?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do about the truck. It was lucky that we just happened to be on the same job today, but usually we're at different houses." We were re-siding Mr. Jones' home.

"I'll just pick you up the next few days until you're mobile again."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Bella isn't going to like getting rid of her truck."

"Why get rid of it? Can't you just fix it?"

"It's a classic truck and old as hell. I don't have the proper tools, Emmett. Besides, I'm no mechanic and I'm not experienced with engines, though I suppose I could look up the manual or something. In the end, it would probably take too long and there would be no guarantee I could get it right."

"You could take it to someone."

"It would probably cost more than the truck is worth to fix it. Dang thing probably needs a new engine," I sighed sliding down in my seat. "Honestly, I'm amazed that it's lasted this long."

The car was quiet for a moment and then Emmett spoke again, but cautiously. "Um, I could ask Rosie to look at it."

I look at him confused. "What?"

"Rose, she's a certified mechanic; she has all the tools in our shed."

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," he said a little defensive.

"How did I not know she was a mechanic?" I asked a little appalled. Had I been so self-involved that I had completely missed out on my friend's lives?

"She doesn't like people to know. Doctors and mechanics have it the worst when people find out what they do. Everyone is always asking them questions, so she keeps it under wraps. She only works on our cars now since she's busy with the kids."

"Huh, I guess you learn something new every day. So you think she would look at it for me? I would pay her of course. I'm sure Bella would be thrilled to keep her truck."

"Sure, Rosie loves your truck; she's talked about getting her hands under your hood for a while," Emmett shrugged.

"You make it sound so dirty," I teased and he punched my shoulder laughing.

He called Rose at lunchtime and she said she would go over to the house and look at it for me. When we pulled up after work, the kids were all jumping in the back of the truck and Rose and Bella were looking at the engine. Rose had a smudge of black on her face and Emmett let out a groan. "Fuck, my wife is so fucking hot," he moaned, pushing down on his pants and I scooted away from him.

"Whoa there, buddy, not in front of the kids."

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, it gets me every time. Fuck, thank god she's ovulating so I can bang her into next week."

I was a little shocked at his statement. Bella had mentioned they were thinking of having another kid, but this was the first I had heard about it from Emmett. "So you guys are trying for a baby?" I asked.

"No trying needed, my girl is a fertile field and I'm the plow. By this time next month, she'll be puking her guts out and smiling about it. Women are so weird like that."

I started laughing and hopped out of the truck. The kids were screaming daddy, so Emmett and I walked over to them and his boys jumped on him while my little monsters jumped on me.

I heard Rose yell, "Hit it," and the truck roared to life. Bella looked over at me smiling. Little Anthony was on her lap trying to steer, bouncing around. Rose slammed the hood down and smiled at us. "All fixed, she's a beauty, Edward."

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Bella bought the new starter, and as for labor, you guys are babysitting this weekend."

The kids all screamed, "Sleepover!"

Tomorrow, our house would be bursting with kids even more than it was now. Rose went to pack up her tools and Emmett gave her a hand, lifting her massive tool box. He put it in the back of his truck and kissed her a little deeper than appropriate for company, but that was just Emmett and Rose.

The next day was Friday and when I got home from work, the house was loud and rowdy. The kids were playing tag, running around the house, and Bella was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Anthony was at her feet, pulling himself up to stand next to her as he held on to her leg. "Ma!" he kept shouting at her, trying to get her attention.

I walked over and picked him up; his whole face lit up when he saw me and squealed, "Da!"

I leaned over and kissed my wife and smiled when I saw the large pot of spaghetti. "Looks yummy," I said.

Bella smiled at me laughing, "I can't hear what you just said. The kids are being too loud."

I considered yelling at them to be quiet, but they were laughing and happy, so I pulled her tight into my arms, kissing her ear. "I said, yummy."

Her eyes darkened a little and she said something, but I couldn't hear it. "What?" I asked laughing.

She pulled me down to her lips, kissing me softly and then moved to my ear, "Me or the dinner?" she asked.

At that, I just pulled her closer, squeezing her backside in my free hand. She giggled and kissed me again, but we were broken apart by Anthony patting my face and then pulling Bella's hair trying to get her off me. "Just you wait, buddy, when you start dating, I'll be making your life a nightmare as payback." I gave Bella's backside another squeeze and then swatted it. She jumped and giggled as the kids came running through the kitchen.

"Take it outside!" Bella shouted and I opened the back door, letting the kids run past me.

She turned to the cabinet and started setting the table. I pulled out the milk and juice to go with dinner and helped her set the table. Once it was ready, we sat down and ate by ourselves quietly with little Anthony mangling handfuls of spaghetti as well. We could hear the kids laughing and playing in the back yard. "This isn't so bad, is it?" she asked.

I looked out the window where the kids were chasing each other and smiled. She was right. This wasn't so bad. "Nah, it isn't. How was your day?" I asked and she just laughed. "What?" I asked.

She told me how Genny was trying to tell jokes and they didn't come out right, but she laughed at herself, and when she laughed, Anthony joined in. Bella was giggling as she told me about it and she was so beautiful. "They're so cute, Edward. Some days I wish you could just stay home with me and see how sweet our babies are."

I leaned over to kiss her and Anthony threw a handful of spaghetti at me and started laughing. I pinched the mess off my face and threw it back at him, causing him to laugh harder. It was impossible not to smile and laugh myself. That was until Bella kissed the sauce off my chin. I turned and kissed her again, only to hear a chorus of, "Ew, kissing!" coming from behind me.

I turned to see the kids all standing there watching. "Like you never saw kissing," I groused.

"I've seen it, doesn't mean I like it," Henry said and his little brother crossed his arms and nodded his head at me like he had just told me so.

I just chuckled and took Anthony from his highchair because he was done eating and was just making a mess. "I'll get him washed up and ready for bed," I told Bella and she kissed me again, but chastely this time. I heard her round up the kids and listened to her joke about feeding the kids bloody worms for dinner. They all got excited. I realized then that my wife wasn't just a good mother, but she was so sweetly gifted with children it would be wrong to consider denying her more if that was what she wanted. We had managed so far, and God willing, we could continue to do it somehow. What I had thought would be a stressful time ended up being fun as she fed the kids dinner and got them ready for bed. They all brought their blankets downstairs and fell asleep in front of the TV watching some movie Henry and George had brought over.

I tucked little Anthony into bed just as Bella came walking in with a smile on her face. I was about to ask her why she was smiling when she pulled off her shirt and dropped her pants. Now I was smiling. I yanked her down on the bed and attacked her like I had wanted to do all day. She didn't say anything when I told her I didn't need a condom when she reached for it. She just went back to kissing me, but this time it was more intense. She was amazing and beautiful, and I was so lucky that she was my wife.

It was a couple of weeks later and I couldn't believe I was disappointed when Bella called and asked me to pick up feminine products for her. I ran into Emmett and found him a little further down the aisle looking at pregnancy tests. "Hey, Edward," he smiled at me waving with a test in his hand.

"You're buying a test?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just a formality, she's three days late. I told you she would be puking." He was smiling and I didn't understand why I felt so jealous suddenly.

"Congratulations," I said giving him a smile and he nodded, leaving me to find what was on my list. I tried to convince myself that I had plenty of kids. We had four! I should have been more than content. Emmett was only working on his third, but when I found Bella at home reading with Genny and Anthony in her lap, I couldn't help but feel like we should have more. I didn't tell her I was disappointed about her starting her period. I didn't want her to stress about trying for another baby since that seemed to impede the process. Besides, she wasn't trying, I was. I just wouldn't tell her. I knew enough about her cycle to figure out when she was ovulating.

Like she had said, she didn't want to stop it from happening, so she would be okay with me trying, wouldn't she?

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	40. Chapter 40

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 40 In the works

At the same time I was secretly trying to impregnate my wife, I was also looking at ways to build up our savings. I wanted to be in a more comfortable place when it finally happened, and I hoped that it would. I took on a few extra jobs, working even after I had class some evenings. I took jobs that were further out than I normally would go, and once Jake heard I was traveling to work, I got a call from him as well. He had a few houses in Port Angeles and heard I was reasonably priced. He had me going there working almost daily. He paid immediately in cash and then asked me if I had ever thought about investing in houses and flipping them.

Truth was I never had thought seriously about it and wasn't sure it was worth the risk of losing what little money we did have.

"Look, Edward, I won't lie to you. It would be easy for someone to lose money in this business, but the fact is, you know what you're doing and can do it all yourself. If you get a stripped or foreclosed house, fix it up, and then sell it, it would make close to double if not triple what you paid. Heck, I made fifteen thousand dollars on the house you sold me two months later. Not bad for not lifting a finger you know."

I stood silently thinking over what he said. I didn't want to risk losing everything we had over a crap shoot. "Would you be willing to do it again?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I can't risk the money; I have a family, Jake. What if I bought a house, fixed it up, and then sold it to you at a reduced price so you could make a profit and not have to lift a finger?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin. "How much of a profit?"

"It would be the same as before, fifteen thousand dollars under the appraisal price. It'd be a guaranteed investment; you'd just have to wait for a buyer and in this economy, the houses I could afford to buy would probably sell fast because everybody else is broke, too, and looking to go cheap."

Jake agreed and helped me pick a foreclosure house. It was just eighteen thousand dollars and completely stripped of wiring. I drove up Friday and spent the weekend up in Seattle where the house was located working on it. I got it all restrung and had an A/C guy coming on Monday. It passed the electrical inspection with flying colors on Saturday. I spent most of the night there cleaning and painting. I had bought several buckets of 'oops' paint and dumped them all together, making a nice beige color Alice would have been proud of. It was enough to paint the whole interior. The place didn't look bad at all. I also found some flooring on clearance for twenty-nine cents a square foot that was a fancy wood laminate. I put it down through the living room, entryway, and hallway. The tile in the kitchen and bathrooms was fine, thankfully. I rented a carpet cleaner to shampoo the three bedrooms this place had. When I was done, the place looked amazing. If I didn't need more room, I would have considered living in it. The A/C guy delivered and hooked up the new unit as Jake was doing his walk through.

"This looks great, Ed, I knew you could do it."

An appraisal guy came a few minutes after, walking around looking at the house. "This house appraises for eighty-five thousand dollars," he said in a less than interested tone. He handed me the paper along with a comparative on neighboring houses. They all ranged between seventy-five and ninety thousand dollars. I wasn't going to fight him on the eight-five thousand dollar appraisal. At this point, Jake and I would both be doing well. I hoped he didn't take long with the money because I had used up all of our saving and then some. Thank heavens for store credit with zero interest for twelve month.

Once the A/C guy and appraiser left, Jake took out his checkbook and a thick stack of papers. A lady came scurrying in with a book and stamp. "Leah, come notarize these papers so Edward can get back to his family," Jake ordered as I signed like mad. The sale price was seventy thousand dollars. I would have to pay off the five thousand dollar credit line I had maxed out and the home improvement store, but I would still have sixty-five thousand dollars. Between the purchase and other expenses, I had spent twenty-five thousand dollars of my own money on the house, leaving me with a forty thousand dollar profit.

I watched as Jake tapped a 'for sale' sign into the front yard and Leah took pictures of the interior. I grabbed my tools, duffle, and sleeping bag and headed for my truck.

"Hey, Edward," Jake called after me, "Would you be interested in doing this again?"

"I'm not sure; let me see how my wife faired alone with the kids for four days."

He chuckled. "Alright, you call me, I know of a few others I wouldn't mind doing this with," he offered.

I nodded okay, but I would have to talk to my wife first. I hadn't really told her what I had been up to. She just knew I had been working for Jake. I swung by the bank and deposited the money into the account. We banked at the same place Jake did. They informed me that there would be a five day hold on half of the money.

I called the number on the back of my new credit card and quickly made the five thousand dollar payment. I didn't want that hanging over our head. Finally, I headed home to my wife.

I was exhausted. I didn't sleep most of the weekend, just worked until I couldn't work anymore and then slept for a short time only to get up and work again. I had wanted to get the house all done that weekend, but it ended up taking me an extra day. I would have to apologize to my wife for that.

When I finally pulled up to my house, it was really late, after eleven o'clock. The house was dark, but when I walked in, I saw my wife with a sleeping Anthony on the couch. I walked over and kissed her head, picking up my little boy from her and took him to his bed. He stirred and fussed as I laid him down, but I rubbed his back until he quieted again. I walked out to where my wife was sleeping on the couch and picked her up in my arms. She woke but just snuggled into me, letting me carry her to our room. I tucked her in and then stripped down to climb in next to her. I missed her so much. I snuggled into her side and fell fast asleep.

It seemed like my head had just hit the pillow when a fussy Anthony started to cry. I got up and picked him up when I heard my wife groan. He clung to me so tightly, making me feel bad for leaving him. I walked out into the living room where my wife had been last night and turned on the lights. There were all sorts of teething remedies and a bottle of baby ibuprofen on the coffee table. I noticed little Anthony had his hand in his mouth.

I checked the time to see if it was alright to give him more. It was almost five o'clock in the morning and most of the medicine she had given him last night would have worn off a couple of hours ago. I carefully gave him some more, including these little white pills that he seemed to like a little too much as he gummed them. He dropped his head to my shoulder like he was exhausted and relieved at the same time. I rubbed his back, sitting with him until he fell back to sleep. I finally put him to bed around six o'clock and knew my wife would be up at seven to get the kids off to school. I checked the fridge and found we were out of milk, so I made a quick run to the gas station and bought a gallon, along with a box of cereal. I set them on the table and grabbed some clothes for the kids out of the dryer and headed upstairs. I saw jam-covered faces and knew they would need to get up early for a bath. I woke up Adam first and he was thrilled to see me, but he was not thrilled I was sending him to take a bath. I asked him to make it quick and then stopped him to ask if he knew if it was his mom or Rose's day to drive.

"It's Mom's, where is she?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," I said quietly hoping he would get the hint that I would like to keep her that way.

He let out a sigh. "That's good, that baby has been keeping everybody up," he said stretching and went off to the bathroom.

I walked over to Gill's bed, determined not to wake Genny. I rubbed her little back and kissed the top of her head. "It's time to wake up," I whispered. She groaned but stretched. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at me, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you, too," I whispered, "We need to be quiet so we don't wake Genny and Anthony. Come into the hall, I have clothes for you and Adam."

She followed me out into the hall just as Adam came out in a bright yellow towel. His hair wasn't wet, but his face was clean so I wasn't going to fight him on it. I passed him his clothes and told him to get dressed. I sent Gill into the bathroom and told her to shower, get dressed, and come eat breakfast.

I went downstairs with Adam and found a couple of clean bowls. The kitchen was messier than it usually was. I wondered if Bella was doing alright. I loaded the dishwasher and turned to see Gill hopping down the stairs with two backpacks.

"Do you have any homework?" I asked.

"We have a paper Mom was supposed to sign, but we didn't bug her about it," Gill said.

"Yeah, she was yelling a lot, she's not happy when you're not home," Adam spoke with wide eyes. Gill was nodding in agreement.

I let out a sigh, digging for a pen and signed the papers, letting the kids go to the zoo in Port Angeles. I tucked an envelope with twenty dollars in it that was required and wrote a quick note letting the teacher know it was to cover the ten dollar cost for both kids. I stuck it in Gill's bag and headed them toward the door. "We pick up Henry, right?" I asked.

They both nodded yes and I quickly dumped their leftovers in the sink and added them to the running dishwasher. I hurried them out the door and into the van. I banged my knee on the steering wheel getting in. My wife was short. I readjusted her seat and headed to Emmett's house. He was surprised to see me, but he didn't say anything when I mentioned that I thought Anthony was teething.

"Dude, that's rough. If you can afford to take the week off, you should because you'll need it. We lucked out being unemployed when George was teething. That was a fucking nightmare."

"Ooh, I'm telling Mom you said a bad word," Henry chided.

"Oh, hush, you!" Emmett said messing up his hair, causing him to pout and Emmett to laugh. "Good luck with the teething," he waved.

I pulled up to the school, letting all the kids out.

"Wait! Our lunch!" Adam cried stopping in his tracks. I dug around in my wallet and pulled out two fives.

"You're buying today," I told them.

Adam started doing a silly victory dance of some sort and Gill just kissed my cheek thanking me. "Have a good day!" I called after them.

When I got back to the house, I was met with a droopy-eyed wife. "You should go back to bed, that's where I'm headed."

She shook her head no. "Genny will be up in about five minutes," she said pointing to the ceiling where their room was.

I walked over and kissed her softly. "So Anthony is teething?"

She just groaned. "Yes, I don't like this teething crap, cute and giggling, heck, even poopy diapers and spit up I can do, but teething, no, not something I want to do, especially without your help."

"I gave him another dose of his medicines at five this morning. He should be good for a little while. Are you okay with me going to bed?" I asked.

She walked over and kissed me softly. "Please tell me you're not going in to work later."

"No, I'm not. I was thinking of taking the rest of the week off to be with you, maybe give you a hand with our little vampire?"

She chuckled softly. "Can we afford to do that?"

I buried my face in her hair. "We can, I need to talk to you about what I was doing this weekend."

She pulled back and looked at me worried. "What were you doing?"

"I bought a house and sold it to Jake. I used up all of our savings to do it, but I replaced it and made a forty thousand dollar profit." She looked at me stunned, not saying anything. "He wants me to do it again," I said rubbing my face tired.

"Do what again?" she asked.

"He finds a house that's a good deal, something I can fix. I fix it and he buys it for fifteen thousand dollars under its appraisal so we aren't risking anything. I wouldn't risk our savings, baby," I said pulling her back into my arms. I didn't want her to be upset with me.

"You did a whole house in one weekend?" she asked.

"Well, all of Friday and Monday as well, but yeah. I worked nonstop and didn't sleep much. I wanted to get back to you quickly."

"Mom!" I heard little Genny call.

"Down here, baby, come have some breakfast," she said and then let out a groan, "What am I going to feed her?"

"Cereal?" I offered.

"We're out of milk. I didn't have a chance to go shopping this weekend," she pouted sagging into my side.

"I picked some up along with a box of cereal this morning. I had to feed the kids something."

She looked up at me and kissed my lips lightly. "Thank you for getting them off to school and letting me sleep a little longer."

"You're welcome," I said kissing her again, but I felt a tug on my leg.

"Daddy!" Genny said trying and failing to climb up me. I picked her up and she kissed my cheek, "Want bretfas?" she asked.

"Sure, why not."

I sat down with Genny and Bella brought us over some clean bowls out of the dishwasher along with the milk and cereal. She kissed my cheek again. "Thank you for doing the dishes."

I pulled her into my lap, making her giggle. "Anything for you, Love."

She kissed me again and Genny complained she was hungry so we made her bowl of cereal first. After breakfast, I went and crashed on the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I thought I heard Anthony wake, but I was sure Bella had taken care of him. Sometime in the afternoon, I felt her snuggle up next to me. I pulled her close into my arms, kissing her deeply. I missed having her next to me. She surprised me by deepening the kiss and running her hand down the front of my pants. She didn't have to ask me twice. I glance up at Anthony's crib to see he was asleep and Bella whispered that Genny was napping. It took some major restraint not to yell 'Yee haw!' as I stripped her, attacking her body. I needed her so badly and finally felt home as we connected.

When we lay cuddling, she looked up at me, "So, no more condoms?" she commented.

I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "If it happens, it happens," I said with a shrug causing her to smile.

"Thank you," she said and started moving like she was ready for round two, but then Anthony started to fuss.

I swear I was going to make that boy's dating life a nightmare.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	41. Chapter 41

**NOTICE**, if you planned on reading my story _**Troubled**_ or have a friend that was putting it off, let them know it will be pulled down next week and they need to get on it now.

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 41 Just a little more

We had _not_ been trying for a baby for six months now. I say not been trying because it was very different from when we were trying the first two years we were married. Bella seemed content and didn't worry if she was pregnant or not. Like she said; if it happened, it happened. The problem was I wanted it to happen. I mean come on; I should have been able to knock up my wife, right?

I did my best not to show my frustration, but Emmett talked nonstop about his wife being pregnant. He complained most of the time so I guess it helped me not to feel too bad about Bella not being pregnant yet.

After talking with Bella more about it, we decided I should do one house a month, with Jake buying it. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't a sure thing with Jake buying it. The other change we made was I would do it during the week when the kids were at school. I guess it was easier to handle if she had some alone time and I made sure we had our grocery shopping date on Saturday. Still, being away from her sucked. I did make sure I was in town for when she was ovulating, even if she didn't know it, I did. She may not have been trying for a baby, but I was.

She had finally weaned our chunky monster, Anthony. Her breasts were finally mine! He was just over a year old and I had to say I was thrilled when he took his first steps away from Bella to come to me. I may have danced around a little in excitement, causing my Bella to laugh and join in. I had been able to spend more time at home with her and my children since I had started working with Jake. I would be gone for a week, but I would take two off to make it up to everyone, especially my Bella. Thank god for nap times, I really just couldn't get enough of her.

I thought we were on the same page, but I was shocked to find out we weren't when one naptime she pulled out a condom. "I'm ovulating, so let's bag it," she said.

It was enough to make me go limp, well almost. "Babe?" I looked at her confused.

She sighed. "Edward, where are we going to put another baby? There's no room in this house, you were right the first time."

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. Then I got a brilliant idea. "I can build a shed slash workshop office in the back yard," I offered. "We can make that room the nursery," I begged.

"What about school?" she asked. "You're almost done, how am I supposed to go with a bunch of kids and you out of town for a week at a time?"

I hated that she was making sense and I was sounding like the unreasonable one. I rolled away from her and closed my eyes. I didn't know why it was so important before, but now I was disappointed that my wife wouldn't let me knock her up. That was until I felt her mouth on me and I suddenly didn't give a crap. What, I was a guy, blow jobs fixed everything.

We were bagging it now, but I but I built the shed anyway, you know, just in case she changed her mind. Besides, I found out that it was tax deductible and we really needed that deduction right now. The accounting classes were paying off. By tax season, I had the business under control and paid the taxes with ease. It didn't hurt that our savings was a nice nest egg now. Things were looking up.

It was five months later that I found Bella sitting on the floor crying when I got back from my week in Seattle. The sale went good and Jake already had a buyer lined up when I sold him the house, so he gave me a two thousand dollar bonus. I was thinking about taking the kids to Disney World this summer. They had really gotten into the princess thing and I couldn't help but spoil them. I had talked to Bella about it on the phone last night and she said she would look up the cost on the internet. She sounded so happy, so I was a little stunned to find her sitting on the living room floor crying.

"Baby?" I grabbed her in my arms fearing the worst, "What's wrong, what happened? Where are the kids?"

"School and napping," she said not giving me any clues.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and saw that she was watching TV.

"Because it's just so sweet. The wipes were fragrance free and the baby just cuddled his mommy."

Okay, I was freaking lost. Her period was due and she was usually bitchy, not weepy. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

She burst into tears again and I picked her up, taking her into our room. We had moved little Anthony into Adam's room, or the boys room as we called, it three months ago so her crying didn't wake him up. "You're so sweet and wonderful. I'm so sorry, honey."

Now I was worried.

"Why, baby, what are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Because I ran off when they took the girls."

I was a little surprised she brought that up. It had been a long time and I trusted her now. "I should have stayed with you," she sobbed harder. "I see how much you love them; you're such a good daddy."

I was getting nowhere. "I know you're sorry, baby, we talked about it. I know you won't take off on me again."

She opened her eyes wide and shook her head no. "I would never, sweetie, never again. I don't ever want to be without you."

I heard a knock on the front door. "Let me get that, honey."

I slipped out of the room, more confused than ever. That was until I opened the door to my mom who handing me a pregnancy test. "Your wife asked me to pick this up for her. I'm so glad you're home early so she can take it with you here. I'll leave you to it, but you'd better call me in the next few minutes with the results," she warned.

I turned back and saw that there were two empty water bottles where she had been sitting. I guess she was preparing for this. I couldn't help but feel a little giddy and hopeful. It would sure explain the crying and moodiness.

When I walked in, I waved the box at her with a big grin and she giggled, throwing herself into my arms. "So, let's do this." I would admit it was a stupid thing to say, but I was charged up and excited. I felt a touchdown coming on.

She took the box and much to my chagrin, wouldn't let me in for the peeing part, but she opened the door so I could stand over and watch as two little pink lines appeared in the window. I was wrapping her up in my arms and spinning her around, shouting for joy. She was laughing and told me to be careful with her, and at that I quickly set her on the vanity, kissing her and then her stomach. "We're having a baby." I couldn't have been more thrilled. I knew that with as emotional as she was right now that I wouldn't be flipping houses for a while and I was okay with that. I didn't want to miss a second of this with her.

Emmett was taking time off because their little girl, Abbey, was teething now. When I talked to him, I asked him if he would be interested in flipping houses with me. He was all for it. He had been doing the majority of the handyman work and business had been slow.

Bella and Rose got together and talked babies. They were hoping our new addition was a girl. The boys were rooting for another boy.

Alice called us two weeks later and told us she was three months pregnant with twins. They went the IVF route when it just didn't happen that first year. Turned out Jasper's count was a bit low. That might have explained why he was so mellow. They didn't say anything because they wanted to make sure it took.

My mom and Carlisle were just thrilled they were getting more babies. I had to admit I was a little nervous about welcoming him into the family, but Carlisle had never done anything but love my mom and family so I finally broke down and called him Daddy C like Emmett.

He wasn't Emmett's dad, but I guess he had been working for Carlisle since he was sixteen and he had lost his dad when he was ten so he felt like Carlisle was his dad.

"Edward!" my wife called to me upset, "Get your son!" She was pissed, but I was guessing she was talking about Anthony because he was squealing and running from her. I picked him up and realized he was very sticky. I held him out and saw he had a white bottle in his mouth, but it wasn't a milk bottle, no, it was a bottle of flavored lube.

Bella came huffing in; her pregnant belly was growing fast. She snatched the strawberry-flavored lube from our son. "I told you to put this in the top bathroom medicine cabinet; you know, the one with the lock!"

I shrugged. "It was full. It's non-toxic," I offered in my defense. She was not pleased.

She glared at me, "NO LUBE FOR YOU!" she said storming out and slamming our bedroom door. I was left with our sticky sweet boy who was now looking worried. I was sure he thought he was just getting into some candy.

I took him upstairs and got him cleaned up and dressed again. It was about time to get the kids so I decided I would do that, trying to get on Bella's good side. Everyone started school but Anthony this year and it was probably a good thing because she had been having a tough time this go around. Since I was working more at home, I started taking more classes online. I was two credits away from an accounting degree.

It turned out that Emmett was enjoying the house turning business. He was thinking of going somewhere else where the housing market was better and doing it on his own. Rose wasn't thrilled, but she liked the money. There was talk of moving out of state and that made my girl sad. The fact that she was pregnant and upset just made her miserable.

I got the kids and dropped off Henry and George at Emmett's. Rose thanked me and I didn't miss how she was fighting tears. I didn't know what to say so I just left. I texted Emmett and told him to call his wife, because that was as close to comforting Rose as I would ever come.

The kids ran like mad monkeys out the back door and started playing on the swing/gym set that I had built for them. I had to admit, it felt really good to do stuff with my hands. I let Anthony go and asked Gill to keep an eye on him while they played. She walked over, picking him up and setting him in the baby swing and I knew he was good to go. I set out a box of cookies and a pitcher of Kool-Aid with cups next to it because I knew that they would be coming in for a snack in about five minutes. I just hoped they didn't forget to bring the baby in, too.

I found my wife crying in our room. She had been doing this a lot, but my mom said that was normal. I just pulled her into my arms and she whacked me. I sighed and let go of her. "What is it?" I asked trying not to be upset.

"You," she hissed then sobbed more.

"What did I do?" I asked, "I got the kids, they're playing and I left out a snack for them.

"The baby carrots?" she asked. She had been pushing those things on everyone since she had bought the five pound bag. We were all baby carrot-ed out and there was still another three pounds to go.

"Cookies," I said with caution.

I got another whack and an upset wife. "You leave the flavored lube out and feed them cookies? What will the neighbors think?" she snapped.

"That we have a healthy sex life and great metabolism?" Yeah, I shouldn't have said that.

She whacked me with a pillow and walked over to the window. She watched the kids play and then turned back to me crying again. I held her, wondering if she was going to end up with another sinus infection. It would be the fourth this pregnancy.

"I'm so sorry," she started and I knew her mood was swinging the other way. "I didn't mean it; please don't be mad at me. Do you still love me? I'm so fat." And now she was bawling full force.

I held her tightly so she knew what I was saying was true. "I love you, baby, so much, and I think you and your little pregnant belly are the sexiest thing I've ever seen," I pinched her nipple for good measure.

"We're out of lube," she said pouting.

I laid her back on the bed, pulling on her pants. "That's okay; I have my own," I said flipping my tongue at her and she giggled. I was relieved I could make my girl smile, and moments later I made her moan.

Yeah, life was good.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	42. Chapter 42

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 42 Fit for a Baby

Getting ready for the baby was a bit crazy. We painted the room and dug out the crib from the attic. We had found out we were having another girl. The girls all cheered and Adam taught Anthony how to do a pouty lip. He didn't really care; he just knew that when Adam pulled it, he was supposed to, too. I had to admit the pair was really adorable.

With the encouragement of Bella, I flipped two more houses and added to our savings. Emmett and Rose moved to Texas because the housing market was more stable there. Bella was upset, but my mother helped by sticking close and brought Alice along to cheer her up. Alice had decided to stay home with her children. She was able to get Bella excited about having the baby even if Rose was not there with her.

Alice had found out she was having a boy and a girl. They were elated as they worried that this would be their only chance to have children so they were thrilled to have one of each.

Charlie had taken it upon himself to take the kids to school in the mornings. They thought it was so cool that they got to ride in his squad car. Carlisle would pick them up in the afternoon. My mother stayed with Bella during the day to help with Anthony because the doctor insisted she take it easy, and then when she didn't, Dr. Stewart put Bella on bed rest. She was frequently having pains and it was worrying me. When she finally reached thirty-seven weeks, she was allowed up again, but she needed to watch her blood pressure. I decided it was time I took off work and cared for my family myself.

We spoke of names for our little girl and decided to stick with 'G' names to match Gill and Genny. We picked the name Gwendolyn and when we told the girls why, they were thrilled. They quickly made a makeshift bed in their room and insisted they wanted to share it with the new baby. I was not sure how long this positive attitude would last, but I hoped it would hold.

I was getting my wife settled when I heard a knock at the door. She wanted to get it, but I gave her a pointed look, telling her to stay on the couch. She rolled her eyes annoyed at me but stayed put.

I was surprised to see a nervous looking Jake standing there and I immediately worried there was something wrong with the last house I had sold him. "Hey," he said but nervously pulled on his collar.

"Is everything alright, Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean no,"

"Is something wrong with the last house I sold or are you having a problem with something?" I asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," he looked past me to my wife sitting on the couch, "It's Renee."

My wife glared at him and I went to push him outside, but he wouldn't let me. "I can't have you upsetting my wife."

"I wouldn't if it wasn't important."

"She wants nothing to do with her mother."

"Edward, she's in the hospital," Jake pleaded and I stopped pushing him out.

I looked back at my wife who was looking down at hands in her lap. "If you upset her, I'll kick you out, friend or not, Jake. The doctors don't want her upset."

He nodded and stepped forward nervously. "She needs an operation," he said nervously, "but they need the next of kin to okay it."

"So have your dad okay it."

Jake rubbed his face. "They aren't married. Bella's still considered her next of kin. It's a small town, they know you're her daughter and won't let anyone do anything until you come down to the hospital." Bella hadn't said a word and made no move to go. "Bella, please, I know she made your life hell, but she makes my dad happy."

At that, her eyes snapped up to Jake, she was glaring, "What did she do now? Another overdose, but you caught her in time?" She shook her head, "No, Jake, if she wants to kill herself with drugs, then let her be. Who am I to go against her wishes?" she snapped and I was at her side trying to calm her.

Jake looked like he was about ready to yell at her, but I gave him a worried look. He needed to keep his cool and not escalate this fight. I watched as he took a couple of deep breaths and then started again.

"It wasn't drugs. Her body's damaged from years of abuse, but she hasn't had any relapses, Bells, she's still clean. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done and now it's catching up to her. I'm not sure what the details were. They wouldn't talk to me or my father because we're not family. Just, please, can you come to the hospital and sign the okay, or just sign a paper giving dad power of attorney over her, please?"

My wife was pacing angrily and I caught her arm. "Love, please settle down or we'll be going to the hospital for the baby instead."

She let out a sigh and rested her hand on her belly. She started to cry. "I don't want to go down there. I don't want to see her."

I quickly pulled her into my arms. "You don't have to see her, baby, you'd just have to sign a paper and then we could leave."

She looked up at me sniffing. "You want me to go?"

"I think we should go and just sign the paper giving Billy power of attorney and then we can leave. It won't take long, honey. It'll be fast. I promise."

She shook her head and pushed away from me. Jake was looking desperate, but I gave him a look to let him know I was on his side. I may have not liked Renee, but that didn't mean I wanted her to die.

"Bella, you need to do it or you will regret it," Jake tried again.

"NO! She's finally getting what she asked for, what she deserves!" she shouted angrily, "Her drugs were always so much more important to her than me. Well, then she can let them take care of her now! They can sign the damn paper!"

She was obviously having a mood swing, and Jake looked panicked. I didn't think he had ever been around a pregnant woman long enough to see a mood swing like this. She grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at my head.

"She never loved me! She only took me because she knew it would hurt my father! She used me for my name and identity and left me to fend for myself against the monsters she brought home! I was just a baby!" She was getting hysterical and I was really getting worried. Then she started to sway. I quickly caught her, laying her out flat.

"Jake, I need you to stay with the kids. I need to take my wife to the hospital. Dinner's in the oven," I said as I kicked open the front door and headed for our van with Bella in my arms. I would be damned if I would let Renee hurt my wife again.

I called Dr. Stewart as I sped down the road and Charlie saw the van fly past and put on the cruiser lights, pulling in front of me to safely lead me to the hospital. He knew there would be no other reason for me to be flying down the road.

When I stopped, he pulled open the back door and helped me get my girl. "What happened?" he asked as we ran her into the hospital.

"Renee's here," I stated vaguely. A nurse came running up with a stretcher.

"She has high blood pressure and became upset." I laid my wife down and Dr. Stewart came running in.

"I've got her, Edward. We're going to have to take the baby. You'll need to change," she nodded to the nurse who motioned for me to follow her. I quickly signed the consent form for the C-section and then put on sterile clothing and was led back into a room where Dr. Stewart was marking my wife's stomach.

I took Bella's hand and prayed silently that she would be okay.

It wasn't long before Dr. Stewart was pulling a screaming little girl from my wife's abdomen and I quickly cut the cord. Once I knew my little Gwendolyn was fine, I was back at my wife's side. Dr. Stewart was working fast on her and kept ordering nurses to give Bella all sorts of different drugs as she worked.

"Come on, Bella, stay with me," Dr. Stewart begged and that was when it all sank in how horribly serious this was.

The doctor shot a pointed glance at the nurse and then to me and the nurse put her arm around me. "You need to come with me to the nursery," she said trying to pull me away, but I didn't want to leave my wife.

"NO!" I moved back to Bella, grabbing her hand, "Bella! Bella, please! You can't leave me!"

A couple of orderlies pulled me away from her. "Dr. Stewart is doing everything she can to save her."

"Edward?" Charlie was standing there and heard what they said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I sobbed and he took me in his arms.

It felt like years later when, Dr. Stewart came out looking tired. She gave me a soft smile. "I got her stabilized. I don't think there's any brain damage, but we can't be sure until she wakes."

I nodded.

"Can we see her?" Charlie asked.

She nodded yes and we followed her down the hall to a new room. My Bella lay silently sleeping. "She won't wake for another hour. I'll be here to reevaluate her then."

Dr. Stewart left, leaving me alone with Charlie and my wife.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head at the memory, "Jake came by. Renee's here sick in the hospital. He wanted Bella to come sign the papers for an operation. Bella got mad, thinking Renee had relapsed or something. Her mood swing made it worse. She was supposed to be taking it easy. I should have never let him in the house."

I felt Charlie's arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be fine, boy. It's not your fault. Renee should have had her affairs in order long before now."

I shook my head, still upset and fighting tears.

"What about the baby?" Charlie asked carefully.

"She's fine, I think. She was fine when I last saw her when she was born. They rushed her out because Bella…" I just started sobbing harder, "I can't lose her, Charlie, I just can't."

"You won't, you'll see, she's going to be fine," he tried to comfort, but only time would tell.

It was an hour later and Bella was still sleeping. A nurse brought in little Gwen for us and walked to Bella's bedside while Charlie and I cooed at the baby girl.

"She looks just like her momma," Charlie commented.

He was right. Gwen was her mother's daughter. I looked up when I heard moaning. The nurse was waking up my wife.

"Good evening, Mrs. Masen, we have a little girl that's hungry and Dr. Stewart said you were cleared for feeding."

Bella let out a sigh and I was by her side holding her hand.

"Dr. Stewart said she was coming back to check on Bella. Why isn't she here?" I asked disgruntled that this nurse was bugging my wife.

"There was another emergency C-section; she's busy with the mother now," the nurse informed me and turned back to Bella smiling, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Bella started shifting in bed, but the nurse stopped her. "Don't try and sit up using your stomach muscles. If you want up, you need to push with your arms."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling, babe, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think, I feel like I was hit by a truck, but everything works," she said wiggling her toes. "Now where is little Gwen?" she asked and looked expectantly at her father who was holding the little pink bundle.

He brought her over smiling. "She's a beauty, and looks just like you, sweetheart." He kissed my daughter's head and passed her to Bella.

"Do you feel up to trying to feed the baby?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bella said using her arms to shift again.

"I'm just going to go get some coffee." Charlie never was good around a nursing mother.

He came back two hours later with his hand bandaged. "What happened to you?" I asked.

He just shook his head at me. Bella gave him a worried look, but he countered it with a 'don't ask' look. After the baby fell back asleep, I put her in the basinet and Bella soon fell asleep as well. Now that it was just us men, I turned and gave a pointed look at Charlie's hand.

"I ran into Billy in the cafeteria. Let's just say it didn't end well," he said cryptically. He shook his head, "That bastard fucks around with my ex-wife and then nearly kills my daughter and he still has the nerve to think he's my friend."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I never really thought much about Charlie's friendship with Billy. I knew at some point they were best friends that spent weekends fishing, but now Charlie spent his weekends at our house or with my boys fishing.

"I didn't realize…" I started but he cut me off, putting up his good hand.

"They're sending in a doctor to have Bella sign some damned paper. I would stop them if I could, but I don't think I can."

"It's alright, Charlie. We'll get through this."

It was two hours later that a nurse came in to ask Bella if she wanted to try feeding again. A doctor was on her heels. One I didn't recognize.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Randal, I'm Renee…" That was as far as he got before Bella told him to stop.

"Give me the damn paper to sign and get the hell out of here. I don't want to hear anything," she stated firmly.

Dr. Stewart came in glaring at Dr. Randal. "I told you my patient was not to be upset," she said checking Bella's monitors.

"It's…" Dr. Randal started only to be cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, Chris. You know damn well you could have waited until she was more stable." I was really starting to like Dr. Stewart.

I looked over at my wife who was signing in vigor. I was surprised she didn't break the damn pen. She nearly threw the clipboard back at him, but he didn't complain. He just hurried out of the room.

Dr. Stewart walked over and patted Bella's hand. "I'm sorry, honey; I tried to keep him away as long as I could."

Bell just shook her head, "It's over; I don't want to dwell on it."

"Good girl. You have other more adorable things to worry about," she said as the nurse brought the baby over.

As Bella nursed the baby, Dr. Stewart did some basic tests on her and she passed them all with flying colors. My girls were going to be fine.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	43. Chapter 43

SM owns it, dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 43 Just one more

Six months after the birth of my daughter, Gwen, life was good. Renee recovered and married Billy a month after she was released from the hospital, but my girl didn't attend. I was not sure if she regretted it or not, but Jacob told me about it and I let him know not to expect us. Bella was still working through a few things. Slowly through her therapy sessions, more and more things were brought out about her life growing up, making me understand why Bella felt like she did toward her mother.

My girl had had it rough, but she was beautiful. I didn't know how she had turned out so well with such a messed up past. A lesser person would have ended up a drug addict or hooker and no one would have been surprised.

The girls doted on little Gwen and even little Adam thought she was pretty cute. Of course, Anthony was none too pleased to have his baby status taken, but we had expected that and I did my best to give him a little extra attention to adjust to the change.

Charlie had taken us all out fishing at a little creek. He had been finding new fishing spots since his fishing buddy and him were no longer talking. I was now his new fishing buddy along with Adam and Anthony. The girls had come along on this trip, though, and brought a picnic. The day had been perfect. The weather was sunny and the kids loved running around catching bugs and skipping rocks. They picked wildflowers and made little flower crowns and Bella sang silly songs for them to dance to. I never thought life could be more perfect.

"I've never seen her so happy," Charlie whispered to me and looked over at Bella.

"I do everything in my power to keep her happy. I think the kids really are the ones that bring it out in her."

"You do, too," he said. Just then, Bella looked up smiling at me and waved.

The wind tossed her hair and she held down her flower crown laughing. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world."

Charlie just patted my shoulder and smiled. "You're a good man, Edward, thanks for loving my baby."

"It's impossible not to," I answered laughing.

We headed back to the house late that evening. I was carrying Anthony and Bella had Gwen in the car seat fast asleep. We heard a car drive up and I watched as Genny and Gill suddenly grabbed my legs. "Don't let her take us," Gill begged.

I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Jenson coming up the walk. "Bella, Edward, may I speak with you?" she asked. I looked over at her car to see a little blonde head that didn't quite reach the window.

"Girls, go get in the bath," Bella said walking in with Gwen.

"Just let me put Anthony down," I said nodding to the sleeping boy.

"Adam, put your shoes in your closet," I heard Bella call and then stepped back outside. I looked at our house. It was getting so full already, but I wasn't sure if I could turn a child away.

I lay Anthony in his bed and popped my head in the kid's bathroom. "Use soap and take the flowers out of your hair before you wash it," I said and grabbed a rubber ducky off the counter. It was neutral and I didn't know if the child was a boy or a girl yet. I hurried down the steps and out to the front porch with Bella. She was looking down at the file and looked up at me with sad but hopeful eyes.

"Her name is Grace, honey. She's almost two. She fits in right between Gwen and Anthony."

I looked down at the little picture in the file. She had blonde curls and big blue eyes. She looked just like a little Precious Moment's doll. What, I knew what they looked like, I had three girls. I pulled the pen out of Mrs. Jenson's hand and started signing the adoption papers before they could even say another word. I knew Grace was supposed to be in our family. She even had a 'G' name.

"Our house is officially full," I said as I signed the last spot and passed the papers to my wife. She hugged me, kissing my cheek and got to signing.

"I brought a portable crib for her to sleep in, but she'll need a toddler bed."

"I'll pick one up in the morning." I wondered if little Grace would want to come help pick it out. I walked over to the car door and opened it.

Here little eyes went wide, but when I smiled at her and held up the ducky, she seemed to settle down. "Would you like to go meet my girls?" I asked.

She looked at me unsure so I held my arms out to her and waited. I knew she would come to me eventually. After a few moments, she climbed into my arms and I carried her inside. Bella was quick on my heels, talking to the new little girl.

I heard Mrs. Jenson call to us and we waved goodbye. I took little Grace upstairs and the girls all squealed and clapped, laughing when I introduced their new sister. Grace seemed to relax a lot more once she saw the girls all happy and excited. Bella took them to get ready for bed and I took Grace to Gwen's room across from ours. I opened our door and pointed, "This is our room so if you get scared or sad, you can come find us, okay?" I offered. I picked up the pack and play and set up the portable crib, grabbing some of Gwen's bedding for her. She was still holding the ducky so I decided to let her keep it.

"Do you need a sippy cup?" I asked and she nodded her head, finally communicating with me. I pulled out a pink one for her and filled it with milk. I scooped her up and sat in the rocking chair with her. She looked at me curiously as we rocked. Her eyes had finally started to droop when Bella came in. She just stood in the doorway smiling at me holding little Grace. When Grace finally fell asleep, I tucked her in and went to my wife's open arms.

"You are the sweetest man in the world, you know that?" she said kissing my lips.

"Only because you make me that way," I said sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to bed.

The next morning, Bella pulled me into the nursery. Little Grace had woken up and had climbed into the crib with Gwen.

"Gwen must have woken up last night and Gracie went to comfort her. She usually wakes up to nurse, but she didn't wake me." I noticed my wife was heavy with milk. I kissed her neck because yeah, that was hot. Big tits were always hot.

She smiled and pushed me away and headed over to the crib, picking up little Gwen and taking her over to the rocking chair. I pulled the blanket over Gracie and smiled. "She's going to be a great big sister."

Later that morning when I was getting the kids settled with breakfast, Bella walked Gracie in and Adam looked at her wide eyed. "I KNEW IT! Come on, Dad, we're totally getting overrun by girls. I thought you were on our team."

"He's on my team," Bella said kissing my cheek, "Now smile and say hello to little Grace. She's just a baby, honey, don't make her cry."

Anthony kept looking at Grace like she was an alien. I guess he wasn't used to kids being adopted. They were all part of the family by the time he showed up.

He finally asked, "Where'd she come from? Mom didn't get fat wiff her."

"Sometimes Mrs. Jenson brings us babies for our family," Bella explained.

His face screwed up confused. "Why's she giving away her babies? Don't she like um?" he asked.

"They aren't her babies," Gill snapped, "Mrs. Jenson brought me and Genny, Adam, too."

"Nuh uh, yoose guys were here," he argued.

I picked up Anthony and set him on my lap. "Does it really matter how anyone came to the family? They're your brother and sisters now, right?"

He nodded and then looked at Grace, "Is she my sister now, too?"

"Yup, she's your sister and she needs a big brother to help her out. Can you be her big brother?"

He shook his head no, "Adam's the big brother."

I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. "Yes, he is, but you're bigger than Gracie and Gwen, so you're their big brother. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked.

He tapped his chin for a minute like he was thinking. "Yeah, I guess so," he finally said and then wiggled off my lap to go back to his chair to eat.

After breakfast, the girls took Gracie into the back yard to play on the swing set and Bella called Charlie to tell him about Gracie coming to live with us. He came right over and brought a doll for her. He showed her his squad car and the boys ran around it, jumping and squealing playing cops and robbers, making us all laugh.

After another few months of adjusting, we all got into a routine. I ran the kids to school before work after Bella dressed them and I fed them and myself breakfast. I kissed my wife, Gwen, and Gracie goodbye. It felt like we had it under control, but I noticed how small our house felt at dinnertime or when the kids were all trying to find quiet spots to do their homework. I loved our house, but it was just too small.

I ended up calling Jasper and asking him if he could figure out how to draw up an addition to the house, including a large family room, a dining room, and maybe a study room or something for the older kids to do their homework in. He told me he would get right on it. I found my Bella and asked her what she thought about the idea. She loved it and told me to design a barn as well since we needed to get a freaking milk cow to keep up with how much milk our kids drink. I think she was joking, but I wasn't sure. I decided to see if we could even have a cow legally. We were not right in the middle of town, but we weren't on the outskirts, either. The lot was big, but really, would a cow be cost effective? I had to admit the few chickens we had really were worth their weight in gold, or eggs anyway, and my girl started talking about growing more vegetables once Gwen was a little bigger. She was still at the clingy stage where she didn't really let Bella get much done. I had a feeling that Grace would be the same, but Gwen was already in Bella's arms.

Little Grace quickly found her way into my arms as soon as I stepped in the door. I had to admit I loved that she was a daddy's girl. Bella was busy with dinner and the kids were running around like mad, fighting over the pencil sharpener. Anthony somehow became the official sharpener and wouldn't let anyone else have a go so I just sharpened a few with a kitchen knife and passed them out much to his dismay. He wasn't happy with me and stormed off to his room. We heard some crashing and Adam was about to run upstairs and start something with his brother, but I grabbed him by his collar. "Let me handle this."

He pouted but let me take care of it. Of course, Gill started yelling at Genny to stop singing so she could concentrate and Gwen started crying. I felt like we were all stepping over each other to get around and had no space, making everyone overly sensitive and tempers flare. I didn't know how much more if this I could take.

I hoped Jasper could figure something out soon!

A/N thanks for reading please review


	44. Chapter 44

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

FYI Dolly is working on Beta'ing my story lost in my head, she only has the first two chapters done, but if you are interested feel free to check them out.

Chapter 44 Growing Pains

I was so thankful for Jasper! He was a genius and was able to design the addition and have it look and work well. He changed the master bedroom into the new dining room. Our old closet was the perfect nook for a china hutch. The back windows were closed off and new windows were added to the side, leaving the one bedroom in the front of the house. The laundry room which led to the back door was now a hallway with a huge pantry. Let me tell you, with six kids, we needed a huge pantry. The hallway opened into a large family room and on the right was a huge laundry room that made Bella squeal when she saw the size of it. Then there was another bedroom and a small study room. On the other side of the study room was the new master bedroom and bathroom. It was amazing and just downright awesome.

As soon as Bella had okayed the plans, I got right to work. It took three months, but I finally got it done. There was just a little finishing work to do here and there and I started teaching Adam and Anthony how to do it. They were both excited to use their little tool sets as they put the covers on the light switches and outlets. They also helped me put the shelves in the closets and when it came time to do the flooring, they were thrilled when I let them pick the shade of the laminate. Bella thought it would be easier to take care of than carpet. Six kids were hard on the little bit of carpet we did have in the bedrooms.

By the fourth month, I was finally done and we were all moved into the new section of the house. Well, not completely. Bella moved the nursery into the bedroom at the back of the house so they would be closer to us. The girls decided they wanted to move downstairs so they wouldn't have to share a bathroom with the boys. In the end, the addition provided the perfect amount of space for everyone.

Come Thanksgiving, Bella decided to invite everyone over to our house. The kids were excited to play with their little cousins. Alice's twins were doing great and were just a few months older than Gwen. Grace decided to play toy referee and made sure the twins and Gwen stayed happy. They were just on the edge of that 'mine' stage and it was really obvious. Anthony had really turned into a talker. I thought only girls were talkers, but he proved me wrong.

He would recite anything and everything he had ever heard if you just gave him your attention, and when he ran out of stories, he started making them up. Genny, however, wasn't far behind and often competed or butted into his conversations, doing her best to 'correct' him. Most the time, they were both wrong and I had to stop them from getting into heated arguments about how photography was how plants processed sunlight, not synthetics. Of course, they didn't believe me until Carlisle and Bella backed me up, saying it was photosynthesis.

The whole time this was going on, Adam was snickering. I hadn't figured out why until a frog started hopping across the table. Gill screamed and slapped him with a plate of mash potatoes. Of course, all the commotion upset Gwen so I picked her up while Bella took Adam to his room and told me to supervise Gill cleaning up. As soon as I sat down, Gracie made her way over and I let her sit on my other knee. Gwen didn't like sharing, but if she started to push on Gracie, I would threaten to put Gwen down which would make her quickly concede to sharing my lap.

Genny decided to be helpful and give Gill a hand on the clean up and my mom coddled the girls, helping them as well and took them into the kitchen for some pie. I was king of laughing when Anthony started talking to Alice about how he had scratched his knee and it got infected because he kept taking the Band-Aid off. She looked positively sick as he explained how the puss looked like buttered mashed potatoes with a little ketchup on them. Yeah, that was exactly what was on his plate and he took a big bite out of it, not even cringing. Alice jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Jasper stood to follow her, but he stopped before he did. "I had a scrape just like that. They leave cool scars, but let's not talk about them at the dinner table anymore, alright, buddy?" he asked.

He gave me a wink and walked off. Later that afternoon, Alice announced that she was pregnant again. When Bella asked if it was IVF, she told us no, that it just happened. Jasper of course was beaming.

He asked if we were going to have any more kids and I think I looked at him like he was nuts. "I have six, you know that, right? I know Gill and Genny look a lot alike, but they do count as two," I pointed out causing Carlisle to laugh.

"Well, I just assumed you would, that was why I added the extra bedroom for you," he pointed out. Honestly, we hadn't been using the empty upstairs bedroom for anything.

"Maybe when the babies get into school, we'll consider taking in more," Bella said flooring me. Did she know how many hours I spent on homework? I wasn't in school, but I had four kids in school that all had a mess of homework.

Carlisle must have seen my distress. "You know, Edward, when I first started in the homebuilding business, one of my first clients was a doctor who had nine children and they were expecting their tenth. I asked how he handled so many kids and he told me he had a schedule. He planned to take each kid out once a month and in the evening he made sure he tucked in and spoke to each kid before bed. He also pointed out that a lot of the things that he and his wife did for the first couple of children were things he had those older children help the younger ones with as they came along."

"That's a good idea," Bella chimed in tapping her chin, "I think we should do that, too," she said looking at me, "We can take turns going out with the kids and the older ones can help the younger ones with their homework and be chore buddies," she said excited. I just nodded okay, not really sure what I was getting into.

My first night out was with Adam because he was the oldest. We went to the park and played catch and he told me about how this girl liked him, but he didn't like her. I told him not to be mean, but not to get her hopes up, either, and that it was okay to hurt her feeling a little because there was no way around it. If you told a girl you didn't like her like that, it just hurt. He asked if I could buy a candy bar for him to give to her so when she got upset, she would feel better. When I asked him why he thought that, he explained that he always saw me giving his mom candy when she was upset.

Ah, yes, it was true, but the chocolate was to help her PMS, not cheer her up, though it tended to do both. I wasn't up to explaining this to Adam so I just bought him a candy bar. He was a sweet boy. That candy bar would probably only keep the girl hoping. Maybe he would like her when they were older, but now was just not the time.

When I took Gill out, I thought I was going to die. She liked a boy. Lots of them actually and two liked her, and her friend, Camry, was trying to help her decide which one to kiss. Yeah, that night ended badly with me flying off the handle, saying no one was kissing my little girl and bugging her for addresses so I could put the fear of god into those boys. Needless to say, Bella stepped in and calmed me down. Apparently, Charlie received a call from the ice cream shop that we were at and they wanted him to take me in for causing a scene. He called Bella and once I explained to Charlie what Gill had told me, he promised to look up the boys and make sure they knew who her grandpa was. That made me feel a little better.

Genny was much easier, she didn't like boys like that yet so a little picnic in the forest cloud watching was perfect. She talked to me about wanting to go to school to be a scientist so she could grow clouds into different shapes. She also wanted to learn to make bubbles into animals like they did on Sponge Bob. "Maybe you should try painting it," I suggested, "I think you can see things a lot of us can't, lots of good things."

She could, too; she had an eye for art and often would make things out of old stuff we were going to throw away. Genny was very impressive for an eight year old. I took her to the store and bought her some paints and we set up the easel in the study overlooking the back yard.

Anthony was easy. I took him to the park and we played catch. We talked about him growing up to be a fireman and how he would have to eat all his vegetables and practice being nice to girls because he had to save girls, too. He finally decided he could practice being nice to his sister. I took the ladder off of my work truck we had driven to the park and I timed him, letting him climb it with me holding it. He was excited that I was letting him practice and I promised that we would get to do it again next month, too.

Grace was sweet. I took her to the park and pushed her on the swing. She was three, almost four and didn't have much to say. She did sing her ABC's for me and told me not to pick the flowers in the garden because they were going to grow into food. I took her for ice cream and just held her on my lap, letting her know she was loved. I didn't think I spent enough time with her, but she didn't complain. I suppose she was pretty good at finding her way into my lap at home when she needed me.

Gwen was almost two. I took her for ice cream and she smiled as she smeared it all over her. She was happy, so I suppose that was all that mattered. When I was walking back to the truck, she saw a baby doll in a store front and gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes. It was a second hand store so I was quick to relent and paid the fifty cents to make my baby girl happy. I took out a family picture Bella had given me and I helped her practice saying everyone's names, teasing her by mixing up the boys and girls, making her laugh. I finally took her home and gave her a bath.

I went about my routine of tucking everyone in and kissed Bella as she was doing the same. I loved having a set bedtime. It was perfect for when I wanted alone time with my girl. Things seemed to finally be under control.

I led my girl back to our room and kissed her softly. We had dates weekly on Friday nights since I spent Saturdays with the family and Sunday was my kid date. I had noticed Bella was being quiet, but she hadn't told me what was bugging her yet.

"Are you going to finally tell me what's bugging you?" I asked.

She looked up at me surprised. "I…" she started but then sighed. She climbed on top of me and crossed her arms on my chest. "Mrs. Jenson called," she said nervously.

"What? We've adopted all of our kids so there's nothing to worry about, right? I mean she can't take them."

She shook her head no.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

She chewed her lip a little, "Gracie's mom, Charlotte, called her Thursday. It turns out that she's pregnant again. She just found out and needed Mrs. Jenson to help her get clean so she could have a healthy baby to give up for adoption. She asked if we wanted the baby. She would give us first dibs because we have their sister."

I took a deep breath trying to process everything. "You want another kid," I finally stated.

She dropped her face to my chest, hiding from me.

I lifted her chin. "Hey, it's not that I don't want it, it's just…I mean, money's tight, and I know if Mrs. Banner didn't come help you from time to time, you would go nuts. Are we really sure we could handle one more?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I told Mrs. Jenson we would talk about it. She told me not to worry; we have another eight months before the baby comes."

I nodded okay; a lot could happen in eight month so I wouldn't upset her and flat out tell her no. We weren't overwhelmed, but I had a feeling that we were on the brink of it. To prove my point, Gwen came in and crawled between us. I kissed her little head and told Bella I would take care of her. I sat silently in the nursery, rocking her to sleep. I looked over at little Gracie and my heart broke a little. I couldn't imagine our family without her. How could I even consider saying no?

Bella and I spoke a little about it and decided together that we would take the baby. We had never adopted a newborn, but we were just as excited, anticipating the arrival just as if my wife was carrying the baby. When we called Mrs. Jenson to tell her the good news, she didn't seem as thrilled as we were and asked us to come down and see her. We were nervous about what was going on. I worried that Charlotte may have changed her mind. I would have never guessed the real reason for her stress and hesitation.

I was surprised to see a blonde woman sitting next to Mrs. Jenson. She had Gracie's blue eyes and I knew exactly who she was. She looked just as worried. Her eyes flickered down to our wedding rings and how I held onto my wife. Charlotte chewed her lip and nervously glanced at Mrs. Jenson.

"The reason I called you in was because something's changed. This commitment has suddenly gotten a lot bigger," Mrs. Jenson stated.

Bella immediate was worried. "Is the baby alright? Is there anything we can do to help? If it needs medical care, I'm okay with that, we can work it out, right?" she asked looking to me.

I nodded in agreement. "We don't want little Gracie's sibling to go anywhere else," I insisted.

Charlotte burst into tears and Mrs. Jenson slid a tissue box to her.

"So far, the babies are fine, though being twins, there are more risks, especially considering their mother wasn't in the best of health when they were conceived."

"Twins?" Bella confirmed because I was still a little dumbfounded.

"You see now why I called you in. This would be a lot more work and with six kids already, I didn't know if you were up to taking on newborn twins, possibly with special needs," she spoke gently.

Bella looked to me nervously. I wasn't sure if she was second-guessing herself as a mother or what. I would support her in any decision she made, but honestly, I didn't care; I wanted the twins. Gracie was already our family and so by default, so were they. I didn't want them to go to anyone else.

"Can I speak with my husband for a moment?" Bella asked.

They nodded yes and she pulled me into the hall. She looked up at me with such big sad eyes. "Edward, I still want them."

I smiled relieved. "I do, too."

"Really?" she sobbed out.

I nodded yes and hugged her tightly in my arms. We walked into the room smiling and Mrs. Jenson let out a relieved sigh. "We want them both," I stated firmly.

Charlotte sobbed again, but this time she came around the desk and hugged my wife. "I know your house if full, but thank you so much for taking in my babies. I know they couldn't have better parents. You're both so sweet and loving. I can just see how much you love each other and the kids," she sobbed.

"We do," Bella promised.

Turned out Charlotte was pregnant with twin boys. When we told the kids we were adopting them, Adam and Anthony cheered. They were finally going to catch up with the girls. Charlotte had done everything in her power to have healthy babies. She carried them to thirty-eight weeks and delivered them both naturally. Aiden was seven pounds five ounces and Andrew was seven pounds six ounces. Bella cried and thanked Charlotte profusely and we finally brought our little blonde fuzzy-headed boys home.

They were both healthy and took to the formula well. I helped with the feeding and was happy when the other kids seemed to take a liking to the boys and willingly helped out. It was great that Gill and Adam were both eleven and we could trust them to hold a baby while we helped out the kids with something. Adam would often steal their little bouncer and try and sneak them into his room so he could just hang out with the babies himself. Bella caught him a few times, but when she saw what he was doing, she just smiled and let him have his time with his brothers.

I didn't adopt the boys, and Bella didn't adopt the boys, our whole family adopted them. They all wanted them and waited anxiously for them to arrive. I still had my dates with them and I still tucked them in at night just like everyone else, making sure they didn't get lost in the crowd, but our family seemed thrilled and focused on raising a pair of healthy little boys.

As I tucked the last of my kids in for the night, I couldn't help but smile. Bella came in and stood behind me with her arms around my waist, both of us looking down on our sleeping twins.

"Did you ever think that getting into that truck with some strange, crazy woman who made you strip would lead you here?" she whispered kissing my shoulder. "Under that bridge might have been cold and damp, but at least the graffiti wasn't done in crayon," she teased.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her. "I'd take crayon to spray paint any day," I chuckled, "Besides, you wouldn't have been there, so doubt I would have ever felt at home no matter how long I stayed there. My home is here with you and our kids and I love it, crayon drawings on the walls and all, and I love you," I said before kissing my beautiful wife soundly.

I had experienced how horrible it was to be lonely, homeless, and destitute, and I knew I was truly blessed to have a home where I was loved and had everything I needed right here in my arms.

Yeah, I really was a lucky man.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.

There is still and EPI coming!


	45. Chapter 45

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 45 Epilogue, All Grown Up

Eight, you heard me right, we had eight kids. We no longer drove a minivan; we drove a full-sized one, or as the kids called it, the Masen Mobile. It took some time for Bella to get used to the size and I had to have steps installed so she could get in along with the kids, but she loved it now. The Masen Mobile seated twelve, but we were not getting two more kids. Our house was overflowing. If it wasn't for the addition Jasper had designed, I was sure lives would have been taken by now, but Mrs. Banner and the addition, along with the Masen Mobile, made having eight kids very possible.

My mom was over a lot, as well as Carlisle, but he had convinced her to step back a little. Apparently, she was stepping on my wife's toes. I didn't realize this until Bella confirmed it. It was amazing how quiet she was when she was upset about something. If something was bothering her, I usually just waited it out. Of course, if she wasn't happy with my mom, she didn't say anything to anyone. Needless to say, it drove me a little nuts.

Kids grew fast and babies grew faster. Before we knew it, Aiden and Andrew were starting school with the rest of the kids. They say twins were close, but these boys were close with everyone in the family. They didn't just have the twin bond; they had what we called the Masen bond. We were a family and we looked out for each other and took care of one another.

Adam was senior class president (won with family-made signs) and played on the baseball team. Charlie was his biggest fan. Adam was doing great in school. Bella and I would help the four older kids with their homework and they would help the four youngest with theirs. In the end, it made for good grades all round and a tightly-knit family.

Gill was also a senior with great grades. She was very smart, but she found boys distracting, which was exhausting for Charlie and me. I was sure we had threatened every boy near her age and then some at least once. I even taught Adam how to do the 'I'm watching you' sign that Charlie and I did so they would know he would tell if he saw anyone messing with his sisters. I really wasn't looking forward to my kids leaving.

Adam and Gill were both registered to go to UW next fall. Adam had worked with me a lot, so Jake decided to take him on with his crew flipping houses to help cover the cost of their living expenses in Seattle. Gill planned on waitressing and Bella called up the restaurant she used to work at to put in a good word for her. The scholarship covered the cost of their dorm rooms and cafeteria food, as well as all books and tuition. They just had to maintain a 'C' average, which I believed they could easily do. I couldn't believe my babies were growing up so fast.

Genny, on the other hand, didn't have a problem with boys. Not because she wasn't pretty, but because she was so different. She liked to make her own clothes and dressed in a modest but artistic way. Her painting skills developed and she also went into sculpting. I would take her to the farmer's market and the swap meets and she would buy random things she could add to her art. She also started setting up a booth and would sell a lot of her stuff. She didn't do just one type of art but all types and so she had a little something for everyone. She was an amazing artist and we were very proud of her.

Anthony turned into a little bruiser. He would sometimes get into fights at school, but Charlie really went out of his way to take him under his wing. He had eventually changed from wanting to be a fireman into wanting to be a policeman like his grandpa Charlie and so he was well on his way to doing great things. He just had this sense of right in him, always wanting to defend the underdog. I knew I shouldn't encourage fighting, but it was hard to tell your boy to back down when you knew it was for a good cause. Like I said, when it came to the difficult talks, I often called Charlie in for help.

Grace turned out to be a dancer. Once the older kids were gone at school, she really started opening up and took to dancing whether there was music or not. She would hum to herself and dance naturally with perfect form. At least that was what her dance teacher said. It was a small fortune, but she absolutely loved her class and so we encouraged her to do whatever she wanted. She didn't want to grow up to be a professional dancer, just a dance teacher. She loved working with children and would often assist her teacher with the younger classes.

Gwen, my little Gwendolyn. What could I say about her? She was not nearly as feminine as her name. I blamed it on growing up with two little brothers that always wanted her to play with them. She had decided she wanted to be an entomologist. Yes, you heard me right, she wanted to study bugs. She had several shadow box frames with all sorts of dead bugs pinned to boards. She knew enough about bugs to make a grown man, or even an exterminator, feel stupid.

Yes, we did our own exterminating now because she corrected the local bug killer guy, making him look stupid. He still gave us dirty looks anytime we ran into him at the grocery store. Gwen suggested we get him a set of insect encyclopedias so he could learn his trade better. Yeah, Gwen was a little brain and a bit of a know-it-all, but she did so innocently. She didn't understand why others would get offended when she shared her knowledge and Bella never made her apologize for being smart. She did draw the line at her trying to start an earthworm farm in her pockets, though. Jake let it slip that Bella had tried that once. He definitely got chewed out for that.

Aiden was loud and boisterous. He loved telling stories and making up jokes. He craved attention and luckily for him, he could usually find someone in the house to listen to him. I picked up the kids after school and dropped them home, but most days, the twins bugged me to tag along. I didn't mind because they were pretty well behaved. Aiden usually talked the ear off of our costumer and Andrew quietly handed me the tools I needed.

Andrew was just the opposite of Aiden. He was pretty quiet and an observer. He was really smart, but he didn't say a lot. He spent most of his time at Bella's side, being her little helper. That was one sure thing about Andrew, he was always ready to give you a hand, you just had to ask.

(What do you want to be when you grow up? EVERYTHING!)

When Aiden and Andrew registered for their first year at UW, Bella decided it was time to go back to school as well. She had finally healed enough to be able to handle being a social worker and our two youngest boys were following in her footsteps. Andrew was going to school to be a social worker as well and Aiden was going to school to be an attorney to represent the children in the system. He didn't want what had happened to his older sisters, Gill and Genny, to happen to anyone else.

Gwen went from bugs to organisms. She studied hard and became a microbiologist. She met a guy named Marvin Yelets while still in college. He was studying to be an entomologist. Yes, he was as nerdy as he sounded and thought my daughter's knowledge of bugs was hot. At least he loved her for her brain and she loved him for his in return. They were married their third year in college and have lived geekily ever after.

Gracie could have danced with any dance company in the world. She was amazingly talented. Coming from me that meant something because I didn't really know dancing, but you could just see it and feel it when she was on stage. Of course, the only stage she ever performed on was the one at our new YMCA where she taught classes to children of all ages.

Anthony graduated from high school and announced that he would be going into the police academy. I didn't think it was a real surprise, but I swear Charlie wiped a tear from his eye. Anthony was a wonderful cop and I was not just saying that because he didn't write me a ticket. He had a big heart and a clear outlook on life. He was great at defusing situations and I knew he had gotten that from his Grandpa Charlie. Charlie let us know that he was grooming Anthony to take over as Chief of Police when he retired and we couldn't have been prouder of him.

Genny, my little artist, we spent most of our dates collecting things for her art and it took her far. Her booth at the swap meet turned into a booth at a craft fair and eventually an art show. She didn't go to UW but to an Art school in California. She had saved up all her money from her work and was able to pay her own way. She and Anthony passed their scholarships on to Aiden and Andrew.

Genny met an artist named Maverick. I didn't like him until she brought him home to help with the construction of the YMCA. He introduced himself as John Madison and swore that was what his friends called him. The name Maverick was his agent's idea. He thought the construction and work on the YMCA was art itself. I thought he was full of crap, but he ended up painting several pieces honoring it. He and Genny designed and painted murals and taught an art class there on the weekends. He asked if he could marry my daughter a year after I first met him. Lucky for him, Bella was beside me and just hugged him while I pulled myself together enough to say yes.

Gill would always be my hell raiser. She went to school to be a teacher and fell in love with a man whose parents didn't approve of her since she was not from a family with status. Her senior year of college, she became pregnant and came home to have her baby as soon as she graduated. Luckily for him, Jason wised up and followed her. I had to admit the boy obviously loved my little girl, but I didn't like his snooty family. Turned out he didn't either and ignored their threats to cut him off. They married and moved into the home Mrs. Banner left us when she passed away. Now they had three kids. They were poor but happy. He worked with me and I was grooming him to take over the family business when I did decide to finally retire.

Now Adam, I didn't think anyone would have ever imagined the little boy I had taken in at the worst time in my life would have turned out to be the most powerful. He went to UW and majored in Political Science. He worked for the governor's office right off and worked his way up. He helped us get funding for the YMCA and pulled strings to make sure we got the land and permits. He was the most loving and down to earth politician you would ever hope to meet. With the help of the family, he ran for Governor and won repetitively. Genny designed the campaign posters and gained national recognition. He was always looking for a way to give people a hand up.

It was also pretty funny that Gill's in-laws suddenly wanted to rub shoulders with our family. Adam just politely forgot to mail their invitation to the Governor's events. They eventually ended up black-listed from all major society events because everyone knew and loved the Masen's.

I mean don't you?

Our family never did get rich, though everyone was doing well for themselves. We never adopted any more kids, but once a couple of the bedrooms opened up as the kids went away for school, we did occasionally offer temporary foster care when Mrs. Jensen came to us between a rock and a hard place needing emergency help. I was proud of all my kids because they all did the same, having first-hand knowledge of the need for good foster homes. Between the kids they had adopted and the ones they had all had, we now had eight grandkids, no doubt with more on the way. Yeah, eight was a good number after all.

My Bella was still as beautiful as ever, even though her hair, like mine, was lighter than it used to be, little streaks of silver making it glow as we sat on the porch swing in the moonlight. I reached for her hand and she took mine in hers as we swung slowly back and forth.

"You ever wish your life had been different?" she asked quietly, deep in thought.

"There are some things I think I would rather have not had to go through at the time they happened, but no, I don't wish anything had been different now. Everything that happened brought us here and here is pretty awesome," I answered her. "What about you?"

"Same. I wouldn't want anything to be different than it is right now," she smiled softly at me and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we continued to swing. I couldn't think of a thing I wanted for that mattered, and I had more now than I ever dared dream I would when I had been homeless. And for that, I had the woman in my arms to thank for it all.

Yeah, life was pretty awesome indeed.

**A/N So there it is, the happy ending and a little blurb on the kids, all grown up and happy. I hope you enjoyed it. As for handling eight kids, I have two sisters that have nine kids each. They utilize the buddy system, parent dates, tucking in, and are very organized. They all have great kids, but I'm a little biased as I'm their aunt. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Outtake: A Little Too Drunk to Make Sense.**

**By: Savannavansmutsmut**

**Outtake of Home is Wherever You Are: The Bachelor Party**

**Rated: M or maybe MA- Warning: Naked men and violated bananas but no sex, just some bad language and behavior.**

**Summary: **Here is Chapter 23 and a large part of Chapter 24, with the outtake in between so we can have a quick recap of what was going on at the time in this story. For those who have not read the story, I hope you get the gist of it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 23 - Without a Hitch**

**EDWARD**

Late Thursday night, my mother and several of the elderly ladies I had worked for were still at the house. Charlie came knocking at the door and said hello when the group all said, "Hello, Chief Swan," and then burst into giggles. I had a feeling that had something to do with my mother.

He just shook his head and pulled me aside. "We have to get out of here. Your mother called to let me know that they'll be working on the dress next and you need to be gone. Besides, there's a little women's get together while they work on her. Ed and I plan on taking you out for a drink."

"I don't know if I should be drinking, Sir. I'm getting married in the morning and I don't want to do anything to upset Bella."

He smiled, letting out a chuckle and patted my back. "You're a good man, Edward; my girl's doing fine by marrying you."

We headed out to my dad's van and I was surprised to find Emmett there, along with a couple of guys that were introduced to me as Jasper and Billy, and old Joe Riley was with them as well.

"Let's get our drink on!" Joe shouted and Charlie just chuckled.

"Watch out, boys, Joe's wearing his drinking shorts," Charlie informed us.

I was happy to see someone had made Joe put some pants on over his 'drinking shorts.'

"Billy here is Jake's dad. Jake might meet us later for drinks," Charlie said.

I wasn't sure I liked Jake. I still remembered his uncomfortable behavior around Bella and that really bugged me. Billy seemed really genuinely excited for me to marry Bella, though, so I wouldn't blame him for his son's bad behavior.

We pulled up to the bar and Charlie patted my back. "Edward has volunteered to be the designated driver!"

The men all shouted in cheers and pulled me into the bar. We sat in a booth and Charlie said he would buy the first round for everyone. I ordered a soda and everyone else ordered draft beer so Charlie just ordered another pitcher to refill the glasses. I noticed Emmett downed his drink and refilled his glass rather quickly. I bumped him and he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, man, how are things in the big city? Have you found work yet?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, but Carlisle has kept me afloat; he made my house payment out of his pocket and I just got my paycheck from our last several jobs. He and Esme are talking about moving," he frowned and laughed blackly. "We're so screwed."

"Can you sell your house? There's a two bedroom for sale in town."

"And what the hell would I do in Podunk?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I could send some calls your way. The pay isn't great, but chances are you could pay off your new house when you buy it, that would cut back on a lot."

He looked up at me like he was really considering it. He rubbed his chin. "I own my truck; we aren't in debt other than the house."

"See, this could totally work."

"Are there any benefits?"

"Nah, sorry, but we don't have any at all. Of course, I'm pretty sure as little as we get paid, you would qualify for state health care."

"That's what we have little Henry on now. Hell, we're even getting food stamps at this point."

"You might still qualify for them as well. You should talk to your wife about it."

He draped his arm around me. "Thanks, bro, I really appreciate you looking out for us."

"Edward," Charlie caught my attention across the table, "Have you been introduced to Jasper? He's the town architect."

I reached across the table and shook his hand. "I hear you've been doing repairs but were into the building aspect before you moved here?"

"Yup, Emmett and I worked together up in Seattle."

"Oh, is he your business partner?" Jasper asked.

"He soon will be," I said with a smile.

"Do you have enough experience to build a house if someone asks for a builder?" Jasper asked.

Emmett answered for me. "Yes, we can both read blueprints, and I did a stint in framing and plumbing before I settled into doing electrical. I also went to a vocational school for construction."

"Well, then I might be giving you a call. I make most of my money off of plans I sell over the internet, but there was a couple who were inquiring on the real estate here, wanting to build."

"Well, let us know," I said with a smile, completely thrilled that Emmett would be around to help me with this project.

After his second drink, I saw him walk out of the bar and pull out a phone. I stepped out for some air. I was never one for a smoky atmosphere.

"I got a job, Rosey, but we have to sell the house and move," I heard Emmett talk excitedly. "I know you love the city, baby, but we've got to go where the work is. I know, baby, we'll make it through this. I love you," he said and hung up.

He noticed me standing there and smiled. "Well, it looks like we're in business," he said and we shook hands.

The rest of the night went downhill from there. Charlie and my dad became very intoxicated and were talking of things I would rather not have heard about. Apparently, Charlie was very into Sue, literally. I so did not want to hear about that. My dad was also talking about how wild my mother could be which just made Emmett and Billy laugh at how uncomfortable I was. Poor Joe Riley was just looking at them confused.

"Is Renee coming?" a slightly sloshed Jasper asked Charlie.

His face scrunched up. "Hell no, I don't give a flying rat's ass if she is her mother, she ain't coming within a state's radius of my little girl after what she did."

The table was silent and Emmett looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged. I knew nothing about Renee.

"Well, I heard she was in town," Billy said. "I don't know how she found out, though."

Charlie's face scrunched up again. "We've got to stop this before it starts, where's she staying?"

"The Stanley's of course," Joe said, "That's where hussies congregate."

"Whores of a feather flock together," Charlie growled. "That damn Stanley bitch. Let's go, we're having this out now!" Charlie said swaying as he stood. Billy seemed to agree, as did Joe and Jasper. Emmett and I just seemed to be along for the ride.

Just as we made it out to the parking lot, Jake pulled up. Billy slurred what they were up to and he surprised me by hopping in the van instead of stopping his dad from doing something stupid.

"We're not going to get arrested are we?" Emmett whispered.

"I don't think so, Charlie is Chief of police."

Emmett let out a relieved sigh. "Okay then, but if this turns bad, I'm in the bushes."

I started chuckling. "Me, too." He gave me a fist bump and we drove our drunken load to a house in Forks Charlie pointed out. It was one of the larger ones, meaning it was close to the same size as mine and Bella's.

Charlie stumbled out the door and started shouting, "Renee, you bitch, get out of here. I mean get out here! I want to tell you to get out of here."

Billy stumbled next to him and Jake steadied him. "Yeah!" Billy yelled and Jasper came stumbling out of the van to join the messed-up line. My dad rolled his chair forward and shouted, "You better not mess up my boy's wedding!"

"I've got shorts for that!" Joe shouted and fell over as he started peeling off his pants. Jake surprised me by going up and knocking on the door.

"You get her, boy!" Billy shouted after Jake.

A woman I didn't recognize stepped out along with big butt Jessica. It seemed like Jake was talking quietly with Jessica and looking annoyed.

"Well, she doesn't deserve him! You know she's a stupid freak!" Jessica shouted.

Jake shook his head. "That doesn't give you the right to go off and tell her mother!"

Suddenly, another woman pushed out the door and Charlie stumbled forward furious.

"Well, isn't this a change, me sober and you drunk," the woman said snidely.

"Renee, you get out of town!"

"I have my drinking shorts on!" Joe stumbled toward them. "They're for getting drunk!" he said pointing to his shorts that had big-mouth bass on them. The waistband that his shirt was tucked into said_** 'Open Wide.'**_

"That's disgusting!" she snapped at Joe. I had to agree with her on that one. "I have every right to attend my daughter's wedding," she shouted at Charlie.

"No, you don't. You weren't invited! She doesn't want to talk to you! She doesn't want to see you! I asked her myself and she said no!"

"Well, I have words for her. She closed an account that I needed."

"Account?" I asked confused.

"Who are you?" she snapped at me.

"I'm Edward, I'm marrying Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you, but she messed up a loan I was looking into getting because she closed an account that she didn't have the right to close."

"What the heck are you talking about? The only account I know about was one that was way past due and they were calling and harassing her for money, threatening to mess up her credit so she wouldn't have been able to buy the next house."

"That's ridiculous..." Renee started.

"No, it's not. I paid off that account and we closed it together. You better not have anything else in her name!"

Renee flinched back which worried me.

"What accounts were closed, Renee?" Charlie growled.

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!" Charlie shouted at her. "I'll take you in for fraud if you're messing with Bella's credit again!"

"Again?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "When Bella went to apply for a home loan for her first house, she found a bunch of accounts open in her name. All of them were Renee! We were able to straighten it out and get Bella off the accounts so it wouldn't look bad for her credit, but it was a huge mess and a ton of paperwork."

"Thieving whore!" Billy slurred out.

"Hussyler," Joe fumbled out his word, or words, mixing them up. Either way it worked. Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"I think you should leave town," I said sternly.

"What makes you think I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm sober and I love my girl. There's no way I'm letting you ruin her day."

"Let me, let me have your phone," Charlie mumbled taking Jake's phone.

"Who are you trying to call?" he asked.

"George, I'm calling George to run her in. He's on duty tonight."

Jake nodded his head and hit the buttons and handed the phone to Charlie.

"I can't believe you! How dare you have me arrested!" Renee shouted.

"Any time you step foot near my baby girl, you sure as hell will be arrested! You lost your parental rights! You lost your daughter and you better not go anywhere near her again!" Charlie shouted.

Jake took his phone back from Charlie and spoke quietly to George. A few minutes later, a squad car showed up and Jake talked to the guy who arrested a furious Renee. We were also able to keep Joe out of jail for indecent exposure. I didn't know how Charlie did it, but even drunk, he was able to get Joe to put his pants back on.

"Let's head back to Charlie's," Jake suggested and I drove us back to his place.

I looked at Jake in a new light. He didn't like my girl, but he had her back. That was great of him to get her mom arrested so she wouldn't mess up our wedding. We all settled down onto the couch and Charlie busted out another six-pack to share. Joe had stumbled home when we had driven up, saying he had another plan for his shorts. I hoped he never told me what that plan was. My dad passed out in his chair so I pushed him to his room and flopped him onto the bed. He was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning.

"It was you wasn't it?" Charlie growled at Jake.

"I only asked her to be my date. I didn't know Jess would go off and tell Renee anything."

"S'alright, boy, you fixed it. Renee's in jail now. Bella's safe," Charlie sighed, on the verge of passing out.

"You're not bringing Jessica to the wedding are you?" I asked Jake.

"Not anymore, no," he said.

I just shook my head at him. "I can't believe you would go out with a girl like that. She's so horrible and mean."

"Well, at least she isn't gross," Jake said and Billy started laughing loudly, causing Charlie to stir.

"What? What?" Charlie asked.

"Jake said Bella was gross," Billy said cackling like an old woman. I wanted to smack them both.

"Bella is not gross!" I shouted at them and Charlie shocked me by laughing at it as well.

"What the hell, man? Are they high or something?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just stretched out, chugging his beer, watching the show that was the drunken guys I was babysitting.

"Tttt-tell him," Charlie hissed he was laughing so hard.

"She don't like you!" Billy giggled like a freak. His face started turning red and he fell off the chair, causing Jasper to laugh at the pair of old men acting like gossiping old women.

Jake looked confused.

"We told her," Charlie gasped and tried to catch his breath to finish, "that you liked her."

"What?" Jake shouted. "Dad, you said she like me!"

Billy was trying to climb back into his seat, but he was only able to pull the seat cushions down. He gave up and just leaned on the cushion, sitting on the floor. "I know!" Billy giggled again.

"We thought you would be good for her," Charlie said.

"Boy, were we wrong!" Billy laughed.

"She needed a friend and you both were single," Charlie started giggling again, "But then she freaked out."

"Freaked out?" I asked.

"She went nuts!" Billy said.

"You should have seen her," Charlie said gasping for air again as he started to slide down his chair. "The day after I told her, she, she, she…"

"She was covered in mud!" Billy laughed, "And then she picked her nose."

"What the hell?" Jake asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"When I found out Bella liked me, I thought I would let her down easy and ask her to just be friends. I'm four years older than her. She was sixteen and I was twenty. I figured it was a crush. I knew she had a rough go of things with her mom, but when I showed up, she was a mess. I felt so bad that I didn't say anything to her, not wanting to hurt her feelings."

"It was hilarious!" Billy shouted, "The way those two tip-toed around each other was hysterical!"

"You should have seen it. I swear, Billy, we'd better leave the match making to the women because we just made a mess!"

"Literally!" Billy laughed. "You should have seen it, Edward. I'd never seen a girl turn so grubby so fast. I don't' know where she found that much dirt, but she did and she rolled in it!"

"She was just trying to turn Jake off," Charlie laughed.

"Well, it worked!" Jake snapped. "That was cruel. You guys freaked her out and had me feeling all weird around her." Jake turned to me, "She doesn't really have a gastrointestinal problem does she?"

I shook my head no at him. "She's perfect and beautiful."

"Well, thank god for that. I'll bet she doesn't collect earthworms, either."

I started laughing at that one. "What?"

"That's why she said she was dirty; she collected earthworms and kept some in her pockets. Then she picked her nose and did some sort of magic trick, making it look like she pulled one out of her nose."

I was laughing my head off now. "She's amazing! No, she doesn't, nor have I ever seen her anywhere near an earthworm. She showers daily and I've never seen her pick her nose in public."

He sighed and sank down in the chair. "So, you're normal then, too?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I suppose. I don't have any hobbies that involve worms or any other insect. I shower daily and I don't pick my nose in front of other people, but let's face it, guys, we all pick our noses."

"Here, here!" Jasper shouted, "To nose picking!"

Billy and Charlie raised their bottles as did Emmett, who was completely amused by the whole mess.

"Well, then congratulations on getting married, Edward. I'm glad you're not freaks," Jake said. Everyone agreed with the sentiment.

I just laughed. "I'm glad you guys are not freaks, either."

"Oh, hell no, I'm all freak, just ask Rosey," Emmett said laughing.

Jake threw a pillow at him.

"No throwing stuff in the house!" Charlie snapped.

"But it's a throw pillow," Jake defended.

"He's got you there, Chief, it is a throw pillow," Jasper cut in only to be smacked in the face with said throw pillow. I think I liked Jasper. He was going to be cool to work with.

**Outtake: A little too drunk to make sense.**

**EMMETT**

Edward's bachelor party was on the mild side compared to what I had been to before. Of course, dragging a group of half-drunk guys across town where one loses his pants would measure close to what I was used to. It was nice to have the Chief of police on our side keeping us out of jail.

Once we got back to the Chief's house, little Eddie decided it was nap time. That boy must have been in love because all he could think about was getting to the church the next day.

He had a pretty cool group gathered. I was a little relieved when Crazy Shorts guy took off. I was terrified he would be dropping his pants and then some. He was an old guy, I was sure it would do some retinal damage to see him naked.

The Chief and his buddy, Billy, had a relationship that made me wonder at times. The way they flopped their arms around each other and snickered in each other's ears would make anyone question their sexual orientation. I mean come on; both had been single for over a decade from what I had gathered.

Somehow, we got on the topic of appropriate condom usage. I didn't know how or why, but things went downhill fast after that. Jake questioned Billy and Chief Swan's worthiness to give their two cents on the topic, as he suspected neither had ever used any. Both Billy and Chief Swan started naming chicks they had nailed and Jake and Jasper's eyes grew huge. I guess they knew the ladies they were talking about.

"That's my mother!" Jasper shouted and threw a pillow at Billy.

"That's disgusting!" shouted Jake and suddenly Jasper was offended. Next thing we knew, pillows were flying all over the place.

The Chief somehow found his gun and shot a hole in his ceiling.

"Well, they are throw pillows," Billy snickered.

The Chief smacked him in the head with a pillow and they started wrestling all over the floor, knocking over the coffee table full of beers.

One of the beers splashed up on Jasper, soaking his white shirt and made it see-through. He covered his chest with his hands and squealed like a little girl, screaming, "My nipples!"

I burst out laughing as Jasper flopped to the floor and did a snake crawl on his belly to the kitchen, returning with a kitchen towel stuffed into the front of his shirt like he was ready to eat lobster.

I realized that everyone was really drunk when Charlie or 'Chucky boy,' as he insisted everyone call him, tried to pass condoms out as poker chips. I shrugged it off and figured it would work in my favor in the end.

I was eight condoms ahead of everyone when Billy complained that Jake's ass smelled. We all started laughing but then realized Jasper stank as well from the old beer that was spilled on them.

We decided to take the game outside. For some reason, Jasper thought bringing a newspaper as a tablecloth was a good idea and spread it across the huge rock we were using as a table for our moved card game.

"Now we can really get down to business!" Billy complained. "Edward's snoring was throwing me off."

"Sure that was it. So what's the excuse for sucking the last twenty years?" Chucky boy chided.

"Oh, shut up, I have more…" Billy looked down at his stack of condoms. His forehead scrunched up and he held one close to his face to read it. "CHARLIE, THESE ARE CONDOMS!"

"WHAT?" he screeched shocked.

Jasper jumped on Billy, yanking his condom chips away from him, "Stay away from my mommy!"

Billy laughed, throwing some more at him. "She's on birth control, Son, I ride bareback!"

"NO!" Jasper screamed like a little girl, "You don't touch her!" He grabbed the gun-shaped sprayer and turned on the hose and was immediately tackled by Jake who got his pants soaked, but they needed a good rinsing after the beer spill anyway.

Chucky boy was able to get the water turned off and Jasper was crying again about his nipples. "Don't look, oh, god, please, don't look at them! You can't tell anyone. STOP LOOKING!" he squealed swinging the hose around.

He flopped down in the mud, making Chief Swan mumble, "I never have my stun gun when I need one."

"Jasssper," Jake slurred, "Take off your clothes." We all looked at him confused. "He's all muddy."

"No, no, you can't see my nipples!" Jasper started squealing.

"I'll give you my shirt," Jake offered taking his off and then winked at me as he flexed. I was thinking I needed to stop smiling at him and maybe get a haircut if he was drunk enough to think I was a girl.

Jasper ripped his shirt off over his head and Jake hosed him down and then tossed him his shirt to wear. "Nipple crisis averted."

"Alright, now it's time for the condom instructional class," Chief Swan said swaying a little as he brought a bunch of bananas out from god knows where. He must have slipped into the house and grabbed them.

Jake and Jasper both eagerly grabbed bananas and shoved them into their flies. Jake started doing hip thrusts. "You're so wet, baby," he moaned causing Jasper to laugh and fall over, landing on the rock we had as a table. His feet slipped in the mud a few times, making it look like he was humping it, which caused Jake to laugh and smack his ass. "Get 'er done!" he chuckled.

I just shook my head and took the banana that Billy handed me.

"Now, carefully open the package," Chief Swan instructed.

"My banana's pokey. I have to peel it so it doesn't tear my condom. I don't want to get the girl pregnant," Jasper said in a very serious tone. He peeled his banana and stuck it back in his crotch.

"Me, neither, no babies!" Jake said slurring a little, so everyone peeled there bananas so no one would get their imaginary girls pregnant with their fake dicks.

We all put our condoms on our bananas. I was the only one that didn't have it hanging out of my pants.

Once that was done, we heard a loud screeching hiss come from the tree by Charlie's house. "That damn pussy is stuck in the tree again, probably fighting with another possum or raccoon." He walked over to the clothes line and hung up his banana with a clothespin and then took off his shirt and kicked off his boots. I had no idea what the hell he was doing. I was really starting to worry, wondering what kind of pussy was stuck in the tree when he took off his pants and then put his shoes back on. "I'll be back in a minute; I have a Muffin to save. All in a day's work," he said marching off to the hissing tree with his pants slung over his shoulder.

He climbed the tree faster than a banana farmer and then all hell broke loose. We couldn't see what was happening, but we could hear the shouting. "Come on, pussy. Come on, Muff-Muff. Just back your ass up here. I ain't coming over there."

Billy started giggling like a twelve year old boy watching a girls' slumber party.

"I ain't coming, I ain't coming! Oh, pussy, pussy, please, just give it up and let me take you!"

I had to admit, when everyone else started snickering, I joined in after that.

"GOTCHA!" There was a loud rustling in the tree. Then we heard some branches start to snap, "WHOA WHOA!" Charlie shouted.

We all looked up to see him hanging from the tree, using his pants like a rope, and he had hold of a cat that was dangling by its collar. It didn't take long for it to slip out and hit the ground running. Charlie dropped to the ground and ran after it shouting "Pussy! PUSSY! PUSSY!"

I watched as he rounded the front yard. He didn't get too far past Edward's house when a dark-haired woman came out and called to him. She didn't seem put off by him only wearing underwear and boots. She must have known him because she grabbed his hand and they walked up to Charlie's front porch and into his house.

"Well, that's one way to get pussy," Billy said laughing until he fell over.

"My cheeks are chafing," Jake suddenly complained rubbing his ass, "I'm all wet, I'm gonna get a rash."

"Take your pants off," Jasper said like it was normal to strip in front of people you didn't know.

"I don't wanna," Jake frowned.

"Don't'cha got undies on?" Jasper slurred.

"NO! Why would I wear those? They restrict blood flow to important things. I don't want to be important at a young age."

"Impotent?" I asked.

"That's what I said," he swayed a little.

"Take 'em off, you'll get a rash and no one will touch it," Billy said.

"No," He hissed, "You know why," Jake growled at his father.

"Jake's got a pretty ass," Billy snickered.

Jasper actually leaned to the side checking it out and shrugged. "Looks like an ass to me." I think I was a little relieved to find out that he didn't like Jake's ass.

"No, it's literally pretty," Billy giggled, "He's got this…" Jake jumped on Billy, covering his mouth.

"Don't!" Jake shouted. He looked over at Jasper for help. "I saved your nipples, you save my ass, please?" he begged.

Jasper nodded and picked up the newspaper from the table. "Put this on and give me your pants. I'll hang them up for you."

Jake wiggled out of the pants and Jasper held up the newspaper for him. The sicko looked down and smiled. "Well, ain't that pretty. I get it now," he said but didn't laugh.

Jake looked at him warily, waiting for Jasper to make jokes, but he didn't and Jake seemed satisfied. He carefully wrapped his newspaper towel on and Jasper hung his pants on the line next to all the condom-covered bananas.

"Hey, what's that shiny thing?" Jake asked pointing to something on the ground. He picked up the cat's collar that had been discarded in the pussy chase and hung it up on the line.

"Come on, Jake, you should take a shower before you get a yeast infection from the beer," Billy said as if he had experience with this. Jasper followed after them and I stood on the back porch trying to figure out if I wanted to really step back into that house when Jake didn't have pants on. A few moments later, Jasper came walking back out with the newspaper that was dripping wet. He carefully hung it up and walked back in.

I followed this time just out of curiosity. Jasper was all by himself when we walked back into the front room. I wasn't about to ask where the naked guy was. I sat in the recliner and watched as Jasper tried to get comfortable on the coffee table. It wasn't happening from the looks of it and he started collecting things from around the house. First it was a hand towel, but it didn't seem to work as a blanket. He grabbed a potholder and then saw a pillow on the ground. He grabbed the throw pillow and searched the front room for the rest of them, even prying three out from under Edward who was out like a log. I had two, but when Jasper raised his fingers shaped like a gun at me and then threw the hand towel over his hand, I knew I was going to lose them. "I've got a gun, give me your pillows and no one gets hurt."

I held back my snickering, trying not to anger the drunk threatening me with his finger gun. Once I passed him the pillows, he set about making a nest like a freaking bird. I shook my head. I didn't know what the hell was up with that guy and just hoped he was more sane sober. Only time would tell.

**Chapter 24 - Wake-up call: Can I peel your banana?**

**EDWARD**

I woke up sprawled on Charlie's couch to a loud banging on the door. Not thinking, I jumped up, flinging the door open. Officer George was there and looked down at my attire, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked down to see I had taken off my pants and was wearing my elephant boxers that said _**'Suck it down.'**_

"Were those some kind of party favor?" Officer George asked.

Did I lie and excuse my crazy underwear or admit they were mine and look like a freak?

I heard a big booming laugh. "Well, look at that! Eddie's just as much a freak as old Joe!" It was Emmett. He had been completely amused by the underwear Joe was wearing. "You've been holding out on me, Eddo, you gots to hook me up!" Emmett said doing some sort of weird rap gangsta move. He was way too chipper this morning for someone who had drank as much as he had last night.

I just stepped back, holding the door open wider for Officer George to step in. I noticed Jasper snoring like there was no tomorrow in a pile of throw pillows. Jake and Billy were nowhere to be found, so I guessed they had gone home. I was not sure how, though, seeing as we had left their car at the bar.

"I'll go see if I can find Charlie," I said walking back towards his room.

I noticed the bathroom door was open. Billy was curled up by the toilet and Jake was asleep in the tub, using the shower curtain as a blanket. Bella would kill me if she saw the mess we had made. I knocked on Charlie's door, but there was no answer. I opened it to find a naked Charlie sprawled over a sleeping Sue, who was also naked by the way. I quickly shut the door, pretending I didn't just see my father in law's naked ass. I pounded on the door a little harder. I wasn't sure when Sue had shown up last night, but I was obviously asleep for it. Apparently, Charlie wasn't.

"Charlie!" I said pounding on the door. I heard a thump and a groan. I was pretty sure he had fallen off the bed as he was on the edge of it when I saw him.

I heard some shuffling around and then the door opened. Charlie was wearing just boxer briefs and Sue whistled at him. He turned, smiling at her and flexed, making her giggle. For a guy in his early forties, Charlie was still majorly ripped, with washboard abs and biceps worthy of a Chippendale calendar. No wonder Sue was grinning.

As he passed me in the hall, he grunted, "Yup, still got it."

I followed him down the hall to the kitchen where he got a pot of coffee brewing. Officer George had already made himself at home, grabbing himself a cup. "Hey, Chief," George addressed him, not even bothering to give a second glance at Charlie's underwear.

"Hey, George, so, what's the status of my ex-wife?" Charlie asked.

"She's with a public defender. She's claiming false arrest and police brutality," George informed us looking a little worried.

The Chief just laughed. "If she wants some brutality, I can arrange some for her." He leaned back against the counter, "Her pimp come looking for her yet?"

George just shook his head no and the Chief nodded. "Good, maybe we can keep her away until after the wedding then. If he shows up, stall him."

"Stall him?" George asked.

"Stall him, find every form ever created for law enforcement and have him fill them out. Hopefully, he'll be so pissed off by the end of it that he won't let her out of his sight."

We heard the rustle of plastic and turned to find Jake standing in the hallway wearing the shower curtain. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" he asked and George and Charlie start laughing. What the hell did they get up to after I feel asleep?

If I thought things couldn't get any crazier, I was wrong. Jasper started moaning for his mommy on his pile of pillow. Emmett grabbed one and whacked him on his head, causing Jasper to scream like a little girl, waking himself up.

He blinked a few times and looked at Jake. "Are your pants still on the clothesline?" he asked.

Jake lit up, excited to get a clue to where his clothes were. I watched as he ran out the back door to the clothesline. Along with his pants were several random objects hanging from the line, including a few condoms with bananas in them. Now I was really curious as to what the hell had happened last night seeing this. Jake, the sick bastard he was, took one down, rolled the condom off like a pro, and ate the banana in three bites. He pulled his pants off the line and put them on, and then he took down a newspaper and sat down on a rock in the back yard and started reading it like it was perfectly normal to lose your pants and eat bananas out of condoms. Maybe I was glad I had missed everything after all.

Jasper stumbled toward the clothesline himself and whipped off the shirt he was wearing, tossing it to Jake, and then took down a shirt from the line, putting it on. "Thanks for letting me use your shirt, man," Jasper said stretching.

"Sure, sure," Jake said not looking up. "We all have issues; yours just has to do with your nipples. Like I said last night, I don't like people looking at the flower-shaped mole on my ass, either. I wonder if I could get a star or something tattooed over it," Jake said thoughtfully.

Nipples? Flower-shaped moles?

What the hell?

"Yeah, you could make it look like a cool Chinese symbol or something," Jasper suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I'd probably go with a tribal symbol," Jake agreed.

Jasper started laughing to himself and I wondered if he wasn't still a little drunk. "You should get the tribal symbol for fertility on it."

"I do have a very fertile ass. I'm very regular," Jake said proudly, causing me to cringe and Jasper to snort.

"I meant for sex."

"Why on my ass? I'm not gay, I don't want guys fucking my ass and I'm not getting a tattoo on my dick. That would just hurt!"

Jasper just shook his head. "Whatever, dude."

"Are you gay?" Jake asked Jasper.

Jasper pulled something off the line and threw it at Jake. "I'm not gay, you're just an idiot."

Jake looked at what Jasper threw at him. "Then why are you trying to collar me? You want me as your sub? I am so not calling you master," he said tossing it back at Jasper. Could this conversation get any weirder?

Jasper caught what Jake threw at him and looked at it closer. "Who is Muffin and why do we have her collar?"

Oh, hell, I didn't know what the hell had happened with the Riley's cat, but I sure as hell didn't want to mess with it again. I hoped it found its way home without any incriminating evidence that would point to any of us.

My mom came over with my father dressed in his best white shirt, holding up mine and Charlie's pressed white shirts and ties. I had a pair of nice dress slacks hung under my white shirt on the hanger. She passed me a bag with toiletries and underwear. "Here you go, Edward, time to get ready. We girls took care of your ironing, but you need to dress yourself. I trust you remember how to tie a tie?"

I nodded yes. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty sure between us all that we could figure it out.

Jake came in and grabbed another banana. "I liked the ones outside better," he said as he peeled the banana.

"Dude, that one was in a condom," Emmett snickered.

"So, it's just like a banana-shaped Ziploc bag," he said shoving most of the banana into his mouth, nearly swallowing it down whole.

"And he thinks I'm gay, pansy ass," Jasper mumbled watching Jake practically deep-throat the banana.

It was five minutes until the wedding was supposed to start. I was standing up front, waiting for my beautiful girl. Can you believe that out of all of us, it was Emmett that knew how to tie a tie? Sure, it was a little crooked, but it was tied and that was all that mattered.

A/N thanks for helping out with the Texas wild fires.

The full story can be found on my profile on Fan

Here is the link, .net/u/2197940/


End file.
